


WTF?!

by Freak_of_Madness



Category: Slipknot
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Light BDSM, Multi, Polyamorous Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 99,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freak_of_Madness/pseuds/Freak_of_Madness
Summary: Corey Taylor finds out he has a daughter that his ex kept from him for 18 years. When he files for custody and wins, the young woman didn't know how finding her father would truly change her life.Can she keep her lifestyle from her dad? Can she keep the relationship she finds herself in with one of his bandmates secret?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first Slipknot fics I ever wrote. It was written way back in 2007! Back then I pretty much only wrote in first person and I hadn't been writing fanfiction for very long, maybe two years. 
> 
> Please forgive the terrible writing in this! There is no sequel although I *may* write one eventually. I started out with one idea and it sort of morphed into something completely different. I hope you enjoy this story.

Here I was sitting in a stuffy fucking office with the woman I've hated my whole miserable life. She hates everything about me and the feeling's most definitely mutual. Things only seemed to get worse when she discovered I was a _huge_ fan of Slipknot. Music was the only thing that made me happy, other than art, and the only way I could really release all my anger and aggression.

Mom had taken me out of school today for this fucking meeting with some obscure guy, even though she wasn't allowing me to go **INTO** the meeting with her. How fucked up is that? Not that I minded in the slightest, I hated school with a fucking passion and was immensely glad this was my last year. I wanted to focus on music and art but Mom was pressuring me to become a doctor or lawyer, _"something you can depend on, something stable"_ as she so delicately puts it.

I was sitting in the stuff leather chair that didn't feel like many people had ever actually sat in it when this guy showed up. He was average size for a dude I guess with kinda wavy blond hair that was apparently still growing out, as it was maybe 2-5 inches, and some amazing blue eyes. He looked around before "checking in" with the receptionist and then settling in the chair directly in front of me. He eyed me up but didn't look down on me like most people would since I looked like a total freak.

Mom was already in the meeting when the blond arrived. So here I was staring at him with my Zune on and my headphones over my ears. He seemed vaguely familiar but I couldn't place him. The receptionist called for him so he got up and followed her. Why did she bring me here when I wasn't even allowed to go into this fucking meeting? UGH! I'm so fucking bored right now.

An hour later she came out of the office and ordered me to follow her. We were leaving but she seemed pissed as all hell. What the fuck had gone on in there? The better question was why the hell did I fucking care? We stopped at _'Chili's'_ and I knew something was seriously up. We never go to restaurants like this. Since I still had my headphones on, as I almost never take them off when I'm out of my bedroom, I didn't hear what my mother said to the waitress. We were ushered to a booth in the far back and sat down. She sat next to me, which she never does, so I came to the conclusion we were meeting someone. But who?

After our drinks arrived Mom went to the bathroom. While she was gone our waitress brought the blond from the lawyer's office to our table. We just stared at one another in silence until Mom came back. She was gone for a while too! What the hell was she doing in there? She motioned for me to take my headphones off so I begrudgingly did.

"Honey this is Corey. Corey this is Kia." Mom said introducing the 2 of us

"So, how much does she actually know?" This Corey guy asked

"Nothing." Mom replied as he turned to look at me

We placed our orders and I stared out the window. I didn't wanna be here. I was lost in my thoughts of how much I hated my mother when I felt her tap my shoulder.

"How much did you just hear?" She questioned, temper starting to rise

"You were talking to me?" I asked, making Corey laugh

"Here's the news in a nutshell: you're Corey's daughter and the judge has ordered that you go live with him since he hasn't seen you for the past 18 years." She told me

 **"WHAT THE FUCK?!"** I exclaimed loudly

"Be quiet and watch your language young lady!" She scolded me as our food arrived

I made Corey laugh again as I rolled my eyes. My appetite had completely left me. My whole life I never knew my father. Had he been looking for me? Did he care? Why does he care now? What happened between them? I barely registered mom scolding me about eating but I didn't care. Where did he live? What did he do for a living?

Mom poked me when they were done. I followed them out to the car. He was riding with us since he had taken a cab everywhere. We were packing up my stuff so I could move. It confused me though because I wasn't sure what exactly "moving" meant in this situation. It took me maybe an hour to pack everything that I absolutely couldn't live without. When I was done, he helped me drag all my bags downstairs.

She was kind enough to drive us to the airport. Apparently our flight to where-the-fuck-ever was leaving in an hour. We'd barely have time to check in and go to the bathroom before we'd have to start boarding the plane. We stood at the outside check-in, in an awkward silence.

"Well I guess this is goodbye, Kia." Mom stated

"Guess so." I lazily replied

"Take care of her." Mom stated before walking off, leaving me with a total stranger

"Well let's go check in." He said, grabbing some of my bags.

Why hadn't I noticed he didn't have any bags with him? And where the fuck **WERE** we going? I didn't have much time to ask since we had to go find where the terminal was. I had 2 bags I was keeping with me, my laptop case and another bag that had my fully charged iPod and other stuff in it. We stopped to use the restroom after we found our gate. Sure enough when we met back up after going potty our flight was called.

I turned my Zune back on as soon as we got settled in First Class. What the fuck did this guy for a living, anyway? It was a lot more comfortable than the coach seats I'm used to. Knowing I wasn't quite in the talkative mood, he leaned back and went to sleep.

"Kia? Kia, wake up. We've arrived." I heard Corey exclaim

"Hmm?" I sleepily stated, making him chuckle slightly

"We've landed. We gotta get going, hon." He replied

So I grabbed my carry-on luggage and followed him off the plane. Lucky for us the baggage claim wait wasn't bad and my stuff came first. I was grabbing the last bag when his cell began going off.

"Yeah we've already got her luggage. Oh yeah I see it. K." He said before slipping his phone back in his pocket.

I silently followed him outside, squinting in the bright-ass sunlight. I found myself looking at a solid black bus. It wasn't a Greyhound bus either, it was a fucking tour bus! There was one guy standing there who put my bags, except my carry-on's of course, in the luggage compartment. Corey nodded for me to follow him so I did. The unknown guy followed me and sat down in the driver's seat.

When I turned to see where Corey went I found 4 sets of eyes on me. I just stared back. Corey was nowhere to be seen and I was starting to cuss him under my breath.

"Have a seat." This one very large guy with looooooong black hair and matching long black goatee stated, motioning to the couch across from where he was sitting

"Hey guys, let's get the intros over with. This is Kia. Kia, that guy _(he pointed to the guy who instructed me to have a seat)_ is Mick, this is James, or Jim as most call him, and this guy is Chris." Corey stated, pointing everyone out as he did so

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Kia." The one I think was James stated

"Um, hi." Came my meek reply

Mick was staring at me which was starting to creep me out. Corey asked me to follow him which I was kinda grateful for. He showed me where I was gonna be sleeping for the next who-knows-how-long. These spaces were fucking tiny! He then showed me where I could put my stuff and where the bathroom was. The bus had gotten rolling almost as soon as the driver sat down and I still had no idea where the fuck we were going.

Corey left me standing there so I did what I normally would do at home: I went to my bedroom. I was pleasantly surprised to find a tv/DVD player in my bunk. It wasn't long before the rocking of the bus lulled me to sleep.

"Kia? Kia, we've stopped for dinner." I barely registered Corey saying

"Mmmkay." I mumbled rolling over and falling completely out of my bunk

 **"FUCK!"** I yelled making everyone on the bus laugh

Fucking bastards. I grabbed my boots, which I'd taken off before climbing into my bunk, and headed up front. We hadn't quite stopped for dinner but we were almost there. I slipped my left pant leg up so I could slip into my boot. I repeated the process with my right leg and when I looked up the one I think was named Mick was staring at me. Then I saw it. The '7' on his forearm and my eyes went wide.

"Kia? You ok?" I heard Corey ask

"I just realized who the fuck you are." I quietly stated making him chuckle softly

"You've never seen us unmasked?" He questioned

"I saw no point in it." I simply replied, following him off the bus

I think the other 3 were following me either listening to our conversation or staring at my ass.

"I see." Corey replied

"I'm not good with names so I've always referred to you by your numbers." I confessed

"Ah, well I'll try to keep that in mind then." Corey grinned, holding the door open for me

"Corey! You going to introduce us?" I heard some loud-mouth exclaim

"Can we sit down to dinner first?" Corey retaliated

As hard as I tried, I couldn't suppress my giggles. I think Mick smiled but I wasn't sure. I ordered what I wanted and waited for 8. Having our glasses, he found a very large table for us all to sit at. Mick plopped down next to me and just looked at me. This guy gave me the creeps!

"Can..... I..... help you?" I asked, probably sounding like a total bitch

"Soooooooo, helloooooooooooooo!" This really tiny guy cheerfully stated as he found himself a seat.

"Uh... hi." I replied, staring at my cup

#7 was fucking huge in person! And way creepier than he seems in pictures. Corey finally returned with our food and I was thankful for the distraction. Once everyone, and I do indeed mean all 9, were seated with their food and there weren't any distraction Corey got on with introducing me to all the guys that weren't on our bus.

Thankfully most stayed pretty quiet through dinner. When I was done, I threw my trash away and headed outside. It was starting to get dark and it was nice and cool. Not overly cool where you start getting chills but it seemed, at least to me, a perfect temperature. What a strange fuckin day this has been.....

"So Kia, what sorta music do you listen to?" I suddenly heard #1 ask

"I listen to a lot of stuff. Mostly metal though." I quietly replied

#1 nodded his head and was about to ask me another question when the bus driver opened up the bus. I quickly made my way onto our bus and slipped out of my boots to slide into my bunk I was sleeping in the middle and because I'm so short (5'0 to be exact), I have to use the bottom bunk to sort of give me momentum to fling myself into mine. I feel bad for the guy who sleeps above me!

I plugged my headphones in and started watching a movie. By the time I'd watched 3 movies most people were in their bunks. Taking the headphones off I heard the most melodic sound coming from the back lounge. It was almost poetic sounding and I just had to investigate. The door was cracked so I slowly pushed it open. #7 was sitting there with his guitar just playing away. Upon seeing me he gave me small smile. I shut the door behind me and sat down on the floor in front of him.

After probably half an hour he quit playing. We sat there for a little while just staring at one another. He did have very beautiful eyes. I watched as he patted the seat next to him. It was #7 so I couldn't really say no.

"Do you play?" He asked, voice low almost growling

"I've been trying to teach myself how to play. But I'm not very good." I told him

"Let's see what you can do." He stated, handing his guitar over to me

So I played him what I thought was what I played best. I did fuck up a few times, mostly because he was running his hand down my shoulder and over the exposed parts of my back.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. With a little training you could be pretty good." He stated, smiling at me

"Really?" I asked, unbelieving someone such as #7 thought that I could be 'pretty good'

"I can give you lessons if you'd like." He said with a low growl.

That growl was gonna get me into trouble!

"What's the price?" I questioned, staring at his lips

"Well I guess that depends on you, little one." He said almost with a purr

"It depends on me, huh?!" I laughed nervously as he ran his hand over my back again

"Indeed." He replied

Why am I acting this way? What the fuck is wrong with me? I don't know this guy at all. **AND** he's one of my father's bandmates. What the hell am I doing?

"Well I'll ask you again what the price is." I stated

"Hmm. I'll teach you for free. But you owe me." He winked, blue eyes sparkling with mischief

"Ok." I stated before yawning

He laughed softly as I bid him a good night. As I left the room I could swear he was watching me. I had to dig around to find my jammies then I remembered that all my bags with clothes in it were in the baggage compartment. As I hit my bunk #7 came out of the back lounge.

"Problems?" He questioned

"Yeah. Major fucking problems. All my clothes are underneath the fucking bus." I stated angrily

"Oh shit. Here, you can wear one of my shirts to bed. It'll be long enough for ya." He stated, digging around to find me a shirt that didn't smell horrific, "Here ya go."

"Thanks." I said taking his shirt and trotting off to the bathroom to change

Well all I did was take my shirt of and slip his on. Then I walked out of the bathroom and back to the bunking area. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I slipped out of my boots and then slid my pants down. And he stared at me the entire time! I even wiggled my ass as I was slipping the pants off for effect since he seemed to like the show so damned much. I nearly jumped out of my skin when his hands planted themselves on my unsuspecting hips.

He lifted me up and sort of placed me in my bunk. I smiled at him before shutting my curtain and wiggling under the covers. Man this was the weirdest fucking day **EVER**! It was more than obvious #7 was lusting after me. I'm not some sweet, innocent little girl either. Was getting involved with one of my father's bandmates wrong? Did I really care? I mean it's not like he's been around the last 18 years of my fucking life......

Loud, obnoxious laughter is what woke me up. Groaning I slid off my bunk and trotted off to the bathroom. I always had to pee first thing in the morning. No matter what the bathroom is my first morning stop. When I finally emerged from the bathroom every single male was staring at me. Excluding Corey who was in the back yelling at someone. Cocking my eyebrow at all five guys, somehow Joey and Sid had congealed on our bus, seemed to amuse a few of them.

 


	2. Chapter 2

#4 stated there was some Orange Juice in the mini fridge if I wanted some. I nodded my thanks and proceeded to find myself a glass and then the OJ. Sweet, sweet, OJ. The best thing since they invented chocolate! Man I'm such a girl. Eyes were still on me and I was starting to feel a wee bit uncomfortable. Not nearly as uncomfortable as Corey when he emerged from the back and saw what I was wearing!

"Why the fuck are you wearing Mick's shirt?" He demanded

"Cuz all my clothes are underneath the fucking bus and I wasn't about to wear those pants to bed." I replied defiantly

"She needed something to sleep in and, well you see how big my shirts are on her." Mick piped up

"Oh, ok." Corey stated, much more calmly which made me laugh

He looked at me funny before pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"So how old are you?" #0 asked me

"Sid, it's not polite to ask a woman her age!" Jim scolded the DJ

"I'm 18." I replied

"Oh my God I have an 18-year-old." Corey sadly stated which made me laugh again

Even Jim and Chris chuckled at the singer. Everyone was either talking about the next show/city or playing video games so I went to get my sketch books. I had to have something to bloody do since I couldn't do any of my school work.

"FUCK!" I yelled loudly making everyone stop and look at me

"You really like that word, huh?" Chris laughed

"What's wrong?" Corey questioned

"Um, I'm still in high school...." I trailed

"Oooooooooooooh fuck. Um, let me go figure something out." Corey stated before getting up and heading to the back

"I bet your boyfriend was pissed you had to leave." Joey suddenly exclaimed

"Don't have one." I simply replied

They seemed to be digesting that while Corey did whatever the fuck he was doing and I sketched. As a matter of fact, I had lost all track of time while I sketched. That happens quite a lot, even when I'm *trying* to play guitar. I had somehow managed to tune everyone out and ignore the presences of the people on the bus.

"Kia? We've stopped for lunch." #8 stated, finally bringing me out of my focus

"Um...." I trailed, not knowing what I should do

"Fuck 'em." He told me before turning his attention to the bus driver, "Jerry, would you mind getting Kia's bags out of the luggage compartment please."

"Sure thing Mr. Taylor." Jerry replied as we piled off the bus

The guys who were still on their own bus just looked at me funny which I shrugged off and made my way into the building. Corey was already there with James. Chris and Mick seemed to follow me. I placed my order quickly so Corey could pay and went to fill the plastic cup I was given.

Once I'd gotten my food I went back to the bus. All the band members knew I was wearing one of #7's shirts and I'm sure they all thought I was fucking him already. Bastards. Since I didn't know where most of the band were eating, I felt it was better to go to the back. Maybe 3 minutes later I heard loud, heavy footsteps coming to the back. I'd grabbed my sketch books on my way to the back lounge so I had buried my nose in that, so to speak, and tried to ignore the presence of the burly man that had seemed to take a liking to me.

He didn't say anything, just sat down to his lunch. We weren't that different really. Both very quiet most of the time, keeping to ourselves, very private, misunderstood, liking our solitude. Maybe I was the female version of him! My bags had been brought in but yet I hadn't bothered to change. Why was that? I mean his shirt was overly big on me and quite comfortable.

"Kia?" I heard #8 call out

"In the back." I yelled my reply before taking a big bite from my burger

"Hey kiddo." Corey stated looking between me & #7.

"Hi." I meekly replied

"Well I'm still searching for a tutor...." He started out

"I don't need a fucking tutor. I can do my studies on my own." I replied defensively

"Ok, calm down." He humorously replied

"All my classes were advanced. Believe me all I need is the work and I'll be fine." I replied a bit more calmly

"Fair enough. Let me go see what I can do so that you can get back to school." #8 told me before he was called up front

"Never a dull moment around here." #7 stated as Corey shut the door

His comment made me laugh which seemed to please him. He said nothing else so I turned my attention back to my sketches. After a while I'd completely forgotten that he was there because I'd gotten so focused on what I was sketching. Even his eyes staring at me didn't affect me or my concentration. I was working on this particularly difficult piece that I was hoping to one day paint.

"Whatcha so intently drawing over there?" #7's booming voice suddenly sounded in my head

"Huh? Oh, um, it's what is believed an ancient dragon would look like causing chaos on a small village." I replied, not even taking the time to look up at him

"Mmmmhmmm." He, well I guess that was a statement.

He stayed silent for another hour, maybe 2, before Corey came back to see what we were up to. #8 seemed very interested in what I was sketching out even though I was less than half way done with it. Corey wanted to know all about what I was doing so I basically told him what I told #7. I was quite surprised to see that he seemed genuinely interested and even encouraging of my art.

"Why the strange look?" Corey asked me

"Mom said this was a waste of time and would never get me anywhere." I said, unable to keep the anger from seeping into my voice

"Well I'm not her. Art should be celebrated and rejoiced." #8 stated firmly, "If this is what your passionate about then pursue it."

I just smiled at him. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. He began flipping through my other sketch book while I continued on with what I was doing. Eventually though he left leaving me and #7 alone once more. Our alone-ness didn't last long as James came back to talk to Mick about something guitar-related that I didn't yet quite understand. No matter, I had enough to concentrate on at the moment.

When dinnertime rolled around, I opted to just stay on the bus. I still hadn't changed clothes and I really just wasn't hungry. #8 frowned at me but said if I wasn't hungry he couldn't force me to eat. Unfortunately I forgot to ask him if he'd bring me a soda. Sighing heavily, I turned around and ran face-first into #7's massive, and quite muscular might I add, chest.

"Ooooh. Sorry." I replied, not looking up into his face

"You sure you don't need anything?" He asked with a low, deep voice

"Um, I could use a soda." I sheepishly replied

"I'll be sure to bring you a soda then." He stated, stepping towards me

My heart began to beat faster when he was this close.

"Thanks." I whispered

I could swear I heard him chuckle. Then he stepped around me and deboarded. Taking a deep breath I made my way back to the back lounge. I was sketching away, as usual since I had nothing else to do. One part of what I was trying to sketch was not coming out right and I was rapidly getting frustrated with it. Picking up my sketch book I threw it across the room, hitting #7 in the arm as he walked in.

"Well hello to you too." He said, amusement dripping from his deep voice

"Sorry." I mumbled as he handed me both my drink and book

"Any particular reason you're trying to beat up the poor book?" He questioned sitting down in the chair he had been in before

"Just frustrated is all. Some of my sketch isn't turning out right." I grumbled, making him chuckle

"I see." He quietly stated

"Mmmmm caffeine...." I trailed as #3 & #4 came rolling back to play video games.

I moved so they could sit on the couch in front of the tv. ##7 was sitting in the only other chair so I just plopped down sort of in front of him. Once the pair got into their game, he placed his large hands on my shoulders and basically moved me so that I was situated in between his legs on the floor. #7 was playing his acoustic again while I simply continued to sketch. My legs were stretched out in front of me so whoever came through the door would probably trip on me and land in #4's lap. Which to me would be extremely hysterical. But that's just me!

Every so often I'd feel #7 touching my arm or my neck. Each time I did I subconsciously shivered. Why was I letting him get to me like this? What the fuck was I doing?! Eventually #3 & #4 either headed back up front or to their bunks so it was just me & #7 again. I had to pee so I set my book & pencil down on the floor, indicating I'd be sitting here again when I returned.

Here I was sitting haphazardly on a couch in the back of a tour bus going who-the-fuck-knows-where with one of my favorite bands, whom I learned I was related to two days ago, learning to play guitar from the band's lead guitarist. How fucked up is that? What's more fucked up is how thinking about that low, menacing growl of his makes me wet. Yeah, I said it. Get over it.

"You're doing fine." He stated with a low voice

"I'm never gonna learn how to play this!" I stated angrily

"You're not focusing. Clear your mind and let the riff take over." He replied, chuckling softly

"I...I...." I began stuttering

"You're shaking. Are you afraid of me?" He asked, voice low and almost menacing

"I, um, you are..." I stumbled over my words

He caressed my cheek with his large hand. Did this giant have a tender side?

"I know I'm menacing when I want. I know I creep people out when I want. But there's no reason to be afraid of me." He gently stated, brushing some hair out of my face

I subconsciously licked my lips. He's got me aroused already and I wasn't sure what the fuck to do.

"Corey will fucking murder us both...." I breathed, now shaking at the sustained contact

#7 just growled, adding fuel to my already raging fire. Did he know what he did to me without trying? He leaned over to kiss me when we heard Corey calling out for me. Picking up my sketch book and pencil, I left him in the back. I needed to calm down before I got us both into serious trouble.

"Wazzup?" I asked as calmly as I could

"We're getting to the venue tomorrow around 10am-ish. I'll be busy most of the day, unfortunately. I'll have you a temporary cell phone when we get there so that we can keep in touch. If you wanna go to the local mall, that's cool. All I ask is that you let me know where you are and when you'll be back. Ok?" Corey asked as we stood in the bunk area since that was the only place we could be alone

"Ok. Is there anything I'm not allowed to do?" I asked

"Like?" He asked, obviously a bit confused, which made me laugh

"Is there anywhere I'm not allowed to go? Do I have a curfew? You know, stupid shit like that." I explained

"You're a smart girl. I don't think I need to tell you to stay away from the 'adult' places, no drinking, no drugs, all that stuff. I'd like it if you were here so we can grab dinner before the show." #8 replied thoughtfully

"So be back by 5-ish?" I asked

"That sounds good. I'll give ya some money tomorrow before ya head off." He told me before pulling me into an unexpected hug

"Mmmkay." I smiled

He told me he was heading off to bed so I bid him goodnight. I crawled into my bunk too and turned on my tv. As hard as I tried I couldn't shake the feeling of Mick's hands on me. Then I began wondering what his lips felt like. THAT led to wondering what he was like in bed. I could only imagine how good he must be. Gah that menacing growl alone almost sent me over the edge! Man it really has been too long since I've gotten laid.

I set my alarm so that I'd be up in time to get to the mall. Mom hated me going there saying it would never do me any good. Perhaps I could get me some hot new clothes and maybe some DVDs & CDs. I tossed and turned all night. By 2 am I realized I wasn't going to get any sleep so I slid out of my bunk. At first I didn't hear anything so I figured #7 had finally gone to bed. Strolling into the front lounge I grabbed a soda then plopped down on the far left couch, grabbing the remote on my way.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shhh, be quiet you're gonna wake up Kia." I barely registered someone saying

"She **is** fucking hot." I think I heard someone else say

"You know she's Corey's kid, right?" The first voice exclaimed

"Doesn't mean I can't think she's smokin' hot." The second voice stated

"Mornin guys." I think Corey exclaimed, not so cheerfully

"Hey dude." The second voice, who was starting to sound a whole lot like #3, replied

"Guys, let's go. You 3 have some stuff to do." Their manager stated as he boarded our bus

"You gonna wake her?" The first voice, who as probably #4, asked

"Nah, let her sleep. She's still getting used to the road." Corey replied

The sounds of them deboarding was kinda loud but eventually I started drifting back off into sleepy land. Until I felt hands on me. I rolled onto my right side. When I finally opened my eyes, I found myself staring at #7. He was kneeling by the couch watching me.

"Sleep well?" He asked, eyes bright and twinkling with mischief

"Huh?!" I sleepily asked

"You haven't changed out of my shirt in 24 hours." He chuckled, running his hand down my side

"Mmm." I sleepily replied, making him chuckle again

"I've picked out something for you to wear today. Get up and go change." He stated with a dominant voice

Rubbing my eyes, I actually got up and did as I was told. Suddenly I realized what the fuck just happened and I turned around to say something. However I came face-to-chest with him and I started trembling again. What the fuck is happening to me?! He laughed softly as he ran his hand down my side again. I closed my eyes reveling in the touch, even if it was through the fabric of his shirt.

"You like this treatment, don't you?" He growled and I think I actually moaned

"Little one I know you do. I can see it in your eyes. Corey thinks your all innocent but I know different. You're a dirty, dirty girl, aren't you?" He stated, making me shiver again

Oh yeah, he knows what he's doing!

"I just bet you're all wet already. How long's it been since you've gotten any?" He growled in my ear as his hands settled on my hips

When I didn't say anything, he asked more forcefully.

"I asked you a question."

"Almost a year." I quietly replied

"Oh I bet your absolutely dying too?" He asked, pushing me up against the wall

I just bit my trembling lip. I could see the bulge in his cargo shorts and I knew he got off on this too. How far would he go? How far was I willing to go with him?

"Mmm we're gonna have to sit down and talk about what you've done, Little one. And maybe when I feel you're ready, you might get some of this big, hard, cock." He stated licking my cheek

If he didn't stop I'd cum on myself right there!

"Now, go get dressed." He demanded, "And no pleasuring yourself at all until I give you permission."

Damn bastard read my fucking mind! Without looking at what he'd picked out, I grabbed them and headed to the bathroom to change. Once I had stripped out of his jersey, I looked at what he had picked for me.

 

 

**(A/N: the whole ensemble, including the boots, hat, & cape/robe w/e you wanna call it)**

"Oooooh very nice, Little one." He growled lustfully

I just stood there, letting him admire me.

"Take your backpack. I've put more clothes in it that you're going to have to change into before you get back here. The envelope that Corey set on your bed is in there too. And remember that you aren't to tell anyone about what we're doing." He explained

I took the backpack and found 8's envelope. Before we left, though, he got a camera that I didn't know he had and took some pics of me. Not that I minded it at all, it just added to the experience.

"Now let's go to the mall." He stated

He instructed me to go to the awaiting limo and wait for him. I did as I was told, making sure no one was around. The excitement of what we were embarking on was almost too much for me to handle. I'd never had a man like him before, much less one that knew what the fuck he was doing! Just thinking about the things he could, and probably would, do to me made me wet!

"From the glazed look in your eye, you're fantasizing." He growled after instructing the driver to take us to the nearest mall and then rolling up the privacy window

I just licked my lips.

"Don't worry Little one. I'll make sure you're taken care of. In more ways than one." He stated, running his hands down his chest

He laughed evilly as he knew what I was thinking. Fucking bastard! The trip was really short, about 10 minutes from the venue. #7 instructed me to leave the backpack and to take out the little purse that went with the outfit. I stuffed my wallet, temporary cell, and the envelope Corey gave me in it. I then got out and then he followed me. Leaning down, he whispered that he was just going to be trailing me all day and that I was free to go wherever I chose. Man this was such a fucking turn-on!

I went to Hot Topic, Victoria's Secret, a couple of other "Goth" stores, the 2 music stores the mall had, and some other stores. I found some outfits, some new "undergarments", but mostly I came back with more movies & cd's. When I felt I was ready to go back to the bus, #7 called the limo for us. He told me he was pleased with my choices as we rode back to the venue. He had the driver stop about 2 blocks from the busses so he could walk back and so I could change. When I was ready, I told the driver to continue. #7 had chosen:

 

 

**(A/N: only the actual top)**

When we pulled up #7 was already there with #4, #3, & #1. I stepped out of the limo with the few bags I had and I swear everyone's jaw dropped. I blushed before boarding the bus to put away all my new stuff. Where was Corey at? I still had well over half of what he had given me and I'm sure he wanted it back. As I was finishing putting up all my clothes, including the ones in my bags, I heard #4 call my name.

"Yes?" I timidly asked

"You got a package." He stated, giving me a warm smile

"That's odd." I automatically replied

"Why do you say that?" He questioned

"I'm not expecting anything." I told him, not hearing Corey board

"That's probably all your school work." Corey informed us

"Oh. Well then I'll look through that shit tomorrow." I said, closing the box back up and making the pair laugh

"Ready to grab some food Kia?" Corey asked as he boarded the bus

"Sure." I replied from my bunk where I was hiding from #7

"Well let's go. Jim and Shaun are tagging along, if that's ok." He stated as I carefully slid out of my bunk

"Sure." I replied

We walked off the bus where #7, #4, #3, & #1 stood around bullshitting. Most couldn't seem to tear there eyes away from me and I just looked around innocently. I knew they were all wondering what it'd be like to fuck me. That's how men think. As soon as Shaun arrived the four of us headed off to some little cafe or something they had heard about. As we started walking away I could his eyes on me, eyeing me up and thinking about all the stuff he was going to do to me.

The place we were going to was about a block away and he made it there fairly quickly. Corey sat in front of me at this square table for four while James sat next to him. Poor Shaun didn't really get a chance to pick where he wanted to sit! After ordering our drinks and food, Corey finally turned his attention to me.

"I know I we haven't spent a lot of time together since we left your home." He started

"You're a busy guy." I quickly replied

"That's no excuse. We should be spending quality time together, especially since I haven't seen you at all in 18 years." Corey stated

"Well all I have to do is sketch and do schoolwork....." I trailed

"Maybe eventually I'll get things right." Corey said as our food arrived.

"Well what did you do for fun back with your mom?" #4 asked me

"Fight with her. Um, she all but forbid from doing the stuff I love doing." I stated, anger seeping into my voice

"Ok... what do you do for fun when you can get away with it?" #4 asked, amusement in his eyes and his voice

"Uh....I love art and music." I simply replied

#4 just fired question after question at me which I did my best to answer truthfully. Corey seemed to drink all the information in as we talked. #4 told me some stories about Corey when they were growing up. I tried to suppress my giggles but after a few minutes I couldn't take it and was laughing pretty hard. Before I knew it we had to get back to the venue so they could start preparing for the show.

I was allowed backstage but not in their "sacred place" as Corey so delicately called it. Which was cool with me. I wandered around and even ventured out on stage for a little while. I was looking at 0's set up and was so engrossed in trying to figure what half of the stuff was for that I didn't hear anyone walk up behind me.

"Interested in DJing?" #0 asked

"AH!" I yelled, making him chuckle, "Um I've never seen any DJ equipment before and I was a bit curious."

"I can show you some stuff sometime." He replied through his hot-looking mask

"Cool." I nodded

I wandered off to go check out someone else's equipment. The curtains were closed as the fans started piling in. Running my hand over the well-worn custom drum kit I started feeling eyes on me. Quickly looking up I found #3 standing there observing me.

"I promise I didn't disturb anything." I told him

He laughed softly then moved closer, "You play drums at all?"

"No. But they fascinate me a lil." I confessed

"Maybe Joey and I can give you some lessons sometime." He quietly stated

"I don't think I'm ever gonna get any sleep if I'm hanging out with you guys!" I chuckled nervously

"Kia?" Corey called

I smiled at Chris before walking over to where my apparent father was standing at the edge of the stage. He told me where I could and could not stand, for safety reasons, and said if I wanted to catch the show from the front I could tell the guards and they'd help me. I promised to stay where I was supposed to be and not get into any trouble. He laughed and said I was too much like his kid to **NOT** get into trouble. _THAT_ made me start laughing.

The closer it got to "show time" the antsier I think everyone got, including me! I'd never been able to see Slipknot live and I was absolutely dying to see this show. I wanted to see the show from the audience so I talked to one of the guards like Corey told me to. Before long the show started and the excitement and energy was almost stifling. Corey's loud voice came over the speakers asking the crowd if everyone was ready to "get fucking crazy".

Along with everyone else I began screaming like there was no tomorrow and jumping around excitedly. The started out with 'Duality' and just completely rocked the fuck out from there. During a "break" where the guys started talking to the crowd, Clown spoke up.

"Hey Corey?" Clown asked

"Yes Clown?" Corey replied

"Isn't there a special young lady in the audience this evening?" Clown asked and my jaw hit the floor

"As a matter of fact there is, Clown. I've recently learned I have a beautiful daughter who's now out on the road with us." Corey informed the whole crowd, making them go 'Awwww'

"Is said young lady having a good time?" Clown asked me as he stared at me

Grinning up at the 5 men (Corey, Clown, Mick, James, & Chris) looking at me I started jumping around making them all laugh.

"Apparently she **IS** having a good time. Now what about all you other fuckers?!" Corey screamed

The show went on. Shortly before the end of the set a guard came and said I was being escorted back to the busses since we were leaving for the next venue right after the show. Sighing heavily I followed the guard outside and quickly made my way to our bus. I grabbed a soda and headed to the back lounge. Mick's acoustic was still back here so I picked it up and started trying to remember what he'd told me last night. I was really focusing and didn't hear the guys come aboard.

"Mick'll kill you for touching his guitar." #1 stated

"Mick will do what to who?" I heard that booming voice question

"I'm sorry. It was sitting here and I figured I should probably do some practicing." I confessed

"It sounded like you were doing better." Mick told me as Joey just shook his head laughing and walked away

"Thanks." I whispered

They were all still in full gear as we only had so much time to get to the next destination. His mask frightened me and I think he was picking up on it.

"No need to be afraid Little one. I won't hurt you." He stated, voice low and deep

His hand made it's way to my cheek and he gently caressed it. Seeing this gentle, almost romantic side was quite a shock compared to the dominant side I'd witnessed earlier today. He had both sides of the coin that I loved and so desperately wanted. Most guys are either one or the other. My eyes fluttered closed, just enjoying the contact. I could feel when he moved closer to me.

"We need to have a talk...." He whispered, "....I need to know what you like, dislike, have & haven't done, among a few other things."

I simply nodded.

"Ah Little one..... you submit to me so willingly." He growled, hot breath tickling my ear

His lips grazed the exposed flesh of my neck and I shivered, breath already going ragged.

"I can do anything to you, can't I?" He growled again

"Mmmm." Was all I could reply

"Well I guess we'll find out how far you'll go." #7 stated, wrapping his large hand around my neck

He didn't squeeze, just held my neck in his massive hand. If he had squeezed I would have completely lost it! I subconsciously bit my lip making him chuckle. He knew what he was doing to me and loved the power he held over me.

"Mick? The bathroom's free." We heard Corey yell

"We'll continue this after everyone goes to bed." He told me before getting up to go get cleaned up

I ran my right hand over my right breast and moaned softly. My nipple was extremely sensitive. Then his words rang in in my head; _'no pleasuring yourself at all until I give you permission'_. I groaned knowing he'd know if I had done anything without his permission. Shortly after regaining my composure Corey walked in wearing a pair of long shorts and no shirt. He'd washed his face of all the stage makeup.

He plopped down next to me and started asking questions. Like I had done earlier today I answered them as best and truthfully as I could. Neither sex nor drugs ever came up in conversation. We talked, mostly about me and my childhood, for who-knows-how-long. I know he just wanted to get to know me and all and I was starting to be grateful for having such a cool guy as my father. When he finally looked at his watch and saw how late it was, he bid me goodnight.

I put on a movie as he shut the door. Sometime during the movie, I fell asleep. Who knew that you could fall asleep so quickly on a bus!

What woke me up was not loud noises, obnoxious laughter, music, the tv, screaming, nothing like that. What woke me up was a simple, delicate caress on my stomach. Then another hand began touch my face. My eyes fluttered open and I discovered that #7 was mere inches from me.

"We need to talk." He stated with a quiet voice

"Mmmmkay." I sleepily replied, slowly sitting up so he could sit on the couch

He moved quickly too, body turned towards me then pulling me closer.

"What are you in to?" He asked, still touching & caressing my face

"I love it when my partner takes utter control. I like alternating the soft, sensual stuff with the full-on BdSm stuff." I replied, rubbing my eye

He easily pulled me onto his lap and then moved me so I was straddling him.

"Go on." He stated

As I described some of the things I've tried & liked, he ran his hands all over my exposed flesh. My nipples were hard and feeling his very large cock poking me was starting to get the better of me. He encouraged me to keep talking. Taking a deep breath, I told him more and he just nodded. He was soon pressing me to his chest, effectively squishing my tits into his chest. I let a low moan escape and a smile played upon his lips from it.

He began kissing my neck which made me buck my hips into him. Realizing this, he placed his hands on either of my hips and held me in place. I moaned my displeasure which made him chuckle. A few minutes later he ran his hand down and over my ass, stopping there to give it a firm squeeze.

"You have a very nice tight little ass." He growled, making me sort of buck into him again, "Someone is in desperate need of release, aren't they?"

"Mmmm....." I replied

"Yes... you're going to be my dirty girl, Little one." #7 purred into my ear

Him kissing my neck was driving me crazy. I so wanted to buck up into him but he once again had a firm grip on my hips. I bit my lip again as I closed my eyes. In all this I kept my hands to myself. Suddenly he leaned forward a little bit. Opening my eyes I discovered #7 was stripping out of his shirt. Despite how big he looks, and he is quite big, it's surprising to know that he's that well built. Pretty well defined too.

I don't know what the fuck we're doing but I hope we don't get caught! He licked my neck eliciting yet another moan out of me. We thought we heard someone so I slid off his lap, biting my lip as I did so, and straightened myself out. Either there wasn't anyone there or they decided against coming back here. He stood up too and pulled me into his arms.

 _"You tell me if anything I do makes you uncomfortable."_ He whispered in my ear

I nodded my response as he squeezed my ass again. His hard-on was painfully obvious and I wondered when he thought I was "ready"? Feeling his hands on either side of my face brought me back into reality. Subconsciously licking my lips seemed to give him the cue to go ahead with whatever he was about to do. Before I had time to react or even think about what was happening, I found his lips on mine. Once my brain kicked in, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

He wasn't aggressive about our kiss, sort of let me take lead. I ran my hand through his long, greasy hair and I felt him pull me even closer, if that was even possible. I'm not too sure air could have come between as at this point. When we pulled away, a bit breathless, we just stood there for a few minutes trying to recover our composure.

His whole demeanor had changed. He wasn't the dominant one anymore. It seemed like he'd slipped into a..... softer side. He just held me in his massive arms for a few minutes before telling me I should get changed for bed. I looked up at him sheepishly through my thick eyelashes. He smiled down at me and said I could wear his jersey to bed. Handing it over he told me it was his favorite and that he was looking forward to having my scent on it.

I went to the bathroom to change and when I returned to the bunks he had already slipped into his pajama bottoms too. He lifted me up and placed me gently in my bunk. He kissed my forehead and whispered, _'Good night Little one'_ , before shutting my curtain and presumably crawling into his own bunk. Corey was definitely gonna kill us when he discovered what his bandmate is doing with his daughter! Shaking my head of all thoughts I rolled onto my stomach and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

_I bolted straight up in bed after some loud noise woke me from my slumber. Looking around the room I discovered I was back in my bed in my oh-so-wonderful mother's house. As my consciousness slowly returns to me I remember I'm 14 again and that my younger sister is still alive. Hearing screams from what sounded like downstairs, I climbed out of bed to see what the hell was going on._

_My sister, who was only 10, was cowering in the corner with Mom's latest boy-toy pointing a gun at her. He was kind of a possessive and paranoid man. I didn't like him at all. He said something that I couldn't understand because he was slurring his words because he fucking drunk AGAIN. Before I knew what was happening he'd pulled the trigger hitting my sister in the chest this time instead of the wall behind her. I screamed_

"Little one? Wake up!" Something in my brain heard and registered as being #7

My eyes fluttered open and I realized I was crying. #7 had my curtain open enough so he could pop his head in. He looked quite worried, eyes full of concern. I was still crying so he offered to let me sleep with him. Swinging my legs out of my bunk, he grabbed him hips and pulled me into his arms. He motioned to his bunk so I quickly crawled in it and waited for him to come back to bed.

"Why are you crying, Little one?" He soothingly asked

Sniffling I said, "I... had....a.......nightmare. So....sorry for wa..... waking you."

"Shhh, Little one. It'll be ok." He soothed, pulling me into his massive arms

Somehow this felt safe and comforting. It didn't take the rhythmic sound of his beating heart long to lull me into a fitful sleep. He kept a warm body temperature, too, which was quite nice. And as far as I know he kept his arms around me all night.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why are you wearing Mick's favorite jersey?" Corey asked me when I sleepily stumbled to the front of the bus

"Cuz it's comfortable." I somehow replied

"Oh Lord..... you're gonna be stealing all our clothes, aren't you?" Corey chuckled

"Morning." Chris exclaimed, making his way up front in just a pair of cargo shorts

I laid my head on the fold-down kitchen table and sort of tried to go back to sleep. Amazingly I was the second one to wake up and luckily Corey didn't realize that I had slept in #7's bunk with him. Up until someone started talking about stopping for breakfast I was fairly successful in the going-back-to-sleep endeavor.

"Foooooooooooooooooooood." I sleepily stated from my position, making 3 voices laugh

Sometime later I felt the bus slowing down so I figured we were finally stopping for breakfast. I silently followed Corey off the bus and into the building. #1 laughed at me when he saw me so I flipped him the bird, which made a few other people laugh.

"You are definitely Corey's kid!" #0 exclaimed making Corey flip HIM off, which set off another round of loud laughter

I grabbed my food and headed back to the bus. Today was not going to be a social day for me. Besides I still had school work I needed to get jumping on. Ugh, maybe doing all my courses through distance learning will be a lot better than being in a God-awful school. I can go at my own pace and not worry about having to "slow down" for the kids who aren't quite getting shit. No sitting in those fucking uncomfortable chairs, no eating the horrific cafeteria food, and best of all no pressure from Mom about what I should be focusing on.

I had to go back up front to get the box that had arrived for me yesterday. Everyone was still in the restaurant. No sign of anyone. Shrugging I made my way back to my favorite place on the bus. Digging through the box, I started organizing the contents on the floor. All my subjects were here and they were all the advanced stuff.

"FUCK!!" I yelled making 2 people laugh

I snapped my head up to see Corey and #3 standing there watching me

"That is your favorite word, isn't it?" #3 chuckled

"What's up?" Corey asked me, sitting down on the middle of the couch next to me

"All my notes and shit that I've taken in class were all left at Mom's." I angrily stated, mentally kicking myself

"Oh damn. Let me call her and see what I can do." Corey replied as he got up to I guess head to his bunk to make the phone call

"You don't hang out with us much." #3 stated after Corey had left us

"Sorry. I usually stay to myself until I warm up to people. And I'm still wrapping my head around all this." I chuckled nervously

"That's understandable. Even getting used to life on the road will take a while a little time. Your sleep schedule seems to be the worst to get used to." He chuckled

"So I'm noticing." I sighed, "Well what do you guys do for entertainment when your traveling?"

"Video games and sleeping mostly. I think Jim is reading a book right now." He thoughtfully replied

"Hmmm." I stated as Corey entered the room with #7 trailing behind him

"She's going to send all your school stuff via Overnight Mail. We'll have it at the next venue." Corey informed me

"Sweet. Thanks." I told him as #7 stared at me

As the guys chatted I continued on looking over and organizing my new school books & the other shit they sent. Man this was gonna be fucking easy, especially when I get my notes from the other school. Looking over their recommended schedule I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Corey asked, cocking an eyebrow

"I'll be completely finished with this shit in about 2 weeks ." I replied

"Seriously? Isn't that enough work for the whole semester?" Corey inquired

"You mean 6 weeks, it's supposed to be." I told him

"Wow! Ok. I'll get the next set of stuff shipped so there's no break in your studies." Corey stated

They got to chatting about who-knows-what while I continued looking over my books & stuff. I went to grab a pen and a spiral notebook so I could take a few notes. As I stood up from digging through my bag I found #7 standing there. I looked up at him sheepishly

"Are you ok?" He asked, keeping his voice low so no one would hear us

"I'm fine." I replied

"If your not don't feel like you can't talk to me." He softly stated, gently caressing my cheek

"I promise I'm fine, Big Bear." I told him, placing my hand in the middle of his chest

He kissed the top of my forehead before scooting around me. I plopped back down where I had been sitting before, making my own schedule to follow so that I could reasonably get my school work done while giving me enough time to hang out with the band and Corey. Although I liked history and found a lot of other cultures quite fascinating, what we were being taught in Social Studies was incredibly boring to me and I had a very hard time concentrating on it. So I opted to breeze through that one first. #7 finally returned with a couple sodas for all of us, which surprised me quite a bit, and then plopped down in the chair. Corey & #3 were sitting on the couch while I was still on the floor.

If the guy's laughter hadn't brought me "back to reality" I would've fallen asleep reading this Social Studies lesson! Now was a good time to go pee, so I set my stuff down and walked to my destination. Joey was all alone up front watching some movie that I don't recall ever seeing. Shrugging I locked the bathroom door and did my business. I wasn't in any hurry to get back to boresville, AKA Social Studies, so I dug through my bags trying to find something that didn't really matter. It was good to get up off my ass, at least for a few minutes. When Corey & Chris wandered up front, I made my way to the back.

"Ready for another lesson, Little one?" #7 inquired as soon as I'd shut the door.

I quietly stated, "Sure."

Patting the seat next to him, he firmly instructed, "Come."

So I sat down next to him. He just looked at me for a few minutes. Then he started touching the soft flesh of my left leg, right above the knee. My eyes immediately closed as I let him touch me. He liked this as much as I did and we both knew it.

"Such soft skin...." #7 purred as his hand slowly slid a little higher

I replied by biting on my lip. He took his hand back as we heard footsteps coming our way. I quickly readjusted the shirt and he got on with the lesson. Corey had come back to, I guess hangout, and spend some time with me. He seemed interested that #7 was teaching me guitar and opted to sit in and watch. Corey stated that if I was serious about wanting to learn he'd take me out to buy me my own guitar at the next city we come to.

So here I was being taught how to play guitar by 2 amazing musicians. Sometime later Joey came back to see what we were up to. He quickly went to grab his sticks and sort of helped instruct. I was quite surprised that I was actually getting some of the stuff they were trying to teach. Apparently they were getting into it to because none of us realized the bus had stopped. Chris finally came back and told us we had stopped for lunch and to do some maintenance on the busses that couldn't wait. I grabbed my bookbag and shoved some of books & study materials.

#7 stayed behind while I grabbed my stuff. He took the opportunity to squeeze my ass as I was walking up front, making me giggle. Most of the band had split up into 2 tables so while #7 went to sit with one group, I found a table by myself to try and get some Social Studies work done. My food arrived shortly after I ordered, since I only ordered some cheese fries and a soda, and I half-heartedly munched on them while I tried to read the boring ass material in front of me. 10 minutes later, I had slammed my head on the table and sighed heavily.

"Problems Little one?" His deep, menacing voice questioned

"This is soooooooooooooooooooooooooo boring!" I stated, head still on the table, making him laugh

"What's so funny?" #3 suddenly asked

"The poor girl's bored of...." #7 stated as he tried to see what I was studying, "..... Social Studies."

"I don't blame ya, Kia. That subject always bore the hell out of me too." #3 replied, trying to make me feel better

"I like history. Other cultures and their evolution fascinate me. But this is boring as all hell." I sighed

"Maybe you could take the final test so you don't have to fuck with it anymore." #7 offered

"Hey! That's not a bad idea!" I exclaimed, finally lifting my head off the table, leaning over and planting a kiss on #7's cheek making #3 laugh

The look on #7's face said he would be bringing this up later. His eyes went from a bright, glowy blue to a darker, almost lustful blue. I moved around in my seat and he knew that I was getting wet at that look. #3 suddenly asked me a question about some of my studies so I dug in my bag for the papers. Apparently I was to take some sort of gym class but I wasn't sure how the hell I was to do that on the road! Corey got up to go do something when #3 called him over to ask about it.

They talked about it and settled on Chris taking over the "gym class" part since he was definitely the most athletic. Corey said he'd get more info on what was required and what was accepted so we could get started. Music class was gonna be easy! #7 piped up and said that since he was teaching me to play that he'd sign off on her work for the class. I sheepishly smiled at the giant guitarist as Corey thanked him for helping out. By the time we'd finished talking about my fucking schoolwork we were allowed to get back on the bus.

It was agreed that at the next city Corey was taking me shopping to get a new guitar. Chris wanted to go with us so he could help me pick out some good "work-out clothes" for our "gym class". This was going to be the most interesting gym class I've ever had to take, to say the least! Corey told #7 he'd leave us alone so that he could instruct me in peace. #7 laughed and said he'd lock the door so we wouldn't be disturbed, as he knew how Joey was, and not to freak out about it. Corey nodded and laughed too, apparently enjoying a private joke that I didn't get. Oh well.

#7 firmly stated to head back to the back lounge and he'd be there soon. I did as I was told, almost shaking in anticipation as to what was surely gonna happen, and went straight to the back. #7 and Corey talked more about the requirements for the music class and how he was supposed to "grade" me. He came back with some papers and did indeed lock the door behind him.

"Hi there my dirty girl." He growled, "We need to have a little chat."

I nodded as he instructed me to sit on the floor, on my knees. Quickly moving to the specified position facing the couch, he sat down directly in front of me.

"You never show me affection in public like you did in the restaurant. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" He firmly stated

"Yes." I replied

He wrapped his hand around my neck and gave it a light squeeze.

"You will address me as Master. Do you understand?" He stated

"Yes Master." I quietly replied

"Good girl. You learn quickly. Now you must be punished for your wrong-doing." He said, leaning back into the couch and watching me intently

I was shaking and very wet. I was almost desperate to have him touch me again.

"Come lay across my lap." He growled

I quickly did as he asked. My stomach was basically across his knees and my now exposed ass was in perfect position for him to....

SMACK! 

I let out a low moan as his large, open-palmed hand hit my ass.

"One should do it this time." He stated quietly, "Ah, but you love this too, don't you? I bet there's nothing I couldn't do to you that you wouldn't love."

I took the chance to look up at him as I sat there on my knees, in between his legs.

"Ah my dirty, dirty girl. Are you trembling in anticipation or fear?" He asked

"Anticipation, Master." I stated, looking at his chest

"Little one, how bad do you want me to touch you?" He asked, voice deep and low, lustfully

"Master...." I moaned out

"You didn't answer my question." He defiantly stated

"I'll do anything... Master." I replied with a shaky voice

"That desperate, are you?" He laughed, "Then perhaps you should beg for what you want."

"Please!" I replied

"Please what? I don't know what you want!" He stated, looking down at me

"I want you, I need you, to touch me.... anywhere, any how, kisses, caresses, anything!" I exclaimed quietly, "Master please... touch me."

He grinned then told me to sit on his lap. I did as I was instructed. He turned me around so I was sitting cross ways on his lap.

"Your begging sounded of absolute desperation and need, Little one." He replied, slipping his hand under the hem of his jersey

"Master...." I purred as his hand slipped into my panties

"Ohhhhh you're so wet my dirty girl..... you really like this." He growled

"Mmmmm" I purred again as he slipped a large finger into my folds

"So warm and wet." He purred into my ear, "And shaven.... I like that."

He didn't slip his finger into my pussy but instead kept rubbing just inside my pussy lips. It was driving me mad and he knew it! He was holding me in place with his otherwise unoccupied hand since I kept bucking up into him. My breath was ragged, heart racing. God if he didn't stop I'd cum all over his hand!

"Your body is tensing up, Little one. Time to stop." He growled

"Master...so... close.....please!" I begged, biting my lip

"Ah, but that is why I'm stopping dirty girl." He told me as he slid his hand out of my panties then licked his finger clean of my juices

Instinctively I ran my hand down to my breast to pull on my nipple at the sight. He smacked my hand and told me 'No'. After a few minutes of regaining our composure he started the guitar lessons again. Or at least tried to, he knew I'd lost all focus. Laughing he told me I could go take a nap if I needed, but was not allowed to pleasure myself at all. Nodding at his instructions, I headed to my bunk.

The next few days are going to be absolute torture! He knew how to work me and knew I would let him do anything. What was our first time gonna be like? BDSM style? Or would he show his softer side? I didn't really care which, I was just curious to know. Dear Lord I hope it's soon too or I'm gonna be humping anything with a leg before long! Sighing heavily I rolled to face the wall and tried to drift off into a semi-contented sleep.

We had thankfully finally arrived at our next destination. They had a concert to do tonight but had 2 days off right after so we were staying here till we had to hit the road again. Corey and #3 were taking me shopping today since neither of them had anything to do before the show. I was kind of excited too, I'd never been shopping with them before and from Joey has said Corey's quite the doting father.

When I walked out after getting dressed every single pair of eyes turned to me. Most jaws were on the floor. Corey just smiled at me and asked if I was ready to go. Smiling I shook my head yes. James had apparently decided he wanted to go to, so now it was gonna be the 4 of us out shopping. Joey had already gone to either the back of the bus or to his bunk by the time I'd turned around to look at Mick. He was staring at me lustfully and then winked at me. I smiled at him then quickly deboarded.

A car had been rented so we piled into it, with Corey driving and me in the passenger seat. Since it was pretty nice outside, I rolled my window down and hung my feet out the window. Corey just shook his head at me and drove us to the nearest mall. I still had the leftover money he'd given me on my first outing by myself, refusing to take it back, so I was planning on doing a little shopping for me *wink, wink*.

We arrived a short time later and we quickly got out. James was standing next to me and I felt like a fucking midget. Looking up at him, he began laughing at my expression at him. Making sure everyone was ready, we finally made it into the mall. #4 had me talking about books and such as we strolled through the mall. It was funny he got more info out of me than anyone else!

I think I scared Corey Taylor! When we stumbled across the largest Hot Topic I'd ever seen I squealed like a fangirl! Giggling I all but skipped into it and sighed contentedly. this was my favoritest store. I was drooling over some of the skirts & tops & corsets when a hand planted itself on my shoulder. My jumping in surprise made him laugh. When I turned around I found that it was Corey. He smiled at me and sort of walked behind me, holding the clothes I was picking out.

I found all I wanted and by the time I'd grabbed the new wallet I'd bought the last time I went shopping, the girl behind the counter was handing him his receipt. Playfully scowling at him made he say 'I'm happy to spoil my only daughter. Even if she is 18'. I thanked him as we walked on. He started talking about my studies so I told him about my Social Studies problem and what #7 had suggested. Corey thought it would be better to make a copy of the test for me to take as a "dry run" so to speak to see how well I'd do on it if we were sending it in for real to be verified. Damn my father was actually pretty smart!

We wandered into a few other stores where he bought me some new stuff. In our talking I discovered that I actually liked him a lot and seemed to have more of his traits than I did my mother's. We came upon a book store and #4 grabbed my hand and pulled me aside. I was laughing as he did which made #3 laugh too. Our group all but scattered to separate places but #4 stayed with me.

"Whatever you want is on me." He quietly stated

"Why?" I questioned, turning to look him in the eye

"Think of it as a 'Welcome to the family' gift." He replied, giving me a warm, reassuring smile

"Thanks mate." I said, smiling back at him

So #4 and I wandered around talking about books & authors, what we liked, didn't like, as well as books that surprised us and disappointed us. In this brief discussion I discovered that he was quite the smart man and very intellectual. He was another that I liked and hopefully we'd be friends eventually, even if I am "Corey's kid". He paid out and we met the other 2 outside. Chris pulled me into some athletic store shortly thereafter and said we needed to find me some good "work out attire".

Thankfully it didn't take him long to pick out something for me. I told him that I'd never really "worked out" and the gym teacher at my old school only required a pair of shorts & a t-shirt. #3 found a nice, breathable satin capri-style pant and a really cute sports bra matched almost perfectly. He then drug me around to find a good pair of sneakers for our gym time. I gave him control because he was the most active, athletic member of the group!

I guess he found what he was looking for and, after acquiring my shoe size, found the right size and drug me to the counter. Just like #4 he said it was a gift, a sort of 'welcome to the family' thing. I thanked him as well and quickly left the store. It wasn't the type of place I'd go into but since it was #3 I just followed wherever he went.

Eventually we sat down to a much-needed lunch! I for one was starving. As we were eating lunch Corey got a call saying they had to get back to start the shit for the show that night. So we rushed through lunch and headed back. We'd gotten everything we wanted, including my new "undergarments" and some stuff I would hopefully get to wear to #7. Since none of the guys wanted to go into Victoria's Secret I was able to shop in peace!!

Once we got back, I immediately started putting all my stuff away so I wouldn't have to do it later. #7 was nowhere to be seen. Moving my curtain so I could put my new DVDs on my bed I found a note:

"Little One,

I want to mark you as mine. Let me know. I have a surprise for you, my dirty girl."

He had a surprise for me? He wants to mark me as his? What exactly did he mean by that?

I wasn't changing clothes for the concert so I just sat on the bus sketching away until I was allowed to head into the venue. Much like the first show I went to, I wanted to see it from the front of the. stage. The guys were doing their pre-show huddle which I found oddly fascinating. I watched, like a lot of their other road crew, as they did what they did to prepare for the brutalness that was about to follow.

Corey walked over to give me a hug, which I gladly returned, before running onto the stage. #7's bright blue eyes bore into me with something I could not yet place. He was a hard man to read! I was quite sure, however, that I saw him (through the mask) lick his lips at me. What the fuck was tonight gonna hold in store for me?! Corey started talking to the crowd before the curtain went up so I headed off to my designated spot in front of the stage.

The blasted into 'Before I Forget', my favorite SK song, and I immediately started jumping around being all crazy. Their music made you zone into it and forget everything else. Being at their show just intensified that feeling. You felt empowered, you felt accepted, you felt like these people knew you intimately. Most importantly, at least in my opinion, you felt at home, at peace.

A Slipknot show was therapy for kids like us. We could get out what we couldn't say otherwise and comfort one another without feeling like outcasts. The music that flowed..... you couldn't help but get into it and move with it. Whatever 'move' that naturally came out. I had almost forgotten that I was actually Corey Taylor's kid while I was dancing around and being.... well, being me.

One of the guards escorted me to the back where the meet and greet was to be happening. I grabbed a soda and sat down in the furthest corner. The guards started escorting people back who had won tickets to see the band & had gotten the backstage passes. Before long the band started filtering in and being loud. The excitement of the people who were waiting to meet the band was quite infections and I couldn't help but smile as I looked around the room.

Watching the people taking photos, getting shit signed, sharing stories with the band made me realize just how much they affect people. It was the shows they played and the time like this that makes everything else worth it for these crazy motherfuckers! I stayed sitting in the chair I'd claimed the whole time and just observed what was going on around me. #7 wasn't in the forefront of my mind, I wasn't thinking about my horrible mother, social studies wasn't clouding my brain. It was just the people, the vibe, & the energy in this one room.

Their manager came over and said the band was wrapping up with the m & g and that we were all gonna be crammed into the limo very shortly. Guess it was time for me to start heading out. He had a guard escort me to make sure nothing happened, not that they expected anything to go down. I was standing outside, staring up into the sky. I felt a presence behind me and for a moment I thought it was #7. But his presence was different. There was a calmness over him.

"Beautiful night tonight." #4's voice quietly stated

"Yep." I agreed

"You should see a clear Iowan night. Magnificent." He replied, voice barely above a whisper

I stayed silent, letting him reminisce about his home. Taking a deep breath I carefully climbed into the huge stretch Hummer limo. #4 climbed in behind me shortly thereafter.

"You're really quiet tonight." #4 suddenly stated, breaking the silence

"Just..... absorbing things." I carefully replied

"Care to elaborate?" He questioned, turning his body toward me

"Just stuff. Still wrapping my head around all this, ya know?!" I asked

"It must be hard to be thrust into our lifestyle with no warning!" He softly chuckled as we heard the loud voices of the others, "Maybe we can talk more later, huh?"

"Sure." I smiled

One by one the guys piled into the limo. It was so crowded I was leaning my upper body onto #3 to give #0 more room.

"Ugh this thing is fucking tiny!" Joey exclaimed, making me giggle

"Come here Little One." #7 said

I moved as best as I could over to where he sat. He scooted me up where I was sitting on his lap giving everyone more room. Even Corey didn't seem to mind the extra space. The guys chatted about the concert and their upcoming 2 day's off while #7 and I sat in silence. He had gently but firmly placed his hands on my hips to keep me from falling. If the rest of the guys knew what was going on between us....


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take us long to reach the hotel, thankfully. Our bags had already been brought up to our respective rooms. I was surprised to learn I had a room all to myself! Corey walked me to my room which was at the very end of the hall. There was only one person beside me and you're not gonna guess who it was?!

"Hey Log." Corey stated

"Hey Corey. Are there any plans this evening?" #7 questioned as #3 & 4 walked over

"Corey and I are gonna go find a pool hall." #4 piped up

"Joey was talking about going to see a movie so I might join him." #3 replied

"Hmm, ok. I'm just gonna hibernate then." #7 replied

"You mean go masturbate!" #3 laughed making Corey place his hands over my ears

"Not in front of my kid, dude!" I heard Corey reply

I rolled my eyes making everyone but Corey laugh. He then turned to me and asked what I wanted to do. "Thinking" for a minute I told him I was probably just gonna check my emails & such and enjoy the time away from everyone. He laughed heartily knowing how I felt and said if I needed anything to call him. I think I shocked him when I gave **_HIM_** a hug. #7 and I bid everyone a good evening and retreated into our respective rooms.

I was doing what I told Corey I was going to do. Playing some of the games on Facebook seemed to help me pass the time pretty well so I lost track of time. Looking at the clock on the nightstand I saw that almost an hour & a half had passed since we all parted ways. Wondering who it could be I opened up the door and I saw that it was a waiter with a tray of food. I couldn't see what had been brought up since the lids were still on it. Cocking my eyebrow at the guy he said that he had been instructed to bring this cart to my room number. As he was leaving a woman arrived with 2 packages for me. I thanked her and quickly shut the door.

Temporarily forgetting about the food cart, I tore into the first package. Before I could get to anything, however, there was a note on top that I had to read:

_"Little one,_

_put this on. Turn the light dial to 3. I'll be there in an hour."_

The outfit he had sent for me to wear was a beautiful spaghetti strapped black silk nightgown with a front slit. The second package contained a **VERY** nice video camera & digital camera with some nice accessories for both. Did #7 send this as well? Again there was a note on top which read:

' _Kia,_

_I know I can't buy your love & affection. Here's trying to make up for 18 years of birthdays & Christmas'. Put this to good use and I look forward to seeing the stuff you can do with the video._

_Corey'_

What luck! But it probably wouldn't be safe to start recording the things #7 and I were doing until I had a good supply of tapes and places to put them for safe keeping where no one will stumble across them. So I put my bag on top of the box with the camera and went to go take a hot shower. Knowing something was going to happen between #7 and I tonight, I wanted to make sure I was nice and shaven for him. I had just finished my shower (yeah I have been known to take **REALLY** long showers fuck off) and had just slipped into the dress the dress I had been instructed to wear with my hair still wet when there came a light knock at the door. Before answering I turned the dial to 3 like he told me too.

He was actually there this time and just drank me in. I blushed madly as I moved so he could enter. The last thing we needed was for someone to see us! We stood in silence as he continued to stare at me. Was this a good thing? Suddenly he strutted over, wrapped his left arm around my waist, and pulled me to him for a very passionate kiss. My heart started pounding faster and I know I'd started trembling. Pulling out of our kiss he quietly stated,

_"My God you're beautiful."_

I simply blushed and stared at his chest.

"No need to be all shy around me, Little one. I'm not going to hurt you." He told me

I just stood there staring at his very large chest. He ran his hands down my silky sides making me shiver slightly.

"You shiver every time I touch you, Little one...." He trailed like he wanted an explanation

I stayed silent so he caressed my cheek. Subconsciously leaning into his touch brought a smile to his face. He leaned down and softly placed his lips to mine. I think I sighed into the kiss but was too wrapped up in my touching me to think properly. It wasn't long before he was getting feisty, not that I minded!

"You're my dirty girl, Little one. You've been behaving very well lately so tonight you get a treat." He stated after pulling away from a heated kiss

I cocked my eyebrow at him which he apparently found amusing. Licking his lips he pointed to my bed. I did as I was instructed and sat down on the edge.

"Now before I go on I need to know something." He stated, kneeling down in front of me with his hands on my hips

Swallowing hard I replied, "Yes?"

"You've been in a BdSm relationship before?" He asked me

"Yes. But it wasn't good." I replied, unable to look him in the eye

He sensed this and slipped his index finger under my chin and forced me to look him in the eye. Compassion, lust, and desire lingered in those magnificent blue orbs of his.

"Then you know the basics, yeah?" He asked

"The basics, yes." I said

"Good. I can teach you everything else with no problems. My next and most Important question: Do you want me as your Master?" He questioned, "Think about this. Don't say yes if your afraid of me or my reaction. I want you to say yes because you wholly want me as your Master."

I sat there for a few minutes thinking over the past week or so. The other relationships I've been in have never been like this. He knew what he was doing and he fucking did it well. I never felt like I was in danger. He had mastered self control so I know he won't go further than I'll allow.

"I'm sure." I finally responded as he searched my eyes, trying to read my thoughts

"I'll ask you one last time. You're sure you want me as your Master?" He asked, taking a deep breath

"I'm positive I want you as my Master." I purred at him

"Mmmmm dirty girl, behave yourself. Our playtime is to be kept a total secret. It will be a specified times, probably late at night when everyone else is asleep. I want you to wear a collar. We'll get you something more permanent later but the one I have with me will suffice for now." He stated

"Do we have a safe word?" I questioned

"Pick whatever word you want. It's up to you, Little one." He replied

"Pineapples." I stated

"Pineapples?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow at me

"I fucking love pineapples!" I giggled, feeling a bit more relaxed

"Pineapples it is then. Now, to continue......" He trailed

"Now you'll wear this collar as a symbol of your submission to me. You shall never take it off unless I give you permission to." #7 told me as he dug around in a pocket

He produced:

 

 

"I'm not going to put it on you just yet. That's not what tonight is about. Tomorrow you will start wearing it. Understand?" #7 stated

"Yes Master." I replied sheepishly

He began caressing my cheek again as he stated, "Don't be shy. This is just you and me, no master, no slave."

Taking a deep breath I tugged at his shirt. He leaned back and slid the white Raider's jersey off revealing the muscular chest and semi-toned stomach that lay underneath. I ran my right hand down his chest and I think he shivered slightly at the contact. Then I pulled him, or tried to, up into another kiss. He grinned into it then leaned over me, making me fall backwards on the bed. Standing up he just stared at me again.

"Ah Little one you are a vision of beauty. We are going to have a little photo shoot this evening." #7 grinned at me

"Oh?" I questioned yes

"Yes. Now I want you to be laying half on your side and half on your back, kind of twisted." He instructed

I moved around trying to get into the position he told me too. Apparently, I found what he was looking for. He then moved and started playing with my hair, apparently fanning it out on the bed. Taking a step back he kept muttering, _"Yes, so perfect"._ I liked hearing him like this. He brought out the camera I didn't know he had hidden in one of the deep pockets of his cargo shorts and started taking pictures of me. All angles and stuff, almost like a professional.

"Perfect, Little one. Now I want you to sit with your right knee bent and the left one straight. Sort of arch your back too." He instructed me, this position was exposing most of my left leg

Again, I did as I was told. Was it weird that I found this whole thing kind of erotic? I'd never had anyone else take the time to photograph me like this before. He wasn't just admiring me, he was... rejoicing, celebrating me and my feminine beauty. I liked this, a lot. He took all the pics he wanted of me in this position.

"You're doing so well dirty girl." #7 said, voice low and deep, "Ok now lay on your stomach at the foot of the bed, with your left knee bent."

Standing up I straightened myself out then followed his instructions. He smiled at me as I got into my specified position. For good measure he slapped my ass, not hard enough to leave a mark, and smiled again. I giggled at him before he got to snapping away. When he was finished with me in this position, he pulled me into a deep kiss. This time it was I who moaned into our kiss.

"Alright, next position I want you in is out on the balcony." He stated

"The balcony?" I questioned

"Yes my pet, the balcony. Your going to lean against it, facing me, with your left knee bent showing off that beautiful leg of yours" He replied, ushering me out onto the balcony that I didn't know existed

He watched me as I positioned myself then walked over to fiddle with my hair. I guess he wanted it a specific way and was trying to get it the way he wanted in. He had pulled my hair over the right half of my face, so that only the left half was visible. He told me to relax so I relaxed my body, which I hadn't realized had tensed up, as he started taking picture after picture of me.

"Come here." He told me

I slowly walked over to where he stood in the shadows, subconsciously swaying my hips as I did so. He quickly pulled me into a passionate kiss and squeezing my ass at the same time. The scruff of his beard itched but I tried to ignore it. As we pulled away, a bit out of breath, I looked at him sheepishly. He chuckled softly at me before instructing me to sit on the bed again.

After setting his camera down, he walked over to the food cart and began opening up the lids to stuff. He wheeled it over, revealing sliced & whole strawberries, sliced bananas, sliced apples, and a big container of melted chocolate. I watched as he took a whole strawberry and dipped the end in the chocolate. My breath caught in my throat when he turned to me. He leaned down and trailed my bottom lip with the chocolatey strawberry. Holy fuck this night was getting hotter and hotter! #7 licked and sucked on my bottom lip, very effectively cleaning me off.

He offered me the strawberry so I took a chocolatey bite off the end, making him lick **_his_** lips. He dipped a piece of banana in the chocolate sauce and trailed my lip again. He grinned at me, bright blue eyes sparkling with mischief.

"You like this?" He questioned

"Mmmmm sex and chocolate.... what could be better?!" I said, making him chuckle

He grabbed another banana piece and dipped it in the luscious chocolate sauce again. This time he let it drip onto my exposed leg. Cocking my eyebrow at him he kneeled down, and looking up at me, slid his warm tongue over the areas that the chocolate had dripped onto. I shivered at the contact which only urged him further.

"Mmm don't stop." I purred

"Is there anything I can't do that you won't shiver at?" He chuckled

"Well it has been almost a year since I've gotten laid...." I trailed

"I don't think that's it." He stated, moving so that his face was mere inches from mine

I immediately sort of retreated back.

"Your intimidated by me." His low, deep voice exclaimed, "And you like it."

I licked my bottom lip in response. Then ran my hands over his chest. He liked the feeling of me touching him as much as I did because he leaned over and bit my shoulder. There was no way I could stop the moan that escaped my throat. Suddenly he stood up, grinning like a madman, and told me to lay down with my back arched and my right knee bent. Much like the second pose he had me in.

I watched with intense fascination as he wrote _'Seven'_ in chocolate on my exposed leg. He was so meticulous and careful about what he was doing. It was so erotic to see him like this! Once he was satisfied with the lettering, he took a couple of good photos. Setting the camera aside he began to slowly, extremely and almost painfully, lick all the chocolate off. With his left hand he begun to sort of massage my right thigh with a few squeezes here and there.

"Mmmmmmyeah." I moaned, feeling myself getting wetter by the minute

"You want it bad, don't you Little one?" He growled, making my breath catch

I nodded my head yes as I slid my right hand down to my very erect nipple. Our eyes locked as he watched me tweak the bud through the satin cloth that was covering it. Breaking the trance we were in, he leaned down and placed soft kisses to the exposed flesh of my left thigh. My head titled back and my eyes fluttered closed.

"Dirty girl, look at me." He commanded

"Hmmm?" I mumbled

He took my hand and ran it over the extreme bulge in his cargo shorts. Once again I licked my lips. He let me fumble with the button & zipper. Before long he was standing in front of me very naked and very hard. Sweet Lord was he fucking **_HUGE!!!!_**

We never broke eye contact as once again, I ran my hands over his chest and stomach. This time my hands slid further south too. He liked it because his eyes fluttered closed and I think he gasped when I wrapped my small hand around his throbbing cock. Moving closer to him, the cool satin cloth rubbed against him and he moaned. Well sorta growled. More like a moaning growl, I guess. It came from deep in the back of his throat.

"Guess I'm not the only one's who's a horny fuck around here." I purred at him as I turned around

He immediately grabbed me by hips and pulled to him. I could feel him pressing into my back. Sliding down an inch or 2 then sliding back up elicited a sound I don't think had ever been recorded before!

"Mmmm my master likes the silky feeling against his skin, yes?" I purred seductively

"Little one..." He moaned out

Grinning up at him I went to go dig through one of my bags. I'd slipped this scarf into one of my bags when we stopped in hopes it would come in handy tonight. He laid back on my bed as I threw the pure silk scarf on the bed then proceeded to crawl my way up to him. He ran his hands all over me as I grabbed my scarf and started trailing it all over him. I had moved so I could kiss his neck when he slipped one of those magical fingers into my folds. Before I realized it, he had flipped us over so that he was hovering over me. Once again I began to tremble at his size.

"How bad do you want this huge, hard cock?" He growled in my ear

"Baaaaaaaaaaad." I purred, arching up into him

"I wanna hear you beg..... tell me what you want Little one..... tell me what you need....." He once again growled

He began rolling my clit in his fingers as he spoke. Suddenly the ability to speak properly had decided to take a fucking coffee break....

"Mmmmmmm, need you........ _sooooo_ bad....touch me..... kiss.... caress..... neeeeeeeeeeeeed youuuuu..... mmmmmm" I stuttered as he worked my clit like no man had ever fucking done before

He had slipped the gown down my shoulders, revealing my perky breasts. After licking my left nipple, he sucked my tit into his mouth. Holy fucking shit I thought I was gonna fucking explode right there! I wiggled under his touch and bit my lip. Little by little #7 slid the silky gown down, revealing more and more of my body. When he finally got me completely naked, he once again sat up to admire me.

"Little one, you really are a beautiful woman." He quietly stated before leaning down and passionately kissing me

I took my scarf and began using it to "play" with #7's aching member. We had worked each other up to desperate, lustful frenzy. Before long we were both breathing heavy, sweat covering us in a shiny sheath and still couldn't get enough of one another. We just could not stop...….


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up wrapped in his arms and felt sticky. Between the chocolate and fruit we'd used, the sweat, and um, other juices, I was feeling not just sticky but icky as well. Slipping from his arms, which was quite a hard task since he had a firm grip on me, I went to go take myself a shower. My head was bent back and my back was arched as I stood in the hot stream of water wetting my hair. When I went to grab my shampoo, #7 was standing there.

"You didn't think I'd let you shower alone, did you?" He quietly stated

"I just didn't want to wake you." I quietly replied

"I was already awake, Little one. Come here so I can wash your hair." He replied

So we spent the next hour getting clean then getting dirty *giggity* before deciding to head downstairs to grab some food. As I was getting dressed he stated, "We need to get your collar on."

So I picked an outfit that I thought would compliment my new "accessory":

 

 

**(A/N: with a bracelet on each wrist).**

My master was pleased with me, which in turn made me happy. I grabbed the temporary cell, my wallet, and room key and waited #7 to be ready. He had changed clothes before coming to my room so he didn't worry about the way he was dressed. We left my room together and ran straight into #4 and Corey, who cocked his eyebrow at us.

"I was bugging him about something I was trying to do on guitar so he came to my room to try and help." I told him

"Ah.... did you get it figured out?" Corey asked me

"I think so, was just getting so frustrated we decided to go have breakfast so my brain would quit melting." I replied making #4 laugh

"Well what do you want to do today?" Corey asked me as we waited for the elevators

"Dunno. What are the options?" I questioned

"Let's wait till we're seated with coffee before we start discussing this shit." #7 stated, with a deep voice

"Good idea!" #4 piped in

We were sitting at breakfast talking about what we were gonna do today. #3 had made his way down and asked when I wanted to start "gym class". I made everyone laugh when I sarcastically replied, _"Next year"_. He shook his head at me and asked if I'd be ready after breakfast. Sighing heavily, which made them all laugh again, I told him I guess if I really had to be.

"Well, I guess whatever I do today will have to wait until class is over!" Corey chuckled, making me glare at him

I was really hating #3 right now! He was already dressed in a pair of jogging pants and a white tank and sneakers. I still had to go get dressed for this shit. I was gently urged to hurry up when I started sort of playing with my food to stall for time. Damn him! Sighing again I told #3 I'd be back in a few minutes.

As I got to our floor, I received a text:

_'Little one, I'm taking you out tonight. I'll have your outfit ready before we go. See you at #7.'_

He was taking me out? Out where exactly? And what is he gonna have me wearing? What sort of place would he take me? Why are we going out? Cursing the damned room key made #0 and #1 laugh. I glared at them, playfully of course, which only made them laugh harder.

"Need some help?" #1 asked

"No, just got lost in my thoughts and my brain decided to take a fucking coffee break." I sighed

He laughed and walked off to catch up to the DJ. Shutting the door quickly memories of last night came flooding back and I smiled. His scent lingered and I fucking loved it. The next time will probably be all BdSm style, but that's ok. As long as I get it both ways I'll be as happy as a fucking clam. Digging for the work out attire #3 bought me, I quickly changed, leaving my collar behind, and grabbed my cell, wallet & room key.

#3 met me at the elevators. I smiled sheepishly at him as we walked to the hotel's gym. He told me what we were gonna be doing today and what he'd like to do for "class". Sighing, yet again, I told him I absolutely hated gym class because I'm not good at sports which he laughed softly. He helped me stretch out before getting on with shit. God I hated this crap _sooooo_ much.

After stretching out he had me on the treadmill to see where I was, in respect to "fitness". He took notes before and after and then instructed me to me do some pushups. I did as many as I could, which turned out to be like 20, in a 1-minute time frame. I didn't think it was very good but he assured me that over the course I'd get a lot better. After writing down his notes, he had me do some sit-ups, taking notes as I finished. Next on his agenda was weights. Man that made me feel like a fucking weakling! I struggled with 10-pounds of weight (5 pounds on each side/arm/whatever).

He had me do some other stuff too, taking notes on everything. Before he called it a day, he said he needed my measurements and my weight. Looking at him with wide eyes made him chuckle and he informed me it was simply to track my progress. He somehow acquired a tape measure and measured my arm. Looking at me funny he said he needed to measure my hips and waist next. Nodding my head at him, he tenderly placed the tape measure around my ass and hips. He scribbled down the number, which I really didn't want to know, before doing the same to my "natural waist". What the fuck ever that meant.

"Ok, Kia, we're done for the day. I'm gonna try to come up with a schedule for you. It'll be flexible so that we don't have to stay with 'traditional' gym type stuff. Sound good?" He asked as we walked to the elevators

"I guess." I giggled

"You're silly." He stated as we were jerked upwards

Corey, #4, & #1 were standing in the hallway discussing who-knows-what when we exited on our floor. I was all sweaty and icky so I headed straight to my room. Corey quickly followed me, reaching me before I shut the door.

"Meet me downstairs in, say, an hour. Ok?" He stated

"Ok." I smiled at him

"See you then." He replied, returning my smile

I really hope he didn't get the smell of sex. That would be bad. Sighing I stripped out of my sweat-covered clothes and hopped into the shower for the second time today. Ugh I feel so icky! I showered as quickly as I could and dressed in what I'd been in before, including my Master's love token. I put my hair up in 2 high pony tails and applied some thick black eyeliner on top and bottom. Now I was ready to start my day!

 


	7. Chapter 7

At 6pm there came a knock at my door. A maid stood there with a black garment bag and said that _'this was from #7'_. I nodded at her as I took the bag from her and shut the door. Corey was going out to do something so I said I'd just stay at the hotel. I went to take a shower before getting dressed for tonight's activities. Despite the uncertainty of what was to come, I was shaking in anticipation.

Opening up the garment bag after my shower revealed:

 

 

I'm sure he wanted the hood up so no one recognized me. Naturally my collar was a part of the whole ensemble. He sent a note along with my outfit stating I was not allowed to wear panties this evening. As I was applying a thick line of black eyeliner on my top & bottom lids he knocked. I quickly slipped into the jacket, already having put my cell, wallet, & room key in the hidden pocket on the inside and opened the door. He entered quickly and wanted to see me without the jacket on.

"Mmm Little one.... so nice. Yes, that will do perfectly. Stay still." He instructed as he whipped out his camera again to take my picture.

He licked his lips as he ran his hands all over me. Cocking his eyebrow at me, he slid his hand underneath the skirt to see if I'd followed his instructions.

"Very good my dirty girl. Get your jacket on and let's go." He stated, grinning at me.

I slid the hood on as he exited my room. Taking a deep breath, I followed suit hoping none of the guys would see us leaving together. He instructed me to head down first and wait outside the front doors. I was walking to the door when he grabbed ahold of my arm and turned me around. He then pulled me into a passionate kiss and grabbing my ass. He leaned over and whispered,

_"If your a good girl tonight you might get another treat when we get back."_

I shuddered at his comment and left my room. No one was in the hall so he emerged from my room as well. Quickly walking to the elevator, I not-so-patiently awaited it to get back to our floor. Tonight was special in some way and I was more than excited. I got a few stares as I waltzed confidently through the hotel lobby. For some reason I was more confident like this. Being dominated, putting my care and life into someone else's hands.

He hailed us a cab and I climbed in when he instructed me. #7 quickly followed suit and gave the cabbie the name of some place I didn't know of. We zoomed off to our destination. As we sat in silence, he slid his hand up my skirt and rubbed my now-aching bud, making me bite my lip, and sufficiently making me wet.

45 minutes later we pulled up in front of the creepiest building I'd ever seen. It looked like it came straight out of some creepy Stephen King movie or something. After he paid the cab driver, he actually put me on a leash! Kissing me tenderly, he pulled away.

"Trust me, ok? I will not put you in danger, I will not let harm come to you. If you feel uncomfortable in any way, you have your safe word. Now, you know not to speak until spoken to. If you have to go the bathroom, tug on my pants and hold up your index finger. You're free to drink anytime you please. I don't want you getting dehydrated. Understood?" He instructed me

"Yes Master." I obediently replied

"Good Little one. Let's go." He replied, licking his lips

He naturally walked ahead of me, with me trailing behind him on the leash, up the very long walkway. It was a pretty leash too. Black leather with small spikes going down it. Definitely fitting! Before we actually entered the house, he instructed me to take my jacket off and hand it to him. I did what he asked and he draped it over his shoulder. He was wearing a pair of plain black cargo pants, a plain black t-shirt, and his combats.

The old house we'd entered had been turned into some weird club. I looked around in awe as we walked somewhere. This house was pretty fucking big, from what I could tell, so where we were headed I wasn't sure about. As we walked on, I realized we were heading to the basement. Several booths had been put in as well as a full bar with bartender. It was dimly lit with candles placed sporadically around the room and on the walls. The concrete flooring had been replaced with a blood-red carpeting that looked very soft.

#7 instructed me to slide into the booth and then followed suit. A few minutes later another man sat down with us.

"Good to see you again, Jay." #7 replied

"The same, old friend. I see you've acquired yourself a new sub. She a temp or perm?" Jay asked

"Oh this one is definitely permanent. I don't have to start from the basics with her and she is so good." He growled, looking at me

"Can I see her?" Jay asked my master

"Sure. Get up." #7 instructed me

I did as I was told and slid out of the booth. He motioned for me to slowly turn around, giving his friend a much better look at me. After the once-over was done I was allowed to sit back down. #7 ordered drinks for us as he chatted with his friend. I sat in silence, staring at the table. After a while I felt his hand on my knee and then a gentle squeeze. Taking a deep breath, I took the chance to look up. #7 was looking at me, his friend no longer at our table.

"You are so perfect, Little one. I've never had a sub who knew how to behave in public." He stated, stroking my cheek

I barely nodded, letting him know I heard him, and went back to looking at the table. His friend arrived about that time with apparently his sub.

"Is she allowed to mingle with the other subs?" Jay questioned

"Well this is the first time I've brought her out in public." Master replied

"Gotcha. How long have you had her?" Jay inquired

"Well last night we made things official. But unofficially a few weeks." #7 informed his friend.

A few hours later, and quite a few drinks too, Jay and Master were sharing stories of the things they've done with their subs. Apparently Jay's new sub wasn't as obedient as she was supposed to be and #7 had to prove to his friend that I was.

"Under the table." He started and waited for me to get into position, "Suck me off."

Taking a breath, I unzipped his pants and carefully brought out his very impressive cock. He was already starting to stir to life so I didn't have to do much work on that part. I licked his shaft a few seconds before taking the whole thing in my mouth.

"That's right Little one, work that pretty little mouth of yours." He moaned, making his friend gasp in disbelief

"She's **_that_** obedient?!" Jay exclaimed, clearly impressed

"That she is." #7 growled as I worked him as best as I could in my small space

"Mmmm dirty girl.... suck it harder." He instructed

I did as my Master wanted and began to suck his large, hard cock harder. Then I did something he wasn't quite expecting. I started massaging his balls while I sucked him off.

"Dirty girl...... fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck." He moaned as I worked my magic.

Maybe 10 seconds later his hot seed hit the back of my throat and I sucked down every bit of juice he could give me. Satisfied he was clean, and watching him put his cock back in his trousers, he allowed me to sit back up.

"You are most impressive, girl." Jay told me

"Thanks. I couldn't have asked for a better sub than her." #7 replied, stroking my cheek again

"This more than just top/bottom?" Jay asked curiously

"Yeah. I've collared her but there's more to it than just this." #7 replied giving me a loving look

"Well I wish you the best, old friend. Now I'm gonna take a temporary leave and mingle with some of the others." Jay started, "I'll see you in a little bit."

After his friend left, Master ordered another drink. As the waitress brought it over someone else sat down. Master and this new person started talking so I tuned them out. Staring at the table was boring as all hell but I knew better than to do anything other than that. I sipped on the Sprite #7 had ordered for me, getting a weird look from his friend.

"You're going to allow her to drink? In public?" His friend asked

"Yes. I don't want her getting dehydrated in here." #7 replied

"I don't ever allow my subs to drink or eat in public." His friend stated, looking me up and down disgusted

"Well that's between you and your subs. She's mine and I'm fine with her drinking." #7 replied a bit forcefully

"I'm just saying I think it's bad form to allow them to eat & drink in public." The guy replied

"Danny.... we've been over this before. I'll do as I see fit with my subs." #7 stated, voice getting deep and menacing

"You know, I feel bad for your subs. You've got to be a horrible master." Danny spat back

I so wanted to jump into their argument and say something but I bit my tongue and continued staring at the table. I believe Jay returned and was watching the argument unfold too.

"I've never had any complaints from any of my subs. Unlike you, I've never had a sub completely pack up and move away." #7 stated angrily

"At least I have total control over my bitches!" Danny retaliated

"You call that..." #7 pointed to Danny's misbehaving sub, "....total control?"

Everyone looked over to see his sub sipping on a soda because she didn't think he was watching her. Jay coughed as he looked at me.

"Despite the argument that's going on here, Mick's sub is still sitting perfectly still where he told her to sit, staring at the table. I think he's got total control over his sub." Jay piped up

"Only because she's scared of him!" Danny retaliated

"Dirty girl, speak your mind." #7 turned to me, giving me permission

I looked over to him to see if it really was ok to speak. He nodded yes.

"He's the best Master I've ever had. And for you information I am **_NOT_** afraid of him. Only an ignorant prick would use that as an excuse!" I stated, anger and distaste dripping from my voice

"Who the fuck are you to speak to me like that you little bitch?!" Danny yelled, taking a step towards me like he was gonna hit me or something

Instinctively I flinched and before I could blink #7 had Danny pinned up against the wall with his large forearm. His voice was low, barely above a whisper probably, and no one that wasn't right there couldn't hear what #7 told him. Then they heard it.

"She's nothing more than a cheap whore and we all know it." Danny stated

#7 cocked his large balled fist back and hit Danny square in the nose.

"Talk about her like that again and I'll break your fucking neck." #7's voice boomed throughout the basement

He walked back over to the table and downed the shot that had just arrived for him. Danny stormed upstairs in a huff and #7 ordered himself another shot. Jay somehow got everyone to leave the basement _'to give Mick time to cool off'_. Before he left us alone he stated we'd have about 45 minutes of solitude and then winked at #7.

"Come here, dirty girl." #7 instructed aggressively, patting his lap

I crawled onto his lap, straddling him.

"Mmm, that's it's my dirty girl." He stated, unzipping his trousers

He pulled his hardening cock out and I ran my hand lightly down his shaft. The feeling of his hand running down my leg made me shiver and he chuckled slightly. A minute later he slipped a finger into my womanhood and worked me up to a frenzy. I sort of stood up on my knees and lowered myself onto his hard dick. The feeling of him entering me made my head tilt back as I moaned my pleasure.

"You like this, don't ya?" He asked with a low, deep voice

I bit my lip as he pulled out my right breast and began sucking on it. Moaning again I slid off him just to slam myself back down. He let out a loud growl indicating he liked it too. Soon his hands were on my hips as I grinded him. He bit my neck making me sort of buck into him.

"Oooh yeeeeeeah dirty girl, ride that cock." He growled at me

I stood up and slammed back down again making him growl which always fueled my fire. With ragged breath I rode him as hard and fast as I could. He needed release and I did too! He pulled my hips kind of hard as he released his seed into me. Still sitting on him for a few minutes didn't seem to bother him. We both had to regulate our breathing before we did anything else. He then told me I could go to the bathroom to clean myself up. Thankfully there was a bathroom down here in the basement!

Another few hours went by and #7 decided it was time to head back. Grabbing my jacket, he motioned for me to slide out of the booth. He attached the leash back to my collar and then paid the tab. Jay had called us a cab and we headed upstairs and outside. As we stood there waiting, he finally spoke.

"I will not allow anyone to speak to you or about you like that. I'm sorry if I scared you earlier." He softly stated, pulling me into his strong arms

I looked up at him, silently asking him if I could speak. He smiled down at me and nodded.

_"Every word I said, I meant."_ I whispered

"I told you I wouldn't let any harm come to you, that I'd protect you." He stated before kissing me, "And I will always look after you."

"I know. I've never had a master like you." I whispered as the cab pulled up.

I curled up in his arms as we rode silently back to the hotel. Well, to a block from the hotel. We were walking the block so to not be recognized by any of the guys coming back. And I still had to get back into my jacket!

I made it through the lobby without being spotted by Corey, #4, #3, and a few guys I didn't recognize. I think #1 thought he recognized me on the elevator going back up to our floor but I kept my hood up which hide 98% of my face. I opted to stay on the elevator and watch him going into his room before exiting the elevator and heading to my own. Who knows where #7 was so I stayed in my designated outfit with the exception of the jacket.

Opening up the sliding glass door that led out to my balcony I noticed the soft breeze that blew through. The night was clear and bright, as cheesy and cliché as it was, and sort of serene. What exactly was Corey doing? Man I really do need to start spending more time with instead of sneaking around with #7. Ah, my big, strong Master. I was starting to fall hard for him but if Corey ever found out... I think he really would murder us both!

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I squealed when a pair of arms snaked around my waist.

" _Sorry to frighten you, Little one."_ His deep voice stated as his lips grazed my shoulder

I leaned back into him, enjoying the feeling of his natural body heat. We just stood there watching the city below us hustle and bustle. This had to be heaven! I jumped again when there came a knock at my door. He told me to answer it, so I grabbed my jacket and slipped it on before opening up the door. There stood a room service attendant with a small cart. He wheeled it in after I moved for him. #7 tipped the guy, threatening serious harm if he ever spoke about what he'd witness in this room. The guy, obviously scared by #7's size, vigorously nodded his head in agreement.

"Have you ever had wine before?" #7 asked, opening up a fancy looking bottle

"No." I quietly replied

"Our BdSm time is done for tonight so you're free to speak or act as you please." #7 stated as he poured 2 crystal glasses of the deep red looking liquid, "Here, sip slowly."

I did as he advised which was good because the liquid took some getting used to. He watched me intently without saying a word. I blushed at his staring and then walked back out onto the balcony. There was a lounger out there so I plopped down with him following suit a few short minutes later. When he emerged he was shirtless. He sat down behind me and pulled me to him.

"Tell me more about yourself. Not just about sex." He stated suddenly

So I started at what I remembered and talked about my childhood, school, interests, activities, concerts, music, movies, among other things. We talked the rest of night, mostly about me, until about #7am or so. I wasn't expecting to react to the wine the way I did but suddenly I was fucking drunker than a damned skunk. Apparently, he found it amusing as he moved me into my room, shutting the balcony door and closing the curtains, then stripping me naked and placing me in bed. He kissed me tenderly on the lips before telling me to get some sleep. The last thing I remember was his lips on mine before I couldn't keep the sleepiness at bay any longer.


	8. Chapter 8

A very loud knocking at my door woke me up. I begrudgingly crawled out of bed and slipped into #7's Raider's jersey, which I had effectively jacked from him. Opening the door seemed to make whoever was on the other side sigh with relief. Blinking away the sleep I found it was Corey.

"We're leaving in 20 minutes. Pack up and get downstairs." He informed me before his voice softened, "Are you ok? You look like hell!"

"Mmmfine." I mumbled, making laugh slightly

"Get packed up and I'll have the bell boy take your bags down." He replied, pulling me into a tight hug, "You sure you're ok?"

I nodded at him before turning to pack up all my stuff. He stood at the door watching as I threw my stuff into a bag quickly. He took them out into the hall where some of the guys had thrown their bags to be taken downstairs as well. I didn't even bother putting on pants or shoes as I grabbed the bags that I'd take onto the bus with me. Corey shut my door as I sleepily made my way down the long hall to the elevator. #7 and #4 were already there and gave me a sympathetic look as I approached.

#7 gently rubbed my back affectionately as a few of the other's approached. The elevator doors dinged open as we all piled inside. I decided to lean on Corey as we zoomed downward. He didn't mind too much because he put his arm around me. We walked through the lobby like that, getting some pretty odd stares as we did, and quickly boarded the bus. Immediately I headed to my bunk and tried to crawl inside. Suddenly #7's soft laughter rang in my ear and he helped me up into my bunk. He shut the curtain almost all the way, leaving enough room for his head.

"Sleep well, Little one." He stated, kissing my lips softly before shutting my curtain all the way

I rolled onto my stomach and quickly fell into a comfortable sleep.

"Kia? Kia honey wake up!" I barely heard Corey exclaim

"Hmm?" I groggily mumbled

"Come on sweetie, we've stopped for dinner." Corey stated, brushing a strand of hair out of my face, "I won't even make you get dressed."

"Mmmmkay." I mumbled as he pulled my curtain open wider

I cautiously slid out of the bunk and half-heartedly followed him and #4 off the bus. #7 was no here to be seen, at least I didn't see him, so I just stuck with Corey. I wasn't too hungry so I simply ordered a large box of curly fries and a medium drink. Corey looked at me worried but I didn't even have the energy to shrug at him as I took my cup to be filled. Once I had my drink and my food I trotted back to the bus.

"Kia....... wait up." I heard Corey exclaim as he jogged to catch up

"Hmm?" I questioned

"Sweetie are you sure you're feeling ok?" He questioned, feeling my forehead

"Yeah. Guess my body is still trying to adjust. I'll be fine in a day or 2." I replied, giving him the best smile I could muster

"If you get to feeling any worse, please let me know. I don't want anything happening to you." He told me as we sat down on the left side couch in the front lounge

"Thanks." I meekly replied

"Care to watch a movie with me?" He questioned, setting his drink on the floor by his feet

"I'd like that a lot." I told him

He dug around their movies to find something to watch. Turning to look at me, he asked what I wanted to see. So I told him a nice drama, nothing too gory or funny, would be good. Nodding he went back to digging for something suitable. He finally found what he was looking for and put it in. I had stretched out on the couch and was slowly munching on my fries. Corey sat down on the floor by the couch, which surprised me quite a bit, and got comfortable with a couple of pillows. Sometime during the movie I fell asleep.

_Hearing screams from what sounded like it came from downstairs, I climbed out of bed to see what the hell was going on. My sister, who was only 10, was cowering in the corner with Mom's latest boy-toy pointing a gun at her. He was fucking drunk AGAIN. Before I knew what was happening, he'd pulled the trigger hitting my sister in the chest this time instead of the wall behind her._

_I watched as my little sister held her chest and looked up at me, tears streaming down her cheeks. He then turned towards me..._

_I screamed_

"Little one? Little one, wake up!" #7 stated

"Follow the sound of my voice... I'm right here, Little one." #7 said as my eyes fluttered open

As my eyes opened, I realized there were tears streaming down my face and #7 was kneeling in front of the couch I was laying on looking very concerned. I sat up, pulling my knees to my chest. He immediately picked me up in his massive arms and moved us to his bunk.

"Shhh Little one, I'm here." #7 tried to soothe

I couldn't quit crying, even after he pulled me into his arms.

"Kia, baby, please tell me what's wrong." #7 stated, stroking my wet cheek

"N... n....ni....." I hiccupped

"Nightmare again?" He whispered before kissing my forehead

"Mmmhmm." I replied

"Shhh I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you...." He trailed, simultaneously rubbing my back and caressing my face

He was concerned but didn't seem to know what the fuck to do. So, he simply held me until I cried myself to sleep.

Hearing loud voices woke me from my slumber. Rubbing my eyes, I slid out of #7's bunk and wandered up front. Boy was that a bad move!

"And you, young lady!" Corey yelled, pointing a finger at me, "I want your explanation!"

"Huh?!" I sleepily stated, unaware of all the people on our bus

"Why the fuck were you in Mick's bunk? All snuggled up with him!!" Corey yelled angrily

Then the whole reason why came flooding back and tears immediately sprung to my eyes. #7 gave me a sympathetic look as I tried not to cry.

"Well?" Corey demanded

"I had a nightmare." I meekly replied

"And that gives you the right to sleep with my bandmate?" Corey all but screamed

I looked down still trying not to cry. My whole body was trembling.

"What the fuck gives you the right to make a move on my daughter, Mick?" Corey demanded angrily

"Corey you're being irrational." #7 simply stated, being as calm as he possibly could

**"I AM NOT BEING IRRATIONAL!"** Corey replied, stomping his foot like he was having a tantrum

"Are you even going to inquire about what she was having a nightmare about? Something that would frighten her so bad that she wanted to sleep next to someone might be something you should investigate!" #7 stated, trying to let Corey know something serious was up without actually saying anything

"Fuck you Mick!" Corey retaliated, throwing a bottle into the wall

"Corey calm down, she's starting to cry." #4 calmly stated

**"CALM DOWN? HE'S FUCKING MY DAUGHTER!"** Corey screamed, anger and hatred dripping from his voice

"I told you the truth about why she was in my bunk. If you don't believe me then fuck off." Mick stated, voice rising slightly

"Corey..." I started

" **NO!** I don't even want you 2 on the same bus." Corey seethed

"Will you let me.." I started again

"Shut it Kia!" Corey yelled at me

"Baiser de et me partir seul !" I screamed in French as the tears started falling.

< **TRANSLATION:** _Fuck off and leave me alone!_ >

Flipping him the bird I got up and went to the back lounge, locking the door behind me. If he wasn't going to listen to what I had to say then he was no better than my fucking mother. And I will not let someone treat me the way he's starting to treat me! Suddenly there came a knock at the door so I shouted for them to go fuck themselves.

"Kia, it's Jim." #4 stated

"Go away." I replied, crossing my arms across my chest, even if he couldn't see it

"I just want to talk to you." He stated

"I'm not in the mood to talk. Tell Corey he can kiss my white ass." I responded angrily

I heard a loud sigh and then what I hoped was him walking away. A few minutes later Corey came back to try and talk to me. So I told him the same thing I told #4. He tried a little harder but I soon tuned him out, tears silently streaming down my face. Half an hour later he finally gave up, at least temporarily, and walked away. A short while later I heard yet another knock at the door.

"Little one, open up." #7 stated

"Go away." I stated

"I said open up." He replied, getting into Master-mode

**"LEAVE ME ALONE!"** I screamed loudly

He sighed and then walked away. If anyone would understand my desire to be left the fuck alone it would be him. Hopefully he doesn't hate me or end our relationship over this. But he was probably put up to getting me to come out by Corey and I will not allow that selfish prick to run my fucking life! Around lunch time the busses came to a stop so I left my sanctuary to get dressed.

I was hungry even if I was incredibly pissed off. As soon as I'd entered the building we'd stopped at for lunch Corey immediately made his way over to me. I pushed him away and told him to go fuck himself. He stood there in shock while I quickly ordered. Once I had my food I retreated back into my sanctuary. I think me being pissed off at him hurt Corey more than the idea of his bandmate fucking me! It wasn't too much longer before I heard voices on the bus so I figured we'd be hitting the road soon. Once again people tried to get me to come out.

"Kia, it's James. Will you please come out? Corey really wants to sit down and talk with you." #4 pleaded

"He can go suck a nut. Tell him to leave me the fuck alone." I stated, anger seeping from my voice

"Kia please can we talk about this?" I heard Corey exclaim


	9. Chapter 9

They had interviews to do before the show so that's what most of them were doing. #4 wasn't busy and continued his efforts of getting me to open up but I was giving everyone the silent treatment. Even #7. Whenever I looked up at him, he gave me a sad smile, eyes giving away his love and understanding for me. Corey still tried to talk to me too, and I wasn't having any of it. I pushed him away, literally, and stormed off. His sighs were always the last thing I heard. I'd even stopped watching the shows which hurt him a lot too.

I walked around while the guys played. My mood was dark and I dressed as such. I was still sleeping in #7's jersey and no one said anything more to me about it, not even Corey. When their set was almost done, I headed back to the bus and stripped down for bed. I was already in my bunk, with my headphones on, when everyone made it back. Corey stopped by my bunk like he was gonna try and talk to me but soon sighed and walked away. At least he knew I was pissed!

It had been 4 days since our fight and I still wasn't talking to anyone. Chris, who tried as hard as he could to stay out of "the family fight" was expressing his concerns for me. I wasn't speaking to anyone, I was spending all my time alone, and generally appeared depressed. Laying in my bunk I was catching up on the schoolwork I had been neglecting the past week or so when I felt his presence it didn't surprise me.

"Little one, can we talk?" His voice low

I wasn't prepared for what I saw, however. I opened my curtain and stared at the beast. There were dark circles under his eyes and he looked like he hadn't been sleeping very well. So I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"I'm worried about you, Little one. We all are. I know you're pissed at Corey, and even he's being all depressed, but you need to talk to one of us at least." #7 stated softly

"He's just like my mother." I stated angrily

"No he's not. He loves you a lot and just wants what he thinks is best for you." #7 replied softly, obviously the calmer of us 2

"HA! It's a little late for him to be trying to do what's "right" for me. What gives him the right to even act like my father?!" I demanded angrily

#7 began to softly stroke my face as the tears silently slid down my cheeks. He just looked at me as I tried to stop the tears.

"What have you been having nightmares about?" He asked right as someone announced we'd arrived at the hotel

"It doesn't matter." I solemnly replied

"Yes it does." He stated as someone approached us

"We're here. Is she talking to you?" #4 stated

"Kind of. She's listening but still won't talk." #7 replied

I packed up all my stuff into my school bag and silently walked off the bus. Corey was standing with #6, #3, & #1 when I deboarded. All 4 looked over at me but I just took a deep breath and kept walking. I was always given my own room and that's the only place I wanted to be right now. #7 followed me, as well as #4, into the building. I checked in and quickly grabbed my room key before #7 could take it from me. If I knew him the way I think I do, he'd jack my room key in an effort to force me to talk about shit.

They checked in after me and it didn't take them long to make it to where I stood waiting for the elevators to come back down. The pair stood on either side of me like some weird bodyguard team. Neither said a single word to me as we headed up to our floor. As we exited the elevator my eyes started filling with tears again. I fumbled with my room key as #4 & #7 stood behind me. Unfortunately for me #7 knew what I was up to so when I went to shut my door to keep them from following me, he slipped his large foot in the doorway.

"I'm not letting you get out of this conversation, Little one." #7 stated firmly but softly

#4 sat down in the only chair while I plopped down on my stomach on the bed. Suddenly I felt the bed shift as #7 sat down next to me. He gently rubbed my back while the pair just stayed silent. His gesture comforted me but I still didn't want to talk.

"Little one, we're worried about you." #7 quietly stated

"Corey's tearing himself up over the fight you guys had." #4 chimed in

"I.... he can go fuck himself." I angrily replied

"Kia, he feels bad. He doesn't want your relationship to be like this." #4 softly stated

Has he apologized to #7 for his accusations?" I questioned, turning on my side to look at #4

"No. They haven't been talking much the last few days." #4 replied as #7 continued to rub my back

"I won't even consider talking to him until he does." I stated with finality.

#4 nodded and excused himself so he could go talk to Corey. When I heard the click of the door the tears welled up in my eyes again. #7 pulled me up into a soft kiss. I buried my face in his neck, missing the contact of my big bear.

_"I'm sorry."_ I whispered suddenly

"For what Little one?" He questioned, caressing my cheek softly

"The last few days. For the way I've talked to you, the way I've been acting..." I trailed

"I can't lie and say it doesn't kill me to keep our relationship from everyone. But I understand the desire to be left the fuck alone to have time to think and mull things over and just be angry." #7 whispered, "Now tell me about the nightmares you've been having

Before I could reply there came a loud knock at the door. Sighing I moved to kiss him before answering the door. He caressed my face a few seconds before a second knock was heard. Kissing him again I stood up and walked to the door. Opening it up I discovered Corey & #4 standing there. Corey looked hopeful.

I walked back to my bed without saying a single word to either of them. Corey sighed and followed suit, sitting on the chair that had been previously occupied by #4. I was laying on my stomach doing my best to avoid the conversation at hand but neither #7 nor #4 were going to let me get out of it.

"Corey, do you have something to say to Mick?" #4 urged

"I'm sorry for making accusations with no real proof. Seeing my daughter curled up in your arms in your bunk sort of spooked me." Corey softly stated

"Listen Corey I understand that you just found her and don't want anyone to come in and take her from you." #7 responded, "I accept your apology but if you have a problem with anything I do with your daughter don't start screaming at me like a child and throwing tantrums."

"I guess I just freaked." Corey replied, letting out what sounded like a content sigh that he'd patched things up with his bandmate

"Kia?" #4 asked

I shook my head no.

"Please honey, can we at least talk about this?" Corey all but pleaded.

Sighing I rolled over, trying to hide my tears, and stared at him.

"You're just like her. You demand answers then fucking refuse to listen to what the fuck I have to say!" I stated angrily

"Honey I'm really sorry. Like I told Mick..." He started

"Que fait-il vouloir vous jouer le papa maintenant ? Pourquoi vous n'étiez pas là quand je baisant ai eu véritablement besoin de vous ?" I spat angrily

TRANSLATION: _'What makes you want to play daddy now? Why weren't you there when I truly fucking needed you?!'_

Yeah when I get **REALLY** pissed I start speaking/yelling/screaming in French.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Corey asked bewildered

Taking a deep breath I tried calming myself down.

"It doesn't matter." I mumbled, looking away from everyone

"Yes, Little one, it does matter. If you have a problem you can talk to any one of us." #7 replied, gently pulling me around so that I was looking at him

"Pourquoi soignez-vous ? " I questioned, feeling the tears stinging my eyes again

TRANSLATION: ' _Why do you care?!'_

Much to my surprise he responded, "Je soigne parce que je suis soucié de vous. Je soigne parce que vous a lot moyen à moi. Je soigne parce que je soigne de vous."

_'I care because I'm worried about you. I care because you mean a lot to me. I care because I care about you.'_

My shocked expression made him chuckle softly. I didn't know anyone in the band could speak French. From the looks of #4 & #8's faces, they didn't know either!

"Please talk to Corey." #4 piped up

"Look I don't care if you're sleeping in his bunk because of a nightmare or whatever. I care about you even if you don't believe me. I was fucking furious when I finally found out about you because your mother kept me from seeing you by not telling me years ago. I just want to build some sort of father-daughter relationship." Corey quietly stated

"I sleep in his jersey because it's comfortable and oddly comforting. I sleep with him whenever I have a nightmare because he's usually the only one still awake. I'm sorry if you have a fucking problem with that but that's the way it is." I stated

"What are you having nightmares about?" Corey questioned

"I don't wanna talk about it right now." I hastily replied

He nodded at me and said he was sorry for over-reacting. I conceded that it did probably freak him out at the thought but that I was of dating age. He shuddered at **that** thought.

"Wouldn't you rather me date someone you know and trust than someone you don't know?" I suddenly questioned

"Well I really hate the idea of you dating _anyone_..." He sighed, "But I suppose you're right about dating someone I know & trust."

I just looked at him oddly. He actually agreed? Not that I'd actually tell him I was in fact dating, and fucking, his bandmate. At least not yet.

"What were your Mother's rules on dating?" Corey suddenly asked

"She all but forbid it saying _'dating, romance, sex, and the like were a waste of time that I could be using to better myself'_. She hated me doing anything that didn't involve moving towards becoming what she thought I should be in life." I replied, venom dripping from my voice

"Well I'm definitely not like that. I'm not used to having a child who's of dating age so it may take me a while to get used to that." Corey chuckled as #7 rubbed my back

"You know I'm not, um, a perfect flower, right?" I giggled

"You're not a wha........... oh GOD! Who the fuck deflowered my daughter?!" Corey yelled making the rest of us laugh

"Someone back home. I was his first too. We were best friends since like the 6th grade until he moved away 2 years ago." I told him

"Oh my God I shouldn't be listening to this." Corey said with his head in his hands and shaking his head no

I laughed. If he thought that was bad then he should know what his bandmate and I are doing! He quickly changed the subject knowing I had something sinister to say to freak him out. #4 stayed fairly quiet as did #7 but their presence was appreciated. An hour or so later Corey got a call and said he was needed somewhere. Getting up I walked him to the door and even gave him a hug. Things were right with us again. I walked back to my bed and sat down, looking at the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

"Soooooo" I stated, getting tired of all the fucking silence

"So." #4 replied

"How's it going?" I asked nervously

"Not bad. Glad you 2 got things worked out." #4 replied, looking at me intently

"Yeah." I quietly stated, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable

Did he have a thing for me too?

"You had someone in mind earlier." He suddenly stated, making me look up at him

"What do you mean?" I asked as innocently as I could

"The statement about dating someone Corey knows & trusts. You had someone specific in mind. Care to share?" He stated still staring at me

"I did not have anyone in mind!" I replied defiantly

"No need to lie to me. I won't say anything." #4 said, **_still_** staring a hole through me

"I...uh..." I stumbled

"Jim, look man..." #7 started

"Here's the deal. That collar she wore last week.... I recognized it as a Slave collar. I know because I bought the same one for someone once. When she wore it, it wasn't just for decoration like a lot of people wear." #4 stated telling us he knew without actually saying it

My eyes went wide. #4 chuckled at my expression.

"What do you want, James?" #7 questioned suspiciously

"Nothing. If she's into it then that's cool." #4 calmly stated

"You want something, don't you?" I asked, eyeing him suspiciously

"None of the band knows about what I'm into nor do they know about Mick. I only know about him because of the collar." #4 replied, giving me a warm smile

"You want to play with us?!" #7 asked, looking between me and his bandmate in disbelief

"I won't turn down the offer but I won't ask either." #4 replied coolly looking at #7

"What do you think, Little one?" #7 asked, "I'll still be your Master but James will be a top for you too as well as an equal playmate."

"I...um...." I stuttered making them both chuckle, "You're really into this? You don't seem like the type."

"I am." He grinned cheekily.

"Oh God..." I muttered making them laugh again

"Have you ever been in a poly relationship, Little one?" #7 questioned

I shook my head no. This was **NOT** happening! I mean #4 is a very attractive guy. I just never dreamed of being in this type of situation before! I've thought about it but the opportunity has never presented itself like this before!

"Little one? Helloooooooo." I suddenly heard #7 ask

"Huh?!" I replied

"I asked you what you thought." #7 replied, amusement dripping from his voice

"Oh, uh, I guess..." I said uneasily

"We'll start slow, ok Little one? Nothing drastic like the other night." #7 stated firmly

"Oh?" #4 asked, obviously curious

So #7 told his guitar counter-part all about the club he had taken me too, not leaving out any details. #7 beamed as he described me giving him a blow job under the table as well as fucking him after the fight he'd gotten into. #4 seemed intrigued and for some reason hearing him retell the whole ordeal turned me on again. God I'm such a fucking freak!

#4 started calling me 'Precious' for some odd reason so now I had 2 nicknames from 2 different people. Man this was getting complicated fast! #7 said that he was going to share the photos he'd taken of me with James and I just nodded. He excused himself leaving me and #4 alone for the first time.

"You really are a very beautiful young woman." #4 quietly stated

"Thanks." I meekly replied

"What's wrong?" He asked softly

"I'm not used to this. I've never had more than 1 Master before and I've never had what he called an 'equal playmate'." I replied quietly, unable to look him in the eye

He moved so that he was kneeling in front of me. Yeah I was attracted to him. And #7. How fucked up is **THAT?**

_"You know I won't hurt you, right?"_ He whispered, running his hand down my cheek and making me shiver

"Mmmmhmmm." I replied, closing my eyes

_"Can I kiss you?"_ He whispered, running his finger over my bottom lip

I simply nodded my head and his lips were instantly on mine. Gah he's a fantastic kisser too! I think I moaned somewhere in our kiss but I couldn't really say. The door opened up and I suddenly heard #7 amusingly exclaim:

"Started without me, huh?"

This was so fucking surreal I didn't know what the fuck to do with myself. #4 was still kneeling in front of me, hands on my upper thighs, leaned oh-so-close to me. #7 walked very confidently up to us and smiled at me. He leaned down and kissed my lips softly as 4 ran his hands up my sides making me shiver. The action made them both chuckle. As 4 started kissing my neck his phone began to ring.

He stood up to answer it, knowing if he didn't I'd only be a distraction for him. #7 sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I leaned back into him, having not had this contact for several days and missing it terribly. When #4 finally hung up he told us that he had to go meet up with Corey. #7 said that if he'd call him sometime later they'd set up the evening's activities. #4 grinned at me before walking over and kissing me once more. Man was he an awesome kisser too!

He left leaving #7 and I alone once more. I almost didn't know what the fuck to do! #7 somehow knew that all I really wanted & needed was the simple contact of cuddles & kisses. We laid down and actually did nothing but lay there. The last few days I hadn't been sleeping well and the warmth of his body along with the rhythmic sound of his heart lulled me to sleep sometime later.

"Shhh.... you're gonna wake her." I sort of registered #7 whispering to someone

"What's the plan for the evening?" I heard what sounded like #4 ask

"Not quite sure yet. I figured Corey will probably wanna spend some time with her now that they're not fighting anymore." #7 replied

"So when do you guys play?" #4 questioned

"It's been about a week since we made things official and I took her out in public for the first time. But we kiss and cuddle whenever we can on the bus. Usually late at night after everyone's asleep, especially Corey!" #7 informed his friend

"I see. I'm not sure she's too receptive to having more than just you to play with." #4 stated, voice tinged with a bit of sadness

"I think once she gets into the swing of things she'll be much more at ease. Besides I may not even have you guys play together for a little while. May just have you here to observe. Sort of get her used to your presence first. She's quite the obedient little submissive." #7 purred

I drifted back to sleep a few minutes later when #7 started rubbing my back again. Man his touch was magical! Hearing soft laughter is what woke me up the second time. However this time I heard Corey's voice as well. They were talking about who-knows-what when I rolled over and groaned.

"Afternoon sleepy head!" Corey chuckled, "I have a dress for you to wear. We need to leave in an hour."

"Huh?" I sleepily questioned, sitting up and rubbing my eyes

The other 2 laughed softly

"You and I have somewhere to be and you need to wear this dress. Get a shower and get dressed!!" Corey happily stated

"Mmmkay." I replied, sliding off the end of my bed and trudging to the bathroom

The hot water should help wake me up. This whole not sleeping thing fucking sucks! Finally getting the water temperature where I wanted it, I stripped out of my clothes and hopped into the steamy water. Man my tired muscles started to relax a bit and I actually did feel a bit better. Having done all my "girly business", I rinsed my hair and climbed out. I didn't know how long I'd been in there and Corey stated we had somewhere to be in an hour. Where were we going?

With my towel wrapped around my body and a second one wrapped around my head, I ventured out of the bathroom to get the clothes Corey wanted me to wear. #4 and #7 both stared at me, and probably imagining doing very naughty things to me, while Corey was out on the balcony talking to someone.

"Jesus woman.... are you trying to kill us?" #7 grinned

I winked at him as I grabbed the garment bag that Corey had brought with him and retreated back into the bathroom. Before I shut the door I turned around and blew a kiss at #4 who couldn't do anything but stare at me. I unzipped the bag and gasped at the dress inside:

 

 

**(A/N: with the arm pieces)**

Where the fuck were we going? This dress was amazing and I knew that #7 & #4 were going to cream themselves when they saw me in it. Taking a deep breath I ran my hand over the fabric. It was a stretchy fabric that felt like it was going to be amazing to wear. Giggling like a school girl *giggity* I let my towel fall and started the getting dressed process. He even had me some clear stilettos in the bag to accompany the outfit.

Once was I was dressed, including the shoes, I started in on my hair. I opted to curl it and let some of my hair frame my face while I put the rest of it up into a messy bun. For my make up, since I didn't know where the hell my father was taking me, I did a black smokey eye with a clear lip gloss. Spritzing my favorite subtle perfume on, I took a deep breath. The 3 men in my room were laughing about something. Well until I emerged and #4 turned to look at me.

His jaw hit the floor making the other 2 stop their conversation to see what he was drooling over. #7's eyes roamed my body as I sheepishly stood there blushing like mad. Corey had changed into.

 

 

"Kia.... you look amazing!" Corey stated, quickly moving over to me

"Thanks." I blushed again, "You look good too."

"I'm serious. People are going to think I'm rockin' the cradle or something!" He laughed, making me spin around to get a better look at me

"Kia you are a vision of beauty." #7 stated, eyes filled with desire

"You're gonna make all the men drop like flies!" #4 chuckled, his eyes full of lust too

"Shall we go, Sweetie?" Corey asked me, offering his arm for me to take

I nodded my head as the other 2 got up and followed suit. I still had no clue where we were going but I guess it was pretty important. Most of the rest of the band were hanging out in the hallway when we emerged. Every single person stopped and stared at me. It made me damned uncomfortable and I blushed profusely as we walked past them. #7 & #4 stopped next to Chris, who was standing by his hotel door with Sid, as Corey and I walked to the elevators. I finally let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding which made him laugh slightly.

"It's gonna be ok, honey. They've never seen you dressed up like this. You look absolutely stunning." Corey stated as we zoomed down to the lobby floor

I stayed quiet as we walked through the lobby, getting some weird looks as we did. It wasn't until we'd been bustling down the road probably 10 minutes before I asked him where we were headed off to. I mean it was only like 4 in the afternoon! He grinned at me and said we had a photoshoot to get to. I cocked my eyebrow at him making him smile. He turned his body towards and started asking me random questions. It was kind of nice just being the 2 of us and interacting like adults. Unfortunately it didn't take us too long, or so it seemed, to get to our destination.

He helped me out of the limo and again offered me his arm. The building was brick and looked like it used to be some sort of warehouse. We walked through the what appeared to be the lobby. People stared at us which made me a little uneasy. He was used to this kind of attention but I wasn't. He checked us in and we were immediately ushered upstairs because our Photographer was waiting for us already.

"Ah, Mr. Taylor. It's a pleasure." The guy stated, shaking Corey's hand, "This must be the young lady you spoke of."

"Hello Daniel. Yes this is her." Corey beamed at me as he instructed me to turn around so Daniel could get a better look at me

"Simply fabulous! You have an incredible body, Miss. Have you ever thought of modeling?" Daniel asked me

"Um, no." I quietly stated

"She's shy around people she doesn't know." Corey informed the guy

"Well let's get her relaxed, shall we?" Daniel stated confidently

I backed away and grabbed ahold of Corey's arm. _"He's changing the lighting to make it more.... intimate. He'll probably put on some soft instrumental music too."_ Corey explained. It still didn't make me feel any better though. Sure enough a few minutes later the lights changed to a soft glowy type light and a minute or 2 after that there came some weird music I'd never heard of before.

"Alright M'Lady, follow me." Daniel stated, walking over to where I guess we were shooting at

Everything had been set up. There were a few separate places for what was supposed to be separate moods or something. The first one he took me too was kind of an upscale looking room with a fancy, high-to-do couch. I was instructed to lay down, on my right side, with my knees bet, right hand propping my head up and the other on my side/hip. He took photo after photo of me at various angles before he was satisfied with this pose and moved me to the next one.

This "scene" was a little softer. It was a bedroom decorated in very warm colors. I was to be standing next to a window the whole time. He eventually captured me in all the "rooms" that had been set up for this and Daniel turned to Corey and asked if he wanted anything else. Thinking for a moment Corey said he wanted some of me and him taken. Daniel smiled at my father and asked us to follow him.

There was a very comfy looking dark black couch we were told to sit on. Corey was to sit with his left ankle crossed over his right knee and I was to sit with my ankles crossed and hands folded in my lap, sitting straight up on the edge of the couch. It was kind of painful but worth it if this turns out right. He then instructed me to swing my legs onto the couch and sort of lean into Corey, who would be wrapping his left arm around my shoulder. The more I thought about this, the more we look like some weird couple. Would we really look like father and daughter in these pictures?!

"You are an amazing young woman, Miss. If you're ever interested in modeling please come talk to me. I know I can help you make it." Daniel told me

"Thank you." I replied, giving him the warmest smile I could muster

"Thanks again Daniel. We must be going, have a dinner reservation!" Corey chuckled, shaking Daniel's hand in thanks

"My pleasure. And please bring her around again!" Daniel winked making me cringe slightly

We walked outside to the limo and climbed in. Looking at my phone I discovered it was already 8pm! Corey turned to talk to me about more random shit. We even talked about getting me a more permanent phone. Something that I could keep track of everything I had to with. We discussed the options and decided on getting me the Blackberry Tour

I was excited because I could do all sorts of things with and keep track of my meetings with my "tutors' and when assignments are due and other boring (and not so boring, giggity) stuff is due. He seemed happy too that I was happy.

Dinner went well, we finally started building a semi-stable relationship as father-daughter, although it seemed more like we were good friends. Around 10pm or so we headed back to the hotel, with him promising me that we'd go get my sexy new phone tomorrow. Now I was all excited to be getting a new toy and my attitude and enthusiasm seemed to be wearing off on him! We parted ways in the lobby, with him wanting to go join some of the road crew in one of the hotel's bars. He kissed me goodnight and I headed up to my room.


	11. Chapter 11

#4's door was wide open so that he could see when I got back. I knew when he left his room and followed me to mine because of his presence. I bit my lip as I fumbled with the stupid room key because the idea of being with him made me slightly nervous. Thankfully I finally got the damned door open and quickly made my way inside. _'What the hell was gonna happen tonight?'_ I thought as I set my purse down and went to grab me a bottle of water.

I turned around to ask #4 if he wanted anything to drink and nearly dropped my bottle. He was right behind me just watching me. He ran his hands up my sides making me shiver slightly. His touch was gentle, much like #7's, and I couldn't help but lean into him. He seemed to like it as he ran his hands all the way up to my face, carefully pulling me into a soft kiss.

 _"You know you can trust me, right?"_ He whispered, pulling away

I nodded my head yes.

 _"Then look at me."_ He urged

So I looked up into his dark eyes. He smiled at me making me somehow relax more. His lips were on mine once more and I couldn't hold back. I snaked my hands around his neck, pulling him in to deepen the kiss. #7 would be pissed, or so I thought, but all I cared about was the right here and now. Pulling away we heard,

"You 2 like getting the party started without the host, don't ya?!"

"Sorry dude." #4 replied, pulling away from me

"It' ok. I know hard she is to stay away from!" #7 chuckled, "That dress is so smokin' hot I think we're gonna have another photo shoot."

I smiled at the pair, still in awe that this was actually happening, as #7 made his way over to kiss me himself. Much like the taller man, he ran his hands over me making me shiver. He knew the effect he had on me and loved it as much as I did! #7 squeezed my ass and I temporarily forgot #4 was in the room! My eyes rolled to the back of my head when #7 gently bit my exposed shoulder.

"Alright, Little one, out on the balcony." #7 instructed with #4 following him

I did as I was told and walked out onto my balcony. He told me to bend my right knee, letting the dress part on its own and rest my hands on the balcony railing. Taking a deep breath, I followed his instructions and he took the picture. He didn't seem pleased so he stood back and looked at me for a few.

"Something's off, Jim." #7 stated

"Let her hair down." The taller man replied

"Ah! Yes!!" #7 enthusiastically said, motioning for me to let my hair down

I did as my Master wished and took out the pins I'd used to put my hair up. Shaking my head to let my hair loose made the pair laugh softly. I sort of primped my hair for a minute, hoping that it was what #7 was looking for. #4 slowly made his way over and messed with my hair until he got it the way they wanted it and then kissed my lips softly. God this has to be every girl's fucking fantasy right here!

#7 started taking pictures again. I moved around as I began to understand they were giving me a little freedom. They were both watching me lustfully and I was sure that if I played the 'good girl' I might eventually get them both in bed. #7 has stated in an interview that he'd never do "gay sex" on stage..... but he never said anything about "gay sex" in his hotel room! I actually started laughing out loud at the thought.

"What are you laughing at?" #4 asked, cocking his eyebrow at me, smile playing on his soft lips

"Nothing." I simply replied

"Let's go back inside." #7 stated, licking his lips

"Yes Master." I replied, making #4 bite his lip

Once we were all back in my room #7 stated, "On your knees, Dirty girl."

I did as I was told, making #7 chuckle. Apparently #4 didn't really think I was as obedient as #7 had told him. I was then instructed to sit "like a lady" in the only chair in the room. So I cautiously got up and moved to sit down. I crossed my right leg over the left one, the skirt of my dress parting to show my legs. Looking up to the 2 men I found they were watching me intently. It was a mixture of lust, love, and something else. Either way I loved how I made them feel and sincerely hope that's what they see in my eyes too.

#7 started saying something but #4 cut him off. I figured it would irritate the shit out of #7 but he stopped and listened to what #4 had to say. He was instructing me to prop my head up on the desk with my right hand and drape my left arm over the back of the chair. #7 nodded his agreement as #4 stepped back out of the shot. I gave the camera a few looks before shifting around in my seat. I stretched my left leg out, having it very exposed, and placed my right palm sort of cupping the bottom right part of my face with my elbow bent. My left arm was propping my right elbow up.

"Little one, you are absolutely amazing." #7 quietly stated

I blushed.

"Come here." #7 stated softly

I did as I was told and slowly made my way over to him. He engulfed me in his massive arms and hungrily crashed his lips on mine. I gave him no resistance and simply enjoyed what was happening. #4's hand squeezing my ass made me jump slightly which in turn made #7 chuckle into our kiss. #4 moved some of my hair out of his way and began to softly kiss the exposed flesh of my neck. Sweet Lord this is _waaaaaay_ too good to fucking be true!

The feeling of them both touching me, kissing me, caressing me was almost a sensory over-load for my poor brain! I wasn't sure who I should be touching back! Hands were roaming everywhere, both theirs & mine, and I had gotten so lost in the moment I almost forgot about who or where my father was. Until a loud knock came. We all just froze in place, lips, hands, breath...

"Um, I'll get it." I stated, reluctantly pulling out of the kiss I was sharing with #7

I opened up the door to be greeted with a very drunk Corey.

"Heeeeeeeeey baaaaaaaabyyyyyyy dolllllllll!" He slurred

"Dude! You're fucking drunk!!" I stated, crossing my arms across my chest

"Your mom's a whore." He stuttered, making me giggle

"Come on, dude, let's get you to your room." I told him, shutting my door to a crack and slipping my arms around Corey's waist

Joey and Chris were exiting the elevators as I was doing my best, in the heels and dress, to escort Corey back to his room. Neither of them could take their eyes off me as they stood in the doorway and watched as I got him settled. I found some Tylenol and placed it next to a glass of water on the nightstand after taking his shoes off. Kissing his cheek, I crept out of his room and found them standing there, still, staring at me.

"That was awesome." Joey stated

"You're so fucking hot!" Chris blurted out, earning a jab to his ribs by Joey's elbow

"Um, thanks and uh, thanks." I nervously replied

"I think I'm the only one in the band sober this evening. You do look stunning, Kia." Joey stated as Chris let his eyes wander

"I appreciate it Joey." I smiled at the drummer

"Well, I should get Chris to his room. Maybe we can hang sometime?" Joey asked

"Sure! Good night!" I told him as we started walking to our destinations

I shut the door to my room and found #7 on the phone, apparently to room service, and #4 sitting on the chair I had been sometime ago. He cocked his eyebrow at me so I told him what happened, including with Joey & Chris. #7 was still on the phone, bargaining with the hotel people, so after smiling at #4 I headed out to the balcony again. He followed me, as I figured he would, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

 _"How are you doing?"_ He whispered

"I'm alright." I quietly replied

"Mick and I were talking earlier..." #4 started, stopping to kiss my neck, ".... about me giving you something that would represent our relationship."

"Oh?" I questioned, turning around in his arms to look at him

"Yeah... we haven't quite figured it out yet. Perhaps you could give me an idea..." He said, caressing my face gently

I bit my lip as we stared intently at one another. My hands snaked their way underneath his shirt, fingertips barely grazing his flesh. It was his turn to bite his lip.

"Hmmmm...." I started

His left arm stayed firmly around my waist while his right hand slid effortlessly over the smooth fabric of my dress. I wanted him to touch me, I welcomed his kisses and advances. As his palm grazed over my nipple I let out a low moan. He softly bit my lip.

"It's funny how you always seem to lose the ability to speak..." #4 trailed, kissing my neck

"Mmmmhmmm." I stated

"So what do you think I can get for you?" He asked, right hand reaching around to squeeze my ass

"Oooh. Uh..." I swallowed hard, "Maybe we can go shopping. See....um, if anything pops out. Oh Lord, wrong choice of words...."

 _"Shhh Precious. No need to be nervous with me. Mick cares deeply for you and wouldn't allow me anywhere near you if he didn't trust me."_ #4 all but whispered in my ear

"So much attention.... earlier it was like.... sensory over-load...." I breathed, placing my hands on his chest

"If you don't like anything we do, please tell us to stop!" He told me, pulling me with him to the lounger

"It's not that. I've never had 2 people like this before. I'm not used to having more than one person touching me like this." I quietly confessed, "I'm nervous and a little..."

"It's ok. I shouldn't have stepped in. He doesn't want me joining just yet. He thinks it's better if I'm here so that you can get used to my presence." #4 told me

"I feel so confused. I want you both." I sighed

He laughed softly, running his hand down my chest.

"I think it's safe to say we both want you too, Little one." #7 said from the doorway, arms folded across his chest with an amused expression

"Master." I replied

He kneeled down in front of us, looking on affectionately. #4 asked if he got everything sorted and before #7 could reply there came a knock at the door. I was about to get up and answer it but #7 told me to stay. I did as my Master told me too and stayed in #4's arms, being delicately caressed and kissed. I sighed contentedly as he began kissing my neck again.

 _"A man could fall hard for you, Precious."_ #4 whispered suddenly

I blushed even though he probably didn't see it. My breath caught in my throat as his hand lingered on my left tit. #7 came out a few minutes later with 3 shot glasses filled with a clear liquid. He grinned at #4 as he passed us our share.

"Are we toasting anything this evening?" #4 questioned

"To new relationships." #7 stated, lifting his glass in the air

"To good times." #4 said, lifting his glass in the air

"To staying alive long enough to enjoy all this shit!" I giggled, thinking of Corey, and lifting my glass into the air

Both the guys laughed as we downed our first shot. It sort of burned as it went down but I put on a brave face. Apparently #7 thought the alcohol would hit me like the wine did but we were all pleasantly surprised. I handled alcohol incredibly well. When #7 realized I could keep up with them we slowed down.

So here we are, #4 sitting on the lounger, sort of sitting up, with me in front of him and #7 in front of me. #4 is kissing my neck and shoulders while #7 is kissing my lips. I can feel 4's excitement pressing into my back and I was quite sure #7 was sporting a nice woody too. Suddenly feeling very frisky, I stood up and waltzed into the room. It took the guys a minute but they soon followed too. Seeing the look on my face, #7 quickly shut the balcony door and closed the curtains. I licked my lips, staring at #4.

"Guess the alcohol is making her feisty, James." #7 stated, giving me a look of utter lust

"Guess so. I wonder what's she's gonna do?" #4 asked, smirking at me

I ran my hands down my chest, stopping to squeeze my nipples, and then continued to run them down my stomach. Both men stood there staring at me. I bit my lip as I slid the neck part of my dress over my head, having long ago slipped out of my shoes and hosiery, suddenly wanted them both on me. I needed to feel them, their skin, their lips.

They watched in utter anticipation as I slowly, probably painfully slow for them, slid my dress down my body. #7 slowly made his way over to me and when #4's brain kicked in he followed. #7 pulled me into a very heated kiss and #4 continued stripping me out of my dress. There was no bra underneath but I was wearing a pair of very sexy black lacey low-rise boy shorts. #4's hands ran over my exposed skin, making me shiver.

#7 picked me up off the ground and moved us over to the bed where he gently, well as gently as he could considering how fucking needy he was, threw me onto the bed. I quickly sat up on my knees and looked between the 2 of them. Perhaps it was the alcohol that I'd consumed but suddenly I was feeling powerful, sexy, and incredibly horny.

"Mmm Master... you want this?" I purred, looking between the 2 men again

"My Dirty girl...... Vodka makes you feisty!" #7 growled

I ran my hands down my chest again and #4 moved closer to me. I pulled #4 into a passionate kiss as #7 leaned over and sucked my right breast into his warm, wet mouth. Good God if my eyes had been open they'd have rolled to the back of my head! At some point I either fell back or was pushed onto my back. #7 was busy making my very needy pussy very, very happy with his velvety tongue. #4 had his own oral assault going on but he was alternating between my breasts and my mouth. Between #7 sucking on my clit and #4 sucking on my tit, they brought me to the brink of orgasm before #7 stopped them both. I frowned my disapproval but #7 just laughed evilly.

He flipped me over onto my stomach, which was hot in itself, while #4 laid down in front of me. Very naked, might I add. And good God his cock was a bit bigger than #7's!

"Dirty girl, I want you to suck him off while I fuck you from behind." #7 stated, voice low and deep

God thinking of his voice was enough to make me wet. #4 was looking down at me affectionately as I licked his cock, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"Let me tell ya, Jim, the girl gives fantastic blow jobs." #7 stated as he prepped me for his size

"I can't wait to find out for myself....." #4 purred, running his hands through my hair

As #7 worked his fingers in me, making sure he wasn't going to hurt me, I continued my oral assault on #4's throbbing dick. He let out a gasp as I sucked the tip into my mouth. It wasn't long before #7 was slowly entering me. He held my hips down as I tried to buck into him. I sort of squeal-moaned when he smacked my ass for "being a bad girl". Moaning seemed to enhance the experience for #4. He looked at me funny when I pulled his cock out of my mouth and grinned at him.

Then I sucked his left testicle into my mouth and he moaned really loudly.

"Dear God in heaven, Precious.........." He sort of growled which was **INCREDIBLY** hot

I twirled my tongue around his cock when I sucked it back into my mouth. Looking up at him, his eyes were closed, he was biting his lip, he just generally looked like he was enjoying himself. Which made me happy. I wanted to please him as much as I wanted to please Master. #7 reached around and began fondling my right tit making me moan. The sound was muffled since I had 4's large cock shoved in my mouth, however!

It didn't take me much longer to bring #4 to his raging orgasm especially when I started humming some tune. #7 pounded into me at a feverish pace trying to bring us both to orgasm. A minute or so later, after I was sure I'd cleaned up poor 4 sufficiently, #7 shot his hot seed into my womanhood. It took him a few seconds before he fell down on the right side of #4 to regain his composure. I slid down between the 2, mind suddenly unable to comprehend what just happened.

"Precious, I've never ever had a woman suck my dick like you did." #4 quietly stated, turning onto his side so that he could snuggle up to me

"Told you. Just wait till you actually fuck her..... mmmm God she's so fucking tight." #7 growled

I snuggled into his chest as #4 snuggled up behind me. Somehow the blanket miraculously was covering our naked bodies and the light turned off. The body heat from the 2 large men I was situated in between was comforting.

"Little one?" #7 asked quietly

"Hmmm Master?" I sleepily replied

"You really are amazing." He stated, kissing my lips tenderly

"I'll have to second that!" #4 piped in, kissing my cheek lightly

"I'm happy to please my Masters." I said, trying to stifle a yawn

"Night Precious." 4 whispered


	12. Chapter 12

Soft kisses on my neck woke me up from a very contented slumber. I sighed happily, eyes still closed, as I scooted around to face him. #7 was no where to be seen, it was just #4 and I still very naked in my bed. He ran his hands down my sides and over my ass as I snuggled into _his_ chest. He started running his hands through my hair which somehow got me purring softly. With his index finger, he lifted my chin up so that I was looking him in the eyes. He tenderly planted his lips on mine making us both sigh.

"Ugh I need a shower." I mumbled into his chest

"How about a hot bath?" #4 suggested quietly

I grinned at him as he slid out of bed, pulling me with him. Man he was fucking tall! I giggled as I had a hard time keeping up with his long legs. After I slipped into the bathroom, he quickly shut the door behind me. I hopped up on the counter as he started the bath. As he let the water run, he walked over to where I was sitting and placed his hands on my hips again and just stared at me. Grinning at him, I wrapped my legs around his waist and gently pulled him to me.

He crashed his lips on mine hungrily and I knew we were going to Christen the hotel bathroom. It was hot, in a good way, and I loved it! I let my hands roam as he kissed me. At some point he scooted me so I was barely sitting on the edge of the counter. My breasts were squished against his chest which I think really turned us both on even more. I gasped at the sudden insertion of his fingers into my womanhood which made him chuckle softly.

I could feel the tip of his cock pressing into me and I bit his lip. He dug his nails into my hips in response which made me moan. I leaned down and lightly bit his nipple which made him moan. And oh Lord his moans were erotic and primal that I drug my nails lightly down his back. That seemed to do the trick and he entered me in one swift thrust.

"My God Mick was right...." He breathed into my ear,"..... you are _sooooooo_ fucking tight, Precious."

"Mmmm harder." I somehow moaned out

He did as I asked and I could swear he was hitting the back of my pelvic bone! As my release hit me, I bit down on his shoulder. He came a few seconds later breathing heavy. We pulled away from one another and grinned. He then helped me off the counter and into the very warm water. He slid in behind me and squeezed my tits making me giggle. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down.

"What are we gonna do today?" #4 quietly asked

"Corey and I are gonna go get me a new phone!" I giggled, remember what he'd promised me

"Hmmm, perhaps I can tag along. Maybe we can find something that, how did you put it last night, pops out at us?" He stated, amusement in his voice

"You're more than welcome to join me anytime!" I replied

"Maybe I'll come too then." We suddenly heard #7 say from the doorway

"Hey dude." #4 replied

"Heya sexy!" I stated, winking at him

"You guys might wanna hurry up. Corey will be here in about 15 minutes." #7 warned us

"Oh chier! " I replied, making them look at me funny

"Can you help me wash my hair?" I asked to no one in particular

"Turn and face Jim and I will." #7 replied, giving me a warm smile

"Thanks love." I stated, doing as my Master asked

So I turned so that James and I were facing one another and scooted down to wet my hair. #7 was surprisingly gentle as he washed my hair and #4 washed the rest of me. My God this has got to be what heaven is like! When they were done with me I quickly got out to dry off and start getting ready for my day. Jim washed himself up, not washing his hair, and got out too. An acoustic was sitting on the bed and dresser when I emerged from the bathroom in a towel. #7 winked at me and said they had to have a valid reason for being in my room and that we did really need to start working on my music lessons.

I finally got dressed in:

 

 

I put my hair up in a high pony tail then split it into 4 smaller ponytails which I proceeded to braid. I applied a thick black eyeliner all the way around my eyes and sprayed my favorite axe to complete myself. Just as I started playing the acoustic on my bed there came a knock at the door. #4 said he'd get it since I had started trying to mimic what #7 was doing. We figured it was Corey, which it was, but we hadn't counted on #3 being with him. The pair greeted us as #7 instructed me.

"You almost ready to go, kiddo?" Corey laughed

"We can finish this up later. Mind if James and I tag along?" #7 stated

"Not at all. Everyone ready?" Corey asked as I set the guitar down

I nodded as we were ushered out of my room. Chris made me feel uncomfortable, and not in a good way, so I stayed close to #7. Well, #7 and #4. Corey was talking animatedly, a lot like Joey does when he gets excited, about who-the-hell-knows-what with #3. We had plenty of room in the limo that was waiting for us so Corey turned his attention to me. He got me talking about the phone and other stuff while the other 3 just listened. I wanted some new art supplies so he said we'd try and find an arts place while we were out. Of course, #3 wanted to go the mall so we headed there first since we could get my phone there anyways.

They all went with me to get the phone which surprisingly didn't take long, even with getting all the accessories for it. Corey paid out and I made the boys laugh as I happily skipped out of the store. Chris and Corey decided to pair off to go look at God-knows-what so #4 said he'd stay with me "to make sure nothing happened". #7 remained quiet so we parted ways.

"I know of a store that we should head to." #7 quietly stated making me cock my eyebrow at him

#4 agreed to it so I shrugged and silently followed the pair. Well I wasn't 'following', more like walking in between them as #7 led us to where we were going. Amazingly this mall had a basement where the more "adult" stores were located. Some freaky stores, might I add. Apparently, we'd arrived as #7 stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath. They were risking being recognized and that would be really bad for their image if they were recognized in this particular store. Especially with their lead singer's 18-year-old-daughter with them!!

As we walked around, and #7 explicitly told me I was to follow him like I was on a collar & leash, I realized that this store was expressly for BdSm. It kind of freaked me out but turned me on all at the same time. #7 suddenly turned around smiling and told me to come to him. I did as I was told and he put this on me "to see if it fits". OMG, it was fucking uber comfy! The fur lining was sheepskin and it fit perfectly. If I'd have been a dog my tail would've been wagging!

"What do you think Little one?" #7 questioned

All I could do was vigorously nod my head yes which made him laugh.

"Then this will be your permanent collar." He amusingly replied

"Hey I think I found cuffs that go with that collar!" #4 stated loudly, showing off what he'd found.

The shop owner came over and looked at what the 2 men were holding in their hands.

"Indeed. They do go together although most people buy them separate. I'll give you a discount for buying them both." The shop keep stated

"Sounds good." #7 responded, giving me an affectionate look, "Come on Little one."

#4 handed #7 some bills and then walked me outside. A few minutes later #7 came out with a plain black bag and smiled at me. We walked around more just looking at different stuff. Mostly me looking around while they followed. It was kinda weird. Then I began to wonder how #4 would react to the way #7 had me dressed the first time I went to the mall?! Would he be able to restrain himself? Or would he have to find somewhere to violate me, in a good way of course, like an animal?

_"What's got you all smiley, Precious?"_ #4 whispered in my ear as I browsed CDs in FYE

"Just thinking is all." I quietly replied

He grinned at me as he watched me dig through the shelves. Nothing caught my attention and I sighed heavily. Fuck the only good band out there anymore was my dad's band! Shaking my head, and coincidentally hitting myself in the eye with a braid, I sighed again. #4 laughed at me when the braid hit my face and I glared at him. Playfully of course, but I still glared. Satisfied this store had nothing decent I wandered outside to sit down. Lame ass music scene!

Once #4 & #7 came out we continued our journey through the mall. I squealed like a fan girl when we came upon Hot Topic right next to a Spencer's. The boys just shook their heads at me as I briskly walked towards my favorite stores. Corey had made a mistake in giving me one of his credit cards and I took no time in making use of it! A couple hours later we all met up in the food court, with me being a very happy girl.

"Having fun?" Corey chuckled, seeing me bouncing in my seat as I played with my new phone

"Hehehe of course!" I giggled back

"She's got the energy of Joey but your looks, Dude!" Chris stated making everyone but me laugh

I was too busy discovering the cool features on my new play toy!!!! During our travels through the mall I made a severe mistake in mentioning the video camera Corey had gotten me. #7 said that they'd have to put it to use this evening and then grinned. I gulped, mostly for dramatic effect, with my eyes wide. He chuckled at me and then ran his hand down my cheek softly.

Before we left the mall #7 and #4 had found several outfits/costumes they wanted for me for our playtime. I belonged to the pair even if no one but the 3 of us knew it. We finally left the mall around dinner time. As we rode back to the hotel Joey called Corey, I guess to make plans for the evening. Apparently, they were going to shoot pool at some pool hall a few blocks from the hotel. I had been invited until Joey informed my Father that since I was under 21 I couldn't get in. My pouting seemed to amuse everyone in the limo. Corey and I stopped in one of the hotel's restaurants to have dinner while everyone else went to their rooms.

We sat around talking all through dinner and I even got the phone numbers of most of the bandmembers so that if I needed to get ahold of anyone I could. He kissed my cheek and told me to have a good evening, suggesting I hang out with #4 since I haven't spent a lot of time with him. It shocked me when he suddenly whipped his phone out and apparently called him up asking if he would hang out with me. He told me that #4 was on his way down and he hoped we got to know one another a little bit better this evening. Little did he know what his friend and bandmate was doing with his daughter! **MWUAHAHAHA!!**

"Hey guys." #4 stated cheerfully

"Well I'll leave you 2 to making plans for your evening. Look after her, ok?" Corey asked

"Sure thing dude. Let's go up to your room so we can figure out what we wanna do." #4 stated loud enough for Corey to hear, which confused me


	13. Chapter 13

He laughed at me, but not in a mean way, and stated that if we didn't leave my room Corey wouldn't think twice about it, figuring we'd decided to stay in. #4 was quite sneaky when he wanted to be! I followed the monstrous man to the elevators. We stayed silent the whole way, even until we got to my room. As I started to open my door he called up #7. We left the door unlocked and slipped out of our shoes. Now it was playtime for Kia and her Masters!!!!! #4 had me out on the balcony running his hands over me when #7 arrived. Master brought the costumes they'd bought earlier as well as my new collar & cuffs.

"Little one, sit down I wanna talk." #7 stated, voice low and deep

#4 pulled me back to the lounger as my eyes went wide and I gulped. Had I done something wrong? Did he not want me anymore? Was I not good enough? Did I not please him? Did I not make him happy? Did he no longer find me attractive? Was he completely giving me to #4? Had he found someone else? I don't know what I'd do if he left me now!

"Little one? Baby.... hey, hey, don't cry." #7 gently stated, bringing me back to reality.

I hadn't even noticed I'd begun crying until he wiped the tears from my cheeks. Why did I feel like I couldn't breathe?

"Dude I think you freaked her out the way you stated shit." #4 replied, gently rubbing my back

The world seemed to be spinning in circles and for some reason I couldn't seem to breath

"Oh God, Kia calm down. Please Little one!" #7 said, concern and fear seeping into his voice

"Wh.... what ..................did...........I....I.......I.... do............... wr.... wrong?" I stuttered, still trying to breath

"Oh Little one, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm so sorry." #7 stated, pulling me away from #4 and into his arms, "Shh Little one. It's gonna be ok. I promise."

"Are you starting to feel better?" #4 questioned, concerned too

I could barely breath much less talk. He got up quickly to get some water for me. Maybe half an hour later I was feeling better. They both seemed really worried about me which was adorable. Once they were satisfied I was going to live, and kissing me passionately every few minutes like they were never going to see me again, #7 started with this big discussion.

As it turns out he only wanted to chat about fantasies and what I was and was not willing to do. The pair made it hard for me to think as they kissed and caressed me. They confessed some of their fantasies which I found erotic. Perhaps I could help them fulfill a few of theirs! So we talked about what we could do to make fantasies come true. We planned some things out. We kissed, touched, caressed, nibbled.

#7's phone began ringing and he reluctantly pulled out of our kiss to answer it. As he walked into my room I turned around to straddle #4. The grin that spread across his face told me he liked my aggressiveness. He tugged at the O-ring of my top and licked his lips. I sat up, lifted his shirt up and then proceeded to lick his stomach from the top of his jeans up as far as I could go. He moaned his pleasure as I sat back up.

"Ugh. I gotta go babysit this evening. So it'll just be you 2 tonight. And we're hitting the road tomorrow at 9am." #7 informed us, looking pretty pissed off

"Who you gotta babysit?" #4 questioned

"Corey and Chris. Apparently they're getting feisty and Joey can't contain the pair." #7 replied, leaning down close to me, "Relax. I'll try to make it back before you go to bed but I can't promise anything. Enjoy your time with Jim."

He kissed me passionately before gently caressing my face and then leaving #4 and I completely alone for the first time. I smiled sheepishly at him as he stared at me.

"What's on your mind, Precious?" He questioned

"Can we just hang out tonight?" I whispered, afraid he'd take it the wrong way

"Sure. Can I inquire as to why?" He gently stated, softly running his hand down my cheek

"Because we haven't gotten to really hang out and get to know one another..." I trailed

"And?" He asked, knowing I had more to say

"And... because I want this to be more than just about sex." I whispered, unable to look him in the eye

He smiled and kissed me softly.

"Those are very good reasons." He chuckled quietly, "What shall we do?"

"I still need to practice. And we never got to finish our conversation after my first 'Knot concert." I replied

"That we did not, Precious." He stated, softly kissing my neck

We moved into the room, making sure to shut the sliding glass door and curtain, and he called down to room service. Sitting, no deciding to lay on my side, on the bed I watched as he ordered some sort of wine and something else to go with it. I wasn't quite paying attention to what he was saying, more to how he was standing, how he was holding himself, his body language, his lips, how soft his skin actually was...

"Precious?" I suddenly heard him say

"Huh?!" I questioned, making him chuckle

"You are so incredibly adorable!" He laughed softly

I cocked my eyebrow at him before he leaned down to kiss me. We made out for a little while before getting down to guitar lessons. He sat behind me and showed me how to play. He said I was making great progress but I wasn't convinced. When I started getting **_really_** frustrated, he took the guitar from me and set it aside. It had been an hour since he got off the phone with room service and they _finally_ arrived with what he'd ordered.

I watched him intently as he poured 2 glasses of a light pink wine. Grinning at me he handed me a glass and sat back down. I took a small sip, remembering what #7 had advised, and was pleasantly surprised to find it tasted pretty sweet. Sitting down next to me he smirked.

"What?" I questioned, subconsciously returning with my own grin

"We could get out your new video camera." He quietly stated

"Hmmm, we could, couldn't we?" I giggled

He nodded so I got up and got the box out that had everything still in it. #4 helped me set it up and before long he was making me the star of his own production.

"This is my perfect Gothic Angel." He said to the camera, pointing it at me

I was laying on my back on the bed with my right knee bent and arms folded behind my head. Grinning at him, and the camera, I winked and then stood up on my knees. I ran my hands down my chest stopping to play with the O-ring on my top. Although I couldn't be certain, I think he was licking his lips behind the camera. As slowly as I could I slid off the bed and walked backwards to the sliding glass door to my balcony. He followed me, making sure to capture me running my hand down the front of my pants and sort of squeezing myself. His moan was low and I wasn't sure if the camera caught it or not.

"Isn't she a vision of sexuality?" He asked to no one in particular

He watched me through the lens of the camera as I slowly slid my top off, leaving just the mesh top underneath it and my breasts completely exposed. Even through the fabric of his jeans I could see him stirring to life. Suddenly he stopped filming and I thought something was wrong.

"Is something..." I trailed before he silenced me with a kiss

"Why don't you put on that silky gown Mick got for ya. The one he took those pictures of you in." He said, hot breath tickling my ear

"Anything you want." I purred, running my hand over the bulge in his jeans making him moan at the contact

"Preciousssssssssssss." He kinda growled at me

"Do you know how incredibly hot that noise is?" I whispered, walking over to where my clothes were at

He grinned at me as I found it and went to the bathroom to change. When I came back out a few minutes later, he was sitting on the bed. He had turned on the stereo and some weird music was playing. The lights had been turned down to a soft glow.

"Dance for me." He stated, aiming the camera at me

So I did as my Master requested. Sort of did my own thing, no real "dance" involved. Moved as the music made me feel. Before long I'd forgotten that there was another person in the room and that he was filming me! The first song ended and quickly jumped into the next. Since he didn't say anything else I continued my dancing. Four songs later he said I could stop dancing as he shut off the camera. Standing to his full height he pulled me into his arms and just held me.

"You are such a free spirit. So beautiful and charming. Your natural sensuality is just astounding." He whispered in my ear

I could only blush. No one had ever said anything like that to me before. He ushered me back to the bed where he poured a second glass of wine for us both. We sat around just talking. Boring? To some maybe. But once we actually got to talking, we just couldn't stop. We talked about his home, my home, my childhood, my mother, and just about anything else you could possibly think of. By my 4th glass of wine I was really starting to feel the effects and he got me settled in bed.

"Precious, this has been an incredible evening. Get some sleep." #4 stated, making sure I was ok

"Mmm, don't want you to go." I sleepily, and sorta tipsy, stated turning onto my left side to look up at him

"I don't want to either but Corey will kill me if he were to find out. I'm just down the hall, love." He replied, kissing me passionately

"Uuuuuuhhh hate hiding...." I mumbled

"I know. Mick and I do too. Good night Precious." He responded, kissing me again before getting up and quietly leaving my room

I hated not being able to have him stay with me but he was probably right. Corey would kill us all if he ever found out. Sleep over took me a few very short minutes later.


	14. Chapter 14

Have I ever mentioned how much I hate "exercising", especially with Chris?

"Come on, slow poke!" He yelled from about 20 feet ahead of me

Bastard!

"You.......... know............ I'm............not...............good......at....... running..... right?" I yelled, breathing extremely heavy

He just laughed.

"Yeah, and that's why we're doing it. You're out of shape, girl! By the time I'm done with you, you're going to be toned and sleek." He chuckled, stopping so I could catch up, "Your stamina will increase as you get into better shape. I promise. Now let's go!"

I sighed and did my best to catch up. We had done 15 minutes of stretching out and now we're on a two-mile run, 1 mile one way and a mile on the way back. He said we'll stretch out again, catch our breath, and then do a little weight training at a local gym. Then we'll be done for the day. I swear he's gonna kill me with these damned runs! When we made it back to the busses, where we started out, #4 and Corey were standing outside smoking.

"How's it going?" Corey chuckled

"I think your kid hates me, dude." #3 laughed

"You... suck..." I said in between breaths

"You'll love me in the long run, honey." #3 replied before telling me I should drink some Gatorade

Corey handed me a bottle and I opened it up. Damn, I didn't realize I was **_THAT_** thirsty! I'd downed probably half the bottle before I set it down to start breathing again. #3 laughed and asked if I was ready to start my stretches. Glaring at him made him laugh again as we got started. Somehow he told Corey we were heading to a gym after this to do some weight training and that we'd be about an hour. Which was perfect for Corey because he had an interview shortly and by the time he got back so would we. We were heading to lunch, according to him, so I smiled gratefully at him.

#3 was kind enough to let me walk to the gym. The owner greeted us and then let us get down to business. Even if I hated exercising, I had to admit #3 was a great instructor. Instead of yelling at me for not being "in the right position", he explained why it wasn't right and showed me where I should be. The gym teachers I've had in the past just screamed at the class for not knowing that shit. Like we'd know! We weren't marines, for fuck's sake, how the hell are we supposed to know the "proper" position for a "correct" push up?!

When we were finally done and walking back to the busses #3 started chatting about the rest of my school work. I told him how the music lessons were going and that I felt #7 & #4 were being too kind when they say I'm improving. He laughed softly and stated if they thought I was improving then I was because they'd never say anything they didn't mean. I smiled at the blond man. He got me talking about science and the grossness of dissecting whatever it was I was to be dissecting very soon. That made him laugh and said I should get Corey to help out with that.

"What's so funny?" #4 asked as we boarded the bus

"#3 thinks I should get Corey to help out with the dissecting portion of science class." I giggled

#4 burst out laughing too and stated that I really should. I grinned at him as #3 handed me a towel "to dry off with". I felt incredibly icky all sweaty and wondered when I'd be able to take a shower. _'Ah life out on the road'_ I sighed plopping down across from #4. He just looked at me and I smiled sheepishly at him. He was quite the intelligent man and I thoroughly enjoyed the conversation we'd had the last night in the last hotel we had.

Most of the rest of the band were doing interviews so I went to grab the acoustic Corey had bought me and sat back down in my previous position. I'd done a bit of practicing since my last "lesson" with #4 and #7. I'd gotten so into it that I'd closed my eyes and just let it flow. When I stopped I heard clapping.

"Honey that was beautiful! Mick and James are really doing well with you!" Corey laughed, sitting next to me

"Didn't I tell you, you were improving, Little one?" #7 stated, sitting down next to #4

"That was awesome, Kia!" Joey gushed, sitting on the floor to my left

I blushed at their comments. Sensing my discomfort, #4 asked what was happening for lunch. Corey said that he and I had plans, which seemed to make #7 pout. Or as close to pouting as he could muster. Which was really cute! Damn did I mention how fucking hot that man was?! Snapping back to reality I told Corey I was gonna change clothes and that I'd be ready to go soon. He kissed my cheek as I got up and headed to the bunks.

Naturally my collar went with the outfit as well as the wrist cuffs that #4 gave me. I sprayed myself down with my favorite Axe body spray, applied some thick black eyeliner, on top and bottom of course, and stood there trying to decide what the hell to do with my hair.

"I want to talk about that piece you played later, Little one." #7 suddenly stated as he walked past me to the back

He didn't even give me a chance to respond. Sighing heavily I tried to focus on what to do with my hair. Hmm, perhaps I'll make 4 braids out of it. Ah, fuck it, I'll leave it down today and just take some hair ties with me. When I emerged, #4 and #3 looked at me lustfully. Joey smiled at me and Corey asked if I was ready to go. I nodded my head and bid the guys goodbye before deboarding the bus.

Corey started chatting away about who-knows-what as we walked the few blocks to where we were eating. He had me laughing as we walked in and were seated. Suddenly he got very quiet and it kind of frightened me. He was staring at me intently and I started wondering if he knew or not.

"Kia we're getting about a month off in a few weeks." He started

"Oh?" I quietly questioned

"Yeah. I know this is your first time in my home turf, so to speak, and my family is dying to meet you." He stated as the waitress brought our drinks

"Uh huh." I replied, watching him suspiciously

"Well I don't you to feel uncomfortable. You have a younger brother and grandparents who are probably going to want to smother you. Sometime before we go home, I'm gonna talk to some of the guys to see if you can't stay with them a few nights so that you can get away from the family if you need too." Corey replied, giving me an unsure smile

I just cocked my eyebrow at him.

"I'd really like to take you around, show you where I used to hang out, where I grew up, that sort of lame stuff." He nervously chuckled

"Really?" I questioned

"Yeah! I mean I know that you don't have any emotional attachment to your home like I do mine but at least I can show you more about me and where I come from!" He stated, smiling

"Sounds like fun. Can we visit the porn shop you used to work at?" I questioned

He cringed and looked at me with wide eyes.

"How the hell did you know about that?" He asked in surprise

"Common knowledge dude. Remember I was a 'Knot fan before I was your kid." I laughed

"Damnit." He stated, snapping his fingers for dramatic effect which got me to laughing harder

"On a serious note though, I'm really glad I found you." He quietly said

"Me too. I like you a helluva lot more than the Wicked Witch of the West." I retorted making him laugh this time

We talked more extensively about his home and where he grew up. He confessed that although I had a room it wasn't decorated or anything. There was furniture there but if I didn't like it I was free to redecorate. Smiling up at him I asked if I could paint and such. "Thinking" for a minute, with the rubbing of his chin for effect, he said I was free to do what I wished and that he was excited to see what I did with my room. I was quite surprised to learn I not only had my own bathroom but a balcony as well!

By the time we got back from lunch, it was almost time for them to start getting ready. Most were already getting antsy so I grabbed my sketch books and headed to the back. #7 must have been in his bunk because the back lounge was empty. I frowned, hoping to get to talk to him, and then sat down. Oh well. He must be in some weird mood so I'll leave him alone. The hell if I'm going to invoke his anger by searching for him!

I followed the guys into the venue. Since their dressing room was sacred I went out to hang with their roadies. I was watching #7's guitar tech as he tuned some of #7's guitars. Timidly I began asking questions which he happily answered for me. When he was done, I went to find #4's guitar tech. He was just as happy to answer my questions as the other guy and I was grateful! Before long I was instructed that they were about to hit the stage so I went to stand out in front of the stage between the barrier & guards and the stage.

I had been escorted back to the bus since I didn't want to hang around the Meet & Greet. Figuring I had some time before they boarded and we hit the road again, I pulled out my science book and was going over the last lesson. Corey seemed surprised that I was breezing through my studies as quickly as I was. Chuckling I reminded him that back with Mom I was in all advanced classes and these studies were not advanced. He laughed too and shook his head.

Man dissecting was gross and I was trying to put it off as long as possible.

"What's the face for?" I heard Corey exclaim

"Dude! I don't know if I can do this lab assignment." I sadly stated

"How come?" He questioned, sitting down across from me at the kitchen table

"It's dissecting something." I replied, making another gross face

He laughed.

"I can help you with it if you'd like." Corey replied

"That would be fuckin awesome!" I grinned

So we sat there talking about what to dissect so that he could get the stuff as soon as possible. When #4 & #3 boarded they both started laughing when he realized I'd conned Corey into helping me with the dissection part of science class. Corey looked at him funny which made me snicker.

"What the hell are you 2 laughing at?" Corey defensively questioned

"Having fun in science class?" #3 laughed

"Hey my daughter needs help and I'm happy to do what I can to help her!" Corey defensively stated making them both laugh

"Why are we laughing so hard?" Joey asked as he and #7 boarded

#3 and #4 got the pair up to speed. #1 got all excited and said he wanted to help with the dissection. I cocked my eyebrow at him which made him laugh. Corey said he was more than welcome to help but he had call and get the materials. I burst out laughing when #1 handed Corey his phone and told him to "get on it". Sighing Corey dialed the number to order what was needed as I continued, or as best as I could with Joey firing question after question at me about my science studies,

#7 disappeared, I guess to go "clean up" as most of them called it. I desperately wanted to go to the back to be with him but Corey and #1 had my attention at the moment. The pair even helped me do a practice run of the final exam to see how I'd do and what I needed to concentrate on. #1 and #4 got me talking about going home to Iowa while Corey graded my test-run test.

"Are you excited?" #1 asked

"Sort of. I've heard it gets really, really cold in the winter and I'm not a cold weather person." I chuckled

"Then you're pretty fucked." #4 stated, trying to hide his smile

"Guess so." I winked at him, making him smile

"Alright Kiddo. Feel up to taking the real thing?" Corey questioned, looking up at me

"Why?" I asked

Because you fucking aced this test." He beamed

"Sweets! Let's get this shit over with!!!" I stated, bouncing in my seat

Handing me the necessary papers he said, "Here ya go."

So I started in on the final while Corey tried to keep everyone semi-quiet. Corey went to sit down by #4. They were talking quietly amongst themselves while #1 sat next to me for "moral support" as he put it. During my test, #7 came up and plopped down in front of me. He made it damn hard to concentrate but I somehow managed it. God his whole presence made me tremble and I hoped #1 didn't notice. When I was done, I handed the paper off to Corey so he could grade it.

"You're shaking." #1 commented

"Nerves. Taking these damn finals always makes me nervous." I chuckled as #7's leg rubbed up against mine underneath the table

"You're really smart. You don't have to worry about these stupid tests." #1 replied, earning a smile from me

"Thanks man. I appreciate the vote of confidence." I smiled at the small drummer.

#1 and I talked more about their home town and some of the things there was to do. We talked about things I liked and he suggested places I might like to go. #7 piped up and said that my family might want to spend time with me which quickly shut #1 up. Smiling at the pair I stated that the idea of spending the entire month with my new family made me cringe. Both laughed and said that I was more than welcome to hang out with them any time I needed to "get away" as #7 put it.

Corey sat down next to #7 with a blank face. I stared at him, panic starting to set in. #7 realized what was starting to happen, as he remembered **_*that one time*_** , and asked what was up while he gave my knee a light squeeze under the table. Corey smiled at me, which helped a little bit, and said that I'd aced the test. I still had to do the dissection part before I could it in and that they'd have to re-grade it to make sure he hadn't cheated on the grading. I sighed happily making Joey laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

#1 grabbed Corey's attention as I walked to my bunk to get my sketch book. I was still having a little bit of a hard time breathing but that was what happened whenever I started having panic attacks like that. It didn't take #7 long to make his way to the back. He quickly shut the door and wrapped me up in his massive arms.

" _Little one, are you ok? You looked like you were starting to have another attack."_ #7 whispered in my ear

"Mmmm hmmm." I mumbled

"Shh Little one. Take slow, deep breaths." #7 instructed as we heard footsteps approaching

He quickly let me go and grabbed his acoustic. I sat down and leaned on the arm of the couch to sketch like I told my Father I was doing. Maybe 10 minutes later #4 cautiously opened the door and slipped into the lounge with us. He was wearing a pair of loose-fitting pajama bottoms and no shirt, much to my delight, and nodded to #7.

"Is she ok? I noticed she was starting to freak like other day." #4 asked as he sat down next to me

"Yeah, Corey freaked her out while she was nervous about the final she took." #7 replied as #4 began caressing my face

I leaned into him and the much-needed contact. #7 locked the door and moved me so that I was sitting in between him and #4. My Masters treated me like a fucking Queen and I loved every last second of it. Kissing, caressing, light touches, nibbles, God this was heaven! Breathing didn't seem as hard so I guess I've avoided having a full attack. #4 asked a question about it and I stated that I've never actually been diagnosed with anything. He seemed concerned and said he'd talk to Corey about having me tested because they, meaning him and #7, both agreed it sounded like I was having panic attacks.

Corey made his way to the back so #7 moved back to where he was playing his acoustic while #4 was deciding on what game to play. Of course, I had buried my nose in my sketch book. He sat down on my right side, since I was still sitting in the middle, and asked if he could play with #4. The giant man tossed him a controller after putting in some game. He sat down on my left side and started their game. After their third game my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked, not recognizing the number

 _"Hello Sweet Cheeks."_ I heard _his_ voice stated

"What do you want?" I asked icily

 _"Well since your mother got rid of you, I've moved back in. Thought I'd let you know I'll be here for Thanksgiving if you come by."_ He said

"Well I'm spending the holidays with my Dad." I retaliated

 _"That's too bad sweet thing, I was looking forward to seeing you since you're all growed up now."_ He said and I could swear he licked his lips

"Leave me alone!" I yelled angrily

 _"Awwww, you don't like me?"_ He questioned with an evil laugh

By now I was shaking so bad that Corey had paused the game and all 3 men were looking at me intently.

"Hell fucking no I don't like you! You and that whore are more than perfect for one another!" I stated, feeling the tears well up in my eyes

"Sweetie, who are you talking to that's got you this upset?" Corey whispered

 _"I did your Mom a favor that night, you know. Did you a favor as well, if you don't remember."_ He growled at me over the phone

"Fuck off. Loose this number. **AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!** " I screamed at him

 _"What's the matter baby..... you didn't like it? Or I wasn't rough enough for you?"_ He purred at me

I dropped my phone, tears streaming down my face. Corey picked it up and started yelling at him. #4 wrapped his arms around me in an attempt to calm me down but it did no good. #7 moved to kneel in front of me as Corey was screaming at _him_. I couldn't seem to breath, again, and the world was spinning out of control. My heart was racing and the room seemed to be 10x smaller than what it actually was, even if it was a tiny room to begin with.

"Shh Little one. Jim and I are here. You're safe." #7 quietly stated as Corey continued yelling on the phone

"Precious we're not going to let anything happen to you." #4 whispered in my ear

Corey asked a question and it triggered another memory that I tried so diligently to bury in the back of my mind.

_My sister, who was only 10, was cowering in the corner with Mom's latest boy-toy pointing a gun at her. He was fucking drunk **AGAIN**. Before I knew what was happening, he'd pulled the trigger hitting my sister in the chest this time instead of the wall behind her._

_I watched as my little sister held her chest and looked up at me, tears streaming down her cheeks. He then turned towards me and I screamed. I had tried to run upstairs to my room. He caught me as I reached the top of the stairs and grabbed me. I shuddered when he ran his hands over me._

_"Such a sweet, young thing you are." He purred in my ear..._

"Kia? Honey, what's wrong?" Corey asked, kneeling next to the monstrous guitarist

"This is kind of what happens when she has a nightmare. But it's never been this bad." #7 stated, voice low and deep

"What's wrong, honey? Talk to me!" Corey stated, panic seeping into his voice

I couldn't control the shaking, or the tears, and the spinning room made me dizzy. Leaning forward into #7, he picked me up and moved so that he was sitting on the couch. I buried my face in his neck as Corey rubbed my back gently. Gasping for air, as I couldn't breathe all that well, made everyone worry even #4. The world suddenly went black and I think I heard Corey freak out.

When I opened my eyes again, I discovered there was something damp and cold on my forehead, my head was on someone's leg, and there were a few pairs of hands on me. Groaning made the quiet chatter stop.

"Kia, how are you feeling?" I heard Corey quietly whisper

"Uuuuuhhhh" I trailed, earning a few soft chuckles

"Can you sit up?" He asked and I very slowly and cautiously did so

Someone handed me a bottle of water and I slowly sipped from it. Corey tried to check me out to make sure I was ok, but I just wanted to be left alone. His gesture of love and protectiveness was not lost and I let him do what he felt he needed to do. When he started firing questions at me, #4 stepped in and said that all the questions could be saved for later and that I should really just lay down and try to get some rest. Corey sighed heavily and sat down in front of me.

A little while later I had laid back down on the couch with my head on #7's leg. #4 had moved to sit on the floor sometime while I was "out". #7 ran his hand through my hair and I closed my eyes. I heard #4 tell Corey that they'd watch over me if he wanted to head off to bed. Corey delicately kissed my cheek and then I think he left. #4 moved so that he was sitting at the other end of the couch and put my legs across his lap.

The feeling of someone running their hands through my hair felt really good. I kept my eyes closed but realized there was a very warm body next to me. Sighing seemed to snap said warm body's attention to me.

 _"Hi there Precious."_ #4 whispered to me, still running his hands through my hair

 _"Mmm what happened?"_ I sleepily whispered back

"You fell back asleep. Corey wanted to talk with Mick so I brought you to my bunk because you clung tightly to me when I tried to place you in your bunk." He quietly replied

My body started shaking again and he felt it.

"Shh Precious. Your safe. None of us are gonna let anything happen to you." #4 quietly said before kissing my forehead, "Want to talk about that phone call?"

I shook my head no. Hell I don't even want to remember that I had that conversation!

"Ok, Precious." He responded, gently caressing my cheek with the hand that had been running through my hair


	16. Chapter 16

"How are you feeling?" Corey immediately asked as I sleepily stumbled my way into the front lounge

I shrugged as I poured myself a glass of Orange Juice. Sitting down on the left side couch next to Corey, I realized that I was still wearing what I had on yesterday, minus my boots. Corey was just staring at me which kind of freaked me out. So, I continued to sip on my OJ while we sat in silence.

"I know you don't want to talk about that phone call or why you've been having these horrific nightmares...." He started out making me snap my head toward him, ".... but perhaps talking about it will help."

"I don't want to." I hastily replied, looking away

"I know Pumpkin but that guy spooked you something fierce. If something happened, I want to rectify things." Corey stated, giving me a reassuring smile

"No." I responded

"Hey." #3 grumbled as he poured himself some OJ too

Corey sighed and then changed the subject. We were hitting the next venue today and the dissection stuff was supposed to be here. I wasn't looking forward to it but Corey said he was gonna help me with it. They had tomorrow off and we were hitting the road the morning after so most of them were planning on going out tonight after the show, from what Corey said.

"You know what I've noticed?" #3 suddenly asked

"What?" Corey replied

"Kia never calls you 'Dad'. How come?" #3 questioned, laughing softly

"Well... I never had someone I liked enough to call 'Dad' until now. Guess I call him by his name or number out of habit." I thoughtfully responded

"Feel free to call me 'Dad'. I don't mind!!" Corey laughed too

The mood had changed and was much more at ease than before so I began to relax too. #4 made his way to the bathroom without one word to any of us. #3 asked me if I would be ready for our next class and I glared at him. He laughed knowing how much I hated it but promised me the work would pay off in the end.

#4 grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down by #3. They started talking about who-knows-what so I went to go work on my studies. Hopefully it won't be too much longer and I can be done with it all. My goal is to graduate early so I can be done with all this stupid shit!

Today I decided to wear:

 

 

**(A/N: the whole ensemble, top, skirt, tights, boots** **with both my Master's love tokens)**

Dark, gothic make up today as well. My mood was slipping to the dark side again but that's because I had been thinking a lot about that phone call and what had transpired. The guys were at the venue preparing for the show tonight. I was walking around the stage talking to the Pyro guys. It was all really fascinating to me and I loved learning more and more about what my Father and band did almost every night.

The energy from the crowd was phenomenal tonight and I couldn't wait to see the show. Well, I was always excited to see the show. Hopefully the aggression they created would help me sort of hash out what was happening in my head. The music started and I got lost in it, forgetting everything and every one around me. Good times, man, good times!

We had made it to the hotel after the show. Everyone was gathering up to go do whatever they were going to go do. I wasn't in the mood to be around anyone so I sent a text to Dad telling him I was going to walk around for a little bit. In true father fashion he told me to be safe and call anyone if I got into trouble. I sent him a laughing face and an 'ok' before leaving the hotel.

I was just walking around in the cool night air lost in my own thoughts when I felt someone grab me as I walked past an alley way. Panic immediately set in.

"Alright little girl. Give me what I want and I'll leave you be." The voice growled in my ear

Something in the back of my mind sincerely hoped this was #7 but the vibe and presence told me otherwise.

"I.... I don't have much money." I stuttered

"That's too bad. Guess I'll have to take something else." He stated, running his hand around my stomach

I back kicked him in the knee and then bolted back the way I came. It was maybe 3 or 4 blocks to the hotel but I was hoping to find somewhere I could dart into. The fucking bastard caught up to me fairly quickly and grabbed my arm. He spun me around making me slightly dizzy. My actions made him angry and he slapped me hard across the face for it. I tried to kick him in the nuts but he produced a knife and stuck it in my right upper thigh. He quickly took it out and went to stab me again but I had moved at the exact moment and he got me in my right side.

I screamed in pain, with tears running down my cheeks, and dropped like a hot potato.

**"KIA?!?!"** I heard that familiar deep voice yell as he emerged from the bar we were in front of

#7 ran full force into the guy effectively knocking him backwards. #7 had the advantage by sheer size and was quick to land punch after punch into the creep's face. I sort of watched as #7 picked him up and threw him back down just to run and kick him in the ribs. I then remembered what Dad had said and tried dialing 8, as I had most of them on speed dial by their numbers, but somehow hit the 4 instead.

"Kia!" #4 stated, amusement in his voice

"Help.... please...... blocks from hotel............ on right... hurry." I muttered as the world began spinning

"Kia hold on baby I'm on my way!" He stated, panic seeping into his voice

"Please..." I replied

"Stay on the phone with me! What happened?" He questioned sort of breathlessly

No doubt he was running.

"Stabbed... #7 beating the creep... uuuuugggggggggh." I stuttered

"Hold on Precious! Go to the right after leaving the hotel?" He questioned

"Mmmmm hmmm." I replied, tears falling silently down my cheeks

I looked up as #7 continued the beating he was administering to the guy. I don't think I've ever seen pure rage and hatred in its most basic and animalistic form before but that's what was coming off of #7. Surely he was going to kill the guy!

**"KIA!"** I heard #4's loud voice yell

"J.... James..." I breathed as he fell down next to me

"Oh God!" He stated as he frantically looked me over

"It hurts." I replied as he pulled me into his lap

"Where's your phone?" He questioned, holding his left hand on my side

I handed it to him and he hung up and then dialed 911.

The trashcans in the alley way clanging made #4 snap his head to the noise and he said that #7 had thrown something or someone into them. A few seconds later #7 was by my side too.

"Little one.... oh God...." #7 stated frantically

"Mick....I....uuuuuggggghhhh." I breathed, unable to really see him through my tears

"Hold on, paramedics will be here soon.... stay with us!" #7 begged, fear showing through his darkening blue eyes

#4 hung up the phone and said they were on their way. He moved us so we were out of the street and on the sidewalk. #7 asked where all my wounds were and #4 told him my upper right leg and the right side. #7 had to check me out and instructed the taller man to call Corey. #4 leaned down and pressed his lips to mine softly before grabbing his phone and dialing his friend.

About that time the paramedics arrived and rushed over. #7 told them all he could as #4 was on the phone. The world was spinning and I suddenly felt nauseated. #7 stayed with me, holding my hand and whispering words of love in my ear. Shortly before I was rushed to the hospital #4 found himself next to #7. I wanted them both with me but the paramedics would only allow 1 to go. #4 said he'd stay and wait for Corey and then kissed my lips again before I was loaded into the ambulance. #7 climbed in as I was being loaded, having never let go of my hand.

_"Hang on, Little one, don't let go."_ #7 whispered in my ear, before kissing my cheek

I was drifting in and out of consciousness but each time I opened my eyes #7 was right there. I could tell he was panicking but was trying to remain as calm as possible. Sometime later when I opened my eyes again instead of #7 holding my hand I found Dad. He looked like hell, much like #7 and #4, and seemed relieved when he noticed I was awake again.

"Hey Pumpkin. How are you feeling?" He questioned, moving some hair out of my face

"Uggh." I replied, my whole right side of my body aching

"Well, I guess that's to be expected." He chuckled, "You're being released in a little while."

"Ok." I quietly replied

We sat around waiting on the doctor to come back with the release paperwork. The nurse had my medication in a brown paper bag, which had some very nice pain pills in it, and stated all I needed to take care of my wounds was in the bag too. Dad thanked them as the Doctor gave me one last check up and said that I wasn't allowed to do anything strenuous for a few weeks and for me to get a lot of rest. He wrote down when I should start doing other activities, like walking for "extensive" periods of time, and what symptoms to look out for if either wound started getting infected.

Dad helped me up and to the bathroom to get dressed. Once I had done that, and exhausted myself in the process, he wrapped his arm around my waist to help me hobble outside and to the awaiting cab. We were leaving tomorrow for the next venue, after all. #7 & #4 were waiting outside for us. I know it killed them both to not be able to just pull me into a tight hug and kiss me because I know it killed me. All I wanted was to be in their arms, to feel safe and loved and protected. But Dad was with us so that was out of the question, unfortunately.

As we pulled up in front of the hotel and the guys piled out of the cab, #7 said it would probably be easier on me if he carried me up to my room. Dad quickly agreed, especially seeing how much it tired me out to walk downstairs and outside at the hospital. #7 very gently picked me up in his arms and I wrapped my arms around his neck. It wasn't long before I started feeling sleepy so I leaned my head on his shoulder. Dad and #4 talked about someone staying with me tonight "just to keep an eye on me". I had to dig through my purse to get my room key but finally found it and handed it to #4 who quickly opened up the door.

#7 gently laid me down on my bed and then looked at me affectionately. Corey made sure I was settled before he left the 3 of us alone. #7 sat down on my left side while #4 kneeled down in front of me. All I wanted was to be in between them, to feel their hands on me, the lips on me.

"Are you sure you're ok, Precious?" #4 finally asked

"I hurt." I quietly replied

"I wish I could take your pain away." #4 whispered, caressing my cheek

"We both do, Little one. And we were both absolutely terrified earlier, not knowing what was happening or how you were doing." #7 stated, rubbing my back gently

"I... I'm.... sorry." I stuttered, tears welling up in my eyes

"Precious you have nothing to apologize for. You couldn't have predicted what was going to happen." #4 replied quietly

"We're just happy that you're alive and will make a full recovery, Little one." #7 piped in as I started yawning

"Want to lay down for bed?" #4 asked

I nodded my head yes. They very delicately helped me out of my boots, skirt & top. Each wanted to look at my wounds so they gently took off the bandages. #4 doctored them and then re-bandaged them as #7 took his boots & shirt off. I was laying on my left side, since laying on my right was completely out of the question, #7 laid down behind me while #4 slipped out of his shoes & shirt and then laid down in front of me. I snuggled into his chest. #7 moved closer to me, being very careful of my side & leg.

#7 began lightly kissing my neck and I sighed happily at the contact. #4 was more caressing my face and every so often planting kisses on my lips. I didn't mind in the slightest, I loved the contact. Before long I was starting to drift in and out of sleep. They continued their caresses as I finally allowed myself to slip into sleep for the night.

 


	17. Chapter 17

"Are you gonna bring her when Sour starts touring again?" I heard someone ask

"Definitely! I've missed enough of her life, I won't miss any more of it." Corey exclaimed quietly as someone began running their hands through my hair

"Awesome, I can continue with her guitar lessons then!" I heard #4 happily reply

"I'm sure she'll love that. I just hope that she's truly happy." Dad stated, sadness tinting his voice

"Why do you say that?" The voice I didn't recognize ask

"She wasn't happy with her mother. I don't honestly know if she's happy on tour with all these weird, crazy people around her all the time. She has no privacy, and at her age she really needs that." Corey responded

"Dude, I'm sure she's happy. She doesn't seem to me to be the kind of person who'll keep her emotions inside." #4 stated

"I guess you're right." Corey sighed

"Uuuuuuugggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhh" I groaned, letting them know I was awake

"Kia! How are you feeling, honey?" Dad asked

"Paaaaaaaaaaain." I groaned

"Let me get you a pill. Do you still have some water, Jim?" Corey stated taking charge

"Yeah." #4 replied, running his hands through my hair

"Hi Kia!" Shawn (Stone Sour bassists, not Clown ^_^) exclaimed

I simply nodded at him. Corey returned a few minutes later with a pill and #4 handed me his bottle of water to take it with. I curled back up, resting my head back on #4's leg. Corey was sitting on the floor in front of the couch and Shawn was in the lone chair. Dad was flipping through my sketch book looking at some of the latest sketches I'd done and commenting. He even said that he thought one of them would be perfect for one of their albums. Slipknot or Stone Sour, I'm not sure which one he was talking about!

I half-heartedly smiled since I wasn't feeling too well. #4 had begun running his large hand through my hair again and it was all I could do to keep from purring. They talked about going home in a few weeks so I just stayed silent. They were all very excited but I was getting a bit nervous. I was meeting my biological paternal grandparents for the first time as well as my little brother and Aunts & Uncles. Would they like me? Would I fit in with the family? I closed my eyes for a second listening to #4's voice and fell asleep!

"Little one? Little one, wake up!" I barely heard #7's voice exclaim

"Huh?!" I groggily stated

"We've stopped for breakfast. You need to eat." He replied, moving hair out of my face

"Don't wanna move." I quietly replied

"I know Little one but you need to get some nourishment into your system. Come on, I'll help you off the bus." He replied, sort of pulling me up off the couch and onto my feet

I found myself clinging to him since my leg had started throbbing. He wrapped his hands around my waist and then placed his lips to mine softly. Good morning to me! I smiled into the kiss which made him smile too.

 _"I miss our time together, Little one."_ He whispered into my ear

 _"Me too... but I feel like total crap."_ I whispered back, leaning my head on his chest

 _"I know Little one. If you ever want to lay with me, you know where I sleep. You'll always have an open invitation to my bunk."_ He replied as Corey called for us

"Hey Pumpkin. How are you feeling?" He asked as we very carefully deboarded the bus

"Ugh." Was all I replied, making them both laugh

They walked on either side of me to make sure I didn't fall and tear my stitches out. Most of the band were already in the restaurant eating when we walked in, well _they_ walked in and _I_ hobbled in. I ordered first and then went to sit down. Walking tires me out! And I felt icky because my bandages were soaked again. #4 gave me a warm smile before reluctantly turning his attention back to #1 & #3 and the conversation they were having.

Clown moved over to sit with me while Dad was getting our food and drinks. I tried to be as polite as I could and talk to the eldest of the band but it was strained. I didn't feel good and therefore I wasn't in the mood to chat. #7 and Corey sat down with our food and drinks so they jumped in the conversation, giving me a reason to not talk. #3 wanted to play a game against Dad when we boarded the bus again, from what he yelled from his table, so I told Dad I'd move my covers out to the front lounge so they could play. #7 piped up that he'd help me since I'd probably fall and tear my stitches if I did it on my own since I was having a hard time simply walking without assistance. I stuck my tongue out at him playfully making him smile at me.

Since we couldn't "play" while I was injured, I spent most of my time on my studies and sketching. I was almost done with my fifth set of courses out of six. I would be graduating 6 months early, with honors probably, and Dad kept saying how proud he was of me. College after college were trying to "woo" me, as Joey put it, so that I would go to their university. I wasn't too impressed with any of them and Dad wasn't either. Besides I wanted to do all my studies through distance learning so that I could travel with him wherever he goes.

I'm sitting on the couch in the front lounge sketching away when #4 and Dad come up front. #7 is in a "bad mood" apparently and wants to be left alone. They sit on the couch opposite of me and I just continue sketching. I have this really amazing idea for a painting but I gotta get it sketched out first. I still felt pain if I moved too quickly or put any sort of strain on either wound but I was able to walk on my own. Well, it was more like a hobble. I looked up when I felt the bus slowing down.

"Ready for lunch, Kia?" Dad asked

"Yeah. I need a break from this." I frowned, making both men chuckle as I threw my sketch book down on the couch

We walked off the bus and Joey greeted me with a warm smile.

"How are you feeling today?" He questioned

"Not bad. I still get tired pretty easy but I guess that's normal." I chuckled

"Yeah. Care to play some video games with me after lunch?" He questioned

"Sure! How about that one racing game we were playing a while back? I like that one a lot." I replied as he held the door open for me

"Sounds good!" He laughed

I ordered my food and waited for Dad. As we sat down with Joey and Clown, #7 walked in. I swear I could feel the air drop about 10 degrees. He was definitely in a very pissed off mood and even I was a bit afraid of him. We locked eyes and there was something cold about them.

"Just leave him alone and you'll be fine." Corey laughed, seeing my unease with #7

I turned my attention back to the men at my table as I tried to ignore #7's presence. It was damn hard and I kept looking over at him with curiosity. Why was he in such a pissed off mood today? I looked down at my food and decided I didn't wanna eat. I packed up my food and headed back to the bus. After putting my food in the mini fridge, I suddenly started feeling like it was getting hot on the bus. I wasn't feeling well but I couldn't really say what was wrong or what hurt. Heading to the back lounge where I was sleeping until I healed enough to be able to climb into my bunk on my own, I laid down on top of the covers.

I was flipping through tv stations when I suddenly started shivering. Pulling my blanket over me, I snuggled down and tried to warm up. Everyone had made it back to the busses and we immediately hit the road again. My side started hurting so I reluctantly crawled off the couch to grab a pill. When I stood up, I felt the contents of my stomach coming up so I raced to the bathroom. Everything I'd eaten the last few days seemed to come up all at once.

"Kia? Honey, are you ok?" I heard Corey exclaim

"I'm... I started before my stomach started churning and I threw up again

When I was done, he placed a cool washrag on my forehead and told me to lay down. I nodded as I slowly walked to the back. On my way through the bunk area _he_ grabbed my arm. His curtain pulled open and his cold eyes had turned soft and full of concern.

 _"Little one, are you ok? You look really pale."_ #7 asked

"I don't feel well." I quietly replied

 _"If you need anything don't be afraid to let me know. My offer about sleeping in my bunk will always stand, ok?"_ He questioned, kissing my hand affectionately

"Mmmkay." I smiled at him before walking on to the lounge

I had just got settled on the couch when Corey made his way back. He apologized for taking so long saying that he couldn't find the thermometer. He took my temperature and frowned. Apparently, I was running a slight fever. He asked if I was having any pain and I told him my right side was hurting. I rolled onto my left side so he could take my bandage off and take a look.

"Hmm, it looks kind of red. I'll give you a pain pill and some Tylenol to help with the pain and fever. Maybe we're not cleaning it enough so we'll start cleaning and redressing your bandages more." He stated getting up to get what he needed


	18. Chapter 18

When I woke up sometime later I discovered I was still alone. I cautiously moved into a sitting position and found myself a wee bit dizzy. Ok, so no sudden movements at all for me! Taking a deep breath I looked around. My eyes landed on a very large neon-pink rat with a top hat and cane tap-dancing on the floor by the tv. I couldn't do anything but stare at it as it danced. Man that fucking rat was a helluva tap-dancer! I stared at it for who knows how long just watching it dance.

"Kia? Kia, talk to me!" Corey's voice suddenly broke through my trance and I looked down to see him kneeling in front of me, looking very concerned

"Huh?!" I asked, confused

"Sweetie I've been trying to get your attention for 15 minutes! You've just been staring over there somewhere. Are you ok?" He questioned, voice sort of high pitched like he was panicking

"Uhh yeah." I said looking to where the dancing rat was to discover he was no longer there.

"We're stopping for dinner soon. Do you feel like going in or do you want me to bring you back something to eat?" He asked, feeling my face and forehead again

"Um, bring me back a large order of fries." I quietly stated

"That's all?" He asked

"Yeah. Thanks." I meekly smiled at him

He frowned but nodded at me before leaving me to go up front. Where did that rat go? Surely we would have heard him walking around?! There was nowhere for him to hide back here and I didn't see him anywhere. Was I going crazy? Sighing heavily, I laid back down to watch tv. I stayed awake long enough for Dad to bring me my food and eat maybe half of it. Then I went back to sleep.

I woke up with a start, sweat pouring down my face. My heart was racing and I was dizzy. The bus was quiet and dark, at least from what I could tell. Throwing my blanket off me, I hobbled up to the bunk area. Snoring could be heard from most of the guys and if any of them were awake, they were either watching tv with their headphones on or trying to get to sleep themselves. I grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and took some more Tylenol. Feeling woozy again, or still I'm not entirely sure which as bad as that sounds, I sort of held onto whatever I could as I made my way back to my temporary bed. I must've woken #7 up on my way back through.

After I got settled and had turned the channel to watch, or try to watch, Adult Swim I felt his presence near. Before I could say anything to him my eyes closed and I was out. I woke up sometime later, again, and turned my attention to the tv. There was a very long, slender leg coming out of it (much like the movie 'The Ring'). As freaky as that was, I couldn't find my voice to scream, I could only lay there and stare in fascination. The rest of the body, at least the right half of the body, came out along with #4's head! The other half of the body was still in the TV which made me wonder why. Then the other half of the body popped out and it didn't match what should have been there. The limbs were a lot smaller. When a second head popped out of the TV I understood why... it was half of #1!

This James-Joey hybrid just stood in front of the tv staring at me as I stared at it. We stared at one another for what was probably several hours. I heard when #3 & #4 woke up because they began making noise about who was taking a piss first. Then I heard Dad's loud mouth yell to shut the fuck up because I was sleeping. Mick then had to yell to Corey to shut the fuck up so _'he could finally get some fucking sleep'_. My eyes never left the hybrid, even when Corey came back to check on me.

"Honey... what are you staring at?" He questioned, kneeling down by my head

I didn't respond which made him start to panic a little bit. He lightly shook my shoulder which made me finally look over at him. His bright blue eyes were full of concern and worry and it looked like he hadn't slept very well last night. I felt bad for making him, and probably #7 too, worry so much about me. Giving me a gentle hug, he said we should clean my wounds again and rebandage them. #4 had wandered back and stopped in his tracks when he saw me.

Corey was doctoring me and #4 just stood there looking me over. I guess I looked as bad as I felt. When Corey was finished doctoring me, he asked me what was wrong. I just shrugged at him as I stared at #4. He looked normal now but a few minutes ago...

Corey was called up front by #3 leaving #4 alone with me. He slowly began making his way over to me but when he did, the right half of his body turned into some green and black monster-type thing. I freaked out and screamed, burying myself under my covers shivering. Sweat was pouring from my forehead but I couldn't take the chance on poking my head out from underneath the blanket. He began whispering to me but I scooted away from him.

"What the fuck is going on back here?" Corey's loud voice exclaimed

"Dude I don't know. I started walking towards her and she freaked out, screamed, and then buried herself under the blanket. I didn't do anything!" #4 replied with a panic-stricken voice

"Is something wrong?" #7's loud voiced echoed

"Something's seriously wrong with Kia! Honey, please come out from under the covers. You're safe, I promise." Corey cooed, trying to urge me out from the safety and security of my blanketed haven

I peeked my head out to see Corey sitting on the edge of the couch staring at me. My heart was hammering in my chest. #4 asked if I was ok so I took the chance to look over at him. He was normal again. At least for the moment.

"Dude, she looks really, really pale. Sickly kinda pale." #7 stated, getting a good look at me for the first time in a few days

I looked over at him and screamed again before hastily retreating back under my covers. Half his face was the mask he wore. But it wasn't really a mask... it was like that was actually half his face (think Harvey 2-Face from the Batman movie). The other was just #7. The half of his body that was the mask was in full 'Knot gear and he had a very creepy iron fist instead of his real hand. The "normal" half of his body was simply that. It freaked me out so much I was shaking badly and I think I was whimpering.

"Kia, baby, what's wrong? Why are you freaking out on us?" Corey asked, obviously panicking more and more

"When's the last time you checked her temperature?" #4 asked

"Yesterday. She was running a slight fever then." Corey responded, "Honey, I need to stick this thermometer in your mouth to take your temp. Please come out."

I did as he asked, keeping my eyes firmly shut as I did so, and allowed him to take my temperature. After what seemed like forever, he pulled the thermometer out and the room got eerily quiet. I felt when he got up off the couch and then he started whispering to someone. I barely opened my right eye and found that I was alone in the room. Letting out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding, I tried to lay back down and go back to sleep. But the scary images of #4 & #7 kept popping into my mind's eye and I freaked out all over again.

Corey eventually came back and pulled me into his arms. We just sat there in silence while the bus moved down the road. I was starting to drift in and out of consciousness. My heart began beating as though I was running a marathon and I felt very dizzy.

"Kia, sweetie, look at me." Corey instructed when the bus came to a stop

"Huh?" I questioned

"Jim, take her please. I'll tell the bus driver to head to the hotel as I deboard." Corey stated

"Alright." #4 replied as he scooped me up in his strong arms

I rested my head on his shoulder as I closed my eyes to try and make the dizziness go away. Before long I felt like I was gonna throw up and I let #4 know. I felt myself being laid down but I kept a firm grip on #4.

"Sweetie, you gotta let Jim go so the doctor can look at you." Corey stated but I still refused to let the big man go.

"Dude, she ain't letting go." #4 stated

"Sir, you can sit on the table and sit her in your lap." A new voice piped up

I felt myself being picked up and then sat down on his lap. I felt what I guess was the doctor doing his external examination. Before long he had to ask me questions about such things as fever (along with chills and shivering which I had), Acute inflammation throughout the body, Fluctuations in body temperature, Rapid breathing (which I had also), Increased heart rate or palpitations (which again I was also suffering from), Joint pain (check), Little or no urine output (which I hadn't realized I suffered from until he asked me), Dizziness (which came and went), Nausea and vomiting (check), Confusion or delirium (check and check).

"Mr. Taylor, I want to admit your daughter for further evaluation." The doc stated

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Corey asked

"I need to have more tests run but I'm quite sure she has a septic infection probably caused by her stab wounds." I barely heard the doctor explain to my father

"What's gonna happen once she's admitted?" Corey asked

I buried my face in #4's neck as my breathing began to speed up again.

"We're going to run a few tests to confirm my diagnosis. She will then be treated with oxygen support and intravenous fluid administration. We will also begin antibiotics for destroying the infectious bacteria and treat the septic infection. If she doesn't improve by tomorrow afternoon, we'll place her in ICU." The doc answered

I continued to cling to #4 who wrapped his arms around me.

Corey and the doctor talked a few more minutes before someone brought in a wheelchair for me. I refused to let go of #4's hand and then Corey took my other hand as I was wheeled upstairs.

****COREY'S POV****

Hearing what the ER doctor told me had me scared shitless! The members of this band have done some fucked up shit to themselves over the years but having a septic infection was something I'd never had to deal with. I was scared I was gonna lose my daughter after just finding her. She refused to let Jim's hand go as she was being wheeled upstairs so I took her other hand as we headed upstairs.

The nurses got her redressed into the not-so-flattering hospital gown and into bed where they were currently hooking her up to different monitors. This wasn't happening! Jim told me he was going downstairs to call everyone else to let them know what was going on.

My poor baby girl! Sometime later Jim reappeared and stated that some of the guys would be coming by to check up on her and me. I thanked him as he sat down on the other side of her bed. She had drifted into unconsciousness again, had an oxygen mask on as well as a heart monitor, a blood pressure cuff on her arm that took her blood pressure every 15 minutes. I felt so helpless that I couldn't do anything.

"Hey dude." I heard Chris exclaim as he walked in with Joey

"Hey." I responded

"How's she doing?" Joey asked

"Not good. She's got a septic infection." I replied, making both men gasp in shock

Sometime later Mick and Clown arrived to see her. I told them what all the doc had told me and Jim. Shawn (SS bassist) appeared in the doorway and asked if I wanted him to bring me any clothes or anything. I told him no thanks and gave my friend a weak smile. I didn't care much about me at the moment, it was all about Kia. Everyone seemed to be affected by her illness and it somehow comforted me a little bit. It was nice to know they cared about her too!

It had been about 3 days since Kia had been admitted into the hospital. I refused to leave her side, afraid if I did I would never see her again. It was hard fighting the tears back as scenario after scenario played in my head. Clown kept reassuring me that she was going to be fine and that everything was going to be ok. I sincerely wished that I could believe him.

Jim was sitting with me as I was stroking her hand. Fear gripped me that I was going to lose my daughter. Jim was feverishly writing away in his book. I guess Kia's illness has inspired my old friend in some way. Of course, I'm sure I'll be dong lots of new writing when she's released from the hospital as well!

Around 2pm I heard what sounded like a moaning noise. I whipped my head over to where Jim sat thinking perhaps he was making said noises. To my dismay he was staring at me with an inquisitive look. We both shot up and sort of bent down towards her face.

"Kia? Kia honey?" I asked, heart beating faster

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." She sort of replied

"I'll go get the nurse." Jim responded

A few minutes later the nurse arrived to check her vitals and to take more blood. Kia continued to make noises, I guess it was just her coming out of things. I was so hoping she'd be released today. When the nurse was done, she went to get the doctor. He wasted no time in making his way to our room. Kia started opening her eyes as he entered. He checked her out and said that they were going to take her to re-run tests to see if she's improved. If so, she may be released later this afternoon. I was ecstatic!

We waited almost 2 hours before Kia was wheeled back into her room. Her eyes were open and when she saw me I swear her eyes lit up! After they got her settled in bed the nurse took her vitals once more. I guess they were waiting for tests to come back before making a decision.

"How are you feeling, Kia?" I asked, taking ahold of her hand once more

"Um, not really sure." She quietly stated

"That's too be expected. Your stab wounds are healing very nicely and the infection is almost gone. We're going to release you into your father's care." The doctor suddenly stated from the doorway

"Mmmkay." Kia replied

The nurse went over her discharge instructions while another nurse helped Kia into the bathroom so she could change back into her street clothes. Jim had left to call us a cab and let the rest of the guys know she was being released. I was so happy she was starting to feel better!! The nurse thrust papers into my face for me to sign. When that was done, I was given her prescriptions.

"You ready, kiddo?" I happily asked

"Mmmhmm." She mumbled

I laughed softly and wrapped my arm around her waist. We took our time getting downstairs and by the time we'd made it, our cab had too. I climbed in first while she clung to Jim. She slowly and carefully climbed in next to me and then Jim scooted in next to her. I could tell she was still very tired but she didn't look as sickly any more. Sometime later we made it to the hotel.

I helped her make it up to her room. Once I was satisfied she was going to be ok, I asked Jim if he'd stay the night with her. Of course, my old friend had quickly agreed saying it was a good idea for her to not be alone much until she's fully healed.


	19. Chapter 19

****KIA'S POV****

Jim was kind enough to help me get out of my street clothes and into #7's jersey so I could lay down. All I wanted was to be in my Master's arms. I think 4 knew what I needed and he climbed into bed with me and immediately wrapped me up in his large arms.

"Oh Precious, we were so fucking worried about you! I'm so glad you're feeling better." #4 whispered as he planted kiss after kiss to my forehead

"I've missed you 2...." I trailed

"We've most definitely missed our time with you too! All I want to do right now is hold you and kiss you." He whispered into my ear

Before long there was a low knock on the door. So low I thought I was hearing things! But then I heard it a second time and #4 yelled for whoever it was to enter. Then I saw him. My Big Bear. He gave me one his heart-melting smiles and I stretched my hands out for him. I didn't even notice him locking the door behind him before he rushed to the other side of my bed and quickly and in one swift motion pull me into his arms.

 _"Little One I've missed you so much!! I was so scared we were gonna lose you."_ #7 whispered in my ear

"I...need.....you..........both......." I barely got out before the tears welled up in my eyes

"Don't cry, Little One. We both need you too." #7 responded quietly while #4 rubbed my back

They began kissing me, caressing me again and I melted all over again. I really did miss this contact. It's what I've been needing for weeks now! Hopefully it will only be a few more days before I'm able to, um, fully enjoy their company again. Some how they got me purring once more.

"Mmmmmmcuddles..." I purred quietly making both men laugh softly

Before long I had drifted off to a contented, well needed deep sleep.

It had been about 2 weeks since I was released. #7 and #4 were taking me somewhere special this evening. Or so I've been told. A garment bag was just delivered to my room. Dad was hanging out with Joey and Chris. I went to go take a quick shower and shave so that I would be ready for whatever tonight was going to bring. Once I was done, I dried and brushed my hair. I was instructed that I was to have 2 braids on either side of my face that wrapped to the back of my head and then were braided together. Much like a braid halo.

Once I had completed that task I got dressed. I sprayed some cologne on my neck, wrists, in between my tits, and the crook of my elbows. I sat down to do my make-up. There came a knock at the door and my heart began to race. This was the first time we'd gone out since my accident and the very first time I'd gone out with both #7 and #4. Opening the door revealed a smiling #7. I moved out of the way allowing him to enter. Before I even got the door half way closed, #4 approached.

"You look absolutely amazing, Little One." #7 growled into my ear making me blush

"Ah Precious, you take my breath away." #4 told me, making me blush harder

"You guys look good too." I told them

"We're ready to go. Put your coat on." #7 instructed

I did as I was told and put the coat on that he'd gotten me a while back to cover what I was wearing that night. We left my room together with no one in the hallway. I stayed between the 2 large men as we made our way downstairs. They didn't tell me where we were going so I was completely clueless. In the cab, as usual, I was in between the men and before long #4 began touching my leg. My eyes closed, loving the feeling of his skin on mine.

#7 started kissing my neck and I was in pure ecstasy, I swear! The cab ride was long, a little over an hour one way. It wasn't boring by any stretch of the imagination! I had #7 and #4 all over me which drove me to the brink of insanity! I could feel the wetness between my legs but couldn't do anything about it unfortunately. All too soon it was announced that we had arrived at our destination.

The building was probably 3 stories high and brick. The bushes were high and the building was surrounded by tall, thick trees. How the hell did these guys find these places?! #7 put my collar and leash on me and began walking in front of me while #4 walked behind me. I kept my eyes on the ground until we walked into the building.

The carpeting looked very plush and black, the walls were a deep purple color. There were lots of plushy, over-sized chairs, love seats, and couches all over the place. There was a nice sized bar in one room and of course the downstairs bathroom. There were some very awesome paintings all over the walls that fascinated me. The light was low but kind of romantic. #7 ushered us upstairs. The carpeting here was a blood-red color with the walls black. Apparently, we weren't staying on this floor either.

We were ushered up to the third floor. There were comfy booths all along the blood-red walls. The paintings on the walls were set in gold and silver frames that reflected the candlelight exquisitely. These booths looked like they couldn't hold more than 2 or 3 people so I was a bit confused as to what was going on here.

#7 slid into the booth and motioned for me to follow him. #4 slid in after me and we were all kind of cramped. A minute or so after we sat down a waitress came to take our drink orders. #7 ordered himself a beer while #4 ordered a Jack and Coke. I was ordered Sprite. We sat in silence for a while just watching the people around us.

"You have questions, Little One?" #7 asked, already knowing the answer

"What is this place?" I questioned

"This, my dear, is a club for Polyamorous and BdSm couples." #7 affectionately replied

"Polyamorous?" I asked, not knowing the meaning of the term he just used

"Yes, you are polyamorous. That means the practice, desire, or acceptance of having more than one intimate relationship at a time with the knowledge and consent of everyone involved." #7 informed me

"Oh. So being with more than one person at a time with everyone involved knowing about it is polyamorous?" I asked, wanting to clarify

"Exactly. These couples all practice Polyamory and BdSm. Like we do." #7 replied as he stroked my cheek

I sat watching the people. Usually there were 3-4 people at a booth or table. All seemed very close in the way they touched, kissed and caressed one another. Some were wearing collars like I was, some were sitting on the floor, some weren't permitted to look around like I was, some weren't allowed to drink. But this place had an Aire of relaxation and serenity. I began to wonder if #7 and 4 were wanting to bring in another woman to our "family"? Furrowing my brows made 4 laugh since #7 had gotten up to talk to someone he knew.

"Question, Precious?" He quietly asked me

"Are.... are you guys thinking of brining in someone else to this?" I whispered, fighting the tears that threatened to fall

"I'm happy with what we've got now. But I'm not going to say I won't ever entertain the idea. If you're worried we'll replace you, you have nothing to worry about! You will always be our favorite!" 4 softly stated, easing the nervousness in my mind

"I.... I love you. Both." I said, stumbling over my words, unable to meet his gaze

He lifted my chin so that I was looking him in those magnificent dark eyes and smiled.

"We both love you very much too, Precious!" He whispered before placing his lips to mine

Our kiss deepened and I felt myself melting all over again. #4 ran his hand up my leg and over my mound making moan slightly. I could feel him smile into the kiss as he slowly rubbed me in my happy place. Suddenly I felt another pair of hands on me so I pulled away from 4 and whipped my head around. My reaction made #7 laugh and I blushed, darting my eyes downward.

"You are so perfect, Little One." #7 quietly said, stroking my cheek affectionately!


	20. Chapter 20

We had just flown into Des Moines and were waiting for our luggage to come through. Everyone was excited to be back home, even for just the 3 weeks we were gonna be here. Corey was talking animatedly with Chris & Clown while we waited. I just stood there awaiting my luggage. I was meeting my paternal grandparents, who were picking Corey and I up, as well as my little brother Griffin.

To say I was nervous was a massive understatement! I could feel eyes upon me. His eyes. It killed us all to not be able to show our affection out in public and these next few weeks away from them both will surely do me in! Since I knew I'd be meeting family today I opted to wear:

 

 

**(A/N: and of course my collar & cuffs)**

"Corey! Sweetheart you're looking good." I heard a woman exclaim

I had to take a few deep breaths before turning around. Mick's eyes met mine and he gave me a reassuring smile. I half-assed returned it.

"Mom, this is Kia. Sweetie, this is your Grandmother Gail." Corey stated, motioning me over to them

"It's so nice to finally meet you!" She replied, pulling me into a tight hug

"Uh, you too." I quietly replied

And I thought meeting all the 'Knot was nerve-wracking! The pair talked about the tour thus far, Dad's plans for our time off. As we made it out to the Lincoln Continental that was owned by Corey's parents, his father and son climbed out of the idling vehicle. They hugged Corey first and then turned to me. I tentatively gave them both a hug as Corey introduced us. Corey loaded our bags into the trunk and then we climbed into the backseat. Griffin was sitting in the middle.

Apparently, his parents were taking us out to lunch at a nice restaurant. I was still feeling very uncomfortable and knew that it would only get worse. After getting our drinks, Corey's parents looked to me and then started asking questions. It was all in an attempt to get to know their only granddaughter but it was still damned uncomfortable! Who knew that getting to know people could make you want to crawl under a rock?!

After lunch my grandparents drove us to what I presumed to be Corey's house. Griffin was excited to spend time with his dad so I went upstairs to find my bedroom. It wasn't until closer to dinner that Dad came up to check on me. He just stood in the doorway as I sketched away on the bed. I was trying to decide how I wanted to decorate my room.

"Hey Pumpkin, we're going to be bar-b-queing tonight. A lot of the family will be by as well as some of the bandmembers from my other band." He told me

"Can James come?" I asked

"I'll make sure he's free this evening. Why do you ask?" He asked me

"Meeting all these new people makes me kind of nervous. Having someone here that I already know, besides you, will ease some of the tension." I masterfully replied

"Well that makes sense. It must be overwhelming for you. Let me go make that call." Dad replied, giving me a warm smile

I followed him downstairs. Griffin was playing a video game and Dad was in the den making his phone calls. I cautiously walked into the kitchen to dig through the cupboards. What would we need for this bar-b-que? You couldn't throw a BBQ without some good baked beans and potato salad! I got out all the ingredients for said side dishes and got busy on making them. Dad came in sometime later and asked me what I was up to. He laughed heartily as I told him it wouldn't be a BBQ without baked beans and potato salad.

I was so busy with my cooking and baking (I'd decided to make some homemade chocolate chip cookies) that I didn't hear anyone arriving. I had tied my long hair back to keep it out of my face. What I was doing had my whole focus so I didn't even hear anyone enter the kitchen.

 _"And she can cook?! Can you be any more perfect?"_ I heard a deep voice whisper in my ear

"James! Oh thank God you're here. Meeting just a few family members was stressful enough. I don't know if I could have handled a whole house full without someone familiar here." I told him, smiling up at the tall man

"I'm happy to be here with you." He stated, giving me a warm smile in return

Corey's laughter could be heard all the way in the kitchen and I sighed. It was so hard hiding my feelings for #4, and #7 for that matter, from everyone but I was sure my father would strangle us all if he ever found out. He stood with me chatting about Iowa while I finished up making the potato salad. Dad walked in with a woman in tow. The familiar pangs of an impending panic attack began setting in.

"Kia, this is your aunt Marie. Sis, this is your niece Kia." Corey stated, introducing his sister to me

"It's so nice to finally meet you! We've all been dying to meet you since Corey told us that he had a daughter!" She said, walking over to give me a hug

"Uh, nice to meet you too." I quietly replied, tenderly giving her a hug back

"Hey Cor! Hey Sis." This blond man who was a few inches taller than my Dad said as he walked in to the kitchen

"Hey Mikey." Marie replied

"Who's this lovely young lady?" Mike questioned, looking at me

"That, my dear brother, would be your niece Kia." Corey replied

"Wow! I thought she'd be younger. Damn boy, the girl's practically grown!" Mike laughed slapping my dad on the back

The trio chatted away. Suddenly I felt like there was a lump in my throat and my heart started beating slightly faster. Beginning signs of a panic attack. I took a few deep breaths and went to check on my cookies and beans. Griffin came in and everyone's attention went to him, thankfully. James stayed in the kitchen with me, "just to help since I didn't know where anything was". I couldn't put into words how grateful I was for him.

Corey got the grille in the backyard going and soon after the steaks, hamburgers, chicken, and hot dogs were put on to sizzle and cook. I stayed in the kitchen cooking some devilled eggs and making a nice but large salad. I also made a few pitchers of some sweet tea. Griffin wandered in and got to talking with James. I looked up from mixing the stuff for my eggs to find Griffin staring at me. It made me nervous but I gave him a small smile. We talked a little while, mostly making small talk, until other people wandered into the kitchen looking for refreshments. Griffin got some glasses out while James poured the tea.

Our grandparents walked into the kitchen smiling brightly at us. They both hugged me again, which still made me slightly nervous, before turning to their grandson. James never left the kitchen and I would have to give him a special thanks later on. Some of my Great-Aunts and Great-Uncles (my grandparent's brothers and sisters), Marie's husband, Mike's wife, the rest of the Stone Sour guys, and a few other of Corey's close friends all arrived. Naturally everyone wanted to meet me.

As someone was tightly hugging me my heart rate started speeding up, I started sweating, I was starting to have chest pains, and it was getting hard to breath. Since Griffin had wandered outside with Corey, James took the opportunity to usher me upstairs to my room. I was almost in tears by the time we got up there. He shut my door and then pulled me into a tight hug.

"Shhh, Precious, it's gonna be ok. Calm down." #4 stated, planting soft kisses all over my face

"I....I can't do this...." I stuttered

"Can't do what?" He asked me

"All these people. All these... I've never had much family." I stuttered

"Precious there are a lot of people who care about you. I understand how overwhelming and frightening all this must be for you. Just know that Mick and I are here for you whenever you need us." #4 quietly replied

When I was feeling better, we made our way back downstairs. He introduced me to the members of Stone Sour. They got me talking about my art which calmed me down almost instantly. Before we knew it, all the meat was done so I started getting all my food out and ready to be served. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits and, through #4's encouragement, I began making small talk with my biological family. If it wasn't for him being pretty much by my side all night I don't know if I'd have been able to handle all these people!

Sometime during the night after Griffin went to bed some of the adults began drinking. Not that I minded, it meant I could sneak off from the group. #4 had gotten caught up in talking to some of the Sour guys. He seemed to be keeping a good eye on me though which I greatly appreciated.

My room had a lot of potential. I had my own bathroom and even my own balcony. I was definitely painting because the walls and stuff were more of a plain drabby beige color. Dad told me I could redecorate and be creative with my room and that's what I planned on doing! Sitting on the queen-sized bed, I realized I hadn't even unpacked yet. I sighed heavily and then walked out onto the balcony. Luckily for me there was already a chaise lounger out there so I laid down and stared up at the night sky.

I don't know how long I laid out there just looking at the sky and thinking about my family and the situation I was in. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear anyone moving through my room. It scared the living hell out of me when I suddenly felt hands on me. Snapping my head around I found #4 kneeling there looking at me. Immediately a smile came to my face.

"Hey Precious, care for some company?" He quietly asked

"Sure. What's Corey doing?" I questioned

"They're down there playing drinking games. They won't miss either of us at this point." He told me

I scooted up so that he can sit behind me. Immediately he wrapped his tattooed arms around my waist and pulled me further into him. We laid in silence for a while until he started asking me questions and talking about how I was going to decorate my room. We talked about the time off and family and even of our relationship. The conversation eventually came to the topic of him versus #7. I was honest with him when I said that it would take me 1000 lifetimes to decide between them and that I would love them and be with them forever if I could. He smiled and nodded. Whether or not he was satisfied with my answer I'm not sure.

He began kissing my neck softly and I absolutely melted into him. His hand began roaming and I jumped slightly when they grazed the skin under my shirt. The desire I felt for my Master was stirring again but I knew this wasn't a BdSm thing. This was just him and me enjoying one of the few times we have alone. Not that I didn't love having them both or that I didn't love #7!! I turned around so that I was straddling his lap. My heart began racing as he continued his oral assault on me.

He suddenly picked me up so I wrapped my legs around his waist and arms around his neck as he moved us into the room. His excitement was pressing into me and suddenly I had the urge to run my hand over his massive manhood. I wanted him on me, in me, through me. He, however, was having none of it. Apparently, he had other ideas for tonight! Licking my lips, I watched as he slowly slipped his shirt over his head revealing the toned abdomen and chest underneath.

"Do you know how badly I fucking want you right now?" I quietly stated

"Probably about a tenth of how bad I want you." He growled back

Oooooh that voice. That sexy voice. He slowly crawled up my body kissing various places as he did so. My heart fluttered with each kiss. He finally made it up to my lips and kissed me passionately. I ran my hands through his longish hair and relished in the sustained contact. Slow and sensual. That was great too! We just enjoyed one another until we could barely keep our eyes open. He didn't even bother leaving my room for the night and just snuggled into me as we laid together, a sweaty, panting mess of sweat & juices.

The next morning when I woke up he wasn't laying beside me anymore and I began to wonder if last night had been a dream after all. I padded to my bathroom to take a quick shower to see that someone had already used it recently. Smiling, I knew that his beautiful naked form had been in here recently all wet and gorgeous like. It didn't take me long to shower and by the time I was done my stomach was grumbling. I slipped into a pair of low-rise black lounge pants and a white belly tank before heading down stairs to see if there was anything to eat.

"Morning Pumpkin. Did we keep you up last night?" Dad asked as he tended to some sizzling bacon

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeell. I tried to drown you guys out but it didn't do much good." I laughed softly

"I don't get a 'good morning?' I'm hurt!" #4 fake pouted

"Good morning my Knight in Shining Armor. I can't thank you enough for staying with me last night." I said, knowing that my statement could be taken 2 ways

"Did our family intimidate you?" Corey asked

"A little bit." I replied as my Master handed me a tall glass of OJ and winked

"I want to take you around today. Show you some of the places that I used to hang at." Corey said as he placed the bacon on a saucer

"Sounds like fun! I've already got some ideas for my room." I told him

So we sat and talked about my ideas as well as some of the places we were going to today. I had to admit, I was excited at being shown around where my awesome dad grew up. Maybe this won't be so bad living up here after all. After breakfast we bid #4 goodbye and headed off for the day. We weren't supposed to meet any of the family so I didn't see any point in getting "dressed". He chatted with me the whole time, telling me little tidbits about himself and how he grew up.

He neglected to take me to the porn shop he used to work at and for the time being I let it slide. It was a lot of fun just hanging out, not worrying about my Masters or anyone else or even my schoolwork. Well, technically I didn't have any schoolwork since I had completed all my required courses. My diploma was in the mail, or so we've been told. He was even nice enough to take me to a good store to get paints, painting accessories, stencils, and other stuff to repaint my room. He told me that after I was done painting then we'd go out and buy furniture and stuff to actually decorate with.

Griffin was going to be with us until the day we left to go back on the road so I got busy repainting my room while he spent some quality time with his Dad. By the time dinner was ready, I'd already gotten 2 walls painted. Corey seemed impressed and said he looked forward to seeing how my room was going to turn out. The 3 of us sat in the living room eating pizza while I took a break from my painting. Watching Corey and Griffin made me somehow think of #7 and 4. Thinking of them made me miss them both terribly. Finishing up my dinner, I headed back upstairs to continue painting.

"Hey, need some help?" I heard Corey ask

"Any help would make this go faster!" I laughed

"Griff is watching a movie so I can help you paint for a while. Which wall should I take?" He stated

"That one." I said, pointing to a wall

"Ok. I know you probably don't want to talk about this with your old man but I feel the need to ask especially seeing how the young boys stare at you with lust in their eyes. Do you have a special young man in your life? Maybe someone you went to school with at your mother's?" Corey asked me

"No, I was never interested in those idiots." I stated, fearing he knew about me and his bandmates

"So you're not seeing anyone?" He asked me

"No. Why do you ask?" I inquired, stopping my painting to look over at him

"Well, I'm your father and I want to know if there's anyone I should be threatening great bodily harm to!" He laughed, amusement in his voice

We finished painting the walls in my room and I had to let them dry for 12 hours before applying the next coat. I was very excited. Waiting for my walls to dry, I had to sleep downstairs for the night. For the next week all I did was work on my room it kept me from over thinking about my new family and about my Masters (and how much I was missing them!). It was going to be almost a week before my furniture arrived so Corey took Griffin and I around to parks, amusement parks, to the movies, to skate parks, to an art gallery, to the water park, to go ice skating, to go roller skating. Hell, he even took us camping one night. Thankfully I was getting pictures of everything!

I guess this is what a family is supposed to be like! When my furniture came in, I got to work right away putting it all together and getting it set up. I didn't want anyone to see my room before it was done but I needed the help in moving furniture in. Uncle Mike came over to help Corey move my new furniture and he seemed, well I'm not sure if it was impression, shock, or what, but all he could say was _'wow'_.

My walls were painted black with gold trim and accents. All my lighting looked like candles (thank you eBay and great google searches), just to name a little of what I'd accomplished on our time off!

 

 

I couldn't wait to show #7 & #4 my bedroom. We were hitting the road again in a few days and I couldn't wait to see my loves. Laying in my bed I began sketching my perfect house, well castle really, took my mind off how much I was missing them and how much I wish I could fast forward to the day we leave so I can see them again!


	21. Chapter 21

I was feeling very frisky, for obvious reasons and decided on wearing:

 

 

**(and of course my Masters love tokens)**

I was beyond excited. We were leaving to hit the next leg of the tour. Griffin was spending as much time with Corey as he could before we took off. The kid was kinda cool. I discovered we liked some of the same video games and he seemed to like some of my artwork. He wanted me to draw him out some stuff to stencil onto his bedroom walls which I thought was cool of him. My bags had been re-packed last night and were brought down early this morning. I was ready to hit the road!

We'd be meeting the guys on the bus when it pulled up and Corey and I were the last to be picked up. At least from what I was told. Marie was here waiting for us to leave. Not like she couldn't wait to get rid of us, it's just she was taking Griffin back to his mother once we left and Corey wanted to spend every last minute that he could with his son. I was busy sketching away.

"Kia, do you have any love interests?" Marie suddenly asked

I nearly choked on air.... again.

"Um, no. Mom always kept me super busy with school and stuff. The rest of the time I spent sketching and art." I replied

"So you've never had a boyfriend?" She questioned

"Oh I've had boyfriends. She never knew because if she did, she'd blow up at me." I stated

"That sucks. I'm afraid of how my brother will react when you start bringing boyfriends around!" She laughed

He turned and glared at her which only made her laugh harder.

"I refuse to let any boy touch her until I'm too senile to know what's going on." He retorted making us both laugh

Suddenly the loud horn of the tour bus could be heard. My heart began thumping wildly in my chest at the thought of seeing both my Masters again. Marie gave me a hug and so did Griffin. I took my bags out to the bus so that he could say goodbye to his family. When I boarded #7, #4, & #3 were sitting on the couches just talking about random shit. I gave the trio a bright smile before taking my carry-on bags to my bunk.

I walked back to the back lounge with my laptop and sketch books. It was time to start doing some serious looking at colleges and see where I wanted to attend that would allow me to do all my courses via distance learning. As I was scrolling through schools, with Corey wanting me to "stay close to home", and two colleges caught my attention. Grand View University and Dake University both had some nice programs and I was hoping that I'd be able to do all my studies through distance learning. That would be the icing on the cake!

I was so lost in what I was doing that I hadn't realized we'd taken off. Emails had been sent off to both universities about the distance learning thing. That, for me at least, was the make-it or break-it deal maker. As I was awaiting to hear something back, I put my laptop down and continued my sketching. At some point I want to paint a few of my sketches.

Maybe I could sell them. Or give them as gifts. Christmas will be coming up before we really know it. Oh fuck! What the hell am I gonna do for Christmas? What could I get for Corey and all them? Oh well, Christmas is far enough away that I can push it to the back of my mind for a while longer. The bus jerked to a stop which finally got my attention. The sound of people talking could be heard so I figured now was a good time to take a break and stretch.

"Hey there! How was your time off?" #3 asked me as I slowly made my way up front

"Stressful, overwhelming, relaxing." I stated, averting my eyes from #7's watchful stare

"How did you like Corey's house?" #3 asked as we slowly made our way off the bus and into the Arby's we had stopped in front of

"Oh man, you should see how she decorated her room! It's stunning!" Corey beamed, draping an arm over my shoulder

I blushed madly as I felt _his_ presence behind me. That presence that I've desperately missed for the past 3 weeks. That presence that always rendered me incapable of doing anything but obey his every command. Just knowing he was near made my knees tremble and legs wobble. Something about him made me feel, I don't really know how to explain it, all warm in side.

The guys ate and got all caught up on their time off. So I sat there in silence just listening to them all. I finished up quickly and retreated back to the bus. Replies from the two universities probably wouldn't come until tomorrow so I shut my laptop off and threw myself into my sketches again. A little while later I heard loud voices signaling we were about to hit the road again.

Corey and #3 came back to play some video games and I just sketched away. Well, I was sketching a little and fantasizing a lot. I mean who wouldn't, honestly? It was getting late and I began to wonder if #7 had forgotten about me. As Corey was kissing my cheek to say goodnight, _he_ walked in. It surprised me that #8 couldn't hear my heart pounding in my chest!

"Night dude." Corey said to #7 as he walked past him

"Night." Was the only thing that he replied

He just stood there looking at me. Before long I began wondering if I'd done something wrong. Fear began setting in but then he gave me a brief look of love.

"On your knees, Little One." He commanded with a deep voice

Immediately I was on my knees on the floor. He walked around me for a few minutes. Taking the chance to glance up at him I found him staring at me.

"Did I tell you, you could look at me?" He growled

My eyes darted downwards to the floor as I shook my head no. He let out a noise that was somewhere between a growl and a moan. And totally erotic! He instructed me to swing around so that I was facing the couch. I obeyed instantly, almost fearing the consequences if I didn't. He plopped down and released his very erect member. My heart was racing, in fear and excitement, and my mouth began to get dry.

"Suck me off, Little One. And you better do a good job." He instructed

I looked up at him questioningly.

"You may **NOT** use your hands at all. Just that pretty little mouth of yours. Now get to it or I'll have to punish you." He stated, wrapping his hand around the back of my neck and pushing me down towards him

I took his massive member in my mouth and began swirling my tongue around it. He moaned his pleasure so I kept going. Lucky for him I had no gag reflex so I was able to deep throat him with no problems. He definitely liked that and was quick to let me know! He moved my head so that I was moving up and down his shaft at a pace he wanted. I wanted to take my time and enjoy him but he had other plans. It was so fucking hot that I began to feel wetness between my own legs and then started moaning. The vibrations added to his pleasure and he shot his hot seed down my throat a few minutes later.

I licked my lips as he recovered. Still sitting on my knees in front of him, I tried very hard to be still. Being on the receiving end of his wrath was not somewhere I wanted to be. I only wanted to please my Master and make him happy. The silence was beginning to get to me but then I heard his voice, soft and low.

"Come here, Little One."

I climbed up onto his lap.

"I've missed you. I've missed our time together." He said, kissing my neck

I looked at him for permission to speak. He smiled and nodded, letting me know it was ok.

"I've fucking missed you so much." I told him, kissing his lips

His hand made its way down to my wetness. Knowing how I was feeling made him chuckle. I nearly jumped out of my skin when his large fingers penetrated my womanhood. He was an expert with his fingers, both on the guitar and, um, other ways, and he was working me up into a crazed frenzy. His other hand snaked its way down my top to fondle my tits. He was rough but gentle all at the same time and it drove me mad with lust.

The next morning, I got dressed in my master's love tokens as well as:

 

I opted to run around shoe-less and left my long hair down. It had been about a month and a half since we had that 3 week break. We were at the venue and Corey, Clown and Paul were doing an interview. The rest of the band were doing something with their instruments. I decided to walk around and sketch a little bit. I was trying to challenge myself so I had a timer with me and only allowed myself a few minutes to sketch whatever it was that caught my attention.

"Why aren't you wearing shoes?" Chris asked, humor in his voice

"Didn't feel it." I replied, not bothering to look up at him

"You're weird." Joey chimed in, chuckling too

I shrugged and continued on my way. When Corey and company came back I asked if I could have some money to get some supplies at a local art supply store. Corey was happy to give me some cash and asked me to back within the hour. I agreed and went to slip into my black flip flops. Luckily there were cabs coming and going so I was able to grab one to take me to the art supply store.

I was browsing around and found a whole lot of shit I wanted. The shop owner actually started placing my stuff on his counter so that I could continue shopping! Because I was buying so much (when I realized I was gonna be late in returning) he offered me a deep discount because I also needed cab money to get back "home". I thanked him profusely as the cab pulled up. Corey was standing outside the bus looking a bit irritated.

"You're 10 minutes late!" He yelled

"I'm sorry, we got stuck in traffic." I replied

"Then you should have left earlier!" Corey screamed at me

"I said I was sorry. This is the first time I've been late, why are you overreacting?" I questioned, not knowing why he was acting like this

"I'm not overreacting. I told you to be back by a certain time and you weren't!" He yelled angrily

"Look dude, no need to scream. Just calm down." Chris stated as he strolled up

"Back on the bus young lady. I don't want to see you off the bus until dinner!" Corey stated, voice still loud, and pointing towards the bus

I just screamed loudly and stormed off. If he was gonna be a fucking prick then so be it. I stomped to the very back of the bus and slammed the door as loud as I could. For good measure, and to make sure no one would come back here, I locked the door. Fuck the prick! I slipped out of my shoes and plopped down on the couch. Tears threatened to fall but I did my best to keep them at bay. Maybe half an hour and quite a few deep breaths later I had set up my easel and had begun painting one of my sketches.

I had all my basic lines done and was admiring my work. There came a knock at the door when whoever it was realized the door was locked. I ignored him knowing it was #8. I had no desire, or reason, to talk to him. If he's pissed at someone that's his business but to blow up at me for no reason is bullshit. Sure enough he begged me to open the door and come have dinner. Snorting, I told him to stick dinner up his ass. He yelled through the door that I needed to eat and to "come out now". I turned my full attention back to my painting and debated on what colors would look best where.

I was letting what I'd done to my first painting so far dry before doing any more to it. Sitting down on the couch I was looking over the movies that were back here when there came another knock on the door. This time it was #4. Sighing I, as gently as I could, told him to go away. He refused and said that I needed to eat. I told him to leave me alone just like I'd said to Corey only a little gentler. He sighed and asked me to open the door and let him in. I was about to but then I heard Corey's voice whispering to him. Anger rose up in me again and I told the pair to fuck the hell off.

Eventually I fell asleep on the couch. Unfortunately, when I awoke the following morning I had to piss pretty badly. Cautiously I opened the door and pleasantly found everyone still snoring away. I quickly did my business, grabbed a bottle of water and headed to the back again. Lucky for me I seemed to slip by unnoticed. I locked the door again and laid back down. Sleep came quickly again and before I knew it I was being woken to loud banging on the door.

 


	22. Chapter 22

We were heading to the hotel before the band had to be at the venue for sound check and interviews. #8 was still trying to talk to me and I was still ignoring him.

**"KIA?"** #8 yelled from the front of the bus

I ignored him as I threw stuff into my overnight bag.

"What's wrong this time?" I could hear #4 ask #3.

"She was 10 minutes late getting back due to getting stuck in traffic in a cab and he blew up at her." The blond percussionist explained.

"Listen, meet me for dinner." He stated

I flipped him the bird.

**"COME BACK HERE YOUNG LADY!"** Corey yelled as I stormed off the bus

Even the rest of the band got out of my way I headed straight into the hotel.

**"I FUCKING SAID COME BACK HERE!!"** Corey screamed

I flipped him off again I swung the doors open and stomped inside. I could hear him coming up behind me but I grabbed my room key and headed straight for the elevators. Lucky for me the time it took him to stop and get his room key was enough for the elevator doors to ding closed. I was able to get into my room without him. Of course, he came to my room, pounding on the door trying to get me to open up. What he didn't know was that I had slipped out onto the balcony and shut the door most of the way.

I don't know what's gotten into him lately but I won't put up with him taking his anger out on me. He's trying to apologize but I won't hear any of it. If I've done something wrong, what that might be I haven't the slightest clue, then I expect to be told what I've done. If he's tripping about someone else then I expect him to not take it out on me. As I was laying out on the chaise lounger I didn't realize that someone was breaking into my room.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** I screamed when I felt someone's hands on me

"Shhh Little One, it's just me." #7 whispered

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" I demanded, angry that he had broken in

"Because I'm very worried about you. This solitude isn't good. You're not eating well. There's dark circles under your eyes." #7 replied

"I'm fine." I replied

"No, you're not. Corey's not fine. He's worked up and pissy with everyone. Jim's trying to figure out what's got him so pissy. When's the last time you had a good meal?" #7 stated

"Why won't you people just leave me alone?" I asked angrily

"Because we care about you. Because we love you." He told me, "Come back inside. I'll order something to eat and we can talk."

Sighing I knew I wasn't going to win this fight. He grabbed my hand and led me back into my room. He told me to have a seat and then closed the sliding glass door, pulled the curtain to, and then walked to phone in our dinner. I sat just watching him. When he was satisfied his order was right, he hung up and turned his attention to me.

He was smiling at me when his phone began ringing. Nodding he turned to me and said that Jim was on his way because he was needed to go babysit a very drunk Corey and Chris. He made me promise that I would at least tell Jim my half of the story because everyone, as he stated absolutely **EVERYONE** in the band, was seriously worried about me. I looked away not wanting to agree. He kneeled down in front of me and forced me to look at him. Sighing again, #7 pulled me closer to him and again asked me to promise him that I'd talk to Jim.

A few minutes later there came a low knock at the door. Mick went to see who it was and found it was indeed #4. Once he entered, the taller man immediately made his way to where I still sat. #7 told him about having ordered dinner and that we were supposed to talk about my side of things. #4 nodded in understanding as #7 planted kisses all around my face and then leaving us alone. We sat in silence for a while until dinner arrived. Even throughout dinner we stayed quiet. I sipped the wine that #7 had ordered.

"Precious we need to talk." #4 stated with a soft, comforting tone

"There's nothing to say." I replied, as he refilled my wine glass

"Sweetness all I want to know is why you're giving him the cold shoulder. Everyone is sincerely and severely worried about you. Do you know how worried Mick and I are about you? Seeing you like this absolutely breaks us!" #4 stated, wrapping his arms around my waist

It wasn't until I'd had a few glasses of wine in me that I began talking to him.

"He jumped on my case for a minor infraction. Then he was just an asshole." I suddenly stated

"Chris told me about you coming back 10 minutes late and Corey flipping out." #4 stated

"Yeah. What the fuck crawled up his ass?" I questioned

"Honey I'm not sure. He's got some issues right now that he's trying to work through. He's acting this way towards everyone. Clown will be having a serious talk with him tomorrow." #4 told me before grazing his lips across my exposed neck

We talked a little while longer about #8's behavior, how I dislike being treated that way and other Corey-and-I-fighting stuff. We almost finished the bottle of wine and the effects began taking their toll. #4 stripped me down to nothing and got me settled in bed. He stripped down too, climbed in, and pulled me to him. Even if I was pissed at the world, I did miss his and #7's scents! Taking a big whiff of the lingering scent of his cologne and aftershave was the last thing I did before drifting off into a troubled sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I was alone. It bummed me out a little but I was enjoying the solitude. I had breakfast brought up so that I could minimize possible exposure of Corey. We were leaving this afternoon so I was staying as far away from everyone as I possibly could. Unfortunately, it was soon time to go and the pounding on my door began.

Taking a deep breath I looked in the mirror to make sure I looked ok:

 

**(A/N: the whole ensemble)**

I grabbed my bags and left my room. Every member of the band were standing out in the hallway and all conversation stopped when they saw me. I could see an instant hard-on when #4 & #7's eyes landed on me. #8 tried to talk to me again but I just blew him off. Well until he grabbed my arm and twisted me around so that I was looking at him.

"Leave me alone." I hissed

"We need to talk." He quietly stated

"No, we don't." I said, jerking my arm out of his grasp and spinning around to walk away

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. He was about to say something when this snotty, slutty blond strolled up smirking.

"Not now Donna!" Corey stated with an irritated tone

"Is this the little tramp?" She questioned, looking down at me

Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw several of the guys tensing up. Maybe that was my imagination!

"The only tramp in this hallway is you. Now kindly back off, your tramp stink is smelling up my space." I retorted making almost all the guys snicker and Corey poke my side

She raised her hand and slapped me hard across the face.

"Donna! Stop it. **NOW**. Both of you, be nice." Corey said

"OH, I thought you'd like to know. I'm pregnant. See you on the bus." Donna said before storming off to Corey's room

"Say what?" I questioned, "Why do you care if she's pregnant?"

He left me standing there in the hallway with this dumb-struck expression. Jim, knowing more then what he's told me, came over to usher me downstairs.

"Because she's my daughter! I've missed most of her life as it is." Corey's loud, booming voice could be heard

"We're having a baby **_COREY_**. Shouldn't I be the most important person in your life?" She retorted

"She's my kid too!" Corey retorted

"I don't like her, I want her gone." Donna screamed back

That was the last thing I heard before the elevator doors closed. #4 kept his arm around my shoulder as we walked through the hotel and outside to where the busses were idling. I stalked to the back room. If #4 hadn't been right on my heels, I'd have slammed the door & locked it. But he followed me and quietly shut the door. I'm sure he didn't lock it. I sat down on the couch on the far left side while he tried to sit next to me. I pushed him away.

Much to my dismay, ##7 walked in. #4 told him how I'd pushed him away and how upset I appeared to be. The massive man kneeled down in front of me.

"Little One, talk to us we're here for you." He stated lovingly

"I have nothing to say." I stated

"You're leaving me no choice, Little One." He replied

I stayed silent, looking anywhere but them.

"Alright. Little One! Look at me." #7 stated in that deep, commanding voice that always rendered me helpless

I couldn't **NOT** do what he told me too so I very cautiously turned my gaze towards my Master. His blue eyes burned with something I couldn't quite define. I knew he was worried and concerned but there was much more behind those eyes than what he was letting on. He took utter control and before I knew what was happening #7 was on the couch with his pants around his ankles with his massive cock shoved down my throat while my other Master pounded into me from behind. As #7 shot his hot seed down my throat, #4 shot his into my very needed womanhood.

If #7 hadn't locked the door we'd have been caught with our pants down, pun emphatically intended, because shortly after we finished there came a loud pounding at the door. I returned to my original position on the couch while #7 moved to the lone chair as #4 answered the door. It was Chris who had been sent to check up on me.

#4 told the percussionist that they were trying to keep me calm. I was a bit unclear what exactly was going on but something wasn't right. It was more than just Dad and I having a fight. I asked Chris where #8 was. He told me that both him and Donna were laying in his bunk talking. Something in his voice told me she wasn't well liked.

The next few days were even worse than when we were fighting. I was finally getting over being angry and now I was deeply concerned. All I wanted to do was talk to my dad and she always seemed to interject herself and ultimately push me out of the way. It was getting real annoying real fast. Some of the guys were even joking about a show-down coming soon!

On the last day of the 'Knot tour, the monster of all fights broke out. It started because Corey finally caught #7 kissing me in the hallway on the bus. #8 blew up, cussing, screaming, throwing things, then lunging at #7 calling him all sorts of names and such. It was brutal. Especially when they really got to fighting. As I tried to intervene and get them to quit fighting, _she_ showed up and just egged shit on.

"Shut up! You're making things worse!" I yelled at her angrily

"It's about fucking time Corey stood up to all these idiots!" She retorted right as #4, #3, #1 & #6 walked onto the bus

"Shut the hell up you crack whore!" I screamed

"The only whore around here is you, apparently!" The bitch shot back

"Guys, please stop!!" I begged, turning my attention away from her

"If I ever catch you touching my daughter again, I'll fucking kill you!" Corey screamed

"Kick his ass baby!" Donna's annoying voice could be heard

Swing after swing, punch after punch they fought. At one point I'd tried to get in between them. Very bad decision on my part. I got a busted lip and bloody nose for my efforts. Even the rest of the guys had opted to stay out of this fight. My dad's little skank just egged things on. I was crying almost hysterically in #4's arms at the scene before me.

"Corey, Mick, stop this bullshit and sit down. You guys need to talk about whatever's going on." #6 stated wisely

"Stay the fuck out of this. Jim, take her to your room until I can get things sorted." #8 stated

"What 'things' sorted?" I demanded, crossing my arms across my chest

"This bullshit with Mick. Now go young lady. I'll be up to talk to you later." He stated before turning his attention back to the giant guitarist

"What's going on between Mick and I is between Mick and I. If you want to know all you need to do is ask. Nicely." I stated, anger bubbling up

"Listen here, you will **NOT** back-talk me. Jim take her to your room **NOW**. Stay there until I come up." #8 replied forcefully

"Let this loser go, baby, we need our alone time." Donna just had to intercede

"Yeah, because you'll actually come talk to me with this two-cent whore all over you." I retorted, grabbing my bag and pushing people out of my way as I stormed off the bus

I could feel everyone watching me as I stalked into the hotel. Grabbing my room key, I began debating on what I should do. Until that two-bit whore is gone there's little chance of getting through to my dad. I absolutely refuse to live with him if she's moving in, which she's already started talking about redecorating the entire house, so I've gotta figure out where I'm going to live.

I slammed my hotel door shut, got my music going on my laptop, and then screamed loudly in frustration. Not surprisingly there came a loud knock at my door. I tried to ignore it but whoever was out there wasn't going away. Finally, I opened the door revealing #4, #3, & #1. I rolled my eyes and walked back into my room. They immediately followed me in and shut the door behind them.

"Um, so, about back on the bus...." #1 trailed

"#8 caught #7 trying to kiss me on the bus." I stated

"Woah!" 2 of the 3 exclaimed

"That whore he's with is going to cause more problems than whatever he thinks is going on with #7 and myself." I continued

"Yeah we know. She's pretty manipulative. Most of us have tried at one point or another to convince him to leave her." #3 told me

"Well that's fine. If he doesn't come looking for me than he's made his choice. I won't bother him again." I retorted angrily

"But we won't see you again!" #1 said

"Maybe, maybe not. It depends on if I wanna stay in Iowa or not." I told the group

"Please stay, Kia! We all really like you." #1 pleaded with me

"Exactly. Corey's daughter or not, I think we've become friends. Most of us would still like to still hang out with you and keep in touch despite Corey." #3 explained, blue eyes almost pleading too, "There is not one single person in the band or crew that likes Donna. We all love you to pieces."

"Can I talk to Kia alone? Maybe we can all hang out a little later?" James suggested.

"We'll tell Corey that you're here, Jim." #3 told the guitarist as they got up to leave

Each one gave me a hug before leaving my room. When we were alone, #4 asked me what I was going to do. So I told him of what I'd been thinking on my way to my room. He stayed silent, only listening to my ideas. After a few minutes of ranting, I ran my hand through my long hair and sighed heavily. #4 told me Dad was even more high-strung because of the stress Donna brings to him and that he's been over-reacting to everyone for several weeks.

#4 told me he'd run me a nice, hot bath so that I can relax. I smiled at him as he went to run my bath. I slipped out of my clothes and into the robe the hotel provided. A few minutes later, he emerged from the bathroom smiling. He'd taken his shirt & shoes off so I figured he'd be joining me. He told me to head into the bathroom while he called for dinner to be brought up. I gave him a small smile before walking into the bathroom.

I let the robe fall off my shoulders slightly and then turned my head to look at him. He was staring at me with lust in his eyes. The familiar tingling of burning desire began in my nether regions. As I strutted into the bathroom, I let the robe fall completely. It didn't take the tall man long to return to the bathroom.

"Hey there Precious." He said, voice low and deep

"Hi." I quietly replied

"It's been a long time since we've had some time together." He started, "I want to enjoy this evening as long as possible."

I grinned as he began to bathe me. This was something I'd always loved, from both my Masters. Things were so crazy right now our future is on shaky ground. I couldn't, if I were really honest with myself, leave Iowa or leave my Masters. I loved them both dearly and it would kill me to not see them again. But how can I make this possible?

He had to get out because our food arrived. I was going to stay in the bath but the smell of dinner wafted in and my stomach began growling. So I reluctantly got out, dried off, and slipped back into the robe. He was getting everything set up, including the bottle of wine he'd ordered. Guess this was going to be a long, sensual night!!


	23. Chapter 23

We were woken from our slumber by someone pounding on the door. Groaning, we rapidly put our clothes on before I answered the door. Much to my surprise I found Corey standing there. He had a small bouquet of flowers in his hand. I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"Um, can we go have breakfast? We need to sit down and have a chat." He asked

"Why should I go?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest

"Because we need to talk about some things. Hey Jim." He replied

"I'll go with you in case things.... um, get heated. Besides, you need some food in your tummy." Jim told me, reminding me of how much energy we'd used the night before

"Fine." I stated before slipping into my boots and grabbing my cell & room key

We walked to the elevator in silence with me staying very close to James. I'd placed the bouquet Corey had brought me on my bed before we left. Not one of us made a sound as we made our way through the lobby into the hotel restaurant. We were seated and had our drinks before Corey even began to start talking. Then James asked who he was looking for. Mick walked over and sat down in front of me before Corey could answer.

"Kia, listen I need to apologize. I shouldn't have been taking my frustrations out on you." Corey stated

"Damn right! You might be my dad and all but I will **NOT** put up with being treated that way by **NOBODY**." I stated, anger seeping into my voice

"Look, Donna is pregnant so there will be another little Taylor running around before long. You're my daughter and I love you dearly and nothing or no one will ever change that." He stated

"_________" I couldn't really say anything to that so he took his cue to continue

"You'll be going to college soon whether it's by distance learning or by actually attending a university. I want you to go for your dreams. I want you to be an independent young woman." He told me

"So because of this, I'm not longer wanted?" I asked defensively

"NO! That is not what I'm saying at all. I haven't had you in my life very long. Seeing my bandmate kissing you freaked me out. I don't want to acknowledge that my daughter is of the age to be... interested in guys. Or that there are lots of guys drooling over my beautiful daughter!" He stated, trying to ease the mood slightly

"Look Corey, I'm not the only guy in this band who's attracted to your daughter. I've seen the way Chris looks at her. If she wasn't interested all she had to do was push me away." Mick stated

For a second, I thought he was about to spill what James and I had going. It shocked the hell out of me to hear that Chris seemed interested. My expression seemed to amuse Mick because he laughed softly, blue eyes dancing with mischief. We ordered our breakfast when the waitress _FINALLY_ returned. Silence fell over the table again as we processed what had been said up until this point.

"Listen, I'm not necessarily against Kia dating. I just want someone who's stable for her. Our life is chaotic and not necessarily stable." Corey finally stated

"So I'm not good enough for Kia? That's it?" Mick asked, anger evident in his voice

"That's not it. With all she's been through she needs someone who can support her, be there when she needs them. With the band, could you honestly tell me you could give that to her?" Corey asked, getting angry himself

"But you're ok with Jim dating her?" Mick threw back

"He's a much more stable personality than you are, Mick. You're dark and moody. She doesn't need that!" Corey defended

"Wait, you want me to date James?" I questioned, slightly confused

"If you were to date anyone, I'd rather it be him. I won't force you to date someone you don't want to, though." He replied calmly

"But you'll keep her from dating someone she wants to date?!" Mick bellowed, making Jim hiss at him to be quiet

Oh fuck how complicated things have gotten! What the hell have I gotten myself into? Corey will never go for me dating them both. He'll stand in the way of Mick and I being together. How the fuck are we going to pull this off? I'm all James' in front of the world but I belong to them both behind closed doors? That's kind of degrading if you ask me!!

Corey and Mick argued the rest of the way through breakfast. We were leaving tomorrow morning for Iowa. What a very strange flight this was going to be. James escorted me up back up to my room. There were so many things floating around in my head I could barely think straight. I wondered if Mick would come to my room. Would I get to see him before we left for home?

James just held me as we laid bed, both lost in our thoughts. Sometime later there came a low knock at the door. So low that at first neither of us heard it. A minute or so later it came again, just slightly louder than the last time. James got up to answer it. I just continued to stare at the ceiling.

"Little One........." I heard Mick state

"Mick!" I replied, opening my arms for him

He quickly took up the spot that had been previously occupied by James. Said man slid into bed behind me. I buried my face in the crook of Mick's neck and inhaled deeply. His scent was so manly it drove me crazy. I wanted to burn his scent into my brain because I didn't know when I'd get this opportunity again.

James rubbed by back as Mick kept kissing my forehead and caressing my cheek. The taller man told me to tell Mick what we'd talked about yesterday & last night. Taking a deep breathe I did as I was asked, expressing my fears and concerns. It made me feel slightly better when the bulky man told me he felt the very same and that God himself wouldn't keep him from me.

Tomorrow my whole world was going to drop out from under me. I was bound to make the most of what could be my last night with them both. Kissing his chest, they both quickly got the message of what I wanted. Mick immediately went into Master-mode and took utter control of both me and James. Mick stripped me of my clothing himself, reveling in my nakedness.

Just as I suspected the flight back to Des Moines was excruciating. We were all in first class and thankfully I was able to sit by myself. I didn't want to talk to anyone, didn't want to hear anyone making those lame jokes, talking about seeing their happy families. Most of all I didn't want to hear Donna yammering on and on about that horrid bastard-child she was carrying. I know what happens when a new baby comes into the picture. He didn't want me to leave and be happy but he won't have much to do with me once the baby comes. That's always how it goes.

I stood by myself while we were waiting for our baggage to arrive. As everyone waited for their rides to come, Corey wandered over to talk to me. He wanted me to come back to the house with him and Donna but I refused. Poor Corey tried his hardest to convince me to come back with them. James was standing pretty close to us watching the scene before him. Donna was making snotty comments under her breath in between trying to get Corey to hurry up and get her home. I rolled my eyes and literally turned my back on the pair.

James offered to let me stay with him loud enough for the members of the band who were still standing around to hear. It wouldn't look so suspicious that way, I guess. I smiled up at the giant of a man and politely accepted his offer. He ushered me to his car, with Corey staring at us the whole time, and helped me get my luggage into his car. With one last look at Corey, we drove off to his house. The ride was silent with me lost in my thoughts about Corey and Donna. I loved him deeply. I loved the time we got to spend together. The 2-cent whore seems to enjoy driving a wedge between people.

When we made it to his house, he showed me "my room" although we both knew I'd be sleeping with him in his. We needed to keep the appearances up for the rest of the band at least for the time being about things. He told me to go take a nice hot bubble bath to relax while he sorted a few things out. I kissed him deeply before doing as he suggested. A nice, hot bubble bath did sound wonderful right now!

As I soaked in the hot, bubbly water I began to think about my situation. I wanted them both. I didn't want to be very far from either of them. There was no way I was going to live with my Dad while the Wicked Witch of the West was with him. I'd have to live somewhere if I'm not living with Dad. I'm sure both of them would let me stay with them. I sighed. This situation was fucking hopeless. The water had turned lukewarm so I got out and dried off.

I dressed in what I'd put on that morning and wrapped the towel around my head. Since there was no real reason to put my shoes on, I simply walked downstairs barefoot. James was on the phone with someone so I just let him be. I wandered around his house just taking things in. Someone knocked on the door so I took the opportunity to answer it. A plump looking older woman who looked to be in her mid to late 50's was standing there smiling. I smiled back as I moved to let her in. Was this James' mother?

He came into the room and told me that he had a meeting to go to after greeting this woman. He handed me a wad of cash, the keys to his car, and scribbled down directions to the local Wal-Mart and told me if I wanted to do some grocery shopping, he'd be very grateful. I got the message and nodded at him. He kissed me then left with the older woman. It didn't take me long to finish getting ready and head out the door. His directions were exceptional and I quickly found my destination.

Having all that I thought we might need, I loaded up the car and headed back to James' house. As I was taking bags from his car inside the house, someone pulled up into his driveway. I paid no attention to the car or the driver until he grabbed ahold of my arm.

"Kia, we need to talk." Corey stated

"I'm busy." I retorted, grabbing more bags

He grabbed some bags and followed me into the house.

"You need to be at my house." He told me

"Not as long as the bitch is there." I retaliated

"Honey, I love you. You're my daughter. Nothing will ever change that. She's just hormonal because of the pregnancy." He tried to tell

"She's made it abundantly clear she doesn't want me around. Like you said, I'll be heading off to college soon. It's time for the baby bird to leave the nest. I won't stand in the way of your happiness." I said walking back outside to gather the rest of our groceries

"Kia it's not about that. I still want you in my life. I get the feeling that if you move out, I won't see you again." He stated

"If you don't see me it's all on you. You know where I'll be. I won't hang around that whore you've got at home!" I stated angrily

"Don't call her names. You don't even know her!" He replied, grabbing me and spinning me around

"I know her, alright! She's nothing more than a whore who thinks she's just found her meal ticket!" I replied, wiggling out of his grasp

"That is not true. Why won't you even try to make friends with her?" He questioned

"It's no good trying to tell you what you obviously don't want to hear. So I'm done trying. You know where I'll be if you ever want to talk. Now please leave." I retorted

"So that's how it's going to be, huh? Fine. I'll see you around." He stated angrily before storming out of James' house

I screamed in anger as he sped away. Before I allowed myself to succumb to my anger, I had to put the groceries away. The last thing I needed was to let the newly acquired groceries spoil as I threw a tantrum! It was so fucking frustrating at how stubborn his is! Why the hell can't she see that the home-wrecking whore is nothing more than that?!

"Problems Precious?" James' voice broke into my thoughts as his tattooed arms slid effortlessly around my waist

"Just thinking." I replied

"Oh? What about?" He questioned, pulling me into the living room

"Corey came by to try and get me to go "home". Then we wound up getting into another fight over the Wicked Witch of the West." I told him

He nodded as he pulled me onto his lap. Closing my eyes, I nuzzled my face into his neck. He told me that Mick would be here in about 2 hours or so. I told him that I would be happy to cook for them both. He smiled at me and said that he would love that. Since when the fuck am I all domesticated? I've never really liked cooking, especially if I didn't have to. Now I'm **VOLUNTEERING** to cook!? I shook my head as I made my way into the kitchen to decide what to cook for them.

There was something they wanted to talk about with me from what James said as he watched me work. We chatted about home decorating and stuff like that. The doorbell rang so he went to answer it this time. I was worried it would be Corey again but was very pleasantly surprised to hear Mick talking with James in the living room. I guess James was getting the beefier man caught up on mine and Corey's latest fight.

Eventually both tall men made their way into the kitchen. Mick seemed... intrigued, fascinated, shocked... that I was cooking. Smiling at both me, I handed them a beer each and went back to cooking. I giggled when Mick picked me up, spun me around, and crashed his lips to mine. For a few minutes I thought he was going to squeeze me to death! James finally told the beefy man that I needed to breath.

"It's nice to see you too, Master." I replied before getting back to my tasks.

The pair sat at the bar chatting about something I didn't quite understand while I worked on dinner. Finally, I was almost done. I began preparing the table for a proper meal. In order to do that I had to clean off the dining table, then run a clean rag over it just to make sure it was actually clean. I set the table and then set the food out. They both just watched with fascination as I seemed to take on the domesticated responsibilities with no problem at all. It kind of bugged me actually but I guess that's what happens when you're happy with the man, or men in my case, that you love.

Having set our drinks out I called them to the table. James sat at the head of the table with me on his right and Mick on his left. I was waiting to see how they liked the chicken fried steak, homemade mashed potatoes, brown gravy, corn on the cob and sweet cornbread. They both seemed to enjoy it which filled me with pride.

"Kia, Jim and I were talking last night." Mick started out

"What about?" I asked suspiciously

"Well, neither of us want to stay without you. It's not fair for you to have to choose or bounce between our houses." He stated

"I'm not following you." I replied, furrowing my brows

"We want to buy a house for the 3 of us. Mick will have one side or floor and I'll have the other." James clarified

"So you 2 would live together just for me?" I asked, knowing how these guys liked their privacy and time away from one another

"Well technically that would be true. If we find the right house, we can convert one floor into like an apartment. The second floor would be like an apartment. Of course, we'll have to make an entrance to the outside for the second floor and we'll be splitting bills and such." Mick said

"Hmm. Interesting. How will the rest of the band react?" I questioned

"To hell with what any of them think!" Mick bellowed which made me giggle

We talked about the houses they had looked at today, what kinds of things I would want in my house, the amenities I liked, and such stuff. We talked about the style I liked, decorating wise, and what I wanted the inside of my house to look like. I can't imagine I would be the only one decorating but I have a feeling a lot of it will be my suggestions. After dinner, we moved to the living room where I was situated in between the 2 men. They wanted to make sure I was ok with sharing a house with them.

I had to laugh softly. Of course, I was ok with this! I wanted this more than I cared to articulate!! Did I feel bad about my Dad? Of course, I did. As long as he allows that little harlot to live with him, I will not step foot in his house except to gather my things. That poses and interesting problem. I need somewhere to live. If I can live with both my Masters, free to show affection and skin as we please, not having to hide our love, would be so freeing. Having to hide was like lying to everyone and I hated doing that.

 Eventually Mick headed home leaving me in the very capable hands of James. He went to take a shower so I took the opportunity to clean the dinner dishes. I didn't realize that he was standing in the doorway watching me as I cleaned. When I was finished, I looked up to see him watching with fire burning in his eyes. He was wearing a pair of black lounge pants and his hair was still slightly wet. Beads of water ran slowly down his chest and I suddenly wanted to lick the trails of water.

 


	24. Chapter 24

The next day I had James run me over to Corey's house. He seemed shocked to see me and moved to let us in. Griffin ran up to me excited to see me. I smiled at the blond headed boy as he animatedly began telling me all about stuff since the last time he saw me. As he was talking, James told Corey we were only hear so I could gather my stuff. It seemed to really get to Corey because he told his son to head to the back yard because he needed to talk to me. Even Griffin didn't like Donna because he said he didn't want to go out there because she was there. Corey gave him a look and the boy scurried off.

"I don't want you to move out." Corey stated

"I will not live here with the Wicked Witch of the West." I retorted, heading upstairs

"Let her be, Corey, she's 18." James piped up

"She's my kid, Jim! She needs to stay at home." Corey retorted

"You can't make her stay somewhere she doesn't want to be!" James replied, voice dripping with something I could not quite place

Most of my things were still packed so it didn't really take me that long to grab them all.

"Oh, but she wants to stay with you?" Corey exclaimed, getting angrier by the minute

"You're the one who said that if she were to date anyone you would rather it be me. I'm just doing right by her." James replied

" **COREY!** Why is that little twit here? And the big oak?" Donna stated, looking down at the pair of us

"Donna, go back outside. I'm having a conversation here." Corey retorted

"This is exactly why she doesn't want to be here, dude. Get rid of the tramp and you might be able to save your relationship with your daughter." James yelled, giving the Witch a nasty look

She yelled before slapping James across the face. That was it! I lunged at her, knocking her to the ground. My fist connected with her face before she even had time to react. Someone tried pulling me off of her but I kept on kicking and throwing punches.

" **KIA!** Stop it! You're gonna hurt the baby!" Corey yelled as he dropped me to check on his little harlot.

"She deserved it!" I screamed back, "Touch my man again you 2-bit gutter slut and I'll put your sorry ass in the hospital!"

"Don't threaten her, Kia. She's pregnant. Are you ok, baby?" He stated

"OH! My stomach!" She yelped, suddenly grabbing at her belly

I rolled my eyes. She was so fucking fake. Why the hell couldn't my Dad see that shit?! Not wanting to watch any more as he picked her up bridal style and moved her to the leather couch, I grabbed as many of my bags as I could and headed out the door. James did the same and we quickly left. So my Dad had forsaken me, just in a different way than my Mother had. At least I had James and Mick! Right after we set my bags in "my" room, he pushed me down on the bed. I looked at him funny.

"Do you know how fucking hot it was when you jumped her for hitting me? I thought I was going to cum in my jeans..." He huskily stated in my ear

Instantly I was wet.

"I meant what I said." I told him as he started to strip me of my clothes

His hard on was painfully evident against his jeans. I thought that perhaps he would appreciate being free so I set out to strip him of his confinements. This was just pure excitable lustful need and I loved it! He picked me up and pushed me into the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist so that I could push him further into me. Not that he needed much help, he was quite a very well endowed man! His thrusts were full of lust and desire and for a while I thought he was going to push straight through me! By the time we were done, we were sweaty but very sated.

It was about 3 days since I grabbed all my things from Corey's place. I talked to Griffin every day and reassured him that he could see me anytime he wanted. Corey wasn't even trying to contact me, as I figured he was probably to wrapped up in the Witch to even care, and I began to not really care either. I was sitting in the living room on my laptop looking through the Ikea site gathering decorating ideas when Mick burst through the day like he'd won the lottery.

Seeing me, he came over, pulled me up off the couch, spun me around and then kissed me passionately. I was giggling, and slightly dizzy, when he finally set me back on the floor. It was actually kind of odd to see him this happy. James finally came upstairs from his basement studio to see what was going on.

"Amanda came through! She found us the perfect house. It's on like 50 acres of land, very secluded, and has all the amenities that we asked for. **AND** , between the 2 of us, we can reasonably afford it." Mick exclaimed

"Really?! That's great!" James replied

"Come on, let's go see it." Mick stated, looking between me and his taller bandmate

"Ooooh! I wanna go!!!" I said, jumping up and down excitedly

"Ok Joey JR, you can come too." Mick laughed making James laugh too

I laughed as I slipped into some flops and grabbed my messenger bag. Mick called Amanda as we headed to this amazing house. She was going to meet us over there. As the 2 men chatted I began to daydream. We were definitely the weirdest family I've ever seen but hopefully we'd work! As we sped towards our destination, I could suddenly see me cooking and keeping house, tending to the garden, and all the BDSM I could ever hope for. Good times to come! The stopping of the car brought me out of my daydreams.

Amanda greeted Mick cordially before he introduced James and I. We both shook her hand as started telling us all about this amazing house. My jaw dropped when I saw it. The house itself looked spectacular, the scenery around it was just so beautiful, and I couldn't wait to see the view to the backyard! We walked up the stone walkway to the front door. I was almost shaking with excitement! She opened the door and allowed us to enter. I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floor!

"Let me tell you about some of the amenities of this house. There's the Master / Main Suite which is on the first floor and includes a Private Patio/Deck Access as well as a Built-in - Entertainment/Media Center and a gas Fireplace. It has a Formal Dining Room, front and rear Porch, the Kitchen is a country/Family style, and there is a Great/Gathering Room. The Laundry Room is on the First Floor, the Kitchen has a Breakfast Nook, a walk-in pantry and an island, there's a Den/Study, Corner Lot/Side-Load Garage.

It has French doors, an Open Floor Plan, there's a Deck on the First Level, vaulted ceilings, all closets are walk-ins. The Guest Suite has an included Bath, there are Built-in - Art Niches, a mud room, and a Game/Recreation Room, there are several Guest Rooms. The pool is heated and includes a tent." Amanda told us as we walked through the house

I knew the guys would want a recording studio and was very thankful to see a large brick building not too far from the main house. It wouldn't be too hard to add a walkway from the back porch to the building. The kitchen was just amazing! It was perfect and I somehow knew I'd spend a good amount of time in here. As we toured the second floor, Jim actually seemed pretty stoked about it. We'd have to build an outside staircase so that he wouldn't have to go through the main house if he didn't want to but that was just peanuts.

"What do you think, Little One?" Mick asked as we were coming up from the "lower level" as Amanda put it

"It's... wow! I... I love it!" I gushed making both men beam happily

"I guess that means we'll take it." James told Amanda

She ushered the guys into kitchen to sign all the required documents while I walked around on my own. I never thought that they would actually do this for me! Any thoughts of Corey and Donna were in the furthest depths of my mind as I thought about decorating this magnificent home, the good times ahead for me, and how much more this felt like home than anything else I'd ever known. I was walking around the master suite when Mick came in. He wrapped those large arms around me and I leaned back into him.

"We can move in any time." He told me, deep voice radiating into my ear

"When will we?" I questioned

"Well, we have to pack up and move everything over here. Neither of us want to ask any of the guys to help us so we'll have to find others to help us move furniture and stuff." He told me, "Then there's putting up our houses on the market."

I sighed and nodded. Hopefully we'd get to move in soon. It was almost torture knowing this was **OUR** house and we weren't in it already! He led me back out into the foyer where James was chatting away with Amanda. She apparently knew of a good moving company that was very professional and not too expensive. They packed up and moved for one decent price. The unpacking was all up to us, however!

The guys decided on using the service since it seemed like we would be in here quicker. They had to tell her though that there were 2 separate households that needed to be packed up and moved. She made the note and simply added the fees into the final price. She instructed us to pack up some clothes for about a week, although it wouldn't take that long, and anything else that we could not live without. The moving guys would hit James' house first so after bidding Amanda goodbye, we headed back there so that the 2 of us could pack what we could. We were going to stay at Mick's until our house was ready.

Things were really coming together and I couldn't have been happier. When we got to Mick's, each man went their own way to handle whatever it is they needed to handle. I hopped back online to finish registering for the college I would be attending this fall. I opted to go the "distance learning" route just in case I wound up going on the road with Stone Sour.

It took about 4 days for both houses to be packed up and moved to the new house. While boxes were being brought in from James' house, I was unpacking the kitchen boxes. Mick was directing what rooms each box went to while James was on the phone with someone giving them his new information. It didn't really take me long to get the kitchen all set up the way I wanted it so I went to see what else I could do.

Once all their boxes & furniture had been delivered and placed in the appropriate rooms, it took us maybe another 4 days to get everything unpacked and settled. Seeing as how we'd been so tired at the end of the day for anyone to want to cook, we had been living on take-out and delivery for over a week. Tonight I thought we'd have our first proper meal in our new house. The guys were sitting in the downstairs living room playing some video game while I made dinner.

The pair of them were definitely very appreciative of my efforts. I was definitely rewarded for my "good behavior". In the midst of our sexploits Mick's phone began ringing. He muttered obscenities under his breath while he went to fetch the annoyance. A few minutes later he came out very angry. James set me back down on the ground and looked at his bandmate.

"Corey has been trying to get ahold of you, Jim. He wants to see Kia." Mick explained to us

"I guess he wants to see her now?" James replied

"Of course. Time to get redressed, Little One." Mick commanded

I sighed unhappily but did as I was told. I had no desire to see Corey but would just to please my Masters. It didn't take me long to slip back into the denim mini skirt and bright blue halter top I had been wearing a few short hours ago. Mick handed me a bottle of Axe to try and mask the smell of sex and sweat. I brushed out my long hair and slipped back into the wedges I was wearing earlier. The three of us headed to meet with Corey. Normally Mick wouldn't come but he said this meeting was special and knew I'd need the extra support.


	25. Chapter 25

About 45 minutes later we arrived at our destination. We were at someone's house. I didn't recognize it so I was a bit hesitant to head straight inside like Mick was doing. James told me to just relax and that I didn't have to do or agree anything I didn't want to. Giving him an unsure smile I followed him inside the house. Apparently, it belonged to Chris. He gave me a tight hug as soon as he saw me which I gladly returned. Neither Griffin nor Donna were there and it made me slightly suspicious.

"Kia! You're looking good." Corey said, getting up to give me a hug

For once I allowed him to hug me but I didn't return hit.

"Is there something you need?" I questioned, getting straight to the point

"I wanted you to know as soon as possible. I've asked Donna to marry me." He hesitantly replied

 **"WHAT?!"** I yelled in utter shock

"She's carrying my child, Kia. She lives with me. This is the next logical step." He retorted

"Dude, that's a slap in the face to Kia." Mick said, crossing his arms across his massive chest

"This isn't about you, Mick. Stay out of this." Corey threatened

"I care about the poor girl. And you've basically cast her aside for some whore who everyone but you can see is only after 1 thing!" Mick retorted, voice getting deeper because of his anger

"Stay out of this Mick! Kia, our family isn't complete without you!" Corey pleaded

Just then the Wicked Witch herself blew in with Griffin. She smirked before looking at me.

"Did Corey tell you? We're expecting a girl!" She stated, "Maybe now he'll have a daughter who's not a complete whore."

"If you don't have anything else to add to this conversation, **_TAYLOR_**." I exclaimed before turning and stalking out the door

Mick followed suit while James stayed inside, probably arguing with Corey. I was angry, I wanted to scream. Mick had pulled me into a tight embrace and just held me there until James stormed out. The 3 of us quickly got into Mick's car and headed home. James wouldn't say anything about whatever had happened in the house so I tried very hard not to think about what might have been said. We returned home and I was kind of tired.

I told the pair that I was going to take a bubble bath. They both smiled, probably envisioning me naked, and nodded. James told me they were going to have a drink because they needed to discuss some things. There was something they weren't telling me but at the moment I was so physically drained that I didn't much care to think about any of that. The bubble bath was great. I slipped into the nightie James had picked up for me and walked into Mick's living room. Neither man was anywhere to be found so I grabbed myself a glass of orange juice and plopped myself down on Mick's leather couch to watch some adult swim.

James would leaving tomorrow to go on tour with Stone Sour. I'd be joining them much to Mick's dislike. So the few weeks leading up to the start of the tour I spent pretty much all my time with Mick. He made James promise to video tape some of our escapades and get some good pictures to send him. Since we didn't want anyone to know where we were living, James told Roy that we would meet them at Josh's house. Everyone seemed to know about my falling out with Corey and tried their best to stay out of it.

The morning we were set to leave, Mick ravaged me in the most delightful of sadistic ways. James had to damn near drag me out of Mick's bed because as soon as he had recovered, we'd go at it again. Mick had plenty of projects to keep him occupied while I was absent from him but we both knew how much we would miss one another. Of course, I always wore his love token which made him smile.

"Hey Kia! You're looking great!" Roy stated, pulling me into a tight hug

"Good to see you too, Mr. Mayorga! How's the wife?" I questioned as my bags were being loaded into the bus

"She's great! What have you been up to lately?" He asked as Shawn and Josh walked up

"I registered for Drake University. My books and stuff should be waiting at the first venue for me." I told him

"Ooooh what are you going to go to study?" Josh inquired

"Art. I want to be a graphic novelist one day. With a minor in painting." I told the trio

Corey had walked up, eavesdropping on our conversation. We boarded the bus with most of the guys just trying to catch up with me. Most of this information Corey didn't know so he was sitting in as well. James seemed to be beaming at me as I talked about college and what I would be studying. Corey tried to talk to me but I just blew him off. I've already told him I'll stop the cold chill when he gets rid of the Wicked Witch of the West. This tour was going to be extremely stressful, especially since he was constantly on the phone with _her_ making wedding plans.

Oh how things were going to go to hell in a handbasket for him in just a few short months... As crazy and chaotic as the 'Knot tour was, the Stone Sour tour was definitely more stressful. Corey was depressed, even if he tried to hide it from everyone. It was obvious to us all that Donna was the biggest reason for it. She had driven a wedge between me and my father and that was hurting him more than anything else. When he wasn't sleeping, he was on the phone with her. I was doing alright, especially with James' help.

Each time Corey tried to talk to me we always wound up getting into a huge fight. That caused the rest of the band unnecessary stress which in turn made everyone pissy. This was the first tour they'd ever done together that they didn't actually want to hang out with one another. It made me incredibly sad! When I left the tour, temporary bursts of leave so I could "do some things on campus" (AKA spending so much needed time with Mick), the rest of the guys always told me Corey's depression got worse.

Someone had finally convinced Corey to not get married until after the baby was born although she was constantly bugging him to get married before- hand. It relieved a bit of stress knowing he was sticking to his guns about getting married **AFTER** the bastard child was born. I knew damn well what she was trying to do and even if my father didn't believe me I was only trying to help him. I was sleeping in my bunk after flying in to California late last night/early this morning to meet back up with the tour when I was awoken by Corey's yelling.

"Listen, I'm not changing my mind on this!"

"I don't care what your 'friend' says, Donna! The tour is incredibly chaotic and I want to have some say in this wedding!"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." He was getting very angry

"You know I do but this is my job!"

"NO! That's not me, Donna! Quit trying to fucking change me!"

"That's not what I said. You know what, when you fucking calm the fuck down the call me back!" He yelled, letting out one of those menacing growls he's so famous for in frustration

Groaning, I slid out of my bunk and padded my unhappy ass to the bathroom. James and Roy were already up and sipping coffee. The pair greeted me cordially which I only growled in response.

"Yep, you are without a doubt Corey Taylor's kid!" Roy laughed making James laugh which brought a small smile to my face

"Want some orange juice, Kia?" Shawn asked as he made his way into the front lounge

I nodded my head yes as I yawned.

"Woke up by Corey's call too, huh?" Josh asked as he poured himself a cup of the black, steaming liquid

Again, I only nodded.

"They've been fighting a lot lately. It's getting to him." James replied quietly

I really did hate to see him suffering like this. The sooner he realizes what all the 'Knot guys, and myself know, the better off he'll be. Hell, even I was starting to miss the time I got to spend with my Dad! An hour or so later most of us were fully awake and not so pissy anymore. He came up front and said that Donna would be joining us on tour. I was so fucking angry I swear I could see red! It's bad enough he brought the whore on the 'Knot tour. Now he's gotta spoil the Sour tour too?!

Apparently, I wasn't the only 1 who didn't like this idea because just about everyone immediately began voicing their objections. Except James. He stayed quiet and just stared at me. Corey plopped down and ran his hand over his head. I got a very good look at the poor man. Did he look like hell! There were dark circles under his eyes and he just fucking looked _tired_. Donna was poison and I knew it was up to me to deal with her.

A few days later and the Wicked Witch was with us and complaining about everything. Even the rest of the band were distancing themselves from the vocalist. I sat up in the front lounge with my head phones where the pair sat on the opposite couch going over wedding magazines. He seemed relieved that I was staying in the same room with him but it wasn't really for him. I refused to let her be the alpha female in this group, even if she was marrying my father.

My presence was well-known with some of the road crew, who also worked on the 'Knot tour, so no one fucked with me like they did her. It seems that even the road crew didn't like the bitch! Of course, I didn't blame them one bit, she always talked down to them like they were servants! She was constantly texting people which I found weird since she was always saying Dad was the center of her life.

The closer it got to her due date the bitchier she became. It got so bad that the band, some of the crew, and myself sat down with Corey and told him that she had to go or else they'd go on strike. He laughed like they were joking until we reinstated just how serious things were. If she didn't like something one of the crew did, even though she didn't know jack squat about what they were doing, she'd hit them! I've seen her hit people upside the head with her bare hand, a book, and a bag. I've seen her hit people in the back with her bare hand, a book, a hose/cable, and something else that looked like a computer board. She was violent and manipulative. Total poison for my father, our family, the band, the crew, and anyone else she came in contact with!

On top of being a total diva! She made outrageous demands such as over-the-top hotel suites for her and Dad, food that was almost impossible to get, all these designer clothes, and other bullshit. Life on the road wasn't easy and there were times when you'd go weeks without showering. Can you guess how much bitching she did about **THAT**? I'd had enough on several occasions and wound up hitting her hard across that ugly little face of hers. Naturally she went crying to Corey and that got us fighting again.

After several long months, and many people trying to convince him there was something shady about Donna, D-Day hit at last. Of course we were across the country so he couldn't be there. Which is probably for the best. Corey decided we should all fly back to "show our support". Thankfully everyone **BUT** Corey heard the comment I made which made everyone laugh pretty hard. She would still be in the hospital when we got there. We were flying first class and I found myself sitting beside James. I laid my head on his shoulder and before I knew it I was out.

James' light kisses on my forehead roused me from my slumber. Seeing me open my eyes, he informed me that we had arrived in Des Moines. I sighed, unsure what was going to happen. I grabbed my carryon and followed everyone off the plane. Our bags were sent to the hotel while we were forced to head straight to the hospital. On the way, Corey started calling everyone to let them know the newest member of the Taylor family had been born. He told us everyone would show up to see the new little bundle of joy.

Since Corey had stopped off to see Donna first, I immediately headed to the nursery to see this little monstrosity. I asked the nurse which baby belong to Taylor. The kid she pointed out could not be Corey's. So I asked her to clarify. She told me the baby belonged to Donna Jensen and Corey Taylor. I nearly started laughing in her face. After taking a picture with my phone, including the name on the basinet where it was laying, I walked back to the waiting room where everyone had gathered.

"Well?" Chris asked

"There's no way in fucking hell that kid belongs to my Dad." I retorted

"And why the hell not? Just because it might not be blue eyed with blond hair doesn't mean it's not mine!" He retaliated

"Well, I guess it could be yours." I stated making him grin like he'd won, "If you were a black Chinese dude."

 **"WHAT?!"** Corey yelled

"Go see for yourself, Rockstar." I stated

He stormed off and everyone turned to me. Giggling, I whipped my phone out to show them the picture. Shawn, being the eldest of the group, was the only one actually trying to suppress his laughter. Everyone else let loose including me. She tried to get him to marry her before the baby was born to entrap him into child support! Suddenly we heard Corey's loud voice screaming at her and we all stopped. Shawn, Mick, and James went to go see what was happening while everyone else stayed with me.

Before long security was escorting my Dad into police custody. If that bitch has lied to get my Dad into trouble that bastard child will never know it's fucking mother! I stormed back into her room where a black Chinese man was leaning down and kissing Donna.

"Listen here you 2-cent whore, if you've done or said something that will cause my Dad serious problems I will fucking **K I L L** you." I growled at her before the dude walked around and pushed me out of the room making me fall flat on my ass

"Get out you snot-nosed little bitch!" He threatened

"You lay a fucking hand on her again, boy, and I'll make sure you never fucking walk again." Mick growled, making him slink back into the room

"You ok, Little One?" He questioned, helping me up


	26. Chapter 26

James's large hand was firmly wrapped around my neck squeezing with just enough force to make me breathless but not enough to make me pass out. Mick had been teaching the taller man a few of his tricks! I was wearing a new little outfit my master bought for me. We had taken some submissive photos so that I could send them off to Mick. I was in the middle of deep throating him when there came a loud knock at my door.

My eyes went wide, especially when Corey began loudly asking me to open up that he needed to talk to me. James and I immediately threw some clothes on, tidied up the room while I "grumbled" at Corey to hold on. James lit up a cigarette and opened up the balcony to mask the smell of sex. Taking a deep breath, I opened up the door.

"Hey Corey." I stated, giving a half grin

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you." He asked

I moved out of the way so he could enter my room. He greeted James cordially as he plopped down in the lone chair. I sat down on my bed with James sitting on my bed a short distance away from me. At first I was kind of afraid that he was upset for what I had done.

"You are a very crafty young lady. Setting up this date was very sneaky, Kia." He started out, "However, Stephanie and I had a magnificent evening. I never knew she was so awesome. She even agreed to go out with me again."

"Did you 2 have fun?" I asked

"I'm going to marry that woman." Corey dreamily stated

"Say what?!" James exclaimed

"She's great! So intelligent and charming. We have the same values, interests, she's all tattooed..." Corey rambled

"I'm glad you guys get along so well." I told him as he grinned broadly

"It's more than that. There's definitely something there and I want to explore it." He stated dreamily

I giggled which made him blush slightly.

"So you're not mad that your daughter tricked you both into having dinner?" James asked, amusement very evident in his voice

"Well, there might have been a better way to go about it! But no, I'm not mad at all. In fact, I'm kind of glad you did. I never knew how awesome she was until we actually sat down and got to know one another." He stated, grinning

"I'm really glad you're happy." I replied, giving my dad a happy grin

"So, how was your evening?" He asked us, suddenly realizing how late it was and that James was still in my room

James and I exchanged glances before he told my Dad that we'd just holed up in my room watching movies after having dinner. Corey smiled at us and said that he really hoped that James and I liked spending time together. We both knew he wanted us to get "together" although we weren't about to tell him anything just yet. James and Corey got to talking more about him and Stephanie and for the first time in a long time he actually seemed genuinely happy. Maybe he ** _is_** going to marry her after all!

Before long Dad asked how things were going with James and I. The taller man just looked over to me. Taking a deep breath, I told my Dad that I liked hanging out with him but right now that's all there is. Corey suggested we go out tomorrow night, on a real date, to see how things go. I cocked my eyebrow at him making him laugh. He stated that he knew James and I would make a perfect couple and he was amazed that we didn't see it. My hearty laughter seemed to take both of them off guard.

James went out on the balcony to smoke leaving Corey and myself alone. He pressed that he honestly believes James would be good for me and that he knew his friend and bandmate would treat me the way he thought his daughter should be treated. I gave him a smile and told him that if things work out that way fine but not to pressure us into anything. My dad gave me a smile this time and said that he would try to keep from pressuring us but really would like to see us go out together and have a few "real, courting dates". We agreed and hugged as James came back from his smoke.

Before long, my Dad bid us a very good night. I had to laugh at my crazy father as he did this half-skip, half-sideways-jumping motion all the way to his room. As I shut the door, James pulled me into his arms effectively squishing me into his chest. I sighed happily as he moved us back to the bed. We sat down and I could tell he wanted to talk about something.

"You know I love you very much." He said

"Of course, I love you too." I replied as he kissed my forehead

"At some point we're going to have to tell him that we're together. I know you want to wait but perhaps we shouldn't wait too long." He quietly told me

"When do you think we should come out then?" I questioned

"Let's say sometime next month. We'll go on a few dates then tell him that we want to try and make a go of a relationship. Sound good?" He stated

"Sounds good. Now get naked again because I want that huge cock in my mouth again." I retorted, making him grin broadly at me

"As M'Lady wishes." He said, stripping himself of his clothes

We spent the next few hours just enjoying one another like we had been before we were interrupted. Eventually we were going to tell everyone, including my father, about us. I just wasn't really expecting it to be next month. Somehow we're gonna have to tell Corey about the house he had bought with Mick. That's not a conversation I'm looking forward to! Besides, maybe with Stephanie we can put that piece of information off for as long as humanly possible!

We finally collapsed in an exhausted, sweaty heap. I don't think there's any position James didn't have me in. The pounding on my door and someone yelling about having breakfast brought me, temporarily, out of the deep slumber I was in. Grumbling, I rolled over pulling the big man with me, and went back to sleep. Sometime later James slid out from the bed and I heard the shower come on. I was still very sleepy so I didn't even bother getting out of bed. They had a show that night so I'm sure he needs to get to interviews and such.

"I've gotta run. I'll see you as soon as I can." James quietly said before kissing my cheek tenderly when he got out of his shower & got dressed

I groaned something in response which made him chuckle. Man he's got a cute laugh! After showering and having breakfast, I texted my Dad and told him I was heading to the local mall. I needed a couple new flash drives, and some other things and I just wanted a little time alone. Not that I didn't love my Dad, James, or any of the Sour guys. Sometimes you just want some time away from everyone else. After getting everything I needed, and a few things I wanted, I headed back to the venue. My first semester of college work and materials had arrived while I was gone so I started going through them.

Looking through my new textbooks I discovered that I was actually excited to be going back to school. I think I'm really going to like this stuff. Fuck, it's not like I don't have the aptitude for it, I'm already sort of teaching myself how to do some of this shit! Corey had started spending a lot of time with Stephanie which I was very encouraging of. She even asked me to come out with them on some of their "dates" to places like theme parks, bowling, go-karting, and other fun stuff. Of course, I spent a lot of time with the rest of the band too! When the time was right, James asked my Dad to have dinner. I dressed in: 

 

Dad didn't know I was going to be there so I headed to the restaurant first. James told me what wine to order when I got settled at our table. I was to wait for the 2 men to arrive. Taking a deep breath, I headed downstairs to the awaiting limo. The drive took about 20 minutes and for the first time in a very long time I was actually nervous about this little meeting. James told Mick that we were coming out to Corey but for the time being he and I were to remain a secret. It really did kill me to have to hide our relationship but it was for the best. At least for the moment. I was adamant about coming out with the true nature of our relationship but both men wanted me to wait.

After being ushered to a smallish table next to a beautiful granite fireplace, I ordered the bottle of win that James had told me to order and waited for the guys to arrive. I told our waiter that I was waiting on 2 companions so he quickly brought me 2 extra wine glasses and 1 place setting since there were already 2 out. About half an hour later James arrived. He gave me a tight hug and passionate kiss before sitting down. Maybe 10 minutes later Corey arrived. He looked between James and I and grinned.

"Good evening, Kia!" Corey cordially stated as I stood up to give him a hug

"Glad you made it." I replied

Corey and James sat down while our waiter poured our wine. We silently looked over the menu before finally deciding. Once our waiter had left, Corey looked between James and I.

"Alright Corey. Kia and I have had several long talks. We're willing to try and make a go of a relationship but don't push us." James stated, taking my hand in his

"I'm so glad you guys decided to at least try! I think you'll be so good for Kia!" Corey exclaimed happily

"Now don't be pressuring us to get married or anything like that!" I piped up, "We're not making any claims of love or that we'll be 'together forever'."

"I understand. Perhaps the 2 of you could double date with Stephanie and I!" Corey chuckled making me shudder

The evening went better than I had expected. Corey liked the idea of James and I dating and even more so that I was living with him. Dinner was excellent and finally as we were getting ready to leave Dad expressed how beautiful I looked. I blushed at the compliment as we hugged. He told us he was meeting Steph for drinks and invited us along. James politely declined say he wanted to take a walk with me. The 2 men shook hands as we parted ways. I wondered what the tall man had planned!

The city was beautiful as we slowly walked to some still-unknown-to-me destination. He slipped his hand in mine which brought an immediate smile to my face. This was real. No hiding, no pretending we're "just friends" or that "I'm just Corey's kid". We were a real, honest to goodness couple. Tonight couldn't get any better. Or so I thought! We made it to this very nice park and I giggled. There was a picnic blanket set out with a wicker picnic basket. Looking at him I cocked my eyebrow which only seemed to amuse him.

"Have a seat Precious." He instructed, nodding to the blanket

I did as he requested and took a seat. The blanket was quite thick and comfy! He promptly sat down too and opened the basket slightly. He had 2 wine glasses and a chilled bottle of wine. Who had set this up for him? I watched as he poured half a glass of wine each and handed me one. We clinked our glasses together before taking a sip. It surprised me at how sweet the wine was!

As he dug through the basket again, I began to look around. The sky was cloudless with lots of stars out and the moon was big and full. As a matter of fact, the only light we really had was from the moon! He brought out a small tray that contained chocolate covered strawberries and chocolate covered cherries. I giggled thinking of the last time I had these! He fed me one which made me moan slightly. He watched with intensity as I licked the chocolate off my lips and moaned slightly as he watched my tongue. I grinned at my tall lover before he turned back to the basket and finally found what he was looking for. My camera. I arched my eyebrow at him as he stood up and started taking photos of me.

He finally sat down and fed me the remainder of the strawberries and cherries. We had another half glass of the sweet wine before he texted someone. He kept the camera but took my hand and helped me up. I was curious to know where we were going next but my tall lover would not tell me. Not even when I pulled my best pout! We walked on hand-in-hand until he would stop every now and then and take my picture. We stopped by a small flower cart where an older gentleman was still out selling flowers. James picked out a deep purple calla lily and slipped into just behind my ear where it would be seen in any future photos.

We finally made our way back to the hotel. James ushered me upstairs. It wasn't long before I realized that we weren't heading to mine or his room. My eyes went wide when I realized we were heading to the very top floor. He had rented us a suite? What the fuck was he planning? As we stepped off the elevator, he rested his hand on the small of my back and ushered me to the very end of the hallway. Apparently, it was a honeymoon suite! He opened the double doors for me and allowed me to enter first.

The room was actually kind of dark. The carpeting was black and looked very plushy while the walls were almost a blood red. The fixtures, trim, stuff like that were all shiny gold. The drapes were black with a deep red satin underneath. The room furniture was a dark cherry red oak and was so elegant and beautiful. It brought tears to my eyes.

"What is all this?" I quietly asked, turning around to look at James

"This night is to be very special for you, my pet. It's all about celebrating you and us." James replied, walking over and wrapping his arms my waist.

Guess good things are coming my way tonight! He slowly began untying my dress making it slide unceremoniously off my body. I found myself standing there in the white lacey strapless bra and boy short set and my heels. He moved back to look at me appreciatively. Then he got the bright idea to get some pictures of me like this and I knew he was sending them to Mick! Oh well, my other Master needed treats too! James let me walk around the suite and pose as I wished as he snapped away. Every so often he would move my hair this way or that before taking a picture.

Once he was satisfied with our impromptu photo session, he wrapped those big tattooed arms around my waist and pulled me to him. His appreciativeness was painfully clear through the denim fabric of his black jeans. He crashed his lips on mine hungrily and I felt myself getting wetter by the second! His large hands ran down my back and stopped to give my ass a firm squeeze which made me giggle then moan slightly. I rested my hands on his sides just waiting for whatever he was going to do next. He finally pulled away, a mischievous look in his eye, and told me to take my heels off and have a seat on the black leather sofa. I did as he requested and sat down on the very plush leather couch.

He emerged with a silver tray that held a chilled bottle of wine, 2 wine glasses, and a black velvet box. I cocked my eyebrow at him. He only smiled at me before pouring the 2 glasses of wine. He wouldn't even acknowledge the box but watched me as I sipped the sweet red wine. The wine was starting to take effect and I was feeling very frisky.

"You know how I feel about you. Although I am not proposing right now, I do want you know that I'm yours for as long as you want me. That's why I've gotten you this." He stated, reaching for the velvet box

"Consider this a promise ring. A promise of my love and devotion to you. When the time is right we'll make things permanent but Mick has things planned for you too." He stated before slipping the beautiful white Tungsten gold ring onto my middle finger of my right hand

"James it's beautiful! You didn't have to do this!" I exclaimed, flinging myself into his arms

"I know Precious but I wanted to." He grinned

"I love you so much." I breathed into his ear


	27. Chapter 27

****COREY'S POV ****

It had been about 4 months since my daughter and bandmate had come to me informing me that they had decided to try and give it a go. I couldn't express how happy that made me. It might seem incredibly creepy to some but she's my daughter. Like all father's I want someone who will treat her like a fucking Queen, won't abuse her, cheat on her, and give her all that she needs and deserves. Jim will do that and more. I trust him with my life so I trust him with my daughter. Besides, I know his parents and they would kick his ass if he mistreated my little girl!

I had started spending a lot of time with Stephanie which Kia was very encouraging of. Stephanie even asked her to come out with us on some of our "dates" to places like theme parks, bowling, go-karting, and other fun stuff. Of course Kia spent a lot of time with the rest of the band too! I was in my bunk where I had been reading when I fell asleep. I tossed and turned.

_I walked up to the unconventional 2 story house that seemed to radiate love and happiness. It was a beautiful home in which someone I deeply cared for lived. It was stone and brick and had been renovated to be something completely unique. Knocking on the door, my pulse quickened as I awaited someone to answer the door. Kia soon appeared and gave me a tight hug. Her protruding belly made me smile and she looked absolutely radiant. She gave me a tight hug since we hadn't seen one another in quite a while and this was the first time I'd come into their home. I'd drove by and even up to just where I could see their house from the driveway before._

_This was the first time I'd actually been invited into their home. The hardwood floors were a light oak color and all the furniture seemed to be set off by the rest of the house. Kia asked me to take my shoes off since that was the rule in their home. I did so and laid my shoes next to a very large pair of boots in the foyer. My heart began racing again knowing I'd be seeing **them**. Before I had the opportunity to say anything a child's laughter radiated to my ears. A small child, approximately 2 years old with jet black hair and ice blue eyes came running up calling for its momma._

Child's laughter made me sit straight up in bed, my eyes were wide and my heart was racing. I quickly crawled out of my bunk and went to find the source of the laughter I was hearing. The front lounge contained Jim, Kia, and Roy who were watching some movie. That's where the child's laughter was coming from. I sighed heavily before running my hand over the strip of hair on the top of my head. That's where that dream came from, a stupid movie!! I grabbed myself a bottle of water and sat down at the kitchen table. My laptop case was sitting on the seat so I got it out and booted up to check emails and such.

I couldn't help but look up every now and then. They had come out to the rest of the band several weeks ago and seemed intensely relieved when everyone was supportive of their relationship. As a matter of fact the other 3 members of the band seemed more worried about my reaction than anything! Jim had his arm around her and her head was laying on his shoulder. Roy had stretched out on the other couch. They did look cute together! Sighing again I finished what I was doing and shut my laptop off. Maybe now I could get some sleep!

The trio didn't acknowledge my presence nor my exit but it didn't bother me at all. I set my water on my shelf and turned on a movie to half-watch while I drifted back to sleep. Thoughts of Kia, Jim, and a child's laughter seemed to stay at the forefront of my mind though and I had another weird dream.

_Stephanie, Griffin and I were at a local waterpark since I had the time off and it felt like a great way to spend time with my family. I wished Kia could have joined us but I couldn't get her on the phone this morning to invite her. We got settled in the cabana I had rented while Griffin headed straight into the wave pool. Steph laughed at my son and his enthusiasm which made me smile. I was so glad she got along with my son as well as she was! Being at a public place this, it wasn't unusual to hear children's laughter. However, I heard one child that I knew pretty well._

_The rambunctious - year-old with jet black hair and ice blue eyes was laughing heartily at its father while its mother was busy with a crazy set of 1-year old twins with sandy blond hair and light blue eyes. Her kids had 2 different fathers but the 6 of them were all a family. It was crazy! Somehow the 3 of them made their lifestyle work, even if I didn't approve of it. I was just glad that she finally allowed me back into her life! Griffin saw the group as he was getting out of the wave pool and immediately had to give her a tight hug. She seemed very surprised to see him but she finally looked over to where Stephanie and I were lounging in the cabana._

_She gave us a warm smile before her attention was taken by one of the adorable twins who looked like the female version of their father. Both men watched and played with their children happily. Even I could tell what great fathers they were, even if I didn't want to admit it to her. I watched as the most unconventional family I'd ever seen just enjoyed the day. Smiling, I couldn't help but wonder if she would come over to talk to us?!_

Hearing water made me sit up with my eyes wide for the second time in less than 12 hours. What the fuck was wrong with me? Why was I having these strange dreams? Was I going fucking crazy?! Were these psychic dreams?! I can't help but think the woman in my second dream was in fact Kia although I can't quite remember. I'm not ready to be a grandfather!!! Hell, Griffin isn't even 18 yet, I shouldn't be worrying about being a Grandparent just yet. She's too young to be worry about children. Kia needs to focus on her college career and what she'll do after that, not diaper changes and baby proofing a house.

 _"Get a grip, Taylor."_ I told myself as I climbed out of my bunk to take a piss. Kia was sitting cross-legged on the left side couch, apple in her mouth, laptop on her lap, and several school books stretched out on either side of her. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun at the top of her head, her black and silver tank barely coming to stop above her belly button. The black lounge pants she was wearing were way too long for her and hung very loosely from her hips. Josh and Roy were in the back lounge playing video games. Jim was on the other couch flipping through tv stations.

My baby girl was deep in college work and looked to be concentrating quite hard. My mind kept wandering back to the dreams I'd had. Were they just delusional dreams spurred by whatever they had been watching? I knew one of the men she was with was Jim but who was the other guy? I know I know him. And why the hell would they be living together? Ugh, thinking about this shit is making my head hurt. I headed back to my bunk to call my lovely wife.

She quickly picked up the phone. We talked about the tour, Griffin, the house, her work, and finally Kia. I neglected to mention the weird dreams I was having figuring they were just spurred on by what they had been watching. Stephanie mentioned a package had been delivered for Kia that Mick had bought and wanted her to send off to my daughter. I wondered why he was buying her all this stuff? Could Mick have a thing for my daughter?! I used to think so because of her sleeping in his bunk but finally dismissed my thoughts as just paranoid over-protective father.

Maybe I wasn't wrong after all! But why would Mick be interested in her? Not that she's not totally amazing and beautiful. I didn't think she was his type. And what could he offer her? Stephanie brought me out of my thoughts with that seductive little purr of hers and my mind went to a whole other place. She definitely knew how to get my attention! We talked for another hour or so before she had to get back to work. We bid our goodbyes and "I love yous" before hanging up.

Roy's loud laughter caught my ears immediately followed by Josh's louder cussing. I had to laugh myself knowing the pair and made my way back up to the front. Kia's books were on the floor, her laptop had been placed on the seat on her right and Jim was holding her tightly. What the hell had happened?

"Kia, are you ok?" I asked, furrowing my brows

"She's frustrated with some of her school work." Jim replied for her

"Ah I see. Need a break? I was thinking maybe we could play a few hands of poker." I retorted

"Sounds like fun. Kia?" Jim stated, looking down at the girl in his arms

I watched as she slowly nodded her head. Jim smiled before tilting her head up so he could look her in the eye before leaning down and planting a kiss on her lips. I got the cards and chips while Jim got some drinks for us. Kia sat down and was taking some deep breaths. We played several games and by the end Kia was the cheerful, happy young woman she normally is. Finally, she went back to her studies so I went back to my bunk to watch a movie. Sometime during the movie, I fell asleep.

_Kia looked very uncomfortable as she kept most of her body hidden from my view. I'd been hearing rumors of her pregnancy but I didn't believe it. She couldn't be that stupid to let herself get knocked up! When she finally came around the corner there was no denying her "condition". She was indeed very, very pregnant. My jaw hitting the floor seemed to make her even more nervous. 2 sets of arms encircled her as silent tears fell down her cheeks._

_I was pissed. If they cared about her so damned much then how did they allow her to become impregnated?! My loud voice yelling at the trio did not improve the heavy mood. Both men took a step forward which made me step towards them. I will **NOT** allow either of them to intimidate me, especially when it comes to my daughter! Sometime during the ensuing argument over Kia, she finally spoke up and told me that until" pull my head out of my ass" and learn to live with their life style she didn't want anything to do with me. That hurt more than almost anything else._


	28. Chapter 28

We were sitting at IHOP having dinner one evening with Stephanie. For the first time in several weeks I wasn't thinking of the weird dreams I'd been having about my daughter. She was happy with Jim, I was happy with Stephanie, and the band in general was happy. Dinner was great. Up until Kia had left the table to go use the restroom. On her way to the bathroom a small child started crying and this child call my daughter _'Momma_ '. I snapped my head to where she stood making faces at this small child.

The kid did look quite a lot like Kia but with ice blue eyes. For a few seconds I honestly thought she was picking up **_her_** kid. Closing my eyes for a second, when I opened them Kia was nowhere in sight nor was the family that she had been talking to. Frantically looking around this family was nowhere to be seen. The table they'd been sitting at was clean as if no one had been sitting there. Where the hell did that family go?!

 _"Corey? Are you ok?"_ Stephanie whispered when she looked over at me

 _"No, I don't feel well. Will you box the rest of my food up for me? I think I'm gonna go lay back down."_ I replied

 _"Sure. I'll check on you a little later, ok? Get some rest."_ She stated, kissing my cheek lightly

I got up after handing her a $20 for my meal. Heading back to the bus I could have sworn there was a family at that table and that Kia was talking with a small child. Surely I wasn't seeing things? I took some Aspirin, grabbed a bottle of water, kicked my shoes off, and then climbed into my bunk. That kid looked almost like a spitting image of Kia, her face shape, skin color, hair. Except it had ice blue eyes. Much like Mick's eyes. Why would Kia's kid have Mick's eyes? She's dating Jim! Well, there are a lot of blue-eyed people in our family so perhaps Kia's child will come out with blue eyes simply because of her genetics.

Yeah, that's it. Isn't it?! Oh man my head fucking hurts! I closed my eyes and I saw that kid and Kia interacting again. Come to think of it, it was the same kid from the very first dream I'd had! All it is, really, is the fact that she's dating someone and it's subconsciously freaking me out that she'll wind up pregnant and won't get the education she needs to support herself. Yes, that's all it is. My subconscious fears. That's a rational explanation for what's going on in my head.

****KIA'S POV ****

We were sitting at IHOP having dinner one evening with Stephanie. For the first time in several weeks Corey didn't seem to be watching me from a distance with weird looks. I was happy with Jim, he was happy with Stephanie, and the band in general was happy. Dinner was great. Up until I had left the table to go use the restroom. On my way to the bathroom I felt his eyes on me again. It was creepy and I began to panic that he somehow found out about me and Mick! When I returned to the table, Dad was gone. I leaned over to Stephanie.

 _"Where's Dad?"_ I questioned, whispering in her ear

 _"He's not feeling very well so he went back to the bus."_ She told me

 _"What's wrong?"_ I questioned, suddenly worried

 _"I'm not sure but I told him I'd check on him a little later. I think it's stress, really."_ Stephanie told me

 _"Oh, ok."_ I told her before looking around at the table.

James squeezed my knee under the table making me smile. We finished dinner and before we left, Stephanie boxed up the rest of my Dad's meal for him which I thought was awesome. She boarded our bus so she could check up on him while James and I headed straight to his bunk. I slipped out of my boots before he hoisted up into his bunk and following suit. He quickly shut the curtain and turned to me on his right side. His chocolate eyes shown with mischievousness and I couldn't help but grin. My schoolwork could wait till tomorrow. Tonight I wanna have a quiet-ish evening with my beloved giant!

James ran his hand softly over my cheek, dark eyes shining with mischief, before leaning down and planting a soft kiss on my lips. My hands found their way to his long hair which made him moan slightly. Such a low noise but it turned me on so! My left hand slid under the hem of his shirt, grazing the soft flesh of his lower belly. He bucked his hips into me which made me giggle slightly. In one swift movement he grabbed my hand and ran it over the huge bulge in his jeans showing just how ready for me he actually was! I bit my lip and nearly screamed when he slid his hand under my lounge pants and panties and lightly grazed my needy womanhood.

"I can't tell you how badly I fucking want you right now...." James growled into my ear

"Mmmmmm the feeling is most definitely mutual!" I moaned in response as his long, amazing fingers slid effortlessly in and out of my aching pussy

"You are so fucking tight, Precious! I can't wait until we get to the next hotel so that I can ravage you properly." He growled before biting my shoulder

"Want you sooooooooooooo bad....." I purred, biting my bottom lip

James brought me to such an orgasm that he had to passionately kiss me to stifle the noise I was making! My whole body began to shake, my eyes rolled to the back of my head, and I think I damn near sucked his whole hand up into me! When my orgasm passed and I was able to breathe again I turned to see him beaming at me. God I love this man!

****JAMES'POV****

Several weeks had passed and I began to notice Corey acting stranger and stranger. He had begun staring off into space even more than usual, would stare at Kia and me or sometimes even just Kia. I didn't understand but something deep down told me it wasn't good. He was sleeping more than usual, getting very jumpy, and seemed to be kind of paranoid. She was working diligently on a project for school so I was trying to leave her alone. I heard the _'ding'_ of her IM and figured Mick was messaging her.

 Hearing a noise, as it was fairly early in the morning, I looked over to see Corey pouring himself a cup of coffee. He didn't even bother to greet me. I watched him closely as he sat down by the window and stared out. The poor guy looked like he hadn't slept very well for several nights. I was worried about my friend but every time any of us confronted him about it he just told us he was fine and waved us off. What more could we do?!


	29. Chapter 29

****JAMES' POV****

2 years later and we were getting ready to roll back on tour with Slipknot. Kia was excited to be seeing all the guys again. Which means she would get to see Mick every single day. Naturally they were both very excited about that! Corey, after 2 years, seemed perfectly fine. He suddenly just snapped out of whatever he had been going through although he never confided in anyone about what that might have been. Stephanie was planning their wedding which delighted Kia to no end. Once again it was Corey, me, Mick, Chris and Kia on our bus. Clown, Paul, Sid, Craig, and Joey were occupying the second bus. I was very happy to know she'd be on my bus but I knew Corey would have her with him. Of course, I already knew she would be sleeping in my bunk most of the time anyway.

Once we'd all greeted one another cordially we promptly hit the road. From the get-go I could see the tension between Corey & Mick. The latter didn't seem to know anything was wrong. Corey just stared at him like he was angry with him or something! Kia sat chatting away with Joey catching up on their families, Joey's other band, Joey working with Rob Zombie, some of her artwork and school projects. She was so happy and just seemed to be glowing as she talked with my friend & bandmate.

Mick was just sitting on the couch watching Kia and smiling every now and then. Corey was watching what was going on between Mick & Kia. Before long everyone sort of dispersed to their own devices. It started with Corey's phone going off. He headed to his bunk to answer it, no doubt it was his future bride. A short while later I watched Joey stand up and say something about some new video game before heading to the back lounge. I grabbed a new book and sat at the kitchen table to read. She smiled at me before burying her face in her laptop to continue working on one of her projects. Mick just sat there drinking her in.

"I've missed you Little One." Mick's booming voice quietly stated

"I've missed you too, Big Bear." She smiled at him, batting those gorgeously long, thick eyelashes at him

"It's been far too long since I've had you in my arms." Mick all but growled

I could tell she was instantly wet. A small part of me was jealous, even though I seemed to possess the same ability as him, but a small part of me was turned on too.

"I agree. But Dad knows about James & I so we need to be extra careful." She responded carefully

I knew she was dying to be with him again. He was the first person she ever really bonded with when she arrived on tour with Corey.

"I know. But the online chats, late-night phone calls, and very occasional visits aren't enough for me..." He replied as he arose from his seat and crossed the bus to pull her into his arms

She sighed contentedly, as I expected her to, and just seemed to melt into his overly large arms. I couldn't help but smile as she grabbed ahold of his waist and tried to pull him even closer to her. I watched as his left hand roamed wherever, reminiscing of their time together, and caressing her face with his right hand. Suddenly the familiar stirrings of desire was felt in my nether-region. He took ahold of her hand and began to lead her to his bunk.

"I've got my alarmed set for about 5. Everyone should still be sleeping by then. I'll send her off to your bunk." Mick explained to me with a wink

I smiled & nodded as I watched my friend & bandmate lead my girlfriend to his bed. How fucked up is this? Well, I can't really say anything. Technically she was his first. I guess I should be grateful he is allowing me to be with her too. If she wasn't for it then he would have put a stop to her and I being together long ago. Shaking my head, I went to change for bed. Might as well watch a movie before going to bed. Sure enough right around 5am, she moved my curtain back and climbed into bed with me.

Sighing happily she snuggled into my side as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you James." She sleepily stated

"I love you too my dear Precious." I replied before closing my eyes once more and drifting back to sleep

When I awoke several hours later, Kia was awake and watching tv. Yawning drew her attention and she smiled at me. I kissed her passionately as we heard Joey yelling about stopping for breakfast. Her stomach grumbled which made her giggle and blush. We climbed out of my bunk which made Joey cock his eyebrow at us. I grinned cockily at him which seemed to take the little man by surprise. I watched as she slithered into some skinny jeans, since she was just wearing the very same jersey she had jacked from Mick when she first arrived, and then slipped into her Adios.

I had all but forgotten the rest of the 'Knot did not know about Kia and myself. When we deboarded the bus I playfully slapped her ass, which made her giggle, and the rest of the band look at me funny.

"Corey will kill you when he finds out." Paul stated solemnly

"I'll kill who for what when I find out?" Corey questioned from behind me

"That I slapped your daughter's cute little ass as we deboarded the bus." I confidently stated

My friend cocked his eyebrow at me before suddenly remembering the rest of this band didn't know, "So?"

"So? **_SO_**?! He slapped your little girl's ass! You're not gonna go off on him like you did Mick when you thought something was going on between them and it was innocent?!" Sid asked, obviously shocked

"Yeah." Corey stated with a wink before walking off

"Giant? Give me a ride!" She demanded sending a chill through me.

I smiled before squatting down, allowing her to hop onto my back. She rode piggy-back the entire way into the restaurant, getting weird looks from everyone. Once we were inside, she slid effortlessly down my back. Everyone watched with what I presumed was either interest or awe. Mick watched with what could only be described as jealousy and sadness. I completely understand where he's coming from, especially since she was with him before me. At some point Corey's going to find out. How that happens and how the vocalist reacts is yet to be seen.

Even though they're on speaking terms, Corey has never asked about her living situation since Mick and I took her to gather her things from his place. As far as I know he's never brought it up either. Doesn't he wonder? I mean he knows she's living with me. He knows I've moved. Isn't he curious to see where we moved to? If I were in his shoes I'd be more than curious! Of course, on the other hand I don't really want him to know where we live because then we'll have to explain why Mick is living there too when everyone knows how much he likes his solitude.

We all, after 2 years, still love our house. The way she's decorated, the memories we've made, just how much like home it feels. I think that, though, has more to do with Kia than anything else! As I was lost in my thoughts, my eyes turned to Kia who was walking back from the bathroom. Suddenly a small child of around maybe 2 attached herself to Kia's leg which startled my girl at first. As I watched Kia talking so kindly to this kid a sudden yearning began to form in the pit of my stomach. A minute or so later the child's mother came running to retrieve her wayward child. The pair stood chatting for a few minutes before parting.

I glanced over at my friend to see him staring at his daughter with a look I'd never seen before. The cute scene before us seemed to unnerve Corey. More than I'd ever seen before. Why? Other than obviously not being ready for grandfather-hood! She was a smart girl. With a very bright future before her. I'm sure he wants her to have a career of her own, to make her own way, to have her own experiences and adventures. She squeezes my knee under the table, bringing a smile to my face.

****KIA'S POV****

2 years later and we were getting ready to roll back on tour with Slipknot. I was excited to be seeing all the guys again. Which means I get to see Mick every single day. Naturally we were both very excited about that! Corey, after 2 years, seemed perfectly fine. At least with me and James! He suddenly just snapped out of whatever he had been going through although he never confided in anyone about what that might have been. Stephanie was planning their wedding which delighted me to no end. It was about time he finally settled down with a woman who understood him and loved him just the way he was! Once again it was Corey, me, Mick, Chris and James on our bus. Clown, Paul, Sid, Craig, and Joey were occupying the second bus. I was very happy to know I'd be on James' & Mick's bus but I knew Corey would have me with him no matter what. Of course, I already knew I'd be sleeping in James' bunk most of the time anyway.

Once we'd all greeted one another cordially we promptly hit the road. From the get-go I could feel the tension between Corey & Mick. The latter didn't seem to know anything was wrong. Corey just stared at him like he was angry with him or something! I sat chatting away with Joey catching up on our families, Joey's other band, Joey working with Rob Zombie, some of my artwork and school projects. I was so happy and just seemed to be glowing as I talked with my friend & Dad's bandmate. The guys may not have realized it but I was taking in everything around me.

Mick was just sitting on the couch watching me and smiling every now and then. Corey was watching what was going on between Mick & myself. Before long everyone sort of dispersed to their own devices. It started with Corey's phone going off. He headed to his bunk to answer it, no doubt it was his future bride. A short while later Joey stood up and said something about some new video game before heading to the back lounge. James grabbed a new book and sat at the kitchen table to read. I smiled at him before burying my face in my laptop to continue working on one of my projects. Mick just sat there drinking me in. It was highly unnerving to have the beastly man just staring at you. For most people. It just turned me on!

"I've missed you Little One." Mick's booming voice quietly stated

"I've missed you too, Big Bear." I smiled at him, batting my gorgeously long, thick eyelashes at him as I set aside my laptop

"It's been far too long since I've had you in my arms." Mick all but growled

I was instantly wet. It had been far too damned long since we'd physically been together! Don't get me wrong, James has his own magic and power over me but there was something completely different with Mick.

"I agree. But Dad knows about James & I so we need to be extra careful." I responded carefully, hoping no one would come out and see this display

I knew James knew I was dying to be with him again. He was the first person I ever really bonded with when I arrived on tour with Corey.

"I know. But the online chats, late-night phone calls, and very occasional visits aren't enough for me..." He replied as he arose from his seat and crossed the bus to pull me into his arms

I sighed contentedly, as I'm sure he expected me to, and just seemed to melt into his overly large arms. I couldn't help but smile as I grabbed ahold of his waist and tried to pull him even closer to me. James watched as his left hand roamed wherever, reminiscing of our time together, and caressing my face with his right hand. Suddenly the familiar stirrings of desire was felt in my nether-region. He took ahold of my hand and began to lead me to his bunk.

"I've got my alarmed set for about 5. Everyone should still be sleeping by then. I'll send her off to your bunk." Mick explained to James with a wink

James smiled & nodded as he watched his friend & bandmate lead his girlfriend to bed. How fucked up is this? The first thing we did once we were in the safety of his bunk was passionately kiss. Hot and heavy kissing led to rough and ready touches. That led to moving around in his bunk, which was quite a feat mind you, with his very large cock in my mouth and his glorious tongue in my womanhood. Oh what a night we had. The only thing I hated was having to suppress the noises he made come out of me.

Very sated and happy I snuggled into his massive side. He kissed my forehead every now and then as I began to drift off to sleep. Sure enough right around 5am, Mick's phone went off signaling it was time for me to move. He grumbled in his sleep and he blindly grabbed for his phone. I smiled sleepily at him before leaning up and kissing his cheek. Grabbing my stuff, I slid silently out of his bunk. I moved James' curtain back and climbed into bed with him. Immediately I snuggled into his warm body feeling content once more. Sighing happily, he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you James." I sleepily stated

"I love you too my dear Precious." He replied before closing his eyes

How sweet was this man?!

I had woken up about an hour before James did so I just turned on his tv and began channel surfing. When he awoke several hours later, I was still awake and watching tv. Yawning drew my attention and I smiled at him. He kissed me passionately as we heard Joey yelling about stopping for breakfast. My stomach grumbled which made me both giggle and blush. We climbed out of my bunk which made Joey cock his eyebrow at us. I watched as James grinned cockily at him which seemed to take the little man by surprise. I could feel him watching as I slithered into some skinny jeans, since I was just wearing the same jersey I'd jacked from Mick, and then slipped into my Adios.

I had all but forgotten the rest of the 'Knot did not know about James and myself. When we deboarded the bus he playfully slapped my ass, which made me giggle, and the rest of the band look at him funny.

"Corey will kill you when he finds out." Paul stated solemnly

"I'll kill who for what when I find out?" Corey questioned from behind James as I stood off to the side

"That I slapped your daughter's cute little ass as we deboarded the bus." James confidently stated

My dad cocked his eyebrow at the taller man before suddenly remembering the rest of this band didn't know, "So?"

"So? **_SO_**?! He slapped your little girl's ass! You're not gonna go off on him like you did Mick when you thought something was going on between them and it was innocent?!" Sid asked, obviously shocked, which made me giggle.

"Yeah." Corey stated with a wink before walking off

"Giant? Give me a ride!" I suddenly demanded

He smiled before squatting down, allowing me to hop onto his back. The looks from some of the other members were priceless! Not only did Corey not seem to care that his bandmate had slapped my ass but I had basically ordered James to do something. I rode piggy-back the entire way into the restaurant, getting weird looks from everyone. Once we were inside, I slid effortlessly down his back. Everyone watched with what I presumed was either interest or awe. Mick watched with what could only be described as jealousy and sadness. I completely understand where he's coming from, especially since I was with him before James. At some point Corey's going to find out. How that happens and how the vocalist reacts is yet to be seen.


	30. Chapter 30

****KIA'S POV****

Even though we're on speaking terms, Corey has never asked about my living situation since Mick and James took me to gather my things from his place. He's never brought it up either. Doesn't he wonder? I mean he knows I'm living with James. He knows we've moved. Isn't he curious to see where we moved to? If I were in his shoes I'd be more than curious! Of course, on the other hand I don't really want him to know where we live because then we'll have to explain why Mick is living there too when everyone knows how much he likes his solitude. It still makes me sad that he hasn't shown any interest in our home though. He's invited James and I over to his new home where he, Griffin, and Stephanie live.

We all, after 2 years, still love our house. The way I've decorated, the memories we've made, just how much like home it feels. I think that, though, has more to do with Mick and James than anything else! As I was lost in my thoughts, something caught my attention as I was walking back from the bathroom. Suddenly a small child of around maybe 2 attached herself to my leg which startled me at first. I looked up to see James watching me. All I could do was talk kindly to this kid and a sudden yearning began to form in the pit of my stomach. A minute or so later the child's mother came running to retrieve her wayward child. We stood chatting for a few minutes before parting.

I glanced back up at my lover to see him staring at my dad who seemed to be staring at me with a look I'd never seen before. The cute scene before them seemed to unnerve Corey. More than I'd ever seen before. Why? Other than obviously not being ready for grandfather-hood! I mean I'm a smart girl. With a very bright future before me. I'm sure he wants me to have a career of my own, to make my own way, to have my own experiences and adventures. I do want a family of my own one day. Preferably with James & Mick! I don't know how that would work exactly but I'm sure we'd find a way. As I sit back down, I squeeze James' knee under the table, bringing a smile to his handsome face.

"Ok, if no one else is going to ask I will. What the fuck Corey?" Clown exclaimed, making our entire group go deathly silent

"What the fuck what?" My dad innocently asked

"You know what? You went off on Mick when it was innocent but when James smacks her ass you just say 'so'. What's going on?" Clown demanded

"Look, about 2 ½ years ago I sort of pushed them into trying to date. They found they really did like one another and have been together ever since." Dad explained making everyone look over at James & I

"You're dating Corey Taylor's daughter?! Brother you've got some balls!" Sid exclaimed making everyone laugh

"You two are serious?" Clown asked, genuinely interested in James & I and not just because I'm Corey's kid

"Yes, we are. I even moved in with him over a year ago." I told the eldest 'Knot

"Well I'm very happy for you both. How's school going? It's my understanding you're attending college now." Clown stated with a smile

I smiled back understanding he was putting an end to the conversation about James & I being together. I told him all about my major and minor as well as how I'm liking the school. He seemed very interested and asked if he could take a look at some of my projects. Of course, I was happy to show anyone who wanted to see my work. The rest of breakfast went relatively smoothly, although Corey suddenly seemed introverted again and went silent after the fuss over us. Clown had my attention, however, so I didn't notice my dad sulking back to his bunk and quickly shutting the curtain.

Clown was quite impressed with my work which oddly made me quite proud and a little cocky! Clown wanted to go over some things with the guys so they headed to the back lounge. I stayed up front working on a project. I was so busy I barely realized the busses had stopped. Joey bounced onto our bus and plopped down next to me. After a few minutes he turned to me and asked if I was really happy dating Jim. I cocked my eyebrow at him, which made him chuckle, before he said he was just curious. He wondered how well we actually got along considering our age difference. It was my turn to chuckle at him.

Before I could actually reply, everyone in the back came to the front. James held out his hand to help me up off the couch once I'd set aside my laptop. Apparently, we'd stopped at some radio station so they could do an interview. I hung around the hallways with the few guys who didn't go in for the interview. Chris seemed to be watching me which was beginning to creep me out. Eventually I told their manager I was heading back to the bus to lay down since I was getting a headache. He gave me a warm smile, telling me he'd pass the message along to my dad and my boyfriend.

The walk to the bus wasn't far. They were parked in the large parking lot but were quite easy to spot! I felt someone follow me but it wasn't either of my lovers as they were both in the interview. As quickly as I could, I slipped out of my shoes and slid into James' bunk. I didn't realize I'd been holding my breath until I let it out when I didn't hear anything on our bus. Perhaps Dad's funkiness is rubbing off on me! Forcing myself, and my racing heart, to calm down I turned on the TV on low. I could still hear if anyone boarded the bus but I needed something to distract my mind. Eventually I drifted off to sleep.

_We were very excited. I wasn't sure which one had done it. The night I found out, I sat them both down and explained to them what my doc had told me that morning. They were both expectedly in shock. Their reactions after the initial shock wore off was what concerned me the most. Eventually both broke out into wide smiles and we spent the rest of the talking of the life we had created..._

_I was very uncomfortable so I kept most of my body hidden from his view. I'm sure he'd been hearing rumors of the pregnancy by now. After all, we lived in the same city as him. I'm sure he felt I wasn't that stupid to let myself get knocked up! When I finally came around the corner there was no denying my "condition". I was indeed very, very pregnant. I watched as his jaw hitting the floor and it only made me even more nervous._

_"I can't believe you were that stupid! You're throwing your whole life away. For what? You're smarter than this, Kia!" He bellowed_

_2 sets of arms encircled me as silent tears fell down my cheeks. He was pissed._

_"If you cared about her so damned much then why did you allow her to become impregnated?!" He screamed making me shrink back in fear_

_His loud voice yelling at us did not improve the heavy mood. Both my men took a step forward which made him step towards them. His stance screamed **"I will NOT allow either of them to intimidate me, especially when it comes to my daughter!"** Sometime during the ensuing argument over me, I'd had enough. Taking a deep breath I finally spoke up and told him that until he "pulls his head out of his ass" and learn to live with their lifestyle I didn't want anything to do with him. That hurt more than almost anything else I could do to him I think._

"Kia? Precious wake up. We've stopped for dinner." I suddenly heard James state as he gently stroked my cheek

"Mmmm food." I mumbled making him chuckle

I silently followed the tall man off the bus, vivid dream still very fresh in my mind. Was that a dream of things to come? Was it subconscious wishful thinking? Was it a nightmare?! Sighing heavily I absent-mindedly ordered food then went to sit down. James immediately picked up on my funky mood. Quickly sitting down next to me he quietly asked me what was wrong. I shrugged but said nothing. How do I bring up a dream like that?! Knowing him he'll probably have Mick sit down with me after dinner but I'm really not in the mood to chat with anyone.

I immediately retreated to James' bunk when I was done picking through my food. I hadn't really eaten anything and finally just gave up. I heard him sigh at me but I just kept walking. Sure enough a few minutes later he appeared to check on me. I gave him a half-hearted smile but he could see right through it. Knowing I wasn't going to open up to him, he did what I knew he was going to do. I'd rolled onto my side facing the wall to help solidify the fact that I did not want to talk. Mick tried his best to either get me to talk or to come out of James' bunk. I did neither. He finally told the taller man to just let me be.

Several weeks had passed since I had that dream. I hadn't forgotten it but I no longer let it freak me out. School was getting tougher, especially with some of my exams, so I wasn't getting to spend the kind of time with my lovers as I would like. Every day I received a little love note from Mick which always brought a smile to my face. They were busy with the band so I didn't feel quite so bad. Whenever we stopped at a hotel, which was kind of rare, I got to spend time with them both.

My dad was still acting weird. The only time he appeared "normal", and believe me when I use that term so loosely, was when he was working or on the phone with Steph. On stage, in interviews for the most part, anything to do with the band he seemed to put whatever was bugging him in the back of his mind. I was really starting to worry about him. Every few days I'd call my soon-to-be-stepmom to see if she knew anything about him that he wasn't telling any of us. Sometimes I'd call more often if he was really acting strange.

****COREY'S POV****

Stephanie and I were working hard on getting the final details of our wedding and honeymoon ironed out. Kia was hard at work in her third year of college for her Associate's, although I already knew she'd be going for her Bachelor's right after. As far as I could tell her and Jim were quite happy together. I'd never heard them or heard of them fighting and he treated my little girl with the utmost respect. I was laying in my bunk watching tv since we had almost 2 more days before we made it to the next venue.

_We had a 2 month break in the tour schedule. I knew she was living with Jim so I went to his house to see them. When I arrived there was some unknown man tending to the lawn. He looked at me curiously as I exited my car. With a warm smile I asked where Jim was. It shocked the hell out of me to hear that Jim no longer lived at that residence and hadn't for quite some time. I climbed back in my car and dialed his number._

_He answered his phone and we chatted for a while before I asked if I could come over to see him and my daughter. The line went silent for a few minutes although I could hear the muffled sounds of people talking. Why was me coming to their home such an issue? Did they hate me so much they didn't want me to know where they lived? I just wanted to see my friend and daughter! A few minutes later he came back. He told me they would be happy to meet me somewhere. I thought it over for a minute before agreeing._

_The luncheon had gone great. Everyone was in good spirits and seemed very happy. When they left I followed them as discreetly as I could. They pulled into a very nice neighborhood. It did make me feel better to know they weren't living in the slums, not that I expected Jim to have my daughter living somewhere unsafe, and then pulled up into a curvy driveway. The house was off the road, blocked buy well-maintained shrubbery, so I couldn't see the house. I made note of how to get back to this neighborhood and which house was theirs before heading to my own home._

_Several weeks had passed and I drove through their neighborhood at least once a day. Sometimes I sat just down the street to watch the house. Whenever I could see her, she seemed incredibly happy. I knew the decision to push her and Jim together was the right one! One day I took the chance to pull up into their driveway. It was quite long and I parked where I couldn't really be seen. I noticed Jim's car immediately. I thought it would be the only one in the driveway. Looking around a bit more I discovered a pick up next to Jim's car. A truck that looked oddly familiar. Hearing noises in the yard, I quickly backed out and headed straight home._

Girly giggling brought me out of the odd dream.

"Hahahahahahahahaha...... stop it....... James!......... Hahahahahahaha...... I can't...... breath!" I heard my daughter squeal

Rolling out of my bunk I slowly made my way to the front. Mick was in his bunk but Joey, Sid. Clown & Chris were all on our bus. Kia had plopped down on the only unoccupied couch while Jim towered over her tickling her mercilessly. I had to grin at the scene before us. I sat down next to Chris at the kitchen table. Clown was at the table too chatting with Chris about the upcoming video.

****KIA'S POV****

Dad had went to go lay down and before long his loud snoring could be heard. I rolled my eyes which made James smile. I kissed his cheek before retreating to the back of the bus where Mick was playing some game. My laptop was back there since I didn't want to watch the movie the guys did earlier. It's too cramped in the bunks to work, at least for me, so I'd set up shop so to speak.

Mick and I had some good fun while we could. I had quickly gotten dressed and was wiping the salty cream from my chin after a loud knock was heard at the door. It didn't take Mick long to get dressed. James laughed at the state of us, as apparently my hair was all sorts of fucked up. He knew damn well what we had been up to. We all sat down so the 2 men on either side of me could play whatever game Mick has been into when I arrived.

Sometime later, after I had fallen asleep, I felt hands upon me. Large hands. Before I even knew what was happening large fingers began digging in my sides and legs and I couldn't help but laugh. They found my ticklishness very amusing because they wouldn't stop tickling me. I was laughing so hard it was getting hard to breath! Finally I got the chance to bolt out of the room, unknowing others had boarded our bus, but James quickly followed me.

"Hahahahahahahahaha...... stop it....... James!......... Hahahahahahaha...... I can't...... breath!" I squealed as happy tears rolled down my cheeks

Rolling out of his bunk Dad slowly made his way to the front. Mick had retreated to his bunk but I noticed Joey, Sid, Clown & Chris were all on our bus. I had plopped down on the only unoccupied couch while Jim towered over me tickling me mercilessly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dad start to grin at the scene before him. He sat down next to Chris at the kitchen table. Clown was at the table too chatting with Chris about the upcoming video. James finally relented and let me catch my breath.

"You bastard." I barely got out, making Joey & Sid laugh

"I am not. I know my Daddy, thank you very much!" He grinned at me

I playfully punched his arm. He rubbed it with a frown like it hurt or something which made the other 2 laugh even harder. I got to talking with Joey about a minor project I had to do and wanted to know if he would be able to find the time to help me. He began bouncing in his seat at the idea, even though he had no clue what I wanted from him, which made me laugh heartily. That boy was so fucking silly! James sat beside me just listening and every so often giving my knee a light squeeze.


	31. Chapter 31

18 months later, I was just a few months away from finishing my Associate's degree. I hadn't been feeling very well so one day when we had a few days in town I went to see a doc. He did a physical, drew some blood, had me pee in a cup. If we can put a man on the moon, if we can make medicine from moldy cheese, why can't we invent a better way to get urine from women than having to pee in a small cup?! Sighing heavily, I took a seat back in the waiting lounge until I was called back.

As I left the office my mind was racing! I wasn't sure which one had done it. How the hell are they going to react? Will this really impact my schooling? Surely they'll support me in whatever decision I make. Will they be happy? Will they be angry? Oh Lord.... how the fuck is Dad going to react? How am I going to tell them? How are we going to tell the rest of the bands?! Oh God, trying to explain our relationship to them is going to be....

I knew I had to sit them both down and explain to them what my doc had told me that morning. How the hell am I going to tell them this?! More than anything I fear their reactions, fear the rejection of not being ready for such responsibility. What if they didn't want anything to do with me anymore? There's no way I could deal with this alone. There's absolutely no dealing with my Dad by myself either. Telling them is going to be hard enough. I was pacing the room, deep in thought, when James entered the room we were sharing. Seeing the state I was in, he immediately wrapped his tattooed arms around me.

"Precious, are you ok? What's got you so upset?" He quietly asked

"Hmm, oh, uh..." I tried thinking of what to tell him, ".... why don't you and I have dinner in tonight. Invite Mick."

"Ok. Will you tell me what's wrong?" He questioned, fear seeping into his tone

"I'll tell you at dinner. Deal?" I retorted trying to put off this conversation for as long as possible

"Sure." He stated unsurely

I gave him a half-hearted smile as I moved to sit out on the balcony. He did whatever it was he needed to do before leaving me to my thoughts. I didn't bother asking either of them what they wanted for dinner. I placed the order and told the room service people when I wanted it to be delivered. Thinking things over I began to really like the idea. I wanted a family. Especially with the 2 men who both held my heart. Since I knew nothing about my "condition", I decided to look some things up on the 'net. Several hours went by before I even realized it. Suddenly I was starting to like I had gotten in over my head!

James rolled back in with Mick in tow. Corey was taking Stephanie out to dinner who had come out to work a little with the band. I clicked off the pages I didn't want them see me looking at. Bringing up one of my projects, Mick sat down at the end of the chaise and began gently rubbing my leg. I gave him a half-hearted smile while I barely glanced up at him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him frown at me. James asked about dinner to which I simply stated I'd already ordered it and that it should be arriving shortly. Both seemed a bit shocked as I usually let them do that.

Once dinner had arrived, we settled down to have a nice quiet meal together. Both picked up on my nervousness no matter how hard I tried to mask it. James once again asked me what was wrong and I smiled nervously at him. It was now or never, I guess! Taking a deep breath, I looked up into the 2 expectant faces of my lovers.

"You know how I've been kinda sick lately?" I questioned, looking between them

"Yeah. Did that doc you saw finally figure out what was wrong with you?" Mick questioned

His words rang in my ear: _'what was wrong with you'_. There's something wrong with me?!

"Precious? Sugar, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" James' gentle voice asked

"Yeah, he figured out what was wrong with me!" I said louder than I had intended

My outburst took them both aback.

"Little One?" Mick asked, gently grabbing my arm

Taking a deep breath, I finally said, "My doc found out why I've been so ill lately."

"Kia, whatever is going on with you... you know you have our complete support. Right Mick?" James stated

"Of course!" Mick replied

"I.... um, I'm not sure who... but.. we... us... gonna have.... " I stuttered, tears silently slipping down my cheeks

"Kia..." Mick quietly stated, tipping my chin up so he could look in my tear-filled eyes

 _"I'm... pregnant."_ I whispered, looking away from him

They were both expectedly in shock. Their reactions after the initial shock wore off was what concerned me the most. Time seemed to stand still as they both processed the bit of information I'd revealed. My heart began to beat faster and I thought I was going to have a panic attack. Eventually both broke out into wide smiles and we spent the rest of the talking of the life we had created. We were very excited. At least it seemed to me. I wasn't quite sure no matter how much they reassured me they were. Guess it's just insecurities getting to me.

"We're going to have to add on to the house." James suddenly blurted out

"You know, I was just thinking that. Maybe we could add to the upstairs too. Make sure we have plenty of room for our baby." Mick retorted

I cocked my eyebrow at him, "Our baby?"

"Well since we don't yet know whose child it actually is, it is our baby. And I think I speak for both of us when I say it really doesn't matter. We're adding to **OUR** family. That's all that counts." Mick stated, all seriousness

"You really aren't mad? I mean I've been thinking all day about how this is going to change our relationship, my schooling, the band, Dad...." I stated as tears began to well up in my eyes

"Shhh, Precious. We'll work everything out. We love you. We care for you. Haven't we told you that we would look out for you no matter what? As for Corey... well we'll figure something out when we need to." James told me as he wrapped his arms around me

We talked more of our baby for a little while until I started getting sleepy. I changed for bed, stopping to look at my body in the mirror. My still-flat stomach intrigued me. How would my body change? Would my lovers still find me attractive when I'm big & fat? Sighing I slipped out of my clothes and into the cute little neon pink lace nightie Mick had given me the day before. Both men were talking quietly amongst themselves when I emerged from the bathroom.

They both eyed me up appreciatively which made me blush. Even after nearly 3 years of being with them, their stares still had the power to make me blush and giggle like a school girl. I got settled in between the 2 very large men with a shy smile. Mick's phone rang so he answered it with a scowl. Moving around, I finally found a comfortable position and began channel surfing. James stripped down to his boxers then climbed back into bed. He gently rested his large hand on my stomach which made me giggle. Before I could really get into whatever was on tv, I feel into a deep sleep.

2 very large but very warm bodies had me wrapped up like burrito. It was a nice feeling. I kept my eyes closed as I suddenly heard them whispering. It was so nice of them to try and keep from waking me up.

"Well you know he's gonna be pissed she's knocked up." Mick stated

"I know. Something tells me he's going to find out about you 2 soon. We've been too lucky for far too long." James replied

"Tell me about it. He doesn't know where we live so that's a plus. We should start looking for contractors so we can get the renovations underway. The baby is going to need a room of his, er her, er it's own." Mick said

I could almost hear the smile in his voice. If Mick ever really smiled, that is.

"I'll get to looking into that today. She's going to need specialized care. How the hell are we going to hide her growing belly?" James exclaimed

I'm sure it was his hand who began gently rubbing my as-of-yet-unchanged stomach

"I have no idea, man." Mick solemnly stated, "But we gotta think of something quick. Corey's gonna flip when he finally finds out."

After some time of silence I heard Mick ask: "Do you want to know?"

"Know what?" The taller man asked

"Who the father is. Aren't you curious?" Mick asked, voice thick with amusement

"Of course I want to know!" He stated before pausing for a good while, "But either way I think we'll both love this child. It's a part of her. No matter how weird this little 'family' is, we're still family."

They went silent again and I began to think. Not just about who's child this actually was. I began to wonder what it would look like. Would it have Mick's jet black hair or the natural sandy blond of James? Would it be as tall as either of them or on the shorter side like me? Would this child be a boy or a girl? Whose last name will it have? How will we decide which surname to give it? Oh Lord to start picking baby names! The sound of someone receiving a text could be heard throughout the silent room.

"Fuck." James exclaimed

"What?" Mick asked

"Corey's on his way to see Kia." James replied

"Shit. Let me get dressed. I'll head out on the balcony like I'm on the phone." Mick stated as he slipped out of bed.

James began to gently shake me to wake me up. I groaned like I was just arousing from slumber. Slowly opening my eyes, I grinned at my tall lover. He told me Dad was on the way and I should slip into the shower to get cleaned up. I groaned but slowly sit up. James helped me, although I didn't really need any help, and walked behind me into the bathroom. He ran me a hot bath, making sure it wasn't _too_ hot of course, before leaving me alone. The gesture was sweet and I did appreciate it. What could my Dad want to see me this early in the morning for? Ugh, I really hate mornings.

As I was soaking in the hot, bubbly water, I heard my Dad's loud voice. He and my tallest lover were chit-chatting about who-knows-what so I didn't see any reason to hurry up. By the time I did get out both men, as Mick was nowhere to be seen, were just sitting around talking about different shit. I smiled at my Dad as I dug in my bag for something to wear. Once I was dressed and ready to start my day, I followed the 2 men downstairs to grab some breakfast. Our waitress took our drink orders after handing us menus. We stayed at the hotel opting to eat at the hotel restaurant.

Dad began to explain that he and Stephanie wanted me to be their Maid-of-Honor. Grinning at my Dad I told him I'd be honored! We talked about the wedding all through breakfast and the vision they had of their special day. Dad's mom would be watching Griffin while they were away on their honeymoon but I promised to spend some time with him while they're gone. Dad looked between James and I expectantly like he wanted to know something. Or was expecting us to reveal something. His odd stares made me nervous but James just squeezed my knee reassuringly under the table.

"You guys have been together for a little over 2 years now." Dad stated

"Yeah." I replied suspiciously

"You're living together." He stated, looking between us

"This is a fact, yes." James retorted

"Well, have you 2 started thinking of making things a little more.... permanent?" He questioned

"Wait! Wait! Wait! You want to know if we've thought about getting married?!" I exclaimed, eyes going wide

"It's the next logical step, don't you think?" He retorted

"Didn't we tell you when we first started dating not to push us or force us into anything?!" James said with a tone that I could not quite read

"Well yeah but I figured after all this time you 2 would have at least talked about getting married!" Corey retorted, furrowing his brows

"Don't push us, man. Ok? Let our relationship work out on its own. If we get married, or even talk of getting married it's because **WE** want to. Not because anyone thinks we **SHOULD**." James stated with a bit of finality to his voice

"Ok, fine. Not trying to force ya into anything you don't want to do." My Dad quickly replied

Why is he suddenly worried about James and I getting married? I would have thought he of all people would want to me wait as long as possible to get married! The 2 men talked of where Corey was taking Stephanie on their honeymoon. Fingering the promise ring on my right hand I began to think and wonder.

Had either of them thought of marriage? How would that work in our relationship? Would I take both their names or only 1? If I took both their names, which one would be first? Oh this is more confusing than I thought! James poked my side which made me whip my head up to him. He gave me a warm smile before whispering we were about ready to go back upstairs. We'd be hitting the road in about 2 hours and we still needed to pack! I nodded as I finished off the last of my orange juice and stood up. Dad gave me a tight hug before we parted ways.

We met Clown & Chris in the elevator who told us we'd been getting about a month off in a month or so which made James really happy. We talked about the next city and of one of my new projects. Clown promised to help me with it, as he's quite the creative soul, so we made plans to sit down in the next day or 2 to go over what I needed. It would be 3 days before we made it to the next city so everyone would be getting a little testy being so cramped up with one another!


	32. Chapter 32

We had flown back into Des Moines and were about to disperse to our own homes once we gathered our luggage from baggage claim. I'd begun getting sick in the wee hours of the morning which sucked. Good thing everyone was usually asleep on the bus when I got sick! It concerned both my lovers but I reassured them it was normal. The flight had tired me out more than I thought it would but James told me I could take a nap when we got home. Mick sent me a text about stopping somewhere for food which I happily passed on to James.

Dad was so wrapped up in Stephanie, he didn't even notice when James and I left. I wouldn't be seeing any of the rest of the band while we were home since everyone wanted to just spend time with their loved ones and enjoy their time away from one another. Once I'd been fed, or shall I say we've been fed, we headed to our lovely home. Tomorrow we were meeting with contractors about expanding the house. They had been discussing expanding both the downstairs and upstairs.

When I woke up the next morning, after a fabulous night with my 2 lovers, I slipped into some lounge pants and a tank top and padded my way into the kitchen for some orange juice. I could hear voices in the living room so I slowly made my way there to see what was going on. There were my 2 lovers with some guy whom I did not know. Everyone smiled at me as Mick got me up to speed on what they had been discussing. The contractor had several good ideas, according to James, and they wanted to show me the various sketches he had made on what he could do.

I looked over several of his ideas until I found 2 that I liked. James looked the plans over before handing them to Mick. They both nodded silently as the contractor brought up digital plans of the house on his laptop to show us a 3D model of what it would look like when everything was done. I was very enthusiastic about the renovations which seemed to make my lovers happy.

"I can one floor at a time or work on both to make the construction go faster. Whichever you prefer." The contractor exclaimed

"Hmm, how long will it take?" James asked

"Working on 1 floor at a time will take longer but won't put you out as much. Working on both floors, realistically it should take about 2 months." We were told

"You know the noise of construction will annoy the hell out of you, Mick. What do you want to do?" James stated

"Well we can either get a hotel for the duration and all go or you 2 can stay here and I'll go stay with a friend." Mick retorted, making me pout

"Precious, what do you think?" James asked as he turned to me

"The noise will bother me, I'm sure. Especially when I'm trying to study." I replied after thinking about it for a few minutes

"Then we'll just rent a hotel and let him work on both floors simultaneously. How soon can you start?" Mick asked

"I can have my equipment and guys here within 2 hours." The contractor told him

"Perfect. We'll pack up and wait for you to arrive before we take off." Mick stated with a smile

"I look forward to working with you Mr. Thomson. Your expansion will be incredible." The contractor said with a smile as he whipped out his phone

"Let's get to packing. Mick, will you find us a hotel that will have room for a month?" James stated, "We'll be leaving in a month for work. Can you email us pictures regularly of the work?"

Both men nodded before we went to begin packing. I didn't know what kind of hotel they were looking for. As I walked to Mick's room, I began to mentally go over what all I should pack. I was looking forward to sleeping in their beds while we were home. Oh well. I packed clothes, accessories, make up, medication, shoes, school stuff including books, my laptop & associated accessories. Going over everything I needed in my head, I was sure I'd grabbed everything. It didn't take Mick long to pack, which it never really does, so I went to check up on my taller lover.

Much to my surprise, he was nearly done with his packing as well! I flopped down on his very comfortable bed and stared up at the ceiling. The silence wasn't uncomfortable so I let my mind wander to the last big conversation I'd had with Dad before we got the time off. Why was he so interested in James and I getting married? Was it just because him & Stephanie are so close to tying the knot?! His concern was odd. Or maybe it's just pregnancy hormones that are making me over-think his words. The bed beside me moved so I turned my head to see why. James had sat down and was looking at me with a loving expression.

I couldn't wait for our renovations to be completed! I love our house and to not really be able to stay in it while we're in town saddened me. The contractor, Don, arrived in less than 2 hours. He took us around the house as he marked where the expansions would go to make sure this is where we wanted them. He went over how things were going to go and what to expect while construction was going on. When he was done, James and Mick signed the contract. Everyone was in high spirits when we left. I had no clue where we were going but apparently it was low-key. It wasn't a seedy motel but wasn't a high-dollar hotel either. Affordable, especially since they were paying for renovations and would have to buy baby stuff soon, but more especially out of the way. The rest of the band wouldn't expect us to be here which was what they wanted.

We finally got settled in our hotel room which included a king-sized bed. Guess we were all sleeping together! I had plugged in my laptop while James channel surfed. Mick was silent, although that was nothing new, but there was something in his demeanor that told me something was up. It made me nervous but I tried focusing on my school work instead. After a while Mick finally *coughed* which made me look up at him curiously. Studying him, he seemed nervous. Then James muted the TV. Something told me a deep conversation was coming and I probably wasn't going to like it. Tears sprung to my eyes thinking perhaps they'd changed their mind about this baby.

Mick stated that James had told him about the wedding conversation Corey had had with us just over a month ago. It confused me as to where this conversation was going. He explained that the law stated a person could not be married to more than one person, that it was against the law. I frowned. Since everyone knew about James and I, if I were to marry it would be to James. Again I frowned. I didn't like where this conversation was heading. They talked to me about how our relationship would work should James and I ever get married.

Should it ever come down to James and I getting married, I would obviously take his last name. I would, however, have 2 sets of wedding rings. On my left hand I would wear James' and on my right I would wear Mick's. They would leave it up to me on whether or not I changed my name so that I could add Mick's last name to mine as well.

We talked about the baby and whose surname it would have. They wanted to wait and have a DNA test done just to be sure who the father was. They reassured me it wasn't because they didn't trust me. Then they began talking about baby names. Immediately my right hand found its way to my stomach. I was both terrified and excited about bringing a baby into the world. Hearing them chatting about names and such brought a smile to my face. Suddenly 2 names popped into my mind.

"Tristen Blake if it's a boy and Zoe Elise if it's a girl." I blurted out

"Tristen Blake Thomson. Tristen Blake Root. Both sound good." Mick stated thoughtfully

"Zoe Elise Root. Zoe Elise Thomson. I like them, like Mick said they both sound good." James smiled

"You really like them both?" I asked a bit nervously

"Yes Little One. We've found our baby name!" Mick smiled at me as he caressed my cheek

Construction was going even better than we'd planned and I was immensely thankful. Since we didn't want anyone to know where we lived, James told Corey we'd meet up at his house to catch the bus. He didn't seem to think anything of it. Don emailed us pics every few days and any notes or suggestions. I was being more mindful of what I ate and my general health. The day we were set to leave, Dad called and said we couldn't meet at his house. James frowned and related the information to me. Suddenly the fear of being caught rose up in me like bile.

We had swung by IHOP to grab breakfast knowing we'd be hitting the road and probably wouldn't be stopping until dinner. James told my Dad to just meet us at IHOP. A few minutes of arguing, James hung up. Apparently, he'd gotten Corey to concede and pick us up here. I sighed with relief. Something just didn't want anyone knowing where we lived just yet. When Dad finds out about the true nature of our relationship and of me & Mick, he's gonna fucking go ballistic. I'm not ready to face that just yet.


	33. Chapter 33

****COREY'S POV ****

The tour had been postponed for another 2 weeks. Everyone was pissed! Something about Jim not wanting to be picked up at their house bothered me. I took my bags back upstairs and then grabbed myself a beer. Why was he so adamant about keeping me away from their home?! Sighing I tried to think. Something was wrong, I knew it. I decided to wait until the next day to make my call. I knew she was living with Jim so I went to his house to see them.

When I arrived, there was some unknown man tending to the lawn. He looked at me curiously as I exited my car. With a warm smile I asked where Jim was. It shocked the hell out of me to hear that Jim no longer lived at that residence and hadn't for quite some time. I climbed back in my car and dialed his number. What the fuck was going on?!

He answered his phone and we chatted for a while before I asked if I could come over to see him and my daughter. The line went silent for a few minutes although I could hear the muffled sounds of people talking. Why was me coming to their home such an issue? Did they hate me so much they didn't want me to know where they lived? I just wanted to see my friend and daughter! A few minutes later he came back. He told me they would be happy to meet me somewhere. I thought it over for a minute before agreeing. If I can't see them at their house, I'll see them wherever they want. At least I can see my daughter!

The luncheon had gone great. Everyone was in good spirits and seemed very happy. As a matter of fact I don't think I've ever seen my daughter so happy. Almost glowing! According to her school was going great, she was breezing through her studies. While we waited for our food to arrive, I asked Jim about his house. At first he seemed taken aback, or shocked I'm not sure, put then said they had decided to move to a more secluded neighborhood. Especially since she's the daughter of such a well-known man and dating a celebrity on top of that. I had to admit their reasoning did make sense! I put that to the back of my mind, for now at least, before moving on to something else.

When they left I followed them as discreetly as I could. They pulled into a very nice neighborhood. It did make me feel better to know they weren't living in the slums, not that I expected Jim to have my daughter living somewhere unsafe, and then pulled up into a curvy driveway. The house was off the road, blocked buy well-maintained shrubbery, so I couldn't see the house. I made note of how to get back to this neighborhood and which house was theirs before heading to my own home. They were certainly living in a "more secluded" neighborhood! Not only was the neighborhood itself hard to find, their house was pretty well blocked by trees and shrubbery.

Several weeks had passed and I drove through their neighborhood at least once a day. Sometimes I sat just down the street to watch the house. Whenever I could see her, she seemed incredibly happy. I knew the decision to push her and Jim together was the right one! One day I took the chance to pull up into their driveway. It was quite long and I parked where I couldn't really be seen. I noticed Jim's car immediately. I thought it would be the only one in the driveway. Looking around a bit more I discovered a pick up next to Jim's car. A truck that looked oddly familiar. Hearing noises in the yard, I quickly backed out and headed straight home.

I know that that truck. Before I made it home, though, I decided to drive by and see Mick. Perhaps he'd sold his truck. Or the one in Jim's driveway was merely identical. It could happen! My mind was racing a mile a minute. Until I reached the house that I **_knew_** Mick had lived in for many years. There was a small child playing out in the front yard with a youngish woman tending the newly planted flower garden. She eyed me suspiciously as I exited my car. I put on the old Taylor charm as I greeted her. I asked where Mick was and she looked confused. She told me her family had moved in about the same time as the new owner's of Jim's house. Surely that wasn't a coincidence!

As I stopped at a little cafe to grab some lunch and gather my thoughts an old friend of mine and James' called. He worked as bartender at a small little club knew of Kia. He was calling me to ask about her relationship with Jim & Mick. I asked him what he meant which made him chuckle nervously. He told me he had seen the 2 men with my daughter a few nights ago playing pool. He knew all the guys in the band and knew that Mick being "out and about" was an unusual occurrence.

He proceeded to tell me how "cozy" the 2 men seemed to be with her. Including her freely kissing both men. Before my brain could even wrap itself around what I'd been told, he told me he had to get back to work but just wanted to make sure I knew what my daughter was up to.

I drove home absolutely seething. Jim would not do this to my daughter. If he didn't love her enough to keep other people from touching her then I would not allow him to continue seeing her! And Mick! He should fucking know better. She's with Jim. Mick shouldn't even consider trying to make a move on his bandmate's girlfriend! I was so pissed I was seeing red! I dialed Jim's number then hung up. Then I dialed Mick but hung up on him also. I wanted to fight, wanted to bring my daughter back home, to forbid her from seeing either of them ever again. Suddenly my phone rang and looking at the caller ID, I found my Mom was calling. Kia was coming over to her house to watch Griffin while she left to run some errands.

Immediately I raced my way over to my mother's house. My blood was boiling, heart racing, anger coursing through my veins. Not surprising Jim was there too. What I didn't expect was to find Mick.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I yelled to seemingly no one in particular

"What do you mean? Grandma asked me to come over to watch Griff while she ran some errands." Kia stated, cocking her eyebrow at me

"Don't bullshit me, young lady! I was told the 3 of you have been out partying together. And you've been overly affectionate, **ALL 3 OF YOU TOGETHER** , in public." I stated, balling and unballing my fists as I stared between the 2 men in the living room

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Kia defiantly stated

"Daddy!" Griffin exclaimed as he came downstairs

"Go outside to the backyard and stay there." I stated, making sure he did as he was told, "I can't believe you would allow another man to touch your girlfriend, Jim! Mick! You have no fucking right to even think of my daughter that way! She's with someone else. Your friend and band mate at that!" I screamed

"What your daughter does is none of your concern! She's over 18." Mick exclaimed, crossing his large hands over his massive chest

"She's my daughter. Stay the fuck away from her! **BOTH OF YOU**." I yelled angrily, glaring at Jim

"She's my girlfriend, Corey. I will not stay away from her." Jim stated seconds before Kia spoke up

"No. I love James. And I love Mick. I want to be with them both." We all heard Kia exclaim defiantly

My shocked expression was all she needed to continue.

"This is a poly-amorous relationship. Which means I'm dating them both, with both their knowledge and consent. I want to be with them and they want to be with me. We live together as one family." She stated, crossing her hands over her chest

"I.... you... together.... **NO!** Absolutely not! I will not allow you to be used like that!" I stated through gritted teeth

"You have no choice. **WE ARE TOGETHER**. If you can't handle our lifestyle, then butt out of it. I'm happy. They're happy. That's all that matters." She said, voice getting slightly louder

"I will not allow you to be treated this way! You're better than this." I exclaimed, slamming my hands down on an end table

"She's of legal age. She can make her own decisions. Cut the umbilical cord, dude." Mick growled at me

I just stood there dumbfounded. They weren't even going to try and talk sense!

"You know this will never work. Eventually someone will get jealous or bored. They'll toss you aside like yesterday's news." I stated, defiantly

"I can't believe you think so little of either of us that you believe we would treat her that way." Jim piped up with a look of hurt

"If she wasn't cool with this relationship then we wouldn't be in it. If she doesn't want to be with either of us all she has to do is say so. It hurts us that you believe we would actually treat her like some 2-bit whore!" Mick added in

"She doesn't deserve..." I started out

Tears had sprung to her eyes and before I could finish my statement, she stalked over and slapped me hard across the face.

"Fuck you. This is our life. Deal with it." She said, voice eerily low and even

I watched as she stalked outside. Jim looked at me with what appeared to be sympathy. Mick, on the other hand, looked at me with utter contempt. He finally followed the other 2 after glaring at me for a few minutes. I walked to the window and watched them pull out of the driveway. I hate fighting with her! Their lifestyle... them both dating her, being with her, sharing her.... it just didn't make sense to me. How could they honestly just share her like a toy? How could she be with them both? Sitting down on the couch, I began to wonder how they lived. She said they were all living together. How exactly did that work? Mick is one moody motherfucker!


	34. Chapter 34

****KIA'S POV****

All he could do was watch as I stalked outside. Silent tears were running down my cheeks. How dare he even begin to say shit like that! Why the hell can't he just be happy for me? For us?! How can he sit there and say he forbids me from doing something? Hasn't he learned by now what a stubborn bitch I am? Hasn't he learned that I'll do what I want anyways? Why can't he be happy for me?!

"Shhh, sugar, it's ok. You've still got us." James quietly stated as he pulled me into a tight hug.

I hate fighting with him! Our lifestyle... them both dating me, being with me, sharing me.... it must not make sense to him. How could I show him just how happy the 2 of them make me? How could I make him see how good each of them in their own right is for me? Sitting down on the seat of James' car I began to wonder how long this fight is going to last. Especially since we are supposed to going on tour in 2 weeks! Being on the road is stressful enough without fighting with someone on top of that. I'm not sure how I'll be able to deal with being on the road as this pregnancy goes on. Or even how I'll hide it from Corey!

What am I going to do? I am over the age of 18. It's not like I want this out in the open. Well, everyone knows about me and James. It shocked the hell out of them but they were cool with it. I'm not sure how anyone would react to what else is going on. Or how they'll react when it finally comes out about my pregnancy. Fuck, how the hell did my life get so fucking stressful? As hard as I tried, I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my face. We finally made it to our home. As soon as I'd stepped out of the car, Mick picked me up bridal style and carried me into our home. I buried my face in his neck breathing in his wonderful scent.

He set me on the couch while James made some peppermint tea for me. Mick grabbed 2 beers for them. A few tears still trickled down my face but I had calmed down a good bit. We stayed silent for a while. I sat back thinking of what Corey had said. I know he was wrong about them just tossing me aside. Sighing heavily seem to bring my 2 lovers out of whatever they had been thinking.

"He'll come around, just gotta give him time." Mick stated, breaking the silence

"It's never good to talk to him when he's angry. He doesn't listen and basically shuts everyone down." James added

"I just.... this tour with him is going to be so hard." I quietly stated, earning a head nod from James

"Yeah but at least that's one less thing we have to worry about him finding out. And on the bright side, he doesn't know where we live." Mick stated

"Good point. But how are we going to hide my growing belly? It won't be _too_ long before it becomes noticeable." I replied

"Well for now we're safe. If nothing else, hideaway in your, err James', bunk and wear bigger clothing." Mick replied

"Maybe that'll work. But you've got band mates who are very observative. I won't be able to hide for long." I told the pair

"Don't fret, Precious. You've got us both to protect you and look after you. I understand he cares for you and is trying to keep you from getting hurt. At the same time, he has to understand you're an independent, very intelligent woman. No matter what the rest of the band says, you'll always have us." James said, moving my head so he could look into my eyes

What James told me brought tears to my eyes. James pulled me to him which only made the tears fall more freely. A minute or so later I felt Mick's hands on me too. They were silent but the simple gesture went a long way. I finally found myself being carefully laid down on the leather couch. My head was resting on someone's leg. I assumed it was Mick's since I could hear one of his favorite video games being started up. My eyes were closed and I slowly drifted off into a troubled sleep.

_My Dad was still having a hard time with our relationship. Stephanie, however, was much more understanding and open to how we were living. I kept her up-to-date on the things I was doing even though I was sure she would tell my Dad if he asked her. My nerves were acting up today. Slipknot had finished their last tour and Stone Sour were not scheduled to go into the studio for another month & a half. James had convinced me to let him come over. We'd never allowed anyone to know where we lived so this was a huge step._

_I was busy cleaning the house, not that it needed much cleaning as I did a little cleaning every day, making sure the dishes were washed, and did some laundry. My son had my attention quite a bit too! Walking down the hall to use the restroom, I had to stop and look at some of the "family" photos that adorned the wall. Some of Mick and me, some of me, some of the band, some of the baby. Seeing these pictures always brought a smile to my face. My bladder was screaming at me so I went on to the bathroom and pulled myself out of my reverie. I was on edge knowing he would be at our home in just a little while._

I awoke but kept my eyes closed. I honestly don't believe Corey will ever be invited to our home. But who am I to say what the future will hold! The sounds of Mick's video game could still be heard. The 2 men weren't talking but I wasn't sure James was even in the same room. Until I felt someone begin to massage my poor feet. It felt so good all I could do was moan my gratitude. One hand that had been on my foot moved to gently rub my leg as I awoke from my slumber. Even after a nap, I still wasn't sure about the situation with my Dad.

2 weeks later we arrived at the designated meeting place. Corey wouldn't even look at me, or my 2 lovers for that matter, so I simply turned my back on him. Literally. I got to chatting with Joey and before long we'd boarded the busses and were moving fast down the road. No one said anything or showed signs of knowing anything so I was hopeful my dad would keep his mouth shut. Mid -afternoon I began to get sleepy so I snuck off to the bunk James and I shared for a quick, and hopefully quiet, nap.

When I awoke a few hours later the entire bus was eerily quiet. Apparently, everyone was either in their own bunks, watching movies, or reading. I booted up my laptop and sat down on the floor in front of the couch where James was laying watching a movie. I needed to check my email and log into my school account to see if some of my projects and homework has been graded yet or not. I was being grouped with some other students for one project which meant I would have to fly home for a few weeks. It pissed me off but what was I gonna do?

"You ok, Precious?" James quietly asked when he realized I was agitated

"Gotta fly home for a few weeks for a project. I can't get out of it." I replied

"Will you be ok to fly? Do you want someone to go with you?" He questioned, caressing my cheek

"I should. It's supposed to only be for a few weeks. I'll be lonely but that's it." I replied before kissing his hand

"You're going to be very missed. But maybe that will be good. You won't have the stress of Corey in your face all the time for those few weeks." James told me

"That's true. But I won't be with either of you for that time either." I retorted, turning so I could actually face him

"Good point." He said, lightly kissing my lips, "I want you to call one of us every day. And email so we know how you're doing."

Hebegan to kiss me a little more passionately but before we could get hot &heavy, my Dad walked up front. He huffed at us which made me roll my eyes at him.Which of us is older?! I went back to my laptop while James rolled onto hisright side and set his chin on my shoulder. Corey sat across from us and juststared. I rolled my eyes once more before getting back to what I was doing. Ifhe wanted to be an ass then so be it!


	35. Chapter 35

At dinner later that evening I found myself happily situated in between Mick & James. Of course, Corey had to be a complete ass about things and keep shooting the 2 men nasty looks. Here I was thinking **_HE_** was the adult! As I was chatting with Chris about something Corey's loud voice could be heard yelling at someone about being a "home-wrecking cock sucker". Sighing heavily, I scooted past James to see what the trouble was. Naturally he was having an argument with Mick by the bathrooms. I stood between the pair hoping that would at least get my dad to back off.

Oh no, 2 men with very big egos are hard to calm down! #8 tried to slap Mick but I grabbed my dad's arm before he could get to Mick. _'This isn't the way to settle your problems'_ I tried telling them. Not that it did any good. Mick had something smart and very nasty to say which only infuriated my dad even more. Mick told me to move but I didn't listen. Damn Taylor stubbornness and all! They began to try and scuffle right there in the restaurant but I wedge myself between them. Until Corey shoved me out of the way. I hit my right side on a sharpish metal bar. I yelled in pain which immediately got James' and Mick's attention.

"Kia? Baby, what's wrong?" James asked as soon as he got to me

"My side.... fucking hurts!" I stated, silent tears slipping down my cheeks

"Come on, Precious. Let's get you back to the bus. I can look at you better there." James stated, glaring at Corey

"What?! I didn't want her to get hurt!" Corey piped up as Mick gave him a very nasty, threatening glare

I heard someone ask what happened as James helped me back to the bus. It was hard to breath and my side hurt tremendously. Mostly, though, I was worried about the impact of the hit to my stomach on my unborn child.

"James.... my stomach." I stated, heart racing

"Did you hit directly with your stomach? Or was it mostly your side?" He questioned as we made it to the back lounge

"Mostly my side, I think. But my tummy hurts too. And it's hard to breathe." I replied sniffling as James pulled my shirt over my head to get a better look

"You know I don't mean to hurt you, but this might hurt. Ok? I love you. And I'm very sorry." He stated as he ran his hand over the red spot on my side

I screamed in pain again which made him frown.

"Jim? Is she...." Chris stated as he walked in

"We need to get her to a hospital. I think she broke a rib." James replied

"Oh damn." Chris stated staring at me

"Hey. How's Kia?" Mick questioned, pushing Chris out of the way to check on me

"Like I just told Chris, we need to get her to a hospital because I think she broke a rib. I lightly touched her side where she hit that bar and she screamed like a banshee." James explained

"Oh Little One. I'm sorry." Mick stated solemnly

"It wasn't your fault. Corey's just acting like a dick. Must be stress from the wedding & all getting to him." I replied as James helped me back into my shirt

"I'll go let everyone know we need to make a pit stop." Chris stated before hastily leaving the room

"I really am sorry. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." Mick quietly said before pulling me into a kiss

"I know. Guess I just hit with the right force at just the right spot." I said before wincing in pain

James & Mick tried their best to keep me calm and as relaxed as possible until we arrived at the hospital. I was so worried about the baby and the pain I was in was getting worse. It was pretty hard to breath, and crying like I was wasn't helping matters, which didn't help my fear and paranoia. Before I knew it the bus was slowing down. James picked me up, which made me scream out in pain and cry harder, and quickly made his way off the bus. Everyone had gathered outside from both busses and just looked on as the 2 tallest members of the band rushed me into the hospital.

I heard James explain what had transpired and what was going on with me. Well, about me being pregnant. I was quickly rushed upstairs for testing. The doctors knew I was pregnant but I asked the doctors and nurses not to say anything to my father. Since I was 18 already, they had to honor my request. I had blood work done before the doctor said I should be taken for x-rays. Immediately I voiced my concerns since I was pregnant but he reassured me the risk was small and that it was needed. Sighing, I let the nurse help me into a wheel chair.

The nurse was quite helpful and easy with me as she helped me into each position I was to be in to have all the x-rays taken. They even took me to have a Cat scan and MRI done to make sure of what was going on. About 2 hours later I was finally wheeled back into the exam room. James was the only one there although I could hear Corey arguing with someone about me. I sighed heavily as the nurse and my tallest lover helped me back onto the table. She smiled at me before telling me that the doctor would be back in to see me after the test results came back.

Apparently, dad was wanting to come back into the exam room with me but James & Mick were adamant he shouldn't. One nurse finally came back to ask me if I wanted him with me and I told her I didn't want #8 anywhere near me at the moment. She nodded before turning and walking away. James got a text and smiled. He told me #6 & the guys were worried about me and wanted to know if we'd heard anything.

A miracle happened. About an hour after the bloodwork and scans & x-rays, all the tests came back! I thought we'd be here for several, several hours but the Gods of Rock were watching over me today! The doctor came in with the nurse and looked between James, who had wrapped his arms very gently around me, and I. He explained I had 2 fractured ribs but they weren't broken. I was to take it very easy while my ribs healed on their own. The nurse handed me a packet of information about fractured ribs, having fractured bones while pregnant, and how to help my ribs heal more effectively.

I was being released with some pain medication that I could take, due to being pregnant and all, and instructions to take it easy. No lifting, running, unnecessary walking, nothing strenuous at all. James promised I would be taking it easy for the duration I was supposed to. The nurse smiled at me as the doctor talked more to James about my condition and what I am and am not allowed to do. I was finally allowed to get dressed after the nurse wrapped my ribs with a compress. Not sure what the hell that's supposed to do but who am I to judge the medical professionals?!

I was wheeled outside to the awaiting busses where everyone had convened at. Mick looked up expectantly as James helped me onto the bus. A million questions were fired at me but all I wanted to do was go lay down. James helped me into his bunk and made sure I was settled before he left me to go answer questions.


	36. Chapter 36

****JIM'S POV ****

She was being released with some pain medication that she could take while being pregnant and instructions to take it easy. No lifting, running, unnecessary walking, nothing strenuous at all. I promised that she would be taking it easy for the duration she was supposed to. Mick and I would make damned sure of that! The nurse smiled at my Kia as the doctor talked to me more about her condition and what she was and was not allowed to do. She was finally allowed to get dressed after the nurse wrapped her ribs with a compress. Not sure what the hell that's supposed to do but who am I to judge the medical professionals?!

She was wheeled outside to the awaiting buses where everyone had convened at. Mick looked up expectantly as I helped her onto the bus. A million questions were fired at her but all she really wanted to do was go lay down. I helped her into my bunk and made sure she was settled before I left her to get some rest and to go answer questions. I knew it wouldn't be long before her.... condition.... came to light but I sincerely hoped it wouldn't be today!

"What happened?" Chris questioned as soon as he'd seen me

With a heavy sigh I looked over to Corey, "She has 2 fractured ribs. They're not completely broken but she **IS** to take it very easy the next 6 weeks while her ribs heal. Nothing strenuous."

Corey looked down. He knew I was pissed at him. I was pissed at Mick too but he wasn't the one who shoved her. Something is going to have to be done about the 2 of them or the only one who's really gonna get hurt, physically and emotionally, is poor Kia. Everyone nodded in understanding. Sid asked what happened for her to break her ribs in the restaurant.

"Well I think she went to check on Corey and Mick." I started making both men look up at me with pleading eyes, "After making sure they weren't going to kill one another she headed to the bathroom. The floors were kinda slick from what she said and she fell in the bathroom. She hit her side on one of the handrails in the handicap stall."

Both Mick and Corey seemed to sigh with relief that I hadn't ratted them out about what really transpired. I will be having a good sit-down with the 2 of them at some point. We talked more of Kia's fractured ribs and what the doctor told me. I explained to everyone what she was and wasn't allowed to do. Corey nodded but his eyes never met mine. Clown called to have the buses stop so those who needed to switch buses could do so. The eldest of our group said to tell Kia they all wished her a speedy recovery knowing most of them wouldn't see her much the next few weeks.

I went to check on her to see if she was OK or if she needed anything. She was asleep but would moan every so often like she was in pain. It broke my heart but there wasn't much I could really do for her other than the limited things in the pamphlet I'd been given. Slipping out of my shoes, I decided to crawl into my bunk too. All I wanted was to hold her, to make her feel better. Knowing she was in pain made me want to protect her even more! Finally I drifted off to sleep as I laid there staring at her beautiful glowing frame.

_Since we had the time off and it felt like a great way to spend time with my family, I suggested the 6 of us head to the local water park. The kids loved it, Mick and I loved seeing our beautiful Kia in her bathing suite, and it was a good way to spend quality time together off the road. I didn't know, however, that there would be people there that we would know. We got settled in the cabana Mick had rented as soon as we'd arrived. He thought having the cabana would help keep our stuff together especially with such small children. Being at a public place like this, it wasn't unusual to hear children's laughter. However, I heard one child that I knew pretty well._

_Our rambunctious 3 year old with jet black hair and ice blue eyes was laughing heartily at his father while his mother was busy with a crazy set of 1 year old twins with sandy blond hair and light blue eyes. Kia's kids had 2 different fathers but the 6 of us were all a family. It was crazy! Somehow we made this crazy lifestyle work, even if her father didn't approve of it. I was glad that she finally allowed him back into her life! Things were going to take a while before everyone was on "friendly" terms again but at least she had decided to not completely block him out of her life anymore! Griffin saw us_ _group as he was getting out of the wave pool and immediately had to give his big sister a tight hug. She seemed very surprised to see him but she finally looked over to where Stephanie and Corey were lounging in the cabana._

_She gave them a warm smile before her attention was taken by one of our adorable twins who looked like the female version of their father. Both of us watched and played with our children happily. Just because the boy technically belonged to Mick, I considered him my son too. And vice verse with the twins. We were all a family, unconventional or not, and we loved all the children equally. I couldn't help but wonder if he wondered if she would go and talk to them?! The vocalist looked over at me and Mick and then at our kids. I could tell he wanted to at least try to be civil since he had grandchildren._

_Stephanie had always had an open mind about us and our lifestyle. Kia kept in contact with her and kept her up to date on things even though she was quite sure her step-mother relayed the information to Corey. Kia never wanted to exclude Stephanie from things but she sort of had to because of Corey._

I woke up with a start. Was that a vision of the future? Wishful thinking? Or just some weird, fucked up dream? I looked over to see her still sleeping. With a smile, I slid out of our bunk and headed up front. Mick told me we were about to be stopping for dinner in about 15 minutes. I nodded before going to get my shoes back on. She was still sleeping but I knew she needed to eat. As gently as I could, I roused her from her slumber and explained that she needed to get up so she could eat. Her sleepy face was so adorable!

Kia was understandably in pain, due to her ribs, so crawling out of the bunk was a bit difficult. She was groggy as we slowly made our way up front. Mick looked up when he saw us enter the front lounge. Corey looked over at her with this incredibly guilty look. She laid her head on my shoulder and wouldn't even look in Corey's direction. The sadness in his eyes wasn't lost on me. The busses finally came to a stop so I let everyone deboard first. She winced in pain as we descended the steps and I felt bad. Mick stood around watching us. Corey stood around watching Mick watching us. He scowled which made me give him a very sharp look.

Clown, upon seeing us slowly enter the building, came over to escort her to his table while I ordered our food. I thanked him as Corey and Mick headed to the line as well. Neither man said one word to one another as we stood in line. I kept looking back to check on Kia. Not that I didn't trust Clown. He was the first to have children and is the eldest of us all. She's my woman and I'm supposed to look after her! When I made it to our table, Kia was resting her head on her hands on the table. I felt bad for waking her up but she really did need to eat. Close to the end of the meal, she got up and as quickly as she was able, rushed to the ladies' room. Mick and I looked at one another.

Corey looked over at me, clearly wanting an explanation, but I just shrugged like I didn't know. Truth be told the biggest source of stress for me, Mick, and Kia was Corey finding out all our secrets. He's still adamant that Mick and I not be "sharing her" but he'll just have to get over it! This is our life style, this is how we choose to live! When she finally emerged from the women's room, she looked over at me.

I left the remaining bit of my dinner and quickly made my way to her. She whispered that it was morning sickness kicking in and that she just wanted to go lay down. I helped her get settled back in my bunk after getting a pain pill into her. I caressed her cheek until she drifted back to sleep. My hand slipped down and rested on her tummy. There was a baby growing in there! Her stomach was still flat with the exception of the beginnings of a little bump.

Mick immediately wanted to know what was wrong but we couldn't talk with everyone still awake. Especially Corey. Shortly after we hit the road, Corey was on the phone with someone and headed to his bunk. I made my way to the back lounge where Mick eventually convened to.

"Morning sickness. All the vomiting aggravated her sore ribs. I gave her a pain pill and got her settled back in bed." I told Mick

"You know Corey is gonna bug you about what's wrong with her. How are we going to explain her 'morning sickness' away to everyone else?" Mick questioned

"I don't know. I've thought about it and haven't come up with anything yet." I replied

Mick sighed heavily. Eventually he headed off to his bunk leaving me alone with my thoughts. Slightly bigger clothing will only work for so long. I guess if it comes down to it and we don't want to Corey to know, Mick and I could send Kia home. It would miserable without her here with us. She wouldn't have to deal with the stress of Corey, of us fighting with Corey, or the stress of trying to hide her "condition" from her Dad! I sighed heavily. I really hated doing that but the more I thought about it, the more logical it seemed to be.

****KIA'S POV, 8 WEEKS LATER****

I was feeling better, with my ribs, but I was feeling more and more stressed. My 2 lovers did everything they could to keep as much stress as possible off me. Corey was still getting into fights with both of them and I was getting more and more worried about my growing belly being called out. James said he could feel my belly bump which both excited us and worried us. I needed to be seen by an OBGYN but didn't want anyone to know. For now things seem to be going fine so I'll just deal with no doctor's visits. Mick and James sat me down one evening to discuss our current situation.

They thought me going home until after the baby was born was best. I was adamant that I wanted to stay with them. They gave me all the reasons why they thought it was a good idea. Apparently they were united in their thinking on this! They did, however, tell me how much they would miss me while I wasn't on tour. After a while I had to relent and agree that it probably was for the best. Since the back lounge door was locked, Mick took the opportunity to rub my slowly-growing belly.

He, too, seemed to be getting excited at our child. He was kissing my stomach which was starting to make me giggle. James suggested I leave for home after the next time we got some time off and had a hotel. That way both my masters could enjoy me one last time before I left. It hurt knowing they had decided it was best for me to be staying at home. On the other hand, they were just trying to look out for me and do what was best for me and our baby!


	37. Chapter 37

****COREY'S POV ****

We had a 2 month break in the tour schedule. I knew she was living with Jim so I went to his house to see them. When I arrived there was some unknown man tending to the lawn. He looked at me curiously as I exited my car. With a warm smile I asked where Jim was. It shocked the hell out of me to hear that Jim no longer lived at that residence and hadn't for quite some time. I climbed back in my car and dialed his number.

He answered his phone and we chatted for a while before I asked if I could come over to see him and my daughter. The line went silent for a few minutes although I could hear the muffled sounds of people talking. Why was me coming to their home such an issue? Did they hate me so much they didn't want me to know where they lived? I just wanted to see my friend and daughter! A few minutes later he came back. He told me they would be happy to meet me somewhere. I thought it over for a minute before agreeing.

The luncheon had gone great. Everyone was in good spirits and seemed very happy. When they left I followed them as discreetly as I could. They pulled into a very nice neighborhood. It did make me feel better to know they weren't living in the slums, not that I expected Jim to have my daughter living somewhere unsafe, and then pulled up into a curvy driveway. The house was off the road, blocked buy well-maintained shrubbery, so I couldn't see the house. I made note of how to get back to this neighborhood and which house was theirs before heading to my own home.

Several weeks had passed and I drove through their neighborhood at least once a day. Sometimes I sat just down the street to watch the house. Whenever I could see her, she seemed incredibly happy. I knew the decision to push her and Jim together was the right one! One day I took the chance to pull up into their driveway. It was quite long and I parked where I couldn't really be seen. I noticed Jim's car immediately. I thought it would be the only one in the driveway. Looking around a bit more I discovered a pick up next to Jim's car. A truck that looked oddly familiar. Hearing noises in the yard, I quickly backed out and headed straight home.

Stephanie was trying to get me to mend the broken relationship with my bandmates and daughter. She didn't seem to mind the lifestyle my daughter was involved in with my bandmates. My wife told me that as long as Kia was happy and the 2 guys treated her right then why did it matter what kind of relationship they all had? Steph made sense but I still couldn't get used to it. I know Kia tried to keep Stephanie up-to-date on the goings on in her life but Stephanie wouldn't tell me much other than _'she's doing fine', 'she's really happy', 'she's sick with that stomach bug that's going around',_ etc. I really wished my daughter would talk to me!

Well I was thankful that Kia showed up to mine and Stephanie's wedding. I had stopped to fill up my SUV one day on our break while I was out running errands. The attendant, whom I'd become friends with over the years, asked me how Kia was doing and how long she had until _'D-Day'_. I guess my blank stare told him to back off because he didn't say any more about Kia.

Surely he confused my daughter with someone else? Chris' wife perhaps? I was so outraged that I drove to my parent's house where I knew she was cleaning for my Mom. When I arrived I saw Jim's car which I assumed Kia had drove to get over there and then Mick's pick up beside it. I was beyond pissed and swung the front door open angrily.

" **KIA**?! Where are you? We need to talk **NOW!** " I yelled out

"We're in the kitchen." Mick replied

Just hearing him answer made me angrier!

"Young lady, when I stopped for gas I was given a bit of information that I cannot believe!" I loudly yelled, looking between all 3 of them

"And what exactly would that be?" She questioned innocently

I could tell Kia was very uncomfortable so she kept most of her body hidden from my view. I'm sure she knew I was going to go ballistic when I found out. I'm sure she wasn't that stupid to let herself get knocked up!

"I was told that you're pregnant! It better not be true!" I ranted, glaring a hole at the 2 taller men

When she finally came around the corner there was no denying her "condition". She was indeed very, very pregnant. She simply watched as my jaw hitting the floor and it only made me even more angry. She had to be 4 or 5 months pregnant! When were they going to fucking tell me?! **_WERE_** they going to tell me?

"I can't believe you were _that_ stupid! You're throwing your whole life away. For what? You're smarter than this, Kia!" I bellowed

2 sets of arms encircled my daughter as silent tears fell down her rosy cheeks. I was way beyond pissed. I finally turned my attention to my band mates.

"If you cared about her so damned much then why did you allow her to become impregnated?!" I screamed making her shrink back in fear

My very loud voice yelling probably did not improve the heavy mood. Both men took a step forward which made me step towards them. My stance screamed **"I will NOT allow either of them to intimidate me, especially when it comes to my daughter!**" Sometime during the ensuing argument over Kia, she had had enough. Taking a deep breath she finally spoke up and told me that until I _"pull my head out of my ass"_ and learn to live with their lifestyle she didn't want anything to do with me. That hurt more than almost anything else she could have said or even done.

Before I could even find the words to say anything else, Kia bolted for James' car. James immediately followed her but Mick stayed behind a moment or 2.

"Listen, Corey. We both love her very much. We're happy to be adding to our family. You should be happy she's so happy." Mick stated before turning to walk away. "You will never be a part of her life or your grandchild's life acting this way."

I watched as he left my parents home. Surely if her grandparents knew they would have told me. Sitting on the couch in the living room I sighed heavily. They weren't even married! Whose child is it anyways? Do they know? Which last name will this kid have? Will she ever get married? What last name will she take? I sighed heavily. How am I going to explain this to the rest of the band? Hell, how can face Jim and Mick again?

****KIA'S POV ****

About 4 months later the guys were getting a few weeks off. Between school work and getting the baby's suite ready, time really flew for me. I knew the guys were dying to see me. Unfortunately the day they came home, my Grandmother had me at her house doing some work for her. She had already left by the time I arrived. James sent me a text asking where I was so I told them. He promised that they were on their way to me which brought a smile to my face!

I was cleaning the living room when I heard a car pull up. It made me incredibly nervous. To my delight it was my 2 tall lovers. Mick pulled me into his arms and twirled me around happily. It made me giggle until he crashed his lips on mine. Oh how I missed these 2! James was next to pull me into a tight hug.

Naturally they wanted to see my bigger belly in the flesh. Them rubbing my stomach made me giggle. I got back to cleaning while I got them caught up on my studies and what was going on with our house. They both seemed very pleased. James stated he couldn't wait to see how I'd decorated the baby's suite. While I was cleaning the kitchen another car pulled up. Whoever it was seemed pissed because the front door was swung open angrily.

" **KIA**?! Where are you? We need to talk **NOW!** " Corey yelled out

"We're in the kitchen." Mick replied

"Young lady, when I stopped for gas I was given a bit of information that I cannot believe!" Corey yelled

"And what exactly would that be?" I questioned innocently

I was very uncomfortable so I kept most of my body hidden from his view. I'm sure he'd been hearing rumors of the pregnancy by now. After all, we lived in the same city as him. I'm sure he felt I wasn't that stupid to let myself get knocked up!

"I was told that you're pregnant! It better not be true!" Corey ranted, glaring at my 2 lovers

When I finally came around the corner there was no denying my "condition". I was indeed very, very pregnant. I watched as his jaw hitting the floor and it only made me even more nervous.

"I can't believe you were _that_ stupid! You're throwing your whole life away. For what? You're smarter than this, Kia!" He bellowed

2 sets of arms encircled me as silent tears fell down my cheeks. He was pissed. I was happy about our growing family. My Dad is making me feel bad for it!

"If you cared about her so damned much then why did you allow her to become impregnated?!" He screamed making me shrink back in fear

His loud voice yelling at us did not improve the heavy mood. Both my men took a step forward which made him step towards them. His stance was aggressively and I knew nothing good would come of it. Sometime during the ensuing argument over me, I'd have enough. Taking a few breaths, I finally spoke up and told him that until he _"pulls his head out of his ass"_ and learn to live with our lifestyle I didn't want anything to do with him. That hurt more than almost anything else I could do to him, I think.

Before he could say anything else, I bolted for James' car. My 6'6 lover rode over with Mick so they headed for Mick's truck. I was crying and speeding which probably wasn't the best move. I made it home without any incidence and quickly parked. James opened the driver's side door and ushered me into our home. Mick took over and got me settled on the black leather l-shaped couch while James made me a cup of peppermint tea. I was still crying and Mick was doing his best to comfort me.

"It's going to be ok, Little One. We still love you. We won't leave you." Mick stated

"That's right, Kia. The 3 of us... well soon the 4 of us... we're a family. We may not be the 'conventional family' most people think we should be. But we're still a family." James stated

"Why? Why can't he be happy for me? Why can't just accept things?" I cried

"Because you're his daughter. That fact alone is clouding his judgement. He'll come around in time." Mick stated

I sighed heavily but dropped the issue. James had scooted so he was very close to me. I was snuggling against Mick. Since my eyes were closed, I didn't quite know what was going on. Mick always knew what I needed---Master/Slave anyway---- and now was no exception.

"Little One, on your knees in front of me." Mick demanded in that oh-so-delicious commanding voice of his

Immediately I obliged. As I got comfortable on the floor in front of him, I noticed he'd taken his cock out. Well this is something I wasn't expecting!

"Suck me off." He stated

James had moved to both get a better view of things and be able to masturbate to the scene before him. Knowing he was watching me suck his friend off oddly made me wet. I played with Mick's big dick which only earned me a yank of my hair. That made me moan which made _him_ moan.

"Oooooh yeah Little One....... feels good." Mick moaned out

I could hear James as he came and hated that I couldn't have watched him. He took his shirt and shoes off. I continued what my Master wanted of me and tried not to think about what James was doing. Then I felt his large hand wrap around my neck and give a light squeeze. Nothing too hard or that would keep me from breathing. I was pregnant after all! He pressed himself into my back and gave me goosebumps. His hand roamed over my front, playing with my tits briefly, and then over my growing belly.

 _'I want to kiss you so bad, Precious."_ James whispered in my ear

Sucking harder on Master's very hard cock finally brought his hot seed searing down my throat. While he recovered, James had me drink some tea. Once I'd had a few sips, James took the opportunity to capture my lips with his own. He and I just sat on the floor and kissed & caressed. This was exactly what I needed to take my mind off all the stress I was under about Corey. After a little while, James thought I should get back onto the couch. What a gentleman he was! James' phone began ringing so he reluctantly left us to answer it.

I moved to lay my head on Mick's lap. He just ran his hands through my hair. The gesture started making me sleepy and before long I had dozed off. Sometime later I started waking up from my nap. It was quiet in our house and there were 2 different hands rubbing my exposed belly.

"She does have a glow about her." Mick stated

"Do you think Corey is right? About this ruining her life?" James asked

"No, not at all. I know that things will change after the baby is borne. I know that we'll have to adapt to the changes. She's a very strong person. We'll get through this together." Mick replied

"I'm just afraid that 5 or 10 years down the road she'll be resentful about all this. I don't want her feeling like we held her back from things, ya know?" James replied

"I don't think she'll have regrets. Sure, we probably should have done more to keep from getting pregnant before we really wanted to. If we have to, we can hire a nanny to help out. We need to make sure that she has a career too." Mick replied

How thoughtful was he?

"Yeah. Being pregnant sure brings out her natural beauty even more." James chuckled

"You know we're gonna have to come out to the rest of the band at some point." Mick sighed

"Can you imagine telling Clown?" James laughed, "Chris will be cool about it all, Joey will be more curious than anything."

Mick laughed too, "Yeah that will be a very interesting conversation!"

The pair continued to rub my belly which oddly felt good. I was starting to have to pee so I slowly started "waking up". Padding to the bathroom, I had to stop and look at some of our family photos. They always brought a smile to my face!


	38. Chapter 38

****KIA'S POV****

**** FFWD TO D-DAY ****

Since our last blow-up at my grandparents' house, I haven't spoken at all to my Dad. I stayed at home doing my studies, taking care of the house, and preparing for the life we were bringing into the world. Both my lovers were on the road with Slipknot but I knew if I called them, they would come back home immediately. We were trying to keep everything from the rest of the band but knew at some point we'd have to come out. I had legally changed my last name to Thomson-Root. Yes, it's hyphenated. I wanted both their names and our children will have both their names! Marriage doesn't mean anything since my name has been legally changed anyhow!

My Dad was still having a hard time with our relationship. Stephanie, however, was much more understanding and open to how we were living. I kept her up-to-date on the things I was doing even though I was sure she would tell my Dad if he asked her. My nerves were acting up today. I was just a few days from my due date. Stephanie called me every day to see how I was and see if I needed anything. She even went to the Lamaze classes with me when the guys were on the road!

I was busy cleaning the house, not that it needed much cleaning as I did a little cleaning every day, making sure the dishes were washed, and did some laundry. I seem to be urinating unusually frequently with a low back ache. Walking down the hall to use the restroom, I had to stop and look at some of the "family" photos that adorned the wall. Some of Mick and me, some of me, some of the band, some of the baby.

Well the sonogram pictures that have been taken. Seeing these pictures always brought a smile to my face. My bladder was screaming at me so I went on to the bathroom and pulled myself out of my reverie. I was on edge and could not figure out why.

As I was walking back to the laundry room, I felt like I just peed on myself. Even though I was alone I felt incredibly embarrassed. I was in the middle of dialing Steph's number when I a very sharp pain radiated through my back to my front.

 _"Hey baby girl!"_ Stephanie cheerfully replied

"Need help...please come over!" I cried

 _"Ok, I'll on the way. What's wrong? Are you ok?"_ I heard her ask as a door, presumably her front door, slammed shut

"Sharp pains.... water everywhere..." I cried

 _"Ok, take some deep breaths. It sounds like you might be in labor. Take a seat. I'll be there soon."_ She told me

Labor! Oh my God. They're not here! I can't have this baby without them! I was crying when my step-mother burst through the door. She gave me a warm, motherly smile when she saw me. She talked me through what was going on and came to the conclusion that I was indeed in labor. She asked me to get my over-night bag so she could take me to the hospital. I was so scared. Stephanie was with me but without Mick & James I still felt alone. They told me that they both wanted to be here for me when it came this time.

I dialed Mick's number first. It rang and rang till it went to voicemail. So I dialed James' number next.

 _"Hey there Precious! Why the early-ish call? Is everything alright?"_ He stated as he answered

"Stephanie is taking me to the hospital right now. I think my water broke." I sniffled

 _"OH MY GOD! We'll be there as soon as we can. Hang in there, Precious. I love you!"_ James told me

I could hear something in the back ground that sounded like Mick.

"Please hurry! I'm so scared. Ooooooooooooooh." I stated

 _"What's wrong?"_ James immediately questioned

"MMmmmm, con......trac......tion....." I finally got out

 _"Oh baby.... I wish we were there. I promise you we will be there as soon as humanly possible. Hang on, Mick wants to talk to you."_ James stated before handing the phone over, _"Hey Little One! We're coming. Just hold on and keep breathing! I love you, Kia!"_

"Please hurry! I love you too. I don't want either of you to miss this!" I confessed

 _"We don't want to miss it either. Jim's looking at flight's now. Keep us informed, I gotta go talk to Corey."_ Mick stated

Stephanie finally pulled up to the hospital. Thankfully James had already made arrangements so I would have my own room. We knew both of them wanted to be in the delivery room with me. I'm not entirely sure Mick could really handle it or not but I'm positive James can. Stephanie helped me into the hospital. Everything after that seemed like a blur. I just wanted my Masters. Of course I loved my step-mom. She was the coolest! She may not have completely understood our lifestyle but she accepted us anyway.

She made jokes about being too young to be a grandmother but would turn around and say how much she was looking forward to having this baby to spoil! I was wheeled up to an exam room before taking to a Labor &; Delivery room. I would be staying here until after the baby was born and then I'd be moved into a "recovery" room. I'd still have my own room, though. The nurse got me hooked up to a fetal monitor while Stephanie stood out in the hall. I figured she was letting my Dad know. With any luck my 2 lovers would be here before this child is born!

Stephanie stayed with me all day. I'd received a text from James saying everyone was coming back home to see the baby. It worried me because I wasn't sure if any of them had explained about our relationship or not. What were these guys going to think? As I was starting to panic over this, the door to my hospital room opened up. Brenna, Missy (Chris' wife), and Chantel walked in. Brenna brought me a very beautiful bouquet, Missy brought me a huge teddy bear, and Chantel brought a gift basket of all sorts of baby things for me. I thanked the trio heartily before a contraction hit. Stephanie just watched as I interacted with everyone.

Around 8pm, approximately 10 hours from my water breaking, my doc came and told me it wouldn't be much longer before it was time to deliver. I sighed. There was still no sign of either of my Masters. Steph could tell I was starting to get uneasy but reassured me everyone was on their way. The ladies in my room were very supportive. I was nervous and anxious. 9 very long months waiting for this baby to arrive. I wanted to see the child we had so lovingly made together. Finally my doctor said it was time. My trembling lip made Stephanie kiss me on my forehead before everyone was ushered out to the waiting room. Thankfully she understood when I said I only wanted _them_ with me.

The anesthesiologist came in to give me an epidural since the pain was getting too much for me. I was trying to relax like my nurse told me to but I was so scared and didn't want either of my lovers to miss the birth of our child. I couldn't stop what was coming. My doctor finished the preparation and told me it was time to push. With a heavy sigh, I started doing what my nurse and doctor told me. Where were they? Were they going to make it?!

"Ok, honey, we're nearly there. About 2 more good pushes and the head will be through. Take a minute to catch your breath and we'll start again." My doc told me

This was it. They were going to miss the birth of their child! I was on the second huge push when the doors flung open. Tears were rolling down my cheeks and the pain was immense.

" **KIA!** Oh Precious... we made it!" James stated, obvious out of breath

"Little One, I promised you we'd be here!" Mick stated as James moved to my right side to hold my hand

I laid back from the strenuous pushing.

"So.... glad.... you're......... here......." I breathed out

Both were kissing my face when the doctor told me I just needed one more good push. James helped me sit up slightly so I could push. Mick, although he wanted to see our baby, stayed by head encouraging me and kissing me. With one last push our child, so lovingly created albeit a surprise, was finally in the world. His cry was beautiful and I couldn't help but cry. I had laid back panting, sweating, and crying still. James cut the umbilical cord because Mick refused. After what seemed like forever, our beautiful child, whom we finally were told was indeed a boy, was laid on my stomach.

"He's so......." Was all I could say

"You did amazing, Little One. All through this pregnancy, being here most of the day alone..... we're both so proud of you." Mick quietly stated as James talked to the nurse

"He's #7lbs, 4oz and 18 1/2 inches long! What's his name?" The nurse stated with a smile as she took some blood from our little guy

"Tristen Blake Thomson-Root." I immediately replied

"I like it, Kia. You're such a strong woman." James stated as he came to stand by us

A little while later the nurse had to take the baby to the nursery. When she returned, she was placing a plastic bracelet on my wrist so I could go see the baby whenever she wanted. The nurse wanted to know who the father was and I told them both the men with me was and that both needed a bracelet. She wanted to argue with me that only 1 could have it but Mick finally stepped in! I started falling asleep so James caressed my face and told me get a nap that he and Mick would be here when I awoke.


	39. Chapter 39

****JIM'S POV ****

**FFWD TO D-DAY**

We were out on the road with Slipknot. Both Mick and I were getting very anxious. We were so close to her due date that we knew we could get that special phone call at any moment. We were trying to keep everything from the rest of the band but knew at some point we'd have to come out. Kia had legally changed her last name to Thomson-Root. Yes, it's hyphenated. She wanted both our names and we had decided our children will have both our names as well! Marriage doesn't mean anything since she had already changed her name anyhow!

I was sitting in the front lounge trying desperately to read a book while my cell phone sat on my leg. Corey had been on edge for weeks now. The rest of the band knew something was up but since none of us were speaking about it, they couldn't really figure out what. Suddenly I heard Mick's phone ring in his bunk. He didn't answer it since he was in the back lounge playing a video game with Chris.

 _"James!"_ I heard Kia exclaim

"Hey there Precious! Why the early-ish call? Is everything alright?" I stated as I answered

It was only 9-9:30 am her time.

 _"Stephanie is taking me to the hospital right now. I think my water broke."_ She sniffled

"OH MY GOD! We'll be there as soon as we can. Hang in there, Precious. I love you!" I told her

Mick, hearing me, immediately made his way back up to where I sat.

 _"Please hurry! I'm so scared. Ooooooooooooooh."_ She stated

Hearing her made my heart ache!

"What's wrong?" I immediately questioned

 _"MMmmmm, con......trac......tion....."_ She finally got out

"Oh baby.... I wish we were there. I promise you we will be there as soon as humanly possible. Hang on, Mick wants to talk to you." I stated before handing the phone over, "Hey Little One! We're coming. Just hold on and keep breathing! I love you, Kia!"

I was starting to panic. We had to get home. Immediately. We were not going to miss the birth of our child! Corey will understand. I've heard it through the grapevine that Corey has said he wanted to be there with her too.

"We don't want to miss it either. Jim's looking at flight's now. Keep us informed, I gotta go talk to Corey." Mick stated as he looked over at me

I went to fetch my laptop to find a flight back home. Our child will be with us, in the flesh, in less than 24 hours! Would this child look like me or Mick? Or would it look like its mother? Sitting down at the kitchen table, I immediately started searching flights while Mick went to fetch Corey.

"Why the hell couldn't you just have just told me in my bunk?" Corey questioned, irritation dripping from his voice

"Because Jim and I need to talk to you together." Mick replied, glancing over at me

"Well?" Corey demanded

"We need to fly home for a week or so." I stated

"Why? Why couldn't you have asked that back there?" Corey stated

"Because our _girlfriend_... your _daughter_... has just gone into labor." Mick stated emphasizing certain choice words

 **"WHAT?!"** Corey loudly exclaimed

"I just got off the phone with her. Stephanie is taking her to the hospital. We both need to be there for her. This is our child, our responsibility." I explained

"What's going on up here?" Chris questioned as he finally made his way to see what was going on

Corey sighed heavily, "Get flights for all of us. Everyone will enjoy seeing their families."

We let Corey tell everyone we had to fly home for a week or so. I booked our flights while Mick told the driver to head to the nearest airport. Clown wasn't too happy about having to reschedule shows. All I wanted was to get to Des Moines to see my girlfriend and out soon-to-be-born child. I think Mick was feeling the same but he had gone deathly silent and introverted again. Who knew what he was actually thinking! Another hour or so and we finally pulled up in front of an airport. The 2 of us didn't bother grabbing any luggage like everyone else.

Why is it when you're in a hurry to get some where everything seems to slow down or get in your way?! I really wished we could have just charted a jet so we didn't have to wait on a plane but I knew no one else would have gone for it. We rushed to the gate even though we had over an hour before we could board. Anxiousness was getting the better of me! Even Mick seemed more irritable than usual. Everyone sat away from us but I could hear Joey ask Chris why we didn't have any luggage with us.

We found ourselves sitting on the plane waiting for take off. I kept checking my phone in case she texted me. While we were sitting there, somehow Corey let it slip that Kia was having a baby. Naturally everyone wanted to go to the hospital and see Corey's grandchild! Sid was the only one who opened his big mouth and asked about me and Kia. I ignored everyone around me. My thoughts returned to my beautiful girlfriend. I was about to be a father! Our family dynamics were about to change.

Was she ready for this? Were **_we_** ready for this? Too late to back out now! I love Kia. I will love this child. Sighing I closed my eyes to try and get some sleep. This is going to be a long flight otherwise. We have a 90 minute layover before finally getting into Des Moines. It was going to be close to 8:30 or 9 pm before we made it to the hospital if we headed straight there from the airport. With any luck we won't miss the entire birth!

Finally we had landed. Mick and I all but ran through the airport to find a taxi. We honestly couldn't wait to get to the hospital. It was just past 8:30. Even Mick was showing his anxiousness by this point! Once we got to the hospital, we had to find where she was. Asking a hospital employee, we had to find an elevator to take us up 5 floors. I was damn near shaking with anticipation. We nearly ran people over on the way to the designated room she was supposed to be delivering in. This was it. I was afraid we were going to miss the birth of our child! It felt like forever but we made it to the right room on the right floor. Mick pushed the doors open. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and the pain seemed to be very immense.

" **KIA!** Oh Precious... we made it!" I stated, obviously out of breath

"Little One, I promised you we'd be here!" Mick stated as I moved to her right side to hold her hand

I knew Mick wanted to kiss and touch her too. She laid back from the strenuous pushing she had been doing.

"So.... glad.... you're......... here......." She finally breathed out

Both of us were kissing her face when the doctor told us she just needed one more good push. I helped her sit up slightly so she could push. Mick, although he wanted to see our baby, stayed by her head encouraging her and kissing her. With one last push our child, so lovingly created albeit a surprise, was finally in the world. His cry was beautiful and Kia couldn't help but cry. She had laid back panting, sweating, and crying still. The doctor looked at me so I moved to cut the umbilical cord since Mick refused. After what seemed like forever, our beautiful child, whom we finally were told was indeed a boy, was laid on her stomach.

"He's so......." Was all she could say

"You did amazing, Little One. All through this pregnancy, being here most of the day alone... we're both so proud of you." Mick quietly stated

I went to talk to the nurse about having a DNA test done. We wanted to know who this beautiful child belonged to even though we both decided no matter the outcome he would be **_OUR_** child. She agreed.

"He's #7lbs, 4oz and 18 ½ inches long! What's his name?" The nurse stated with a smile as she took some blood from our little guy

"Tristen Blake Thomson-Root." Kia immediately replied

"I like it, Kia. You're such a strong woman." I stated as I came to stand by Kia and Mick.

A little while later the nurse had to take the baby to the nursery. When she returned, she was placing a plastic bracelet on Kia's wrist so she could go see the baby whenever she wanted. The nurse wanted to know who the father was and she told them both the men with her was and that both needed a bracelet. She wanted to argue with Kia that only 1 could have it but Mick finally stepped in! The beautiful mother of our child started falling asleep so I began to gently caress her face and told her to get a nap, that me and Mick would be here when she awoke.

The nurses moved her to a recovery room so we took the chance to head over to the nursery. Corey was there wanting to see the 'Taylor baby'. The nurse inside seemed confused.

"The Thomson-Root baby." Mick stated making our band-leader look over at us in shock

She brought over our beautiful little boy. Corey looked on in awe as we looked at our son. Looking between me and Mick, the nurse handed Tristen to me. I smiled at her before looking down in my arms at our son. Then I handed him off to Mick so he could spend some time with him before I took him out to our awaiting friends. Before long the slightly shorter man handed the sleeping infant back to me and said he was heading to Kia's room. Corey just looked at me holding Tristen. I slowly made my way out to where everyone had convened waiting on news of the baby.

"Guys! I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of the 'Knot family." I said making everyone shut up, "This is Tristen Blake."

"Awwwwww Jim! He's so cute!" Brenna giggled

"He is one handsome little guy, Jim." Clown stated, giving me a warm smile, "Why didn't you tell us you and Kia were expecting?"

 _"Maybe he doesn't know who the boy belongs to."_ Corey muttered, which Clown caught

"I think I need to get him back to the nursery." I stated, quickly turning and leaving the group

**** KIA'S POV ****

When I awoke from a much-needed nap, I discovered everyone in the band had convened in my room. Corey included. James and Mick were sticking close to me which I knew there was at least one person in the room wondering what the hell was going on. Clown might seem oblivious to things but he's actually quite perceptive! He was looking between us 3 like he wanted to ask something. Most people were talking about James finally settling down and having a family. Or how cute James' son was. When Stephanie entered the room, Clown finally asked what he wanted to know.

"So what's going on?" Clown asked making the entire room go silent

I looked between Mick and James who were only looking at me. Corey sighed. I looked over to Stephanie who only gave me a warm, encouraging smile. Guess it was now or never to come clean!

"First of all let me say I am an adult and am more than capable of making my own decisions." I started which confused everyone

"Kia..... don't do this." Corey warned

"Huh?!" Joey asked

"I am dating both James and Mick. They both know it, they're both cool with it. Corey isn't." I defiantly stated

"How the hell does that work?!" Chris asked

"Mick! How can you have made a move on Jim's girlfriend knowing they were together!" Clown scolded

"I was with Mick first. Dad is the one who pushed James and I to hang out. When we started spending time together I came to realize I really liked him too." I explained

"Woah!" Sid stated

"James, you knew she was dating Mick yet you went along with this? That's not right!" Clown retorted

"Mick and I talked about it. We were both cool with her seeing us both. She's cool with seeing us both. What's wrong with that?" James shot back

"Everything!" Clown stated

I'm not sure if the eldest man in the room was irritated or just unbelieving 2 of his band mates were "sharing" their vocalist's daughter!

"I'm confused. How can you realistically date 2 people?" Joey questioned

"Let me put it this way. Do any of you hang out with more than 1 person at a time when you're out on the road?" I asked

Everyone was silent for a few minutes. Chris was the first to respond with 'yes'.

"You like the company of both your friends? You don't want to have to choose between them to hang out with them?" I stated

Once again everyone was silent. Chris responded yet again for the group.

"Then why should I be forced to choose between 2 people I deeply care about? Why should I have to choose between 2 people I want to spend my time with?" I asked, making sure to look everyone in the eye including my Dad

Silence filled the room while everyone contemplated what had just been told. The silence was starting to make me nervous. Mick took ahold of my hand to comfort me.

"This explains all the tension." Paul finally retorted

"How does your relationship work, exactly?" Joey questioned

"Kia spends time with me. She spends time with Mick. Sometimes we hang out together." James stated

Suddenly the light bulb went on with a few of the guys.

"So who's the actual father of the baby?" Paul questioned

"Let me just say that we are a family. This child belongs to all of us. No matter who this child belongs to biologically, he is ours. We don't know for sure yet. We are having a blood test to show who Tristen's father is. We love this child, no matter the out-come." James explained

"Wow. I can't believe you guys." Clown stated with a frown

Mick snorted. I knew there was a fight coming. Just like my 2 tall lovers, I wasn't ashamed of our relationship or our family dynamics. Clown and Paul started on this whole 'this isn't ethically right' kind of crap. Naturally Mick was giving it right back to them. The band fighting like this was starting to upset me. Stephanie moved past my Dad, who by this point had gotten into the fight as well, to take up Mick's space by my bed.

For well over half an hour I listened to everyone arguing over our relationship. I cried a good bit. James stayed with me and did his best to calm me down. I was starting to get irritated at the arguing. We were all adults for fuck's sake!

"I am **NOT** ashamed of our relationship! I am **NOT** ashamed of our family dynamics! We **ARE** happy. Anyone of you who want to stand in the way of us being happy can just leave this room right now and stay the hell out of my life!" I angrily yelled

Everyone shut up and turned towards me. Tears were sliding down my face and my fists were balled. Seeing how angry I was made Mick rush over to me to make sure I was ok. Oh how I loved these 2 men!

"Kia......" Clown started, "...you're young with your whole life ahead of you. Being the significant other of _one_ of us is not easy. Your father just wants what's best for you. He wants you to have a full life, not just being the wife/girlfriend of so-and-so. Although I may not agree with or really understand your life style, I still want to be in your life. And the life of my friends and band mates."

"Anyone else have anything to say?" Mick demanded

He was definitely getting irritable. I looked around and noticed that both Joey and Chris seemed to be wanting to speak.

"I think I can speak for all of us when I say we agree with Clown. We all want to be in your life! Please don't push us away!" Joey was damn near pleading

"It may take people time, but people will accept your lifestyle. I for one may not understand how things work in your relationship but if you are all happy then that's all that matters. It's _your_ relationship, not ours." Chris wisely stated

"Thank you." I simply replied

Stephanie said that I really needed some rest and that people could visit me tomorrow if they wished. Everyone came and gave me a hug and most shook both James' and Mick's hands, congratulating us on the new baby. For the first time today, I was alone with my 2 lovers. We remained silent for a while. Well, until the nurse brought in the baby who needed to be fed. She showed me how to breast feed and once she was satisfied I could handle it on my own, left us alone.

Both men watched as I breast-fed our hours-old son. I'm not sure how I felt about that but the pair seemed to love seeing this. Once Tristen was done feeding, James wanted to burp him. The sight made me giggle which made both men smile. I very quietly asked Mick to take a picture for me. He did as I requested as James walked around with Tristen on his shoulder, trying to burp him. It made me smile just watching him.

James handed our son over to Mick who wanted to hold him too. The slightly shorter man was walking around sort of trying to rock the infant. I had James get a picture of Mick. I wanted to remember this stuff forever! Stephanie and Corey entered my room again which shocked me since I'd thought they had left. Corey stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed the beefy guitarist. She told me that she had left her phone. Something was up because she never leaves her phone anywhere! Corey just watched as my lovers interacted with the baby.

My Dad never said a word, just observed. Finally when I started getting sleepy Steph started ushering Dad out of the room. I'm not sure if my lovers were going to stay with me or not but since my beautiful boy was in good hands, I let myself drift off to sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

The guys were only home for a few weeks. I made a Photobucket account so they could see all the pictures of our precious little boy, and of me, while they were on the road. I knew with them being gone and me being alone with the baby was going to be hard. Especially with me still being in school. They assured me they would come home every chance they got and to call if I needed any extra help.

The day they left to get back on tour was even more emotional than usual. This was the first time they were leaving our son behind. Joey and Chris were the first to arrive at the designated meeting location, after us of course. We still weren't telling anyone where we lived. Not yet at least! Both of my lovers had taken lots of pictures with me and the baby. I guess they wanted to remember our family too! Joey, being the curious little devil that he is, began asking me all sorts of questions about our relationship. Chris wanted to see the baby.

One by one everyone else started arriving. Corey and Stephanie were the last to arrive. Clown sat down with me and Joey. I guess he wanted to talk to me about my confusing relationship with his 2 band mates and friends. I looked over to where James stood watching over Chris who had the baby.

"Corey is.... he can be difficult to deal with as you've already found out. Sometimes his hard-headedness gets in the way of him hearing what others have to say. He still loves you and wants to be in your life. I can't say I really understand how things work for you but seeing how concerned Mick and Jim were about you while you were still in the hospital spoke volumes to me. It's obvious they care about you and this baby. I may not really approve of this lifestyle but as long as you're all happy and it works for you then I can't really back Corey up." Clown told me

"Thank you. That means a lot." I told the eldest 'Knot man as I leaned over to give him a tight hug

"Guys, the busses are here." Paul stated

"Please keep Corey from getting into fights with them!" I asked

Clown laughed, "I'll do my best."

"Hey Little One." Mick stated as he came to a stop by us

"Hey Big Bear. Don't worry, we'll be fine." I told my second tallest lover

 _"I know. Just wanted to tell you I love you."_ He quietly mumbled

He hated showing a "soft side" in front of his brothers like this. I know Clown heard him though because the eldest man in the group smiled. James walked up carrying our son.

"I love you too, Big Bear." I replied before turning my attention to the tallest man in the group, "Like I told him, we'll be fine. Don't worry about us! Take care of yourselves!"

"You know we always worry about you, Precious!" James replied before leaning down to kiss me

"I love you both. Be safe, be calm, and rock the fuckin' world!" I stated making Mick, James, Clown, and Joey laugh

Mick moved to give me a kiss too before James handed the baby over. Before I knew it everyone was piling onto their busses. I watched as they rolled out of town before I finally decided to leave. Getting the baby strapped into his car seat, I climbed into the driver's seat and headed home. Their leaving made me sad but I knew this was their job, their passion. Besides, I had my schoolwork and the baby to keep me occupied in their absence.

****JAMES' POV****

We really hated leaving by herself with the new baby but we all knew this was going to happen. We all knew how life was going to be. She was a tough woman. I mean she puts up with me **AND** Mick! Regardless, it was hard leaving our newborn son behind for the first time. Mick headed straight to his bunk. I felt a bit hopeless on what exactly I should be doing.

Corey was still giving us the cold shoulder and I'm sure Joey is bugging the hell out of everyone on the mechanics of our relationship. Paul didn't seem to thrilled with it and I know Clown isn't. Chris, although saying he was fine with it, I think is kind of on the fence of whether he's intrigued or appalled. Oh well. This is our relationship not theirs!

Although we emailed &; IM'd a lot, Mick and I both seemed to just throw ourselves into the band even more. We needed to keep our minds off missing our beloved Kia and Tristen. She kept her photobucket account constantly updated with new pictures and videos of her and the baby. Which of course I loved showing off! Mick seemed to be just as moody as he was before he hooked up with Kia. I just watched videos and looked at pictures in my bunk. How the hell did Clown do this?

****FFW TO JUST OVER 3 YEARS****

Since we had the time off and it felt like a great way to spend time with my family, I suggested the 6 of us head to the local water park. The kids loved it. Mick and I loved seeing our beautiful Kia in her suit.

 

And it was a good way to spend quality time together off the road. I didn't know, however, that there would be people there that we would know. Quite a few people, to be exact! We got settled in the cabana Mick had rented as soon as we'd arrived. He thought having the cabana would help keep our stuff together especially with such small children. Being at a public place like this, it wasn't unusual to hear children's laughter. However I heard one child that we all knew pretty well.

Our rambunctious 3-year old with jet black hair and ice blue eyes was laughing heartily at his father while his mother was busy with a crazy set of 1-year old twins with sandy blond hair and light blue eyes. Kia's kids had two different fathers but the 6 of us were all a family. It was crazy! Somehow we made this crazy lifestyle work, even if her father didn't approve of it. I was glad that she finally allowed him back into her life! Things were going to take a while before everyone was on "friendly" terms again but at least she had decided to not completely block him out of her life anymore! Griffin saw us group as he was getting out of the wave pool and immediately had to give his big sister a tight hug. She seemed very surprised to see him but she finally looked over to where Stephanie and Corey were lounging in the cabana.

She gave them a warm smile before her attention was taken by one of our adorable twins who looked like the female version of their father. Both of us watched and played with our children happily. Just because the boy technically belonged to Mick, I considered him my son too. And vice-verse with the twins. We were all a family, unconventional or not, and we loved all the children equally. I couldn't help but wonder if he wondered if she would go and talk to them?! The vocalist looked over at me and Mick and then at our kids. I could tell he wanted to at least try to be civil since he had grandchildren.

Stephanie had always had an open mind about us and our lifestyle. Kia kept in contact with her and kept her up to date on things even though she was quite sure her step-mother relayed the information to Corey. Kia never wanted to exclude Stephanie from things but she sort of had to because of Corey. I went to our cabana, which was roughly two cabanas down from where Corey was at, to get some water for the kids. I could tell Corey was intently watching Mick, Kia and the kids as I walked by.

As I turned to head back to where Kia and the kids were, I had to stop. Even after giving birth twice, having a set of twins, going through hell with her mom and the shit she's gone through with Corey, that woman still looks stunning. She took my breath away in her swimsuit just playing happily with our children. She radiated happiness and love and honestly had a glow about her. On my way back to where the rest of my family were, I looked across the way to see Clown and Chantal in their own cabana having drinks and laughing. Tristen's happy laughter caught my ear.

"Daddy!!!!!" He stated before bursting into a fit of giggles

Mick was tickling him under the spray of water where all the little kids could stand to get wet. Kia was sitting at the edge of the wave pool with the girls watching them as they splashed around in the cool water. Stephanie and Griffin headed off to one of the huge slides. Corey still sat watching us. Mick chased Tristen over to where we were sitting. Things were going great. Chris and Missy showed up. Joey arrived to. I'm not sure if this was planned or odd timing on everyone's part. Stephanie was hugging Tristen when Shawn and Chantal made their way over to talk to Corey.

Mick suggested we at least go say hi. Stephanie smiled broadly at us as Kia sighed but picked up the eldest girl. I sat the other atop my shoulders which made the girl giggle uncontrollably.

"Hey there Kia! How's it going?" Chantal questioned, pulling the younger woman into her arms for a friendly hug

"I'm doing fantastic! Busy, but good!" Kia chuckled, hugging the older woman back

I could tell Corey was intrigued.


	41. Chapter 41

Mick suggested we at least go say hi. Stephanie smiled broadly at us as I sighed but picked up the eldest girl. James sat the other atop his shoulders which made the girl giggle uncontrollably.

"Hey there Kia! How's it going?" Chantal questioned, pulling me into her arms for a friendly hug

"I'm doing fantastic! Busy, but good!" I chuckled

I could tell Corey was intrigued.

"Who are these cute little girls?" Missy asked as her and Chris approached us

"This one is Zoe Elise and the one sitting on James is Chloe Marie." I said, introducing everyone since nobody knew we had gotten pregnant again

"They are so cute! How's work going?" Chantal asked

"Busy as hell!" I laughed, "But I'm about to go free-lance. I'm bringing in more money to the company I'm with now than they know what to do with. I'll make more money and get to choose my assignments by going free-lance. And still get to work from home!"

"Sounds exciting!" Missy giggled

"How old are the girls?" Joey asked

I'm not sure when he had walked up but he was soaking wet. Probably came out of the wave pool or something!

"They just had their first birthday about a month ago." James happily replied

"They look just like you Jim!" Clown exclaimed with a wide smile, "And Tristen actually looks kind of like Mick."

"Well they do look like their fathers!" I chuckled

"So what exactly are you doing for work?" Chris inquired

I'd sat down since Zoe wanted to run around with her sister. Griffin loved being an Uncle and had to sit down with all 3 of my children and talk to them.

"I'm doing some graphic design to help support us while I work on making it as a graphic novelist. As always, I'm sketching and painting." I replied

"Oh really? Perhaps you could show me some of your work sometime!" Clown stated as one of their children walked up

"I'd be happy too!" I smiled before instinctively looking around for my own kids, "As a matter of fact all the paintings in our house were done by me and I have a small shed full of paintings just sitting there."

"I would love to come by and look at what you've done." The eldest 'Knot smiled at me in that Fatherly way.

"I'd love to show you what all I've done in the last couple years!" I smiled back.

Tristen was wanting to go down one of the slides so I told my lovers where we were going. Mick laughed as his son laughed and squealed in delight. Griffin followed us wanting to go to one of the other slides near where we were going. This was not a slide for the little kids but the operating said if I kept a good hold on him we could go down together. My crazy 3-year old just squealed happily as we slid down the long, winding slide. Unbeknownst to me, Mick was getting some pictures of us!

As we came up from the water, poor Tristen gasped for air. Once he was sure he wasn't drowning, he kept asking to go down the slide again. It made me laugh. Mick said he'd take the boy and then handed me his camera. I watched as my Big Bear and my son made the trek to the top of the slide so they could have their fun together. I was thankful to get some great shots of Mick and Tristen. When the pair emerged from the water, with both smiling and laughing, Tristen ran out of the pool and straight for me. He was so animated!

We walked back to our cabana in silence. James was sitting there with the twins chatting with Corey and Clown. Tristen had to tell the tallest man in our group all about the slide he'd just been on. The other 2 men watched as James listened intently to the animated young boy with a huge smile. The girls were wanting to get wet so I took them both and headed off to the kiddie part of the water park. The girls were having a blast on the kiddie slides and stuff which made me laugh. I was getting some really great photos that I knew we'd all treasure forever!

"Hey Kia." I heard Corey quietly say

"Hey." I responded

"Why didn't you tell us you guys were pregnant again?" Corey questioned

"I remember the last time you found out we were having a baby. Besides, everyone was busy and we didn't feel the pressing need to impose our horrid lifestyle on y'all." I stated a bit harsher than I probably needed too

"I've missed so much these last few years. I should have been more understanding and open-minded. Obviously, you're doing incredibly well at balancing a career, these beautiful children and both the guys." Corey admitted

"Is that an apology for the way you behaved? For the way you treated not just me but your friends and band mates?" I questioned, turning to look at my Dad briefly

"I guess it is. You're my daughter, Kia. I love you. I only ever wanted you to be happy and have a full life. It seems you found your own path to happiness and a full life!" Corey chuckled

"Mommaaaaaaa!" Zoe laughed as she slid down a twisty slide

"Do it again!" I yelled back making her laugh again

"They really are adorable. So the twins biologically belong to Jim and Tristen belongs to Mick?" Corey asked

"Yes. But we're all one family. Tristen calls James 'Dad' and Mick 'Daddy'. The girls will too." I explained

"Hey, everyone is meeting at our house a little later for a BBQ. Why don't you guys come? It would be nice for everyone to have a whole day of just relaxing, having a good time and enjoying themselves." Corey asked

"It sounds like fun. Besides, I need to show Clown some of my work!" I laughed

We sat around watching the girls play, getting some pics of them, and talking about work. He was amazed that I had already come so far in my field even with having 3 small children and 2 significant others. He seemed excited to see some of my work too. It was really nice just sitting like this talking with my dad. Eventually James came over and told me that our lunch had arrived. I smiled up at him in thanks before going to fetch the soaked twins. Corey made the comment to me that he was really surprised at how Mick interacted with the children.

Mick was already getting Tristen's plate made and ready when I arrived with the twins. I'm not sure where James went to. Corey headed to his own cabana. I started making the girl's plates for them while Mick got their hands washed. Once the children were happily having their lunch, Mick pulled me into a passionate kiss. Even after all this time our passion and desire never faltered. He could still render me speechless and weak in the knees! He let me go so we could sit down and eat. I knew that they both wanted to have some fun so I told him that I'd watch the kids while they did their thing.

After lunch, I took the kids back to the kiddie part of the park so James and Mick could have some fun with the rest of the guys. Everyone seemed to forget about me which kind of made me sad. Well I had 3 small children to look after. I was getting some great photos of them playing and I knew they were having a great time. Hearing their happy laughter made me smile.

 _"Hey there Precious."_ James whispered to me as he slid his long, tattooed arms around my waist

"Hey Giant." I replied

"Corey told us about the BBQ tonight. You sure you want to go?" James asked

"Yeah. We made up so we're all good now. I really love you. You know that, right?" I suddenly ask

 _"Of course! I hope you know how much I love you too."_ He whispers back, hot breath tickling my ear

The kids needed to be lathered up with sunscreen again so James picked up Tristen and set him on the tall man's shoulders. I took one of the girl's hands in each of mine and walked slowly back to our cabana. He helped me get the kids' sunscreen on them. Corey came over and asked if he could take Tristen down one of the "big kid" slides. Giggling, I gave him the go-ahead. I'm not sure where Mick had wandered off to. I went to make sure I got pictures of Tristen with his goofy granddad which even James had to laugh at. Kissing my cheek, he left me with the twins.

I put up the camera for now. Getting a little kiddie float, we headed off to the wave pool. Getting the twins in it, we waited for waves to start. Once they did, though, they had a blast! I don't think my girls were ever going to quit giggling! It made me happy to know they were happy and having a good time. I didn't realize someone had gotten our camera and was photographing me and the girls in the wave pool! When we got out, Chloe ran to her Uncle Griffin and Granddaddy Corey while I took Zoe with me to one of the "big kid" slides. Zoe was terrified until I turned her around where she was facing me. Then she had a blast!

The water park had been so much fun! When everyone was ready, we all packed up and headed over to Corey and Stephanie's house. They had a pool so I knew the kids would have lots of fun there too. James suggested we stop at a store to pick up something for the little ones to use in the pool. Steph said we didn't need to bring anything but ourselves so that's what we planned on! Mick stayed in the car while James and I went to find the children some floaty toys they could ride in for Corey's pool. Before I knew it we were pulling up in front of my Dad's house. James started getting Tristen out of his car seat but Mick just pulled me into a tight embrace.

 _"We don't have to do this if you don't want to. We can go home."_ Mick whispered to me

"I know. Dad and I made amends. He apologized for the way he acted. And I'm sure it will do the kids good to spend time with their grandparents and uncle and everyone else!" I replied, looking up into those piercing blue eyes of his

 _"I just want you to be happy. If you're not comfortable being here just let me know. I love you, Little One."_ Mick told me before pulling me into a passionate kiss

"I love you too, Big Bear." I replied

I turned to check on the twins and Mick took the opportunity to smack my ass playfully. Griffin had gotten Tristen's attention. James had both girls in his arms and was spinning around making them giggle like mad. Corey stood in the doorway and was just watching us. We finally made our way inside. Almost everyone had arrived already so we sort of split to mingle. The girls wanted to go into the pool so I had James blow up the floaty devices for them. Tristen was busy playing with his Uncle so I wasn't worried about him.

I stripped back into my bathing suit and got into the pool. James handed me one floaty and then Zoe. I got her into it while James put the other floaty in the pool for me. He handed me Chloe so I could get her into her floaty. They were kicking their leg and laughing happily. Everyone around me seemed to disappear as I played happily with my girls. They did look like the female version of James and it made me giggle. Just like Tristen they were a "surprise" but we were still quite happy about it. Chloe discovered she could splash water with her hands even more than when they were in the bathtub and she quickly began to do so.

My children being happy and healthy is all I could ask for. My career was red-hot at the moment and I was at a point where I could choose what projects I took on and had creative control. Working from home was a huge plus since I wanted to be able to be there with the kids. With James and Mick gone so much with Slipknot, and James being gone a lot with Stone Sour, that was a huge issue for me. I was lost in my thoughts of my career and my family when my Dad cannon-balled into the pool. I just shook my head at him!

Sid was next and I actually had to move me and the girls out of the way! James' laugh caught my ears and I had to turn and find him. He had the most adorable laugh, for an adult, and my attention always went to him when he laughed. His whole demeanor was relaxed and happy. We were hanging out with friends and family. Things had been settled finally between everyone. With a beer in one hand and a cigarette in the other, he stood by the grill with Clown just chatting like old friends. It was so nice to see!

"Hey Kia!" I suddenly heard my Dad exclaim

I was so busy staring at James I hadn't realized Corey had swam over to me. It scared me so I nearly jumped out of my skin!

"Oh, uh, hey!" I stated, turning back to the twins and my Dad

He laughed softly at me which made me pout at him.

"I'm glad you decided to come. Are the kids having a good time?" He stated

"Oh most definitely!" I replied as Zoe started splashing us with water

Corey laughed too and started splashing her back, which made her just laugh and laugh. I didn't know it but Mick had started photographing the kids and I.

"So do all the kids have the last name 'Thomson-Root'? How does that work?" Dad questioned

"Well legally I changed my name to 'Thomson-Root'. I know if I married one then I probably wouldn't get to have both their names and I wanted that. Since that's my legal name, all my children get to have it too. I like it that way." I chuckled

"Makes sense. I just don't understand the mechanics, I guess." Dad laughed as Chris and Joey swam up to us

"Well, like James said. I'll spend time with him separately. I'll spend time with Mick separately. Sometimes we'll all spend time together." I replied

"Like what do you do?" Joey asked curiously

"Well, we'll go to the movies, concerts, play card or board games, get freaky...." I trailed

Corey shuddered not wanting to hear any of our sexploits. Chris just wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"We'll read together, to one another. We go to theme parks and stuff. Of course now that we have kids, things are more child friendly. We'll take them to the park to play. Today was the first time we took them to the water park." I chuckled

"So....um.... how does 'being' with them work?" Chris asked

I smiled.

"Well. Obviously I care deeply for and love them both. When James is off with Stone Sour obviously Mick has all my attention. When they're both home....uh, I don't know how to really describe it. We don't really 'alternate' or anything. I bounce between their bedrooms. Believe it or not there's no jealousy between them. I go to whomever I feel like being with." I tried to explain

They all looked slightly confused. It made me chuckle.

"I get something different from each of them. Neither has ever hurt me or anything. James is more the romantic type while Mick is more aggressive. Obviously each of us need our 'alone time' as well. We've found a balance that works for us." I stated

"Wow! I just never thought that Mick and James would actually be able to share a woman they loved!" Chris exclaimed

"We do and I don't think any of us have ever been happier!" Mick replied making us all look up to where he stood

"Indeed." James piped in as he slipped into the pool with Tristen on his shoulders

"Daddyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!" Tristen exclaimed as he splashed Mick

Everyone laughed heartily. Mick slipped out of his shoes and shirt and dived into the pool with us. Clown was tending to the grill while Stephanie worked on the sides and stuff. Everyone was carefree and just having a good time. Tristen nearly jumped out of his skin when Mick came up from under the water right in front of him. It made everyone laugh.

Thankfully Stephanie was getting some good photos of all of us in the pool. Corey had taken off with the girls and was making them squeal in delight as he played with them. Mick and Joey were goofing off with Tristen. I attached myself to James' back while he slowly swam us to the deep end of the pool. He pushed me to the corner and trapped me there.

 _"I love hearing you talk so lovingly about our relationship. How much you care for us both."_ James whispered, hot breath on my neck making me shiver

"I don't ever say anything that isn't true or that I don't whole-heartedly believe." I replied, moving some of his wet stringy hair out of his face

"I know." He stated before nibbling on my neck

"Mmmmmm." I moaned, wrapping my legs around his waist under water

 _"You should be glad we're not at home..."_ James trailed giving my ass a firm squeeze

"You still find me attractive after these last few years and after having 3 kids?" I suddenly questioned

"Are you kidding me? Precious you are still the most stunning woman I've ever had the pleasure of seeing. The fact that you've given me children only adds to my attraction and desire for you." He told me, staring me in the eyes

"I love you so much!" I exclaimed before burying my face in his neck

 _"Precious are you ok? Is something wrong?"_ He asked me

"No... I'm fine. I guess every now and then I get a little bit insecure. You two are the big rock stars and can have any woman in the world you want." I chuckled

Corey finally yelled that dinner was done. James crashed his lips to mine very passionately. Just like Mick, he could still render me speechless. For a brief moment I forgot where we were. When my stomach started making noises, James lifted me out of the water so I could get out. I watched as he climbed out too. Batting my eyelashes at him made him laugh. He bent down to let me hop onto his back. When Corey saw us approaching he just laughed. Stephanie was helping get the kids' plates fixed. I sat down in between James and Mick. Tristen was sitting on Mick's other side. Chloe decided she wanted to sit on James' other side and Zoe wanted in my lap.

Everyone else fanned in around us. Looking around, I found all the 'Knot guys (minus Craig), their wives and children, and the rest of Stone Sour and their wives. One big happy family! My life really could not have been any better if I'd dreamed it all up! I had a fabulous career, two wonderful and caring men (who both know how to Dom properly), beautiful children, great friends, and a caring family. Who could really ask for more than that?!

 

 

 

 


End file.
